


Stiles's Story Time

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoptive Dad Derek, Fairy Tales, Kid Fic, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Wee!Allison, Wee!Scott
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 124,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles è un bibliotecario che si occupa dell'ora della favola nella sezione per bambini; Derek è il papà adottivo di Scott. A Stiles piace raccontare una versione propria delle favole più note, a Scott piacciono i lupi e Derek tenta di ignorare quanto gli piaccia il viso di Stiles con quegli occhiali addosso.<br/>O qualcosa di simile.<br/>[Traduzione della fic AU di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cappuccetto rosso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles's Story Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697973) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Per [Saucery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery), che in pratica ha accennato a una storia, io ho messo giù qualche parola e il primo capitolo è nato così… e poi ho cominciato a divertirmi molto a raccontare favole e sviluppare relazioni e, beh… Spero che leggere questa storia vi piaccia quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla!  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic di Trilliath, che è molto conosciuta nel fandom in lingua inglese; spero davvero di renderle giustizia perché è eccezionale! È stata pubblicata nel 2013, tra febbraio e ottobre, ed è completamente AU. Incontreremo praticamente tutti i personaggi della seconda stagione, ma ben pochi della terza.  
> Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. Gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali, il sabato mattina. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=635889).

“Come posso aiutarla?” chiese il bibliotecario con tono professionale e dritto al sodo, lanciandogli una veloce occhiata mentre s’infilava il cellulare in tasca e continuava a inserire un libro dopo l’altro nella borsa a tracolla.

Sembrava che avesse la testa da qualche altra parte e che avesse fretta di andarsene, ma a Scott era piaciuta così tanto la storia, era stato così felice di scoprire che il lupo era uno dei _buoni_ , che non voleva deluderlo.

“Volevo parlarle della sua storia. La variazione di Cappuccetto rosso.”

“Oh per favore, non mi dica che lei è uno di _quei_ genitori!” esclamò, sbuffando, mentre chiudeva a forza la borsa e s’infilava la felpa – _rossa_ , tanto per stare in tema.

Derek corrugò la fronte, confuso.

“Uno di quegli ipocriti che mi dicono che sto rovinando la vita dei loro figli dando loro una prospettiva più completa! Mi spiace. Ma ho un’opinione piuttosto decisa in materia. Lo sapeva che i lupi non attaccano gli uomini? Non succede praticamente mai, a meno che non invadano il loro territorio o non si frappongano tra loro e altri membri del branco o non diano loro fastidio. Eppure siamo riusciti a far estinguere una dozzina di sottospecie _solo_ in questo continente.”

Gli occhi dietro agli occhiali erano luminosi, quasi ambra, e stava gesticolando con evidente passione mentre parlava. Sollevò il mento e lo fissò senza dargli l’opportunità d’interrompere, continuando la sua filippica: “E se invece i bambini crescessero provando simpatia per i lupi invece di temerli? Magari non si farebbe tanta fatica a tentare di farli sopravvivere! Ma no, sono sicuro che lei voglia che suo figlio diventi un egoista adepto al culto del consumismo e della superiorità umana. Beh, ci sono un sacco di libri per bambini che sostengono quella teoria, quindi sono certo che riuscirà a trovare qualcosa che soddisfi la sua visione ristretta della vita. E si senta libero di non tornare, perché non ho intenzione di cambiare le mie storie.”

Derek ammiccò, tentando di trattenere un ghigno compiaciuto.

“A dire la verità volevo _ringraziarla_.”

A quel punto sentì Scott strattonargli i jeans, mentre l’altro assumeva un’espressione sorpresa e arrossiva per l’imbarazzo. Ma lui lo ignorò, inginocchiandosi davanti a suo figlio per scoprire cosa volesse. “Sì, Scott?”

“Pensavo che fosse gentile,” gli sussurrò, e con la coda dell’occhio vide l’altro irrigidirsi. Ma Derek non lo guardò, continuò a prestare attenzione al bambino e ad ascoltarlo, notando come avesse serrato la mascella. “Mi è piaciuta la sua storia e hai detto che potevamo dirglielo, ma è cattivo con te. Dovremmo andar via.”

Inarcò un sopracciglio. Benché suo figlio gli arrivasse a malapena all’anca, era intensamente protettivo nei suoi confronti. Era probabilmente dovuto all’aver perso Laura e Melissa così di recente. Posò una mano sulla sua spalla, tentando di calmarlo e desiderando di poter estrarre un po’ di tensione dai suoi muscoli e un po’ di peso dalle sue spalle.

“Non hai visto la sua felpa? Scommetto che stava ancora facendo finta di essere quella cattivissima Cappuccetto rosso,” spiegò con un sorriso.

Scott spalancò gli occhi e sciolse i pugni, scoccando un’altra occhiata veloce al bibliotecario.

Anche lui non riuscì a evitare di guardarlo, e quello si sfilò in fretta e furia la felpa con tale impeto da sollevare le magliette sottostanti, rivelando una striscia di pelle in corrispondenza dell’addome snello, per poi gettarla sulle sue altre cose e accovacciarsi per parlare con Scott alla stessa altezza.

“Hai ragione, Scott, sono stato molto maleducato. Non è stato bello da parte mia. Ma non sono davvero cattivo, lo prometto.”

Il bambino l’osservò con fare sospettoso per qualche secondo, poi, prevedibilmente, gli rivolse un ampio sorriso. “I lupi sono i migliori!”

Gli occhi dell’altro s’illuminarono dietro alle lenti e ricambiò il sorriso. “È assolutamente vero!”

“Sono leali e forti e veloci e lavorano insieme ad altri lupi quando cacciano e si prendono cura dei cuccioli,” spiegò, contando ogni fatto sulle piccole dita.

“Sai un sacco di cose sui lupi,” osservò il giovane e lui annuì con forza.

“Sì, ci piacciono tantissimo,” affermò Scott, rivolgendo un sorrisetto al padre. “È per questo che ci è piaciuta così tanto la tua storia.”

“Sono davvero felice di sentirlo. Dovrò cercare un’altra storia sui lupi da raccontare settimana prossima,” disse, quindi fece una pausa e guardò timidamente Derek. “Ammesso che torniate.”

Lui si alzò, prendendo in braccio il figlio e reggendolo sul fianco, dato che era certo che gliel’avrebbe chiesto comunque, ora che aveva soddisfatto i suoi istinti di protezione. Mentre anche l’altro si raddrizzava, lui rivolse un’occhiata a Scott e sollevò le sopracciglia. Quello li osservò entrambi con occhi sgranati, quindi annuì in modo così deciso da mandare la frangia a coprirgli quasi tutto il viso.

Si voltò verso il bibliotecario. “È deciso, allora. Ci vediamo settimana prossima.”

“Bene, è- Bene. Mi spiace per prima,” si scusò, radunando di nuovo le sue cose. “Io… mi dispiace.”

Fece spallucce. Non lo biasimava certo per essere appassionato riguardo alle proprie convinzioni, soprattutto considerando che era completamente d’accordo con lui. Anzi, era una qualità dannatamente attraente. Lo osservò sistemarsi la tracolla su una spalla, quindi esitare, tenendo la felpa in mano. Non se la mise addosso, benché facesse un po’ fresco, fuori, con solo le due magliette che indossava. Ciò gli fece sollevare un angolo della bocca, mentre le guance dell’altro arrossirono.

“Io sono Stiles, comunque. Stiles Stilinski,” affermò, porgendogli la mano.

“Derek Hale,” si presentò, stringendogliela.

“Fantastico. Quindi, ehm… Scott,” disse, per poi fermarsi un attimo e aggiungere: “Derek. Ci vediamo tra una settimana.”

Lui annuì, quindi fece finta di non osservarlo allontanarsi per controllare come gli stessero quei jeans. Non era alla ricerca di una persona con cui uscire, d’altronde. Ora era Scott la persona su cui si doveva concentrare e gli dava abbastanza lavoro da fare; come se gli avesse letto il pensiero, suo figlio lo dimostrò senza esitazione.

“Che bocca grande che hai, nonnina!” gli urlò dietro, benché si trovassero in una biblioteca. Già, davvero non aveva tempo di dedicarsi ad altro. Doveva occuparsi di un ciclone di sei anni.

Ma le cose non andavano mai secondo i piani e seppe per certo di essere nei guai quando Stiles si voltò con un sorriso, un occhiolino e gli rispose con voce altrettanto alta: “È per raccontare meglio!”


	2. Soffiò, sbuffò e risoffiò

Quando finalmente arrivò venerdì, lui se ne era quasi dimenticato (S _ì, certo, continua pure a ripetertelo_ ). Era ovvio invece che Scott se lo ricordasse benissimo, perché si presentò prontamente da basso per la colazione, con addosso la sua maglietta preferita a tema lupino, la giacca e addirittura le scarpe.

“Lo sapevi che i lupi corrono solo sulla punta delle zampe?” chiese, mentre aspettava che Derek gli posasse davanti la ciotola con latte e cereali.

“Davvero?” fece lui, benché ne fosse al corrente – il che valeva per quasi tutte le informazioni che gli aveva riferito finora.

Stava cominciando a pentirsi di avergli comprato quel calendario giornaliero sui lupi quando avevano visitato la riserva naturale di Yellowstone. Ogni giorno era accompagnato da un fatto che già conosceva e ogni giorno doveva attaccare un pezzo di carta alla bacheca nella sua cameretta.

D’accordo, non gli dispiaceva molto. Ma a volte…

“Sì, le loro caviglie sono davvero in alto,” spiegò suo figlio, prima di ficcarsi una cucchiaiata dei suoi cereali al burro di arachidi in bocca.

Era felice che finalmente stessero accadendo delle cose piacevoli nella vita di Scott, anche se erano piccole.

Il bambino insistette per andare in biblioteca in anticipo e, una volta arrivati, gli raccontò tutto felice dello spettacolo scolastico mentre lo seguiva attraverso la sezione di narrativa, nella quale lui diede un’occhiata ai nuovi arrivi. Dato che Scott era istruito a casa, era logico che perdesse alcune delle attività di gruppo, ma le scuole elementari della città avevano una solida politica d’inclusione della comunità e s’impegnavano ad accogliere nelle attività del doposcuola anche studenti esterni. Scott aveva partecipato a una di queste ultime il giorno prima ed era ansioso di descrivergli tutto quello che aveva scoperto.

“Che storia metteranno in scena?” chiese Derek, mettendosi un altro libro sotto il braccio, quando si accorse che ancora non gli aveva detto di cosa trattasse.

Quello si mise a riflettere per un attimo, corrugando la fronte per la concentrazione. Quindi il viso gli s’illuminò: “Alexander e la sua orribile, lunghissima, orrida giornata,”1 affermò con aria trionfante.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “È un titolo complicato.”

“Già! Quasi non me lo ricordavo. Vogliono fare…”

Continuò ad ascoltarlo mentre faceva scorrere lo sguardo sulle sinossi dei vari volumi, aggiungendo alla pila un libro su un poliziotto sotto copertura: la sua missione era infiltrare la cerchia ristretta del giovane rampollo di una famiglia criminale. Di certo non era una favola tranquilla, dato che uno degli aggettivi usati per descriverlo era ‘turbolento’, ma poteva essere una lettura interessante.

Venne infine il momento dell’ora della favola e Scott iniziò a tirarlo per la mano in direzione della sezione dei bambini, appropriandosi di una poltrona a sacco rossa che trascinò vicino al cerchio di piccoli ascoltatori che si stavano sedendo attorno a Stiles. Non l’aveva fatto per sé, però. A quanto pareva era lui a dovercisi sedere, così che suo figlio potesse sia essere più vicino al bibliotecario che raccontava, sia rimanere accanto a lui. Una volta soddisfatto che Derek fosse comodamente seduto (benché la posizione fosse un po’ imbarazzante), quello gli si accoccolò contro lo stinco. E lui non avrebbe voluto che fosse altrimenti. Gli altri genitori erano seduti un po’ più lontano, sulle piccole seggiole messe a disposizione, ma lui era disposto anche a fare una verticale in quello stesso momento, se avesse reso Scott felice.

Stiles, ovviamente, era su un basso sgabello, in modo che tutti potessero vederlo. Non dovette neanche dire agli spettatori di fare silenzio, perché i mormorii entusiasti si abbassarono e cessarono da soli alla vista di lui che, con un gesto plateale, estraeva un blocco da disegno dalla copertina nera dalla borsa e vi agitava sopra le dita mentre lo posava sulle proprie ginocchia. Tirò la copertina verso l’alto, corrugando teatralmente la fronte quando non si aprì.

“Che strano,” disse. “Non si vuole aprire!”

I bambini iniziarono a ridere, estasiati, e Scott sollevò gli occhi spalancati verso di lui. Si erano persi l’inizio, la settimana prima, e lui pensò che dovesse essere la parte migliore, guardando Stiles e le sue tattiche di animazione e intrattenimento. Nella città da cui si erano trasferiti, il bibliotecario avrebbe già iniziato a leggere tranquillamente la storia. Ma qua le cose andavano diversamente.

“Devi dire la parola magica!” esclamò una bambina, ridacchiando.

“La parola magica? Oh!” affermò quello, schiaffandosi un palmo sulla fronte e dando così una nuova direzione ai suoi capelli arruffati. “Me n’ero dimenticato. Che sciocco. Okay, fatemi provare,” disse, per poi agitare di nuovo le dita sopra il blocco da disegno.

“Abracabobbola!” recitò e i bambini scoppiarono a ridere. Fece una smorfia, strofinandosi una mano sulle labbra con espressione scherzosa e borbottando: “Non era quella giusta, vero?”

Il suo pubblico ridacchiò di nuovo e alcuni risposero con dei “Nooo!”

“Ali-ALIABABA!” intonò, facendoli ridere più forte. Scott lo stava osservando con un’espressione estremamente rapita. “A-bu-bu?” tentò, e Derek rise piano, riconoscendo la citazione del film _Aladdin_. Stiles gli rivolse un rapido sorriso, perché erano così vicini che era riuscito a sentirlo, e lui cercò di reprimere il barlume d’interesse che provocò. Ma i loro sguardi si separarono quasi subito.

“Forza, ragazzi, datemi una mano!” esclamò quello, sporgendosi verso i bambini.

Loro scoppiarono a ridere; alcuni si lasciarono cadere a terra da quanto si stavano divertendo. “Apriti Sesamo!” gridarono.

Lui li guardò con espressione scettica. “Siete sicuri? Pensavo che fosse ‘abracadabra’!”

Era quello che credeva anche Derek. L’aveva fregato per bene…

Vi fu un altro coro di “Nooo!”

Stiles fece spallucce con aria benevola e batté le mani tra loro, sfregandole sopra il blocco. “Okay, proviamoci! Apriti Sesamo!” e questa volta la copertina si sollevò, per la gioia di tutti i bambini presenti.

Come aveva promesso, la prima pagina ritraeva il disegno di un lupo e tre porcellini. Sorrise brevemente verso di loro e Scott strattonò i suoi pantaloni e indicò con fare emozionato l’immagine in questione.

Stiles si schiarì la gola, voltò la pagina e iniziò a raccontare. “C’era una volta un lupo. Era un lupo giovane ed era appena diventato abbastanza grande da lasciare il branco dei suoi genitori e andare a vivere nella foresta. Non si era ancora fatto degli amici, quindi per ora era tutto solo. A volte si sentiva un po’ triste, ma la foresta era un bel posto ed era certo che presto avrebbe incontrato dei nuovi amici.”

Tutti lo stavano osservando incantati. Proprio come la volta scorsa, Stiles parlava in modo chiaro e con una cadenza accattivante alla quale si aggiungeva un viso espressivo.

“Un giorno era andato a caccia, quando fu sorpreso di sentire molti rumori molto forti attorno a sé. Dapprima fu spaventato, ma decise di essere coraggioso e di andare a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.”

Sentì Scott stringere la presa sul suo piede.

“Fu molto sorpreso di trovare tre porcellini nel punto in cui aveva costruito la sua tana, al centro di una grande balla di fieno. Con suo sgomento li vide tagliare tutti i suoi alberi preferiti e calpestare tutta l’erba della radura!”

Tutti trattennero il fiato, orripilati.

Lui voltò la pagina, mostrando un lupo che saltava nel mezzo dello spiazzo verde. “ _‘Fermi!’_ gridò. _‘Cosa state facendo?’_ ” Modulò la voce in modo da usare un tono altezzoso e sgarbato per le battute dei porcellini. “ _‘Non lo vedi da solo? Sto costruendo una casa!’_ rispose il primo porcellino.

“ _‘Ma io vivo qui!’_ disse il lupo, indicando la sua tana. _‘Quella pila di fieno è casa mia.’_

“ _‘Non più,’_ rispose il porcellino, calpestando la sua tana. _‘Ora questa terra è mia, vattene!’_ ”

Alcuni dei bambini erano troppo piccoli per seguire la trama, ma stavano comunque fissando Stiles del tutto rapiti. Altri stavano corrugando la fronte, chiaramente dalla parte del lupo. Suo figlio non si girò a guardarlo, ma lui riusciva a vedere i piccoli muscoli della sua mandibola contrarsi, come accadeva quando era arrabbiato. Gli passò una mano sulla schiena, cercando di calmarlo. Si meravigliava ogni volta di quanto fosse piccolo e di come la sua mano riuscisse a coprirgli la spalla intera.

“Così il lupo lasciò perdere e scappò, perché avevano distrutto la sua casa e abbattuto i suoi alberi. Decise di costruire una tana più robusta. Raccolse i rami più grossi che riuscì a trovare e si costruì un rifugio grande e facile da notare. Non era caldo quanto la sua prima tana, ma era più robusto. Sette giorni dopo, però, venne svegliato da un forte tonfo. Saltò in piedi e corse fuori dalla tana proprio mentre un grande albero vi cadeva sopra!”

Enfatizzò l’accaduto battendo le mani e i bambini sussultarono, stupiti.

“I tre porcellini erano tornati! E non erano felici di vederlo. _‘Fuori dai piedi, cagnaccio!’_ esclamò il secondo porcellino, _‘Ho comprato questa terra e tu devi andartene!’_ Il secondo porcellino era ancora più cattivo del primo e aveva una grande ascia che usava per tagliare i tronchi degli alberi, quindi il lupo scappò via e cercò un nuovo luogo in cui costruire la sua casa.

“Quella notte ci fu la luna piena. Il lupo pianse, ululando alla luna, perché era tutto solo e aveva paura dei porcellini. Gli mancava la sua famiglia, ma era troppo lontano per tornare da loro.”

Scott aveva un’espressione affranta; posò la testa contro il suo ginocchio con uno sbuffo triste e lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi castani. Derek gli passò una mano tra le ciocche arruffate e gli sorrise dolcemente.

“Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, qualcuno rispose ai suoi ululati. Non era solo!”

Il bambino raddrizzò la schiena, come da copione.

“Seguì il suono degli ululati fino a una piccola insenatura, dove dei grandi massi erano disposti attorno a un ruscello e offrivano riparo dal brutto tempo. Lì incontrò la lupa che gli aveva risposto. C’erano altri lupi con lei, perché era a capo del loro branco: era la lupa alfa.”

Scott sbatté il palmo contro la sua scarpa, da quanto era contento.

“Chiese al lupo perché fosse infelice. Lui le raccontò dei tre porcellini e di come avessero distrutto le sue tane. La lupa fu gentile. Gli disse di essere triste che gli fosse capitato tutto ciò, ma che era benvenuto nel loro branco, tra i massi dell’insenatura. Il lupo era felice perché finalmente aveva incontrato dei nuovi amici.

“Sette giorni dopo, il terzo porcellino arrivò all’insenatura. Il lupo era spaventato dalla sua cattiveria, ma questa volta non scappò. Ora aveva degli amici. Salì sul masso più alto e ululò per avvertirli di tornare a casa. Il porcellino lo vide e gli urlò: _‘Io possiedo quest’insenatura. Vattene dalla mia terra!’_ Ma il lupo rispose: _‘Questa terra non appartiene a te!’_ Il porcellino s’infuriò. Ma la lupa alfa e il resto del branco erano tornati!”

Suo figlio stava praticamente saltellando sul posto.

Stiles sogghignò e continuò a raccontare. “Il porcellino non era più così audace, ora che il lupo non era più solo. _‘Non sei il benvenuto qui,’_ affermò la lupa alfa,” e Derek dovette trattenere una risata al tono da capo banda di quartiere che usò. Quello gli rivolse un breve sorriso.

“ _‘Questa è la nostra terra e tu non puoi togliercela con la prepotenza,’_ dichiarò con voce sicura e forte. Il porcellino si rese conto di non poter vincere, così si girò e se la diede a gambe, per non tornare mai più.”

I bambini, Scott incluso, esultarono. Stiles fece loro vedere l’ultima pagina della storia, sulla quale c’era il disegno di un branco di lupi che giocavano nell’acqua e tra le rocce. “Il lupo rimase con i suoi nuovi amici e vissero tutti felici e contenti nella loro insenatura.”

Vi furono urla di vittoria e sospiri felici da parte del pubblico – e di qualche genitore, probabilmente – poiché Stiles aveva un modo accattivante di raccontare. A quel punto mise da parte l’album e tirò fuori degli altri libri dalla borsa a tracolla.

“D’accordo, che cosa vogliamo leggere adesso?” chiese, venendo immediatamente sommerso da svariate richieste. A quanto pareva non disdegnava i classici, dopotutto. Alla fine venne scelta la favola di Riccioli d’oro (una storia che non aveva bisogno di essere alterata per soddisfare i suoi ideali) e Derek si ritrovò ad ascoltare come gli altri.

Alla fine dell’ora, dopo che fu scemato il coro di lamenti a quella notizia, suo figlio si alzò in piedi in tutta fretta e si posizionò in modo da potergli parlare all’orecchio.

“Papà,” sussurrò. “Pensi che Stiles abbia già letto _Cuore di lupo_? Pensi che gli possa piacere?”

Fece una smorfia pensosa; quello sì che era un segno di stima. Scott era molto cauto quando si trattava di condividere il suo libro preferito. D’altro canto aveva anche un ottimo istinto quando si trattava di valutare una persona, nonostante i soli sei anni d’età. Ma anche lui aveva avuto una buona impressione del bibliotecario. “Non lo so. Magari dovresti chiederglielo. Scommetto che gli piacerebbe se gliene parlassi.”

Quello sorrise. “Scommetto di riuscire a trovarlo da solo,” affermò. “Mi ricordo dov’è.”

Non si prese la briga di spiegargli che probabilmente Stiles non avesse bisogno di vedere la copertina per sapergli dire se l’avesse già letto… Non dopo aver visto la felicità sul suo viso all’idea di completare la sua missione.

“Fila a cercarlo, allora!” rispose lui con tono serio e Scott gli sbatté i piccoli palmi sul braccio per la gioia, correndo poi verso la sezione dei ragazzi.

Gli altri bambini si stavano allontanando dall’area in cui avveniva l’ora della favola, accompagnati dai genitori e salutando allegramente Stiles. Lui non aveva niente di meglio da fare se non aspettare e, dopo un minuto, l’altro gli rivolse un’occhiata leggermente curiosa per un brevissimo attimo. Derek si alzò nel modo più aggraziato possibile dalla sedia a sacco e poggiò la sua pila di libri sul tavolo, osservando il blocco che era rimasto aperto in corrispondenza dell’ultimo disegno della storia, con il branco che occupava in modo trionfale i massi dell’insenatura.

“Allora, i porcellini sono una metafora del consumismo?” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio ad accompagnare la domanda.

“Direi piuttosto dell’imperialismo,” ribatté quello, sorridendo, mentre riponeva gli altri libri nella borsa. Questa volta non sembrava essere di fretta, quindi lui colse l’opportunità di prendere in mano il raccoglitore.

“Li hai disegnati tu?” domandò, voltando lentamente le pagine e osservando meglio le immagini della storia, che aveva potuto solo scorgere velocemente durante la narrazione. Delle piccole macchie di acquarello contribuivano a dar vita e contrasto alle linee d’inchiostro nero delle illustrazioni.

“Ehm, sì,” disse l’altro, irrigidendosi e arrossendo non appena lo vide sfogliare il blocco. “Solo- solo per le storie che cambio. Dato che ai bambini sembrano piacere molto i disegni.”

Erano impulsivi e imperfetti e rispecchiavano alla perfezione l’autore: erano audaci, organici e interessanti da guardare.

“Sono davvero fatti bene,” affermò, continuando a esaminare l’album. “Potresti anche pubblicarli.”

“Ehm,” iniziò quello, come se non sapesse cosa dire, e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Si chiese se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma Stiles si schiarì la gola e sorrise. “Ah, grazie.”

“Stiles!” chiamò suo figlio, correndo verso di loro con il suo libro preferito in mano, attirando la sua attenzione con il suo entusiasmo e il sorriso smagliante che aveva in viso. “Guarda qua. Hai letto questo libro? È il mio preferito.”

Mentre quello si sporgeva in avanti per prendere il volume che gli stava porgendo, lui non prestò attenzione alla descrizione della trama (l’aveva già sentita almeno quarantasette volte) e continuò a voltare le pagine del blocco, arrivando a storie che non erano ancora state raccontate o completate, superandole e trovando disegni che non sembravano correlati ad alcun tipo di favola. Erano schizzi di persone sedute in caffè o parchi o, per la maggior parte, studi di persone in biblioteca.

A un certo punto, però, gli schizzi assunsero un tono più intimo. Man mano che continuava, Derek inarcò sempre di più le sopracciglia, come anche un angolo della bocca. Erano studi della forma umana nuda e andavano anche oltre. Alcuni disegni si potevano definire pornografici. Ritraevano più che altro uomini, ma erano presenti anche delle donne. Erano immagini bellissime ed estremamente appassionate.

Sensuali. Eccitanti.

“Madre di tutte le madri!” esclamò Stiles, per poi strappargli l’album di mano senza troppe cerimonie e chiuderlo.

Lo fissò con occhi sbarrati per un attimo, con gli occhiali dalla montatura spessa che glieli facevano apparire più grandi di quanto non fossero in realtà, per poi voltarsi in modo rigido e ficcare il blocco nella borsa quando lui si limitò a sogghignare.

Si girò di nuovo, aprendo e chiudendo le mani per l’agitazione, muovendole davanti a sé. “Giusto per essere chiari, io- ehm, di solito tolgo i disegni per le storie da questo album e le riunisco in un raccoglitore a parte. È solo che non ho avuto tempo, stavolta, perché questi li ho finiti, tipo, ieri.”

Lui si limitò a osservarlo con uno sguardo divertito. E sorpreso, quando si rese conto che probabilmente avesse lavorato a quella storia solo perché l’aveva promesso a Scott. Era un gesto generoso ed era un buon segno per quanto riguardava il suo carattere – non che ci fosse stato il bisogno di ulteriori indicatori, era abbastanza il fatto che si dedicasse con passione al suo lavoro di bibliotecario e narratore.

“Ci sono altri disegni?” chiese il bambino, mentre adocchiava la tracolla e vi si avvicinava lentamente.

“Tale padre, tale figlio…” borbottò Stiles, afferrando la borsa e allontanandola in modo neanche troppo furtivo da lui e dalla sua mente sveglia. “Sì, ci sono parecchi disegni,” spiegò. “Te ne posso portare qualcuno da vedere settimana prossima, se vuoi,” propose, per poi mugugnare: “Se ancora lavorerò qui, s’intende.”

Scott sollevò lo sguardo su di lui con espressione preoccupata e confusa; aveva il dono di non perdersi mai una parola, soprattutto quando la conversazione non lo riguardava.

“Perché non dovresti più lavorare qui?” chiese, assumendo un cipiglio feroce, come se ci fosse un porcellino cattivo intento a fare dispetti al suo nuovo amico.

Quest’ultimo annaspò alla ricerca di una spiegazione da dare. Derek rispose per lui. “Stiles è imbarazzato perché ho visto dei disegni che non voleva che vedessi. Pensa che lo voglia mettere nei guai perché li ha portati in biblioteca,” spiegò.

Suo figlio lo guardò con aria confusa, aggrottando la fronte. “Che cosa sciocca. Perché non voleva che vedessi i disegni? Di che cos’erano?”

“Roba di sesso,” ribatté lui con nonchalance. Perché era davvero una questione semplice da spiegare.

Stiles emise un suono gutturale e lo fissò, orripilato.

Suo figlio arricciò il naso e roteò gli occhi. “Oh. Va bene. Allora quelli non li voglio vedere. Oh, ehi, ehi, lo sapevi che i lupi scelgono un solo compagno per tutta la vita?” gli chiese, tornando a sorridere e buttandosi di nuovo nella discussione del suo argomento preferito, come poteva fare solo un bambino.

“Sì…” rispose quello con voce alquanto roca.

“Forte!” ribatté l’altro. “Okay. Mi sa che ora devo rimettere questo a posto,” disse con voce triste, guardando il volume che teneva in mano, quindi fece una pausa, guardando Derek con lo sguardo più supplichevole di cui fosse capace. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e s’infilò la mano in tasca, prendendo il portafoglio, estraendo la tessera della biblioteca e porgendogliela. “Sì, puoi prenderlo in prestito. _Di nuovo_.”

Quando quello saltellò via, lui scosse la testa e si abbassò per allacciarsi le stringhe di una scarpa, che si erano snodate a causa di tutti i movimenti di Scott durante le due storie, quindi andò a recuperare la sua piccola giacca. Si raddrizzò e si voltò nuovamente verso il tavolo, cercando i libri che vi aveva lasciato sopra. Se ne era appropriato con fare nervoso Stiles, il quale stava leggendo il retro del libro _No Way Out_ , l’ultimo che aveva selezionato, e stava tamburellando le dita sul dorso.

Derek si schiarì la gola e l’altro sussultò, facendo scattare lo sguardo su di lui e scusandosi, allungando poi i romanzi verso di lui.

Fece spallucce. “Toccava a te ficcanasare, no?”

Quello rise piano e posizionò meglio la tracolla sulla propria spalla. “Quindi… Non sei turbato?” chiese, portando le dita a giocherellare con il labbro inferiore, mentre gli rivolgeva uno sguardo ansioso.

“Ti sembro turbato?”

Inclinò la testa. “Beh… no. Nonostante le sopracciglia, direi di no.”

Lui le abbassò di proposito, facendolo ridacchiare nervosamente, ma riuscì a mantenere l’espressione corrucciata solo per un attimo, per poi rivolgergli un sorriso che venne lentamente contraccambiato.

A quel punto contrasse le labbra per un attimo, dicendo: “E poi i tuoi disegni sono meravigliosi.”

I muscoli del viso di Stiles si rilassarono per la sorpresa e le sue mani s’immobilizzarono, strette sulla tracolla. Spalancò gli occhi e deglutì, quindi arrossì, riposizionando gli occhiali sul naso e mormorando: “Grazie.”

Già. Era in guai seri.

“Ci vediamo settimana prossima,” disse lui.

“Okay,” rispose a bassa voce, rimanendo indietro mentre Derek si allontanava per andare a stanare Scott.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Il titolo dello spettacolo è stato preso dal libro _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_ di Judith Viorst; non ne ho trovata una versione in italiano, ma non volevo lasciare il nome in inglese nel bel mezzo della battuta di Scott. [Fonte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_and_the_Terrible,_Horrible,_No_Good,_Very_Bad_Day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Myarmadaofships](http://trilliath.tumblr.com/post/60863861118/hell-huff-and-hell-puff) ha illustrato questa favola – è adorabile e i porcellini cattivi sono davvero pazzeschi e muoio dalla voglia di stamparli su una maglietta! :D


	3. Petya i volk

Erano in ritardo. Erano stati trattenuti da un piccolo disastro che aveva coinvolto il pesce rosso e un paio di pattini. La mattinata era stata un turbinio di preoccupazioni, tentando allo stesso tempo di salvare il pesce e d’impedire che Scott si tagliasse con una delle schegge di vetro. Qualsiasi altro bambino gli avrebbe dato ragione quando gli aveva detto di lasciar perdere, ma non suo figlio. Gli psicologi l’avevano avvertito che sarebbe stato propenso a cercare di risolvere tutti i suoi errori. E lui lo capiva. Ma ciò non gl’impediva di preoccuparsi.

Era anche vero che preoccuparsi di suo figlio era la sua occupazione principale; cercare di impedire che provasse stress o infelicità era praticamente lo scopo della sua vita. Quindi quando si era reso conto di essere ansioso quanto Scott di arrivare in tempo in biblioteca e vedere Stiles, per poco non aveva proposto di annullare l’uscita. Dopotutto si stavano ancora stabilendo a Beacon Hills. Affezionarsi al bibliotecario davvero non era una bella idea. O perlomeno a Scott non avrebbe fatto alcun bene se lui si fosse interessato al suo nuovo narratore preferito. D’altro canto, però, il bambino era davvero preoccupato di non riuscire ad arrivare in tempo per l’ora della favola, anche perché Stiles gli aveva detto che gli avrebbe mostrato i suoi disegni. E, nonostante i suoi timori, Derek non voleva deluderlo; benché non fosse elettrizzato al pensiero della puzza che avrebbero trovato, una volta tornati per finire di pulire l’acqua ancora per terra.

Nonostante tutto ciò e nonostante i tentativi disperati e strazianti di Scott di assicurargli che non doveva preoccuparsi perché avrebbe messo tutto a posto lui, arrivarono in biblioteca. Ed erano in ritardo solo di poco. In più di un modo, a giudicare dalla scintilla di anticipazione che avvertì nel petto quando entrarono nella sezione dei bambini. Stiles aveva appena finito di raccontare la prima storia. Scott lo tirò verso la sedia a sacco rossa vicina al semicerchio di bambini, che era rimasta libera, e nello stesso momento Stiles estrasse il secondo libro. Derek gli rivolse un’espressione di scusa quando arrivarono e quello sembrò perdere il filo del discorso per un attimo, schiudendo le labbra quando si accorse del loro arrivo, per poi passare velocemente lo sguardo sugli ascoltatori riuniti attorno a lui e sorridere, aprendo il libro con un gesto plateale. Era un volume vecchio, questa volta, con una copertina di pelle e, quando l’aprì, vide che i bordi delle pagine erano decorati con bellissimi fiori e motivi cachemire in stile russo, tutti dipinti a mano con vivaci colori primari.

“Questa storia s’intitola _Petya i volk_. Parla di un bambino russo e di una lupa.”

Scotto emise un sospiro felice e sorrise, poggiando la schiena agli stinchi di Derek. Stiles iniziò a raccontare e tutti vennero coinvolti dalla sua abile voce.

“Petya viveva in una piccola capanna con il nonno. Si trovava in mezzo al bosco, lontano dalla città. Aiutava in casa occupandosi dei mestieri, mentre il nonno lavorava il legno. L’inverno era duro e freddo, ma loro due, l’oca e il gatto erano una famiglia felice.”

Era chiaro che il libro fosse un’opera d’arte originale, non un volume prodotto per il grande pubblico. I disegni non erano nel suo stile, ma erano stati applicati manualmente sulle pagine. Mentre quelli di Stiles erano audaci e impulsivi, questi erano delicati e aggraziati e davano un senso di calore.

“Petya era un bambino curioso e voleva esplorare il bosco che circondava la capanna insieme ai suoi amici, l’oca e il gatto. Ma suo nonno si preoccupava per la sua sicurezza e non voleva che uscisse dal cancello. _‘E se ci fosse un lupo là fuori? Cosa faresti, allora?’_ disse. _‘Ti mangerebbe in un boccone!’_ Petya non credeva che i lupi gli avrebbero dato fastidio, ma suo nonno chiuse il cancello e si mise in tasca la chiave.”

Stiles accompagnò l’ultima frase con un broncio, facendo sporgere il labbro inferiore così tanto che alcuni bambini emisero suoni tristi, mentre altri si misero a ridacchiare.

“E così Petya tornò a occuparsi dei mestieri e non superò il cancello. A volte, però, la foresta lo chiamava e lui le rivolgeva sguardi struggenti da dietro il recinto, osservando gli animali che scorrazzavano e si rincorrevano tra la neve.”

Voltò la pagina, passando dall’immagine di un bambino triste dagli occhi ambrati a quella di una piccola stanza piena di persone e pelli d’animali.

“Un giorno qualcuno bussò al cancello. Erano arrivati dei viaggiatori che volevano chiedere l’ospitalità di suo nonno. Erano uomini e donne grandi e rudi. Cacciatori.”

Derek fu improvvisamente grato che suo figlio avesse di nuovo insistito per farlo sedere insieme agli altri bambini, perché notò il modo in cui la sua schiena s’irrigidì non appena sentì quella parola. Anche lui avvertì una stretta spiacevole allo stomaco. Era, prevedibilmente, la parola che meno gli piaceva al mondo.

“Avevano con sé dei grossi fucili e le pelli degli animali che avevano ucciso durante i loro viaggi. Avevano portato carne di cervo e di cinghiale in cambio del calore del fuoco e di un posto in cui dormire. Petya aveva paura del cacciatore più alto perché aveva sempre il viso accigliato. Aveva una cicatrice sulla fronte e indossava un mantello fatto con la pelliccia di un lupo.”

Mentre Stiles corrugava teatralmente la fronte e imitava la cicatrice sul viso dell’uomo usando le dita ad artiglio, i bambini emisero delle risatine nervose e Scott serrò i pugni per la rabbia.

“ _‘Hai visto, Petya?’_ disse il nonno, _‘Questo cacciatore, per quanto grande e forte, è riuscito solo per un pelo a sconfiggere il lupo. Se uno di loro ti trovasse, ti ucciderebbe subito. Non devi mai uscire dal cancello.’_ Ma Petya non era d’accordo. _‘Io non ho paura dei lupi,’_ affermò. _‘A loro non piace far male agli umani. Si nascondono nelle loro tane e si occupano delle loro famiglie. Le loro prede sono animali più piccoli di me!’_ ”

Scott annuì con decisione.

“Ma i cacciatori risero di lui e gli dissero che era uno sciocco. Erano così maleducati da prendere il suo letto e farlo dormire su un tappeto vicino al fuoco. Decise che i cacciatori non gli piacevano granché. Quando se ne andarono, ne fu felice.”

Scott stava guardando in cagnesco le figure dei personaggi, con le piccole braccia conserte e i capelli che gli coprivano il viso. Poi tutto d’un tratto si alzò in piedi, attirando l’attenzione di Stiles per la sorpresa. Ma suo figlio non aveva occhi che per Derek. Gli si mise accanto e gli rivolse uno sguardo triste; avvolse le braccia attorno al suo bicipite e posò la testa sulla sua spalla. Gli ci volle un momento, ma si rese finalmente conto che Scott stava confortando _lui_ , non il contrario. Gli arruffò i capelli e gli sorrise con fare rassicurante.

“Petya era un buon nipote, però, così continuò coscienziosamente a fare i mestieri, a occuparsi dell’oca, del gatto e degli altri animali. Mise in ordine il fienile e pulì il cortile. Un giorno, mentre era fuori, vide un corvo con un’ala ferita. Non riusciva a volare abbastanza bene da superare l’alta recinzione attorno alla capanna. Petya non voleva disobbedire al nonno, ma sapeva che il corvo aveva un nido nelle vicinanze ed era preoccupato per le sue uova. Così s’intrufolò in casa mentre il nonno dormiva e rubò la chiave del cancello.

“Portò il corvo con sé al di fuori della recinzione e l’oca decise di accompagnarlo. Anche il gatto si accodò a loro e insieme marciarono per il bosco. Era una bellissima giornata di sole e Petya cantò per loro mentre camminavano. Riportò il corvo all’albero dove aveva fatto il nido. L’oca starnazzò felice: aveva trovato uno stagno ghiacciato! Corse contenta verso lo specchio d’acqua, saltando sulla superficie. _‘No, sciocca ochetta!’_ disse Petya, ridendo. _‘Non possiamo nuotarci, è ghiacciato.’_ ”

I bambini risero quando videro l’immagine dell’oca e di Petya a gambe per aria sul ghiaccio.

“Ma l’oca stava scivolando sul ghiaccio e sembrava divertente, così Petya scese con attenzione sulla riva e si mise a pattinare con lei. La sua amica scorrazzò nell’altra direzione e lui la rincorse, scivolando a più non posso. Era uno spasso! Ma, improvvisamente, si sentì un forte schianto,” disse, battendo le mani.

“Il ghiaccio si stava rompendo! Stava arrivando la primavera e lo strato si era assottigliato. Petya cercò di correre verso la riva, ma si formò una grande crepa e lui cadde nell’acqua gelata.”

Tutti gli ascoltatori trattennero il respiro.

“Non riusciva a tirarsi fuori, il ghiaccio era troppo scivoloso. Gridò aiuto, ma si erano allontanati troppo dalla capanna e il nonno non poteva sentirlo. L’oca, il gatto e il corvo piansero dalla preoccupazione, perché erano troppo piccoli per aiutarlo e i loro richiami non erano abbastanza forti. Proprio quando stava per abbandonare la speranza, Petya si accorse che c’era una lupa sulla riva, attratta dai versi dei suoi amici, che lo guardava.

“Saltò da un masso all’altro, scendendo verso di lui e posando con attenzione le zampe sul ghiaccio. Guardò il bambino con occhi dorati e lui per un momento temette che volesse fare di lui il suo pranzo. L’oca starnazzò coraggiosamente, battendo le ali per allontanarla. Ma lei non se ne andò.

“Si avvicinò a lui con passi cauti e, invece di far loro del male o di scappare via, sembrava che li volesse aiutare. _‘Non avvicinarti!’_ esclamò Petya, _‘Il ghiaccio è sottile e potresti cadere anche tu!’_ La lupa era saggia e lo ascoltò, fermandosi a qualche metro da lui. Uggiolò, perché quando si guardò attorno non vide alcun modo di aiutarlo. _‘Va tutto bene,’_ la rassicurò Petya. _‘Grazie per averci tentato.’_ ”

Alcuni bambini sospirarono tristemente, ma il viso di Stiles passò dalla delusione all’entusiasmo, continuando la storia: “Ma all’improvviso la lupa si rese conto di poter fare una cosa per aiutare! Voi sapete che cos’era?”

Prima che lui potesse anche solo pensare di fermarlo, Scott si dimenò, tutto contento, e sollevò il mento, emettendo un ululato gutturale e gorgheggiante, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di quell’attività familiare. Mortificato, Derek rivolse lo sguardo verso Stiles per scusarsi silenziosamente, ma per la sorpresa di tutti quello sollevò la testa e si mise a ululare con suo figlio. Non era male e il modo in cui il gesto gli allungava la gola catturò la sua attenzione. Dovette sforzarsi per non unirsi a loro quando anche gli altri ascoltatori imitarono l’esempio di Scott e si unirono al coro con guaiti e suoni gioiosi. Sul volto di Stiles si allargò un sorriso raggiante mentre si sporgeva verso di loro, preso dall’entusiasmo.

“Ululò e ululò finché Petya non riuscì a sentire un altro rumore. A quel punto lei si fermò e inclinò la testa per ascoltare. Era il nonno che lo chiamava! _‘Petya, dove sei?’_ urlava. _‘Sono qui, sono qui!’_ gridò lui.

“Poco dopo vide il nonno precipitarsi verso lo stagno. Ma quando vide la lupa ebbe paura: puntò il fucile verso di lei e le sparò contro.”

Scott ansimò e affondò il viso contro il suo braccio. Anche lui era un po’ preoccupato, ma dubitava che Stiles si mettesse a raccontare una versione della storia in cui la lupa veniva uccisa così sommariamente, soprattutto considerando le favole delle due settimane precedenti.

“ _‘Dedushka, no!’_ esclamò Petya, _‘Mi ha aiutato, lasciala stare!’_ Il nonno sembrava spaventato, ma la sua priorità era aiutare il nipote. La lupa non attaccò, arretrando invece verso le rocce. _‘Come faccio a tirarti fuori? Non ho con me né bastone né corda,’_ disse il nonno. Il gatto miagolò con fare scoraggiato e il corvo gracchiò. Ma Petya ebbe un’idea: _‘Il fucile,’_ disse, _‘avvicinamelo e io l’afferrerò!’_

“ _‘Ma se tolgo i proiettili non avremo di che difenderci dalla lupa!’_ protestò il nonno. _‘Non ci farà del male, ne sono certo! I lupi non attaccano animali più grandi di loro senza il branco.’_

“Benché avesse ancora paura, il nonno dovette ammettere che aveva ragione, così tolse i colpi dalla canna e avanzò gattoni sul ghiaccio. Allungò con attenzione il lungo fucile finché Petya non riuscì ad afferrare la bocca della canna. Aveva funzionato! Riuscì ad aggrapparsi e a tirarsi fuori dall’acqua. La lupa li accompagnò durante il tragitto dallo stagno alla capanna, dove il bambino si asciugò al calduccio davanti al fuoco. Salutò la lupa da dietro la finestra e lei, soddisfatta che il piccolo umano fosse salvo, scomparve nella foresta.

“Da quel giorno in poi, Petya raccontò a ogni visitatore la sua storia e si raccomandò di non avere paura di tutti i lupi che vedevano. Lui e il nonno continuarono a vivere felici, insieme nella capanna. A volte, quando c’era la luna piena, ululava nella notte. E a volte,” continuò, sporgendosi verso i bambini mentre voltava la pagina per rivelare l’ultima immagine. Era un cielo notturno con la luna piena e la silhouette di una lupa che, con il muso rivolto verso l’alto, ululava per lei. “A volte riceveva una risposta.”

I bambini emisero suoni soddisfatti ed esultarono, poi una di loro emise un ultimo ululato felice, mentre gli altri genitori iniziavano ad avvicinarsi per calmare i figli e far loro salutare Stiles. Come la volta precedente, Derek attese nel punto dove si trovava, cercando di non sentirsi ridicolo nella sua sedia a sacco mentre una lunga fila di bambini abbracciava e dava il cinque a Stiles – per non parlare di quando lui e una bimba si misero a paragonare tutti contenti le loro magliette di Batman. Scott gli stava ancora carezzando il braccio, benché ora fosse più per la contentezza che per offrirgli conforto. Quando la folla uscì finalmente dalla sezione, Stiles rivolse loro un sorriso, mettendo via i libri e facendo cenno a suo figlio di avvicinarsi mentre estraeva un raccoglitore nero.

Aveva mantenuto la promessa – e lui non ne era più sorpreso. Era evidente che gl’importasse dei bambini a cui raccontava le storie. Sembrava perfino timidamente emozionato, mentre avvicinava il raccoglitore a Scott. “Ho messo qui i disegni da farti vedere,” spiegò, aprendolo e porgendoglielo; questa volta erano tutti studi di animali.

Quando se ne accorse, Derek gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno finché Stiles non iniziò ad arrossire. E, d’accordo, magari non aveva né il tempo né la propensione d’iniziare una storia o un rapporto, ma ciò non gl’impediva di divertirsi un po’ flirtando con lui. Ammesso che a lui non desse fastidio. Sperava di no. Perché altrimenti si era cacciato in una situazione imbarazzante. La ‘roba di sesso’ che aveva scoperto ritraeva _uomini_ , più che altro, ma… beh, non era così facile capire la gente.

“Papà, guarda che _forte_ …” intervenne Scott, osservando avidamente ogni immagine.

“Fammi vedere,” disse, pungolandolo scherzosamente con un dito e facendogli il solletico e facendolo dimenare e ridere, premendosi il raccoglitore contro il petto e contorcendosi tutto, esclamando: “No, questo è per meee!”

A quel punto dimostrò tutta la sua furbizia, correndo via e infilandosi sotto il tavolo, portando con sé i disegni.

“Uff, porcellino,” lo prese in giro lui, incrociando le braccia ed emettendo un ringhio giocoso, facendo ridacchiare il bambino. Quest’ultimo però rimase comodamente nascosto sotto il mobile, presumibilmente per guardare le immagini in santa pace senza che gli adulti gli mettessero fretta con i loro modi molesti. Il che lasciò suddetti adulti ad aspettarlo.

Stiles lo guardò dopo un attimo, quindi sogghignò quando notò le braccia conserte e la fronte ancora leggermente corrucciata. “Non dirmi che vuoi un raccoglitore di disegni tutto per te, adesso,” disse, stando al gioco.

Lui inclinò la testa di lato e inarcò le sopracciglia. “Forse sì,” rispose, sporgendosi verso di lui e rivolgendogli uno sguardo da sotto le ciglia. “Se te lo chiedo per favore me ne darai uno?”

“Oh mio Dio, è genetico,” ribatté quello, fissandolo con occhi spalancati e un mezzo sorriso d’incredulità.

Lui sollevò le sopracciglia in un’espressione sorpresa e interrogativa, riportando il capo nella solita posizione e sciogliendo le braccia.

“Avete entrambi degli occhioni dolci fatali. Insomma, Scott ha il vantaggio dell’età, ma anche tu non scherzi!” affermò con una risata.

Ciò lo fece sorridere. Personalmente pensava che i geni di Melissa avessero avuto un’influenza maggiore dei suoi, per quanto riguardava l’efficacia degli occhi dolci, ma suo figlio assomigliava sicuramente a entrambi, quindi le loro doti si erano sommate in lui. E Scott aveva decisamente un grande potere, quando si trattava di rivolgere occhiate supplichevoli al prossimo, non che ne facesse uso spesso. E lo stesso valeva per lui, ma…

Beh, perché sprecare questo dono?

Ghignò e gli si avvicinò di nuovo. “Vuoi dire che me ne porterai uno, allora?” chiese, per poi aggiungere a voce più bassa: “Con dei disegni che Scott _non_ vorrà vedere, magari…”

Stiles dapprima corrugò la fronte, ma poi vide la sua espressione.

Già. Una parte di sé non stava scherzando.

Le labbra dell’altro si schiusero, distraendolo, mentre gli occhi si spalancavano e le guance prendevano colore. “Oh… Ehm, se vuo-”

“Papà!” esclamò Scott, uscendo da sotto il tavolo con movimenti frenetici e impacciati, tenendo il raccoglitore aperto all’ultima pagina e allungando le braccia verso di lui per fargliela vedere, non che fosse possibile mentre lo sballottava avanti e indietro mentre si avvicinava a lui.

“Guarda, guarda questo disegno!”

Avvertì una nota di emozione nella sua voce che lo fece accovacciare immediatamente, preoccupato. Vide che anche Stiles s’irrigidì.

“Che c’è, Scott?”

“Sono mamma e mamy,” disse, indicando il raccoglitore che posò per terra affinché tutti riuscissero a vedere il disegno in questione. “Sono loro!” affermò, con voce distorta dal magone.

Era un bellissimo disegno di due grandi lupi accoccolati l’uno contro l’altro mentre dormivano sotto il sole. Uno aveva la pelliccia del tutto scura, mentre quella dell’altro aveva delle macchie bianche sul manto grigio. Ovviamente sapeva che non fossero davvero Laura e Melissa, ma vi era un’inspiegabile somiglianza. Era sufficiente a fargli stringere il cuore. Passò una mano tra i capelli del figlio, quindi aprì le braccia quando quello si gettò senza indugio contro il suo petto, cercando invano di trattenere i singhiozzi disperati.

Stiles li stava guardando con smarrimento ed era evidente che non sapesse cosa fare, avvolgendosi le braccia attorno all’addome e afferrandosi con forza i fianchi. Derek gli rivolse un sorriso confortante, cullando nel frattempo il bambino. Sembrava che volesse chiedergli cosa stesse succedendo, ma si tenne la domanda per sé e sollevò silenziosamente il raccoglitore, chiudendolo e infilandolo nella tracolla.

Le lacrime si stavano trasformando in una vera e propria crisi di pianto. Non stava facendo molto rumore – quando suo figlio scoppiava a piangere non era mai rumoroso – ma sentiva i suoi singhiozzi violenti contro la spalla, benché cercasse di attutirli. Aveva proprio pensato quella mattina che era da un po’ troppo tempo che Scott non si sfogava, dato il modo agitato in cui aveva cercato di aiutare con l’incidente del pesce. Continuò a cullarlo, emettendo suoni confortanti con la bocca premuta sui suoi capelli. Stiles rimase in attesa, imbarazzato, giocherellando con un polsino della camicia a scacchi. Ma dopo un po’ Scott iniziò a calmarsi e lui lo prese in braccio, alzandosi in piedi e tenendolo premuto contro la spalla.

“Andiamo a casa, piccolo.”

Quello annuì, mentre Derek raccoglieva i loro cappotti.

“Dio, mi dispiace,” intervenne Stiles, con occhi sgranati dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

Lui scosse la testa. “No, non scusarti. Come avresti potuto sapere?”

“Però…” mormorò, guardando suo figlio con aria preoccupata, muovendo le dita contro la cinghia che gli attraversava il petto, come se stesse pizzicando le corde di una chitarra.

“Starà bene,” disse lui, piano. Lanciò un’occhiata ai libri che aveva scelto da prendere in prestito, abbandonati sul tavolo; sospirò, cercando di trovare una posizione migliore per Scott e l’ammasso delle loro giacche. “Potresti farmi un favore?”

“Certo,” rispose quello, fermando il movimento delle dita.

“Potresti restituire quei libri per conto mio?” chiese, indicando con un cenno del capo i volumi.

L’altro annuì, sollevandoli. “Sì, certamente. Oppure potrei, sai, potrei metterteli nella sezione libri prenotati, se vuoi. Così la prossima volta che vieni a prenderli puoi passare da me,” propose con una scrollata di spalle fin troppo disinvolta.

Lui esitò per un attimo, quindi gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso e disse: “Grazie. Lo apprezzerei molto.”

“Ehi, è il mio lavoro,” fece quello, minimizzando il proprio gesto e ricambiando il sorriso.

Ma non era del tutto vero.

Era un’offerta premurosa. E, malgrado fosse un pensiero amichevole, il modo in cui le sue guance stavano arrossendo indicava che non fosse _solo_ amichevole. Sapeva di dover troncarlo sul nascere. Che se avesse lasciato approfondire il loro rapporto sarebbe stato problematico. Lo _sapeva_ , ma… Ma si ritrovò comunque a rivolgergli un sorriso che era un po’ troppo genuino e un po’ troppo lungo, prima di dire: “Ci vediamo settimana prossima,” e avviarsi verso l’uscita.


	4. Harold e il magico pastello viola

Scott passò quasi tutto il resto della giornata raggomitolato al centro del letto di suo padre, in un nido fatto con le lenzuola e alcuni dei vestiti trovati nel cesto del bucato. Gli oggetti delle sue madri avevano perso il loro odore tempo fa, ma ciò non gl’impedì di aggiungerli alla pila. Sembrava che ci stesse rimuginando sopra.

Sembrava essergli di conforto e Derek per poco non si unì a lui, un paio di volte. Gli psicologi, se fosse tornato a consultarli, probabilmente gli avrebbero detto che non era la strategia più efficace per affrontare la perdita. Ma d’altro canto non sarebbero riusciti a capire le loro circostanze particolari, le ragioni per cui quel comportamento fosse più normale di quanto non credessero. Quindi gli lasciò fare. C’erano modi peggiori per venire a termini con la morte. Molto peggiori. Ed era passato solo un anno, circa.

Il silenzio che ne derivò, però, era quasi insopportabile. Gli ci erano voluti mesi per abituarsi a lavorare con un bambino che si scatenava per casa, e ora che ci era così abituato i suoi istinti paterni lo avvertivano di fare attenzione quando c’era troppa quiete durante la giornata.

Per tutto il pomeriggio riuscì a macinare solo un paragrafo alla volta, per poi fermarsi ad ascoltare un momento, incerto sul perché sentisse il bisogno di stare in ascolto finché non se ne ricordava. A quel punto guardava in cagnesco il computer, come se così facendo sarebbe riuscito a non alzarsi e andare a controllare. Dopo cinque minuti passati a incenerire lo schermo con lo sguardo, finiva inevitabilmente per cedere, andando a dare un’occhiata a Scott, giusto per essere sicuro. Riuscì a scrivere solo sei pagine.

 

La mattina dopo cancellò tutto, perché ovviamente era illeggibile.

Suo figlio, invece, si sentiva molto meglio. Scese le scale saltellando (ogni gradino aveva diritto a due saltelli). Era evidentemente sulla buona strada per ritrovare il suo solito buonumore, completo di nuova informazione lupina del giorno.

“Ehi, papà, lo sapevi che i lupi hanno 42 denti?”

Lo considerò un successo.

Almeno fino a qualche giorno dopo. Com’era loro abitudine, salì a raccontargli una storia della buona notte, complimentandolo per essersi messo il pigiama ed essersi lavato i denti tutto da solo. Era tutto normale, dapprima, finché non si accorse che Scott stava rivolgendo uno sguardo triste verso la finestra, benché _Harold e il magico pastello viola_ fosse la sua storia preferita.

“Scott? Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese gentilmente, chiudendo il libricino e mettendolo da parte.

Quello si dimenò un po’, facendo un piccolo broncio e rivolgendogli i suoi occhi dolci patentati alla massima potenza, la solita tattica di quando non voleva rispondergli. Lui si limitò a sollevare le sopracciglia e a usare un tono di voce un po’ più deciso: “Cosa c’è, cucciolo?”

Quello amplificò il broncio e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, domandando: “Credi che Stiles mi lascerà andare all’ora della favola?”

Derek era molto sorpreso. “Che cosa vuoi dire? Perché non dovrebbe lasciarti andare?” chiese, inclinando la testa di lato.

Quello emise un grande sospiro, schiaffandosi un palmo sulla fronte e passandosi le dita tra i capelli. “Perché Stiles è arrabbiato con me, no?”

Corrugò la fronte. Si era perso qualcosa? L’ultima cosa che si ricordava era l’espressione preoccupata del bibliotecario e le sue scuse, malgrado non fossero necessarie. E, ora che ci pensava, Scott non aveva menzionato né lui né le sue storie negli ultimi giorni, il che era strano, data la frequenza con cui ne aveva parlato le settimane precedenti. “Perché pensi che sia arrabbiato?”

“Perché ho pianto dopo aver visto il suo disegno,” spiegò, con un cipiglio ansioso. “E non ho detto grazie!”

“È tutto qui?” chiese, passando il palmo sull’angolo della trapunta, spiegazzata a causa dei movimenti del bambino.

Quello sollevò un attimo il mento, tamburellandoci sopra le dita mentre rifletteva, quindi incrociò le braccia e annuì.

Gli passò una mano sui capelli, posandola poi sulla sua piccola spalla e stringendola brevemente. “Allora non è arrabbiato con te, Scott.”

Scott sciolse le braccia e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui con occhioni luminosi. “Davvero?”

“Davvero,” rispose con decisione. Perché ci credeva fermamente. “È normale essere turbato quando vedi qualcosa che ti ricorda le tue mamme. Sono certo che capirebbe, se gli spiegassimo cos’è successo.”

“Sei sicuro?” chiese con tono sospettoso, reclinandosi sui cuscini.

Lui annuì e gli scompigliò i riccioli. “Certo che sono sicuro.”

“Okay,” rispose piano, per poi dare un’occhiata al libro chiuso e rivolgergli per la terza volta uno sguardo supplicante. Derek scosse la testa e sospirò, ma riprese in mano il volume e cominciò dall’inizio.

“Una sera, dopo averci pensato a lungo, Harold decise di andare a passeggiare alla luce della luna. Ma non c’era la luna, quella sera, e Harold aveva bisogno di una luna per fare una passeggiata alla sua luce. Per fortuna aveva portato con sé il suo magico pastello viola. E così disegnò una luna…”

Le sue rassicurazioni furono sufficienti a farlo calmare e a farlo addormentare a metà della storia delle avventure di Harold. Ma furono anche l’origine della sua nuova missione, come scoprì la mattina dopo.

 

“Papà! Possiamo andare in biblioteca?” chiese, correndo giù per le scale.

Lui l’adocchiò dalla cucina, dove era impegnato a strapazzare le uova. Aspettò che finisse di precipitarsi giù per le scale e svoltare l’angolo che l’avrebbe portato attraverso la sala da pranzo open-space che dava sulla cucina. Era già vestito alla perfezione, con la sua maglietta viola preferita e le scarpe ai piedi.

“Può darsi.”

Gli si avvicinò, rimanendo comunque ben lontano dalla zona cuscinetto attorno ai fornelli che avevano stabilito molto tempo prima per preservare la salute mentale di entrambi.

“Per favore…”

Derek posò due piatti sul bancone e ci versò sopra le uova. “Prendi il latte,” disse, al che Scott sbuffò con veemenza, affrettandosi ad andare a fare quello che gli aveva chiesto mentre lui portava la colazione in sala. Posò i piatti e tornò a prendere il suo frullato proteico, che ancora lo aspettava nel frullatore, mentre suo figlio versava con attenzione il latte nella tazza.

“Perché vuoi andare?” chiese mentre portavano le bevande al tavolo.

“Voglio chiedere scusa a Stiles,” spiegò, posando la tazza e arrampicandosi sulla sedia.

Derek sospirò, perché aveva una certezza del 97% che le sue scuse non fossero affatto necessarie, ma non riusciva anche a concepire come potergli negare l’opportunità di fare quella che per lui era la cosa giusta. Anche se ciò significava togliere tempo al suo lavoro. Masticò per bene una forchettata di uova mentre ci ragionava sopra. C’era anche da considerare la piccola scintilla d’interesse all’idea di vedere di nuovo Stiles. Non riusciva a decidere se fosse un fatto positivo o negativo. Ma Scott gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo determinato e, se toglieva dall’equazione i propri sentimenti, la decisione era chiara.

“Okay. Possiamo andare dopo colazione.”

Scott gli rivolse un sorriso che gli gonfiò le guance e gli assottigliò gli occhi e Derek non poté fare a meno di ricambiarlo. Iniziò a buttarsi sul cibo come il piccolo cucciolo affamato che era, ma ne finì solo metà prima di lasciar andare la forchetta e passarsi il tovagliolo sulla faccia.

“Papà! Mi ero quasi scordato di dirtelo! Lo sapevi che i cuccioli di lupo nascono con gli occhi azzurri?”

 

Suo figlio si dimenò per quasi tutta la strada, facendogli sbirciare più di una volta lo specchietto retrovisore. Era un martedì mattina invece del solito venerdì pomeriggio. Il parcheggio era quasi del tutto vuoto, ma sapeva che la biblioteca fosse aperta a quell’ora. Come al solito, lasciò la macchina lontana dalle altre e aprì la porta per far scendere Scott, mentre quello sgusciava fuori senza neanche aspettare che inclinasse il sedile anteriore.

Strinse le labbra e ignorò lo stridio delle sue scarpe sul cuoio. Era una delle cose che si dovevano accettare una volta diventati genitori: i figli si sarebbero arrampicati su tutto ciò che vedevano.

“Sei sicuro che Stiles non sarà arrabbiato, dopo che gli abbiamo spiegato tutto?” chiese con fare nervoso, aspettando che lui chiudesse la portiera.

“Sono piuttosto sicuro che non lo sia neanche _adesso_ , Scott,” affermò, scompigliandogli i capelli e dirigendosi verso l’ingresso al suo fianco. Quello sollevò una mano e scacciò via la sua, giocoso. “È possibile che non ci sia, però,” lo avvertì, mentre si avvicinavano alle porte rifilate con piastre d’ottone.

“Lo _so_ , sciocco,” rispose Scott. “Stiles non vive mica in biblioteca,” aggiunse, per poi ridacchiare, divertito dalle assurdità del padre. Derek si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e aiutarlo ad aprire la grande porta; a malapena arrivava alla maniglia, ma insisteva a volerci provare.

Non appena entrarono, lo videro al banco principale. L’edificio era silenzioso, dato che la maggior parte dei bambini erano a scuola e gli adulti a lavoro. Stiles era intento a esaminare un’alta pila di libri e non si accorse del loro arrivo. Il che non era sorprendente, dato il loro passo felpato. Continuò a controllare le etichette e dividerli in gruppi, muovendo la testa e un piede a un ritmo che sentiva solo lui – almeno finché Derek non sollevò il bambino, in modo che riuscisse a vedere da dietro il tavolo, e Scott, come doveva aspettarsi, esclamò: “Stiles!”

Il che ovviamente lo fece sussultare con tanta forza da fargli urtare la pila di volumi su ci stava lavorando e, di conseguenza, si affrettò a raddrizzarla, colpendone un’altra con il gomito. Dopo uno o due secondi in cui si dimenò a destra e a manca per salvarli tutti – per la delizia di Scott, che ridacchiava senza remore – riuscì a riportare la stabilità alle tre pigne di libri che aveva sul banco.

“Cavolo. Ehm… Ciao, Scott! Mi hai preso di sorpresa,” disse, ridendo senza fiato. Oggi i suoi vestiti erano più da bibliotecario, rispetto al look casual del venerdì pomeriggio, con T-shirt stampate e jeans. Indossava dei pantaloni beige asciutti e un maglione che abbracciava la curva delle sue spalle sorprendentemente larghe in modo alquanto attraente.

“Boo!” ridacchiò suo figlio, benché spaventarlo non fosse stata affatto la sua intenzione originale.

“Puoi dirlo forte!” ribatté l’altro con un ghigno e portando la mano sul cuore in modo teatrale, aggiungendo anche un sospiro di sollievo. Quindi sorrise a entrambi a mo’ di saluto. “Scotty, amico mio,” disse, offrendogli il palmo per farsi dare il cinque, che non tardò ad arrivare. “È bello vederti.”

“Anche per me!” esclamò lui.

Passò lo sguardo su Derek e il suo viso si addolcì, rivolgendogli un sorriso leggermente diverso. “Ehi.”

Non appena sentì il suo tono dolce, Derek avvertì il volto cercare di formare un’espressione coerente con la sensazione che avvertì allo stomaco e che stava tentando di ignorare. Benché fosse consapevole di aver avuto voglia di rivederlo, non si era aspettato una reazione così forte. Intimò alle labbra di chiudersi e gli fece un cenno di saluto con la testa. Per fortuna l’altro non sembrò accorgersi della sua esitazione e riprese a catalogare i libri, continuando nel frattempo a rivolgere loro degli sguardi. I suoi occhi si assottigliarono per un momento quando guardò Scott. “Ehi, tu non dovresti essere a lezione?”

“Ma io sono a lezione, sciocco,” rispose quello, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata sospettosa, facendolo ridere.

Si sporse in avanti con aria cospiratoria, bloccando il movimento delle mani e sussurrando: “C’è una scuola segreta per supereroi nel seminterrato della biblioteca, per caso?”

Scott rivolse uno sguardo deliziato verso il padre e lui si limitò a inarcare le sopracciglia. Quello si voltò verso Stiles e disse: “Fooorse…”

L’altro rise. “Va bene, allora mi sa che devi darti una mossa, Scott, sono certo che abbiano bisogno di tutti i supereroi in erba che riescano a trovare! Grazie per esserti fermato da me a salutarmi.”

Suo figlio gli rivolse un’occhiata nervosa. Derek strinse un attimo la presa su di lui e lo incoraggiò: “A dire la verità siamo venuti a trovarti.”

L’espressione sorpresa sul suo volto venne subito sostituita da un sorriso compiaciuto e uno sguardo prima verso di lui e poi verso il bambino, quando quello annuì con forza, facendo cascare i capelli castani in tutte le direzioni. Doveva davvero portarlo a tagliarli, ma a Scott piacevano così lunghi.

“Oh,” rispose, posando i libri che aveva in mano.

“Hai un po’ di tempo?” chiese, dato che sapeva che a Scott non sarebbe venuto in mente di chiederlo: non aveva un’idea chiara di come fosse strutturata la vita della maggior parte delle persone, il che era comprensibile, dato che non aveva avuto occasione di osservare come si svolgesse.

“Certo,” ribatté Stiles, guardandosi attorno nella biblioteca quasi vuota. “Lasciatemi soltanto…” Si sporse sopra il bancone, nella direzione dello sportello all’altro capo dell’atrio. Mosse il braccio finché la donna seduta lì non si accorse di lui; a quel punto prese un piccolo cartello da sotto il tavolo. Lei annuì e gli fece cenno di aver capito. Derek rimise il figlio a terra mentre l’altro sistemava il cartello sul bordo del banco, in modo che fosse visibile. Diceva: _Lo sportello è chiuso. Si prega di rivolgersi allo sportello delle prenotazioni_.

A quel punto sollevò il divisorio incorporato nel bancone e si unì a loro. Scott gli rivolse un’occhiata ansiosa, così Derek gli scompigliò i capelli, ottenendo sia uno schiaffo giocoso alla mano che uno sbuffo, mentre suo figlio iniziò a incamminarsi verso la sezione dei bambini. Un territorio familiare era un vantaggio importante. Soprattutto per individui come loro.

Stiles li stava adocchiando con aria curiosa e lui cercò di evitare che la faccia assumesse il solito cipiglio di quando si trovava in pubblico. Scott si voltò di scatto e sollevò le braccia, facendogli cenno di abbassarsi. Lui lo prese in braccio mentre continuavano a camminare e quello gli coprì un orecchio con le mani e bisbigliò: “Non credo che sia arrabbiato.”

Girò il capo e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Te l’avevo detto, no?”

Stiles guardò il loro dialogo con le sopracciglia sollevate e una curva divertita sulle labbra.

Il bambino sorrise a entrambi per poi dimenarsi per farsi mettere a terra. Quando lo accontentò, lui corse in avanti, raggiungendo il tavolo nell’area giochi, dove qualche giorno prima era scoppiato a piangere. Cominciò a saltellare di lato attorno alla superficie, battendovi sopra le mani intanto che aspettava che gli adulti lo raggiungessero, nonostante il loro passo di lumaca. Quando finalmente arrivarono, corse svelto verso di lui e si bloccò.

“Scott voleva parlarti di qualcosa,” affermò Derek, sorridendo al figlio per dargli sostegno.

“Oh! Cos’hai da dirmi?” chiese Stiles, passando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro e mettendosi le mani in tasca.

Scott strattonò l’orlo della maglietta con aria ansiosa, ma poi raddrizzò la schiena e si buttò: “Mi dispiace di essere scoppiato a piangere la volta scorsa.”

“Oh,” fece quello, sorpreso, quindi si accovacciò di fronte a lui e gli sorrise. “Non c’è problema, amico. A volte abbiamo tutti bisogno di un bel pianto.”

“Mi sono piaciuti molto i tuoi disegni,” spiegò con occhi spalancati e sinceri.

“Ne sono felice. Grazie per avermelo detto,” rispose l’altro con tono gentile e un sorriso in volto.

Quello che lo colpiva di Stiles era che apprezzava davvero Scott, lo ascoltava in quanto persona, non nel modo condiscendente che usavano la maggior parte degli adulti. Gli stava davvero a cuore l’opinione del bambino, non le dava meno valore solo per la sua giovane età e il fatto che la sua arte probabilmente gli sarebbe piaciuta anche se non fosse stata di un livello così alto.

“Credi che…” iniziò Scott, quindi gli rivolse un’occhiata timida. “Potrei rivederli?”

“Certo che sì,” rispose, alzandosi in piedi. “Ce li ho ancora in borsa, se vuoi guardarli adesso. Che ne pensi?”

Scott alzò lo sguardo su di lui per assicurarsi che andasse bene e Derek disse: “È una decisione tua, piccolo.”

Tornò a guardare Stiles. “Mi piacerebbe, grazie,” affermò, battendosi i palmi sul petto con un sorriso felice.

“D’accordo. Aspettatemi qua solo per un attimo, vado a prenderli e torno,” propose, girandosi e ripercorrendo i propri passi.

I pantaloni beige non erano male neanche da dietro…

Gli piaceva suo figlio, era onestamente gentile, raccontava storie originali che mettevano i lupi in buona luce e _perfino_ i pantaloni da bibliotecario gli facevano un sedere da urlo. Si passò una mano sul viso, andandosi a sedere su una delle strane panchine cilindriche attorno al tavolo basso. Certo, si trattava di una rara confluenza di ottime qualità e non era facile ignorarle, ma non dovrebbero essere sufficienti a… Non sarebbe stato un problema se non fosse per il modo in cui i suoi occhi erano cambiati quando li aveva rivolti verso di lui. Come se… fosse sempre consapevole della sua presenza. Scott si avvicinò a uno degli scaffali e prese un libro, voltando le pagine e sollevandolo per vedere se lui lo approvasse. Annuì e il bambino lo posò sulla superficie. Ma Derek stava già rivolgendo la propria attenzione al ritorno di Stiles, che aveva appena voltato l’angolo portando in mano lo stesso raccoglitore di venerdì. Lo agitò in aria mentre si avvicinava e lo posò sul tavolo sorridendo.

“Grazie, Stiles,” disse Scott con tono molto serio, quindi lo aprì. Voltò con attenzione ma velocemente le varie pagine fino a tornare al disegno che aveva causato il suo turbamento. Sospirò pesantemente quando lo vide, quindi guardò lui con i dolci occhioni castani e Derek gli si avvicinò, perché sospettava che fosse quello il suo intento. Soddisfatto, il bambino tornò a osservare l’immagine.

“Vedi? Questa è mamma,” spiegò, indicando il lupo più scuro, “e questa è mamy,” passando a quello con la pelliccia più chiara.

“Hai ragione, assomigliano a loro,” concordò con tono gentile.

Tamburellò e passò le piccole dita sui bordi del foglio, osservando i due animali. “Mi mancano,” disse, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui. La sua espressione gli spezzò il cuore.

“Mancano anche a me, piccolo.” Con la coda dell’occhio vide Stiles sollevare le sopracciglia, poi assumere un’espressione di comprensione che si trasformò presto in compassione.

“Grazie per avermeli fatti vedere,” disse Scott, tutto serio. “Sembrano proprio loro.”

Stiles era altrettanto serio quando si avvicinò per osservare anche lui il disegno, quindi affermò: “Non c’è di che. Erano i tuoi animali?”

Quello roteò gli occhi. “No, sciocco, erano le mie _mamme_.”

Comprensibilmente, Stiles fu completamente perplesso da quella risposta.

Scott assunse un’espressione orripilata e guardò il padre. “Ops,” sussurrò. Lui trattenne un sospiro e riuscì a tirar fuori un sorriso teso. Almeno poteva ringraziare la luna che esistesse la possibilità di istruire i figli a casa, perché così i passi falsi a cui doveva rimediare capitavano solo occasionalmente. “Papà, spiegalo tu. Io non sono bravo a spiegarlo,” disse, usando la frase che avevano concordato per simili occasioni.

Quando Derek annuì, lui lo imitò con decisione e prese il raccoglitore per portarselo di nuovo sotto il tavolo; il problema era risolto, dal suo punto di vista.

Stiles lo stava guardando con espressione incuriosita e con occhi brillanti e divertiti, mentre giocherellava distrattamente con il collo della maglietta sotto il maglione con scollo a V. Impose allo sguardo di tornare sul suo viso e spiegò: “I lupi sono molto importanti per la nostra famiglia. Laura, la madre di Scott, dirigeva un rifugio apposito. All’interno del branco che avevano creato c’erano due lupe che assomigliano molto agli animali ritratti nel tuo disegno. Erano molto importanti per Scott e le ha chiamate con i nomi di sua madre e di Melissa.”

Il 60% di quello che aveva detto era falso, ma la storia che aveva ideato si combinava in modo soddisfacente con quello che ogni tanto si lasciava scappare suo figlio. “Ci hanno lasciato l’anno scorso.”

“Le lupe?” chiese piano l’altro.

“I suoi genitori.”

Stiles aprì la bocca, quindi la richiuse, facendo sporgere le labbra mentre corrugava la fronte. Sembrava ancora più confuso. “Pensavo che avesse detto che tu sei…”

Derek rise, afferrandosi il ponte del naso per un attimo. “Sì, infatti. È difficile da capire. Una delle madri era mia sorella. Io sono stato coinvolto affinché sua moglie desse luce a un bambino che fosse imparentato anche con Laura.”

“Oh,” mormorò, mortificato. “Mi mancava un passaggio. Aveva due mamme, ma ora _tu_ sei il suo papà. Solo che tecnicamente lo sei sempre stato. È davvero incredibile.” Ma il suo sorriso svanì. Si schiarì la gola e inclinò la testa, dicendo: “Mi dispiace per la tua famiglia.”

Lui si sforzò di sorridere. “Sì, anche a me.”

Quello annuì con fare assente, armeggiando con la manica del maglione, sollevata al gomito, passando un dito sotto all’orlo. Per un momento regnò il silenzio, rotto solo dai suoni delle pagine che giravano da sotto il tavolo, finché Stiles non affermò d’un tratto: “Ho perso mia mamma quando avevo nove anni.”

Derek si bloccò, guardandolo, abbassando le mani che aveva incrociato al petto fino a posarsele in grembo.

L’altro continuò a non guardarlo. Si stava studiando la punta della scarpa, che stava passando lentamente sulla moquette. “Se… pensi che sia utile. Se Scott dovesse aver bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che sa…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, facendo spallucce e strofinandosi una nocca contro il lato del naso mentre cambiava posizione e tossicchiava. “Ciò che voglio dire è che sarei felice di parlare con lui, se ti fosse comodo avere questa opzione.”

“Grazie. È…” Non sapeva cosa dire. Era un’offerta molto generosa. E una buona idea, probabilmente. Fece un cenno affermativo. “Glielo dirò.”

Quello gli scoccò un’occhiata, ma fu troppo rapida per distinguere la sua espressione. E Derek non ci tentò seriamente, comunque. Preferì guardarsi i palmi, invece. Rimasero lì in silenzio per un po’, ognuno perso nei ricordi delle donne che li avevano lasciati.

Infine Stiles si voltò e passò le dita sullo scaffale al suo fianco in maniera pigra. Quindi si fermò, inclinando la testa e sfilando un volume da una fila, spostandolo di due mensole in basso, infilandolo al suo posto corretto, presumibilmente. “Davvero voleva venire solo per scusarsi con me?” chiese dopo qualche secondo, guardandolo da sopra la spalla, mettendo un altro libro al posto giusto per poi tornare a osservarlo.

Lui scrollò le spalle. “Era preoccupato che fossi arrabbiato con lui e che non volessi che tornasse, venerdì,” spiegò. “Gli ho detto che non eri arrabbiato e che probabilmente avresti capito perché era scoppiato a piangere, se ti avessimo spiegato. Ma lui voleva esserne sicuro.”

L’altro corrugò la fronte, sorpreso, portando indietro la testa ed espirando un _‘Ah,’_ confuso.

“Pensa che tu sia piuttosto forte, sai. Parla parecchio di te,” aggiunse Derek, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Ah,” ripeté Stiles, mentre un sorriso compiaciuto faceva capolino sulle sue labbra, per poi svanire lentamente, lasciandogliele leggermente schiuse quando tornò a guardarlo in modo più diretto. Quindi ammiccò e il ghigno tornò a farsi vedere, mentre quello si girava per continuare a mettere in ordine gli scaffali. “Beh, penso anch’io che lui sia piuttosto forte.”

Dopo qualche minuto passato a spostare libri, gli rivolse di nuovo un’occhiata. “Quindi siete solo voi due, adesso?”

Derek si alzò e gli si mise di fianco, osservando i volumi e le loro etichette. “Ci sono ancora i miei genitori e alcuni dei miei fratelli,” affermò, selezionando attentamente un libro fuori posto e cercando la sua posizione corretta. “Tu invece?” chiese.

“Siamo solo io e mio papà. Lui è lo sceriffo, da queste parti,” spiegò con un breve sorriso e un occhiolino. “Oh, e c’è anche mio cugino Isaac, ma adesso vive lontano,” aggiunse, corrugando la fronte.

Lui annuì con aria assente, infilando un altro libro al suo posto. Era una bellissima biblioteca, con finestre alte e lucernari e scaffali di legno alti e lucidi, alcuni dei quali avevano dei magnifici intagli. Tutte le pareti libere ospitavano opere di artisti locali. La moquette era un po’ vecchiotta, ma non c’era da stupirsene. Si sentiva il profumo di carta e rilegature vecchie, oltre al legno delle mensole e quella polvere particolare che sembrava abitare solo nelle biblioteche. Riusciva a sentire anche il lieve odore mascolino di Stiles, in piedi di fianco a lui. Il fatto che nessuno dei due avesse accennato alla presenza di un partner si faceva sentire come un peso silenzioso. E non c’erano fedi in vista. Sì, aveva controllato – il che lo infastidì un po’.

L’altro controllò l’orologio. Si accigliò, quindi tornò a guardare Derek. “Mi spiace, ma… Dovrei tornare a lavoro,” disse, indicando con il pollice l’atrio.

“Oh. Certo,” rispose, posando il libro che aveva preso in mano e girandosi verso il tavolo. Si abbassò, scrutando tra le ombre dei mobili finché non incrociò gli occhi del figlio.

“Scott,” chiamò. “Forza, Stiles deve tornare al suo sportello.”

“Ma-” iniziò a dire, per poi sospirare. “Okay.”

“Posso portarteli di nuovo venerdì, se vuoi,” gli propose Stiles, avvicinandosi a loro.

“Davvero?” chiese Scott, uscendo a gattoni dal suo rifugio. Prese il raccoglitore e glielo porse.

“Sicuro, non c’è problema. Insomma, tu ci sarai, no?” domandò, colpendogli piano il centro della fronte con un dito.

Il bambino lo seguì con lo sguardo, ridendo quando finì per incrociare gli occhi. “Sì!”

L’altro sorrise, quindi gli arruffò i capelli. Derek notò con un sogghigno che la _sua_ mano non venne schiaffata via. “Grazie, Stiles,” disse Scott.

“Non c’è di che,” rispose, mettendosi il raccoglitore sotto il braccio e voltandosi, cominciando a incamminarsi con loro verso l’uscita.

“Ti sono molto grato per oggi,” mormorò Derek, mentre il figlio scattava davanti a loro.

“Ehi, non c’è problema. E comunque è bello che a qualcuno piacciano tanto i miei disegni.” Prima che potesse chiedergli perché non dovesse essere così, quello gli colpì piano il braccio con la mano. “Ehi, ora che ci penso, vieni a prendere i libri che ti ho messo da parte,” affermò, mentre si avvicinavano allo sportello delle prenotazioni. Sgusciò dietro al bancone. La donna che stava lavorando al computer sollevò una mano senza spostare lo sguardo dallo schermo e Stiles le diede il cinque al volo, il che li fece sorridere entrambi.

Prese dei libri dalla mensola e Derek estrasse la tessera, porgendogliela quando lo vide iniziare a passare lo scanner sui codici. Le sue mani sollevavano e facevano passare velocemente i volumi sulla luce rossa senza alcuna esitazione. Erano mani forti e dalle dita lunghe, con vene in rilievo che salivano lungo gli avambracci e distrassero Derek da quello che stava succedendo.

Stiles ci mise un attimo e gli porse la pila di libri con un ghigno.

“Grazie,” disse, e la mano pallida sfiorò la sua quando li prese.

“Ciao, Stiles!” salutò Scott, benché non arrivasse a vedere sopra il tavolo, e quello si sporse in avanti per sorridergli.

“Ciao, Scott.”

Agitò la mano a mo’ di saluto, quindi si rivolse al padre. “ _Papà_ …” mugugnò con tono impaziente, sollevando le braccia verso di lui. Derek si sporse verso il basso, lasciandogli portare i libri come al solito, benché stavolta dovesse usare anche il mento per stabilizzare la pila.

“Ce li hai?” domandò.

“Sì!” esclamò, quindi si girò e iniziò a marciare verso le porte, intento a portare a termine la sua missione.

Rivolse un ultimo sguardo verso Stiles, trovandolo con gli avambracci sul banco e intento a osservare suo figlio con un sorriso affettuoso in volto. Derek esitò solo un attimo prima di aggiungere: “Ci vediamo venerdì, allora.”

Le parole attirarono il suo sguardo, quindi il sorriso assunse una curva sbieca e la schiena si raddrizzò. Lo guardò per un attimo, per poi rispondere: “A venerdì.”

Avvertì un sorriso simile formarsi sulle proprie labbra mentre si sporgeva verso di lui e gli sfiorava una mano, sfilandogli la tessera della biblioteca dalle dita. “Grazie,” ripeté, e Stiles arrossì mentre indietreggiava. La donna bionda ora li stava guardando con un sopracciglio inarcato e un ghigno ferino, quindi lui le rivolse un cenno della testa (ottenendo per risposta un occhiolino che non lo sorprese affatto) e si girò per raggiungere il figlio.

S’infilò le mani in tasca e cercò d’ignorare la sensazione di pizzicorino data da due paia di occhi che lo osservavano per tutto il percorso che lo portò alle porte. Quando raggiunse Scott, lo trovò intento a spingere con determinazione uno dei pesanti battenti, facendoci leva con la schiena. Lui posò una mano sul legno e aggiunse pian piano della pressione, aiutandolo ad aprirla. Suo figlio non si arrabbiava mai quando lo aiutava, ma non gli piaceva affatto quando cercava di fare qualcosa al suo posto senza lasciarglielo provare prima. E, dato che Derek credeva nell’apprendimento tramite prova ed errore, non aveva intenzione di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote. Soprattutto quando vide la sua espressione solare quando aprirono insieme anche la seconda serie di porte e uscirono all’aria aperta. Ogni trionfo gl’illuminava il viso. Era come un piccolo punto di calore che gli andava ogni volta dritto al cuore.

Superarono siepi abilmente scolpite e aiuole di fiori, seguendo il marciapiede che correva lungo la facciata dell’edificio fino al punto in cui aveva parcheggiato. Proprio mentre si stavano avvicinando all’auto, le porte della biblioteca si aprirono.

“Derek, Scott, aspettate!” li chiamò Stiles e lui si fermò, girandosi sorpreso verso di lui. Anche suo figlio si voltò, ma con un po’ più di lentezza a causa del suo carico. Quello corse verso di loro con un foglio di carta in mano.

“Ecco, ehm,” disse, porgendolo a Derek. “Se lo volete…”

Gli ci volle solo un attimo per capire cosa fosse. Lo prese con attenzione, riuscendo finalmente a vedere da vicino il disegno delle lupe. Assomigliavano davvero a Laura e Melissa. Corrugò improvvisamente la fronte, lottando contro il magone imminente.

“Ma solo se vi fa piacere,” aggiunse, sollevando i palmi. “Non ne sarò ferito se rifiutate, anzi, vi capirei al cento per cento, ma ho pensato che… magari…” aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata al bambino, che stava guardando il retro del foglio con aria confusa, dato che non poteva vedere cosa ci fosse dall’altro lato.

“Grazie. Io-” chiuse le labbra per bloccare parole che l’avrebbero reso emotivo e annuì lentamente. “Grazie.”

Stiles fece un cenno con il capo, infilandosi le mani in tasca e sorridendogli. “Figurati. Ci vediamo venerdì allora?” ripeté mentre indietreggiava.

“Sì,” rispose Derek, così quello gli fece un cenno con la mano e salutò Scott mentre si voltava e riprendeva a dirigersi verso l’entrata.

“Che cos’è? Cosa ti ha dato?” volle sapere suo figlio, sbattendo gli angoli dei libri contro la sua coscia.

Lui si accucciò per prendere la pila di volumi e fargli vedere il disegno. Quello trattenne il respiro quando lo vide, rivolgendo verso di lui i suoi grandi occhi castani prima di girarsi e scattare in direzione del bibliotecario. “Stiles!” gridò, facendolo girare di scatto non appena sentì il suo nome.

Gli corse incontro e l’altro si accovacciò con un sorriso. Ma il bambino gli si gettò addosso, cingendogli il collo con le braccia e urtandogli gli occhiali, mentre Stiles per poco non perse l’equilibrio. Allungò un braccio di lato per non finire col sedere a terra, mentre con l’altro avvolse il busto del bambino con fare protettivo.

“Grazie!” disse Scott, mollandogli un bel bacio sulla guancia prima di lasciarlo andare e tornare in tutta fretta dal padre.

Il sorriso che rimase sul volto di Stiles era dolce, emozionato e pieno d’affetto; si alzò, spolverandosi i pantaloni e salutandoli, per poi tornare dentro.

“Stiles è il migliore!” esclamò con decisione, fermandoglisi accanto e dando di nuovo un’occhiata all’immagine.

Sì, stava iniziando a rendersene conto.


	5. Un lupo in casa

Il regalo del disegno fu di un tempismo perfetto. Quella sera Scott si ammalò. Non capitava spesso, ma quando succedeva era sempre un affare serio. Soprattutto dato che non poteva certo farlo vedere dal pediatra locale. Poter sistemare l’immagine in un punto in cui la poteva vedere gli era di conforto nelle ore più difficili della malattia. Erano settimane come queste che gli facevano apprezzare con gratitudine la possibilità di lavorare da casa con gli orari che decideva lui. I giorni si susseguirono in un assecondarsi di starnuti e pianti e febbre, tanto che quando iniziò a migliorare Derek non sapeva neanche che giorno fosse.

E non lo sapeva neanche Scott. Quando fu di nuovo venerdì, suo figlio pensava che fosse ancora giovedì, perché si era dimenticato di staccare il foglio del calendario. Derek non seppe cosa fare quando si accorse dell’errore. Ma se glielo faceva notare sapeva che avrebbe insistito per andare in biblioteca a trovare Stiles e ascoltare le favole. Già lo stava supplicando di andare a prendergli altri libri. Ma Scott non stava abbastanza bene da uscire, quindi lui non gli disse niente, decidendo che la delusione sarebbe stata più facile da affrontare rispetto alla lotta per convincerlo a non andare. Non voleva lasciarlo, ma con il fatto che le sue forze stessero cominciando a tornare, benché fosse ancora debole, doveva procurargli materiale con cui stimolargli la mente, altrimenti sarebbe di nuovo uscito dal letto. L’ultima volta che ci aveva provato, per poco non era svenuto sulle scale, quindi Derek non aveva intenzione di dargli motivo di alzarsi prima del dovuto.

No, non voleva davvero uscire, ma avevano finito i libri da leggere e avevano il frigo quasi vuoto – e probabilmente stare un po’ separati l’uno dall’altro avrebbe fatto bene a entrambi. Così chiamò Boyd, il loro vicino, e gli chiese se poteva venire a tenere d’occhio Scott mentre lui andava a occuparsi di un paio di commissioni. La prima tappa era la biblioteca, così il gelato che gli voleva comprare a mo’ di sorpresa non si sarebbe sciolto sotto il sole pomeridiano.

Non si rese neanche conto di essere arrivato attorno alla fine dell’ora della favola finché non ebbe attraversato quasi tutta la biblioteca e venne superato da un gruppo di bambini che correvano verso l’uscita. Venne perfino salutato da un paio di genitori che lo riconobbero, ma nessuno di loro sembrava dell’umore di fermarsi a chiacchierare, cosa di cui era grato, dato che era troppo stanco per rivolgere a questi estranei più di un cenno del capo.

Si fermò quando gli venne in mente che, se fosse entrato nella sezione dei bambini, probabilmente avrebbe incontrato Stiles. Il che in effetti… non sarebbe stato male. Sì, gli sarebbe piaciuto. E poi non sarebbe stato per motivi _del tutto_ egoistici, poteva far sapere a suo figlio come stava.

Così avanzò, entrando nella sezione e dirigendosi verso l’area aperta dove, presumibilmente, Stiles stava salutando gli ultimi bambini e adulti o mettendo i libri in borsa. E invece non c’era. L’aveva mancato di poco. Cercò d’ignorare l’intensità della delusione che avvertì nel petto, perché era eccessiva. E comunque non dubitava che l’avrebbe visto settimana prossima. Quindi si voltò e si diresse nella sezione per ragazzi, perché Scott insisteva sempre per avere più libri ‘da ragazzi grandi’, sebbene lui sapesse che per la maggior parte fossero troppo difficili da leggere per lui. Lo rendeva comunque molto orgoglioso il fatto che suo figlio assorbisse la parola scritta come fosse luce lunare.

Cercò qualche volume che non gli sembrava avesse già letto e andò a prenderne anche qualcuno da bambini per una lettura un po’ più semplice. _Il castello errante di Howl_ era sempre apprezzato, quindi lo aggiunse alla pila, oltre a una vecchia copia malconcia di _Sam il gatto detective_. E se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto se stava aspettando qualcuno in quella sezione, beh… Evidentemente aveva una fervida immaginazione.

Si ritrovò infine con le braccia piene, avendo incluso anche un paio di volumi per sé, e si diresse verso il banco dei prestiti, dove questa volta trovò una donna di mezza età a passare i libri sullo scanner. Per fortuna non sembrava interessata a intrappolarlo in una conversazione. Doveva andare a procurarsi del cibo e non aveva molto tempo per farlo prima che Boyd dovesse uscire per andare a un appuntamento. A quanto pareva avrebbe dovuto aspettare sette giorni prima di rivedere Stiles.

Quando uscì dalle porte, si diresse subito verso l’auto, alzando lo sguardo verso l’azzurro brillante del cielo. Doveva ancora abituarsi alle temperature più elevate della zona. Proprio quando raggiunse la Camaro, si rese conto di poter sentire una voce familiare. Quella di Stiles. Alta e agitata. Superò la macchina, ascoltando con attenzione per individuarlo. Guardò dietro l’angolo dell’edificio, sotto i grandi alberi che lo costeggiavano, ma dapprima non lo vide da nessuna parte, finché non si accorse dopo qualche secondo che era al telefono nella sua auto: una vecchia jeep che aveva visto giorni migliori, nell’ultimo posto della fila. Si fermò improvvisamente. Era chiaro che non fosse in pericolo e che era nel bel mezzo di una conversazione privata. Cominciò a indietreggiare, ma era troppo tardi, l’altro si stava già girando verso di lui.

Quando lo vide assunse un’espressione che Derek non riuscì a decifrare. Poi gli rivolse un sorriso che sembrava allo stesso tempo sincero e forzato, seguito da un saluto con la mano che si trasformò in gesto con l’indice teso che lui interpretò come una richiesta di aspettare che finisse.

“-no, non ci hai pensato bene. Non puoi solo-” Arricciò le labbra in una smorfia frustrata mentre apriva lentamente la portiera. “D’accordo. Non mi ascolti mai, comunque,” affermò con un misto di scocciatura e delusione mentre usciva dal veicolo. “Sì. Buona fortuna. Ti voglio bene anch’io, ci sentiamo dopo.”

Quelle parole lo fecero esitare. L’altro non aveva accennato a un partner, ma d’altro canto non aveva neanche detto in modo esplicito di non essere impegnato. Non che fossero affari suoi. Non lo conosceva da molto, benché gli sembrasse che fosse passato molto più tempo.

“Derek, ehi!” disse, avvicinandosi e infilandosi il cellulare in tasca. Nel suo tono si percepiva ancora la stanchezza residua di una conversazione dal grande peso emotivo, ma sembrava onestamente felice di vederlo. Gli rivolse anche un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Ehi.”

“Si è sentita la vostra mancanza, oggi. Dov’è Scott?” chiese, scoccando un’occhiata dentro di lui per accertarsi che non fosse già in macchina.

“Era malato, è ancora a letto ora.”

Le labbra dell’altro si mossero in una smorfia di dispiacere. “Caspita. Mi spiace.”

Lui annuì. “Allora, cosa ci siamo persi?”

Il viso di Stiles venne illuminato da un sorriso divertito. “ _Macchia e Fufi_ – le loro avventure. È simpatico perché sono rispettivamente un gatto e un cane, non viceversa,” spiegò con un ghigno che lo fece sorridere a sua volta. “E l’altra era _Che gran cosa avere un lupo in casa_.”

“L’hai illustrata?” domandò, deluso di non aver potuto ascoltarla.

Quello fece spallucce come a dar poca importanza alla cosa. “Sì, ma niente di speciale.”

Si chiese cos’avesse provocato quell’atteggiamento sprezzante nei confronti del suo lavoro, ma era una domanda da fare un altro giorno. “Mi spiace che ce la siamo persa,” disse, sincero.

“Sì, anche a me,” ribatté quello, con un piccolo sorriso.

Erano arrivati al punto della conversazione in cui uno di loro poteva dire che era stato bello vedersi e che si sarebbero risentiti la settimana dopo e così via… ma per qualche motivo lui non era pronto a farlo. E neanche Stiles, a giudicare da come gli stava sorridendo tranquillamente, prolungando il silenzio. Se però non lo interrompevano presto, sarebbe diventato imbarazzante, quindi mentre Derek cercava di farsi venire in mente un nuovo argomento, l’altro inclinò la testa di lato per leggere i dorsi dei libri per Scott che aveva ancora in mano; s’infilò le mani nelle tasche posteriori e fece sporgere di poco i fianchi mentre si sporgeva in avanti per leggere i titoli.

“Scott ha di nuovo letto tutto quello che avevamo in casa,” spiegò, “quindi sono in missione d’emergenza.”

Quello rise come se avesse detto qualcosa di particolarmente spiritoso. O come facevano le persone che non esitavano a mostrare apertamente il proprio divertimento. Gli s’illuminavano gli occhi e gli si formavano delle fossette sulle guance.

“È una missione importante,” affermò con un sogghigno.

“Praticamente essenziale,” ribatté, condividendo con lui l’ironia della battuta. Fece una breve pausa, notando che Stiles non si era allontanato, mantenendo la posizione sporta in avanti. Quindi Derek si permise di avanzare leggermente verso di lui, chiedendo: “Allora, come va?”

Non era esattamente una domanda brillante – le conversazioni non erano mai state il suo forte – ma la formulò con tono interessato, non a mo’ di saluto o di frase tappabuchi, facendo avanzare il discorso invece di battere in ritirata, come di solito faceva a questo punto con la maggior parte delle persone.

Stiles fece una smorfia e scrollò le spalle. “Oh, sai, abbastanza bene. Ero un po’ turbato perché mi ha chiamato mio cugino e… beh. Non ero troppo felice di sentire che decisione aveva preso. Sai, cose di famiglia,” affermò, con un gesto vago.

Lui annuì, non voleva costringerlo a spiegare oltre, benché fosse curioso. Gli affari di famiglia erano complicati, sebbene in questo caso fossero leggermente diversi da quelli che affliggevano la sua. Cercò di pensare a qualcosa da dire, ma a quel punto Stiles emise un sospiro frustrato.

“Seh, okay, ‘un po’ turbato’ è un enorme eufemismo, a essere sinceri,” aggiunse, aggrottando improvvisamente la fronte. Lui sollevò le sopracciglia, offrendosi di ascoltare, se l’altro ne avesse bisogno. “Mio cugino, Isaac, è… Si tratta di suo padre. Suo… mio _zio_ ,” disse, con evidente disprezzo, “l’ha sempre pestato a sangue, sia fisicamente che mentalmente, fin da piccolo. Adesso, benché Isaac se ne sia andato di casa eccetera, benché sia riuscito a staccarsi da lui e farsi una vita sua,” spiegò, serrando e riaprendo le mani in modo agitato, “sta cercando di nuovo di controllarlo. A quanto pare il bastardo ha il cancro, adesso, ma non ha neanche la buona grazie di schiattare e basta. Vuole che suo figlio torni a vivere da lui per accudirlo, come se gli dovesse qualcosa… Ma Isaac non riesce a dire di no. Io non- È solo che… mi fa venir voglia di vomitare,” affermò, avvolgendosi le mani attorno alla nuca e stringendola, esalando un sospiro dal tono esausto.

Lui corrugò la fronte, dispiaciuto. Non aveva niente da potergli dire. Non aveva condoglianze da offrirgli che non fossero delle mere banalità.

“Scusami, è che mi fa impazzire,” aggiunse Stiles, facendo ricadere le braccia e roteando le spalle, come a scrollarsi quel pensiero di dosso.

“E per un buon motivo, credo,” rispose Derek a bassa voce.

Quello sollevò lo sguardo su di lui con un’espressione indecifrabile, accettando probabilmente il conforto che gli stava rivolgendo. L’angolo della sua bocca s’incurvò verso l’alto, formando un sorriso mesto.

“Allora, a parte questo tutto bene. Che novità hai tu?” chiese, rivolgendogli un sorriso vero e proprio e assumendo la solita espressione genuina dopo solo un attimo.

Derek prese un respiro profondo e sospirò. “Ci stiamo ancora abituando al nuovo territorio,” rispose, dando un’occhiata in generale verso il centro della città.

“Quindi vi siete appena trasferiti qui?”

“Due mesi fa, sì. Era ora di cambiare aria,” disse, facendo spallucce. E sì, anche quello era un bell’eufemismo, ma non era esattamente un argomento adatto alla conversazione.

“Che cosa ti ha spinto a venire qui?”

“La mia famiglia molto tempo fa viveva da queste parti. Avevamo bisogno di un posto tranquillo in cui vivere finché Scott non si riprende del tutto. Sarà un luogo piacevole in cui farlo crescere, credo, lontano da…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, scrollando di nuovo le spalle. Era un’altra storia lunga da raccontare.

L’altro annuì. “Beh, credo che tu abbia scelto molto bene. Amo questa città. Davvero! Sono cresciuto qui e ci sono tornato dopo l’università. È un buon posto in cui vivere. Avete già trovato tutti i posti fighi nei dintorni? Voglio dire, oltre al _più_ figo di tutti, ovviamente,” aggiunse, facendo un cenno con la testa verso la biblioteca e ridendo in modo autoironico.

Lui non lo disse, ma in effetti amava le biblioteche più di ogni altro luogo. Erano tranquille. Solitarie ma allo stesso tempo al centro della comunità. Piene di avventure e intelligenza e creatività. “Siamo stati così occupati a trovare una casa e mettere le nostre cose a posto che non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per uscire. E con Scott che è stato malato per tutta settimana… beh, adesso sta migliorando, ma è ancora a letto.”

Il viso dell’altro assunse un’espressione comprensiva. “Sembra che abbiate avuto una settimana niente male…”

Lui sospirò, concordando. “Già. E sarà ancora più turbato quando si renderà conto che oggi non è giovedì, ma venerdì, e che si è perso la tua ora della favola.”

Le sopracciglia dell’altro si sollevarono per la sorpresa e le labbra formarono un ghigno compiaciuto. “Davvero?” chiese, toccandosi gli occhiali.

“È il momento migliore della sua settimana.”

Stiles ammiccò, inclinando la testa di lato. “Oh, wow,” mormorò, mordicchiandosi il labbro. Inarcò le sopracciglia, come se si fosse appena reso conto di qualcosa. “Beh, ehm… Potrei leggergli la storia quando ho finito qui,” propose.

Derek lo guardò, sorpreso e senza parole. Sperava di non aver dato l’impressione di star cercando di approfittare ulteriormente della sua generosità. Ma sembrava davvero una cosa che avrebbe fatto molto piacere a suo figlio. E anche a lui, se era per quello.

“Insomma, potrei venire da voi e leggergliela. Se a te… Ah, scusami. È strano?” chiese, facendo una smorfia e sollevando i palmi mentre Derek cercava di rassicurarlo, ma continuò prima che avesse la possibilità di rispondere, aggiungendo: “Non avevo intenzione di fare proposte strane o di scoprire dove abitate. Anche perché potrei semplicemente chiederlo a mio padre, lo sceriffo. Se fossi uno stalker. Cosa che non sono. Seriamente! Non volevo che venisse fuori- Quello che voglio dire è: mi piace Scott. E non voglio che si perda la storia che ho trovato per lui, dato che so quanto gli piacciono i… Non dovresti neanche stare a sentirla con noi se non-” s’interruppe, facendo una smorfia costernata. Anche Derek aveva l’impressione di star facendo un’espressione simile. L’altro lo fissò a bocca aperta e sbottò: “Okay, l’ultima parte è _decisamente_ venuta fuori male, non è che volevo sottintendere-” annaspò, chiudendo forte le mani.

“No, va tutto…” tentò lui, ma si bloccò, grattandosi la corta barba, che stava iniziando ad assumere un aspetto poco curato.

“No, okay, siamo ufficialmente nel bel mezzo di una stramba conversazione, nonostante le mie intenzioni completamente benevole,” ribatté l’altro, ridendo al proprio pasticcio e scuotendo la testa, posandosi i palmi sul viso e strofinandolo con forza, prima di lasciarli ricadere. “Dio. Scusami. Per favore, dimentica quello che ho detto.”

Derek emise una lieve risata, prendendo in considerazione quella possibilità e scartandola. Quindi decise d’ignorarla del tutto – come anche il buon senso. Probabilmente era fin troppo impulsivo. Ma il fatto che non avesse dormito per tre giorni di fila probabilmente aveva avuto qualche conseguenza. Oppure era il modo in cui le guance di Stiles stavano arrossendo.

“Non so…” disse, avvicinandosi a lui e abbassando la voce. “Sarebbe ancora strambo se facesse parte di un appuntamento?”

Quello s’immobilizzò. Letteralmente.

Fino a quel momento non si era neanche reso conto che fosse una cosa possibile per un uomo che si muoveva in modo così costante. Inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito dalla scoperta. “Sai, sarebbe il tipico appuntamento con un padre single. Cena in casa e una storia della buona notte, seguita da un bicchiere di vino per i grandi, magari? Io penserò alla cena, tu alla storia…” fece spallucce, inclinando la testa di lato e aggiungendo, “possiamo lavorare insieme sull’ultima parte…”

Le labbra dell’altro si schiusero per la sorpresa e passò lo sguardo su ogni angolo del suo viso, catalogando la sua espressione. Deglutì, e Derek non poté fare a meno di osservare il modo in cui si mossero la sua bocca e la gola. “Ehm. No. Non sarebbe affatto strano,” ammise. “Anzi, non sarebbe affatto male.”

“Hmm,” concordò lui, sollevando leggermente il mento.

Stiles lo guardò di sbieco, poi strinse le labbra e sollevò anche il suo in un atteggiamento di sfida. “Perché, mi stai invitando?”

Lui si limitò a sorridere lentamente, muovendo le sopracciglia in modo provocatorio. Sì… per quanto gli piacesse il modo dolce in cui sorrideva e quando arrossiva… c’era anche quell’altro lato del suo carattere che l’aveva colpito fin dall’inizio, quando gliene aveva cantate quattro sulle storie sui lupi, benché non ne avesse avuto davvero motivo. “Che te ne pare delle sette?”

Stiles passò con fare assente la lingua sulle labbra, poi diede un’occhiata all’orologio che aveva al polso, come a cercare una risposta. Si schiarì la gola e disse: “Le sette mi vanno bene.”

“Bene,” rispose, infilandosi una mano nella tasca della giacca per prendere il portafoglio. Ne estrasse un biglietto da visita e rimise a posto il portafoglio, pescando invece una penna. Posò il biglietto a faccia in giù sulla copertina di uno dei libri che aveva ancora in mano e vi scrisse sopra il loro indirizzo e numero di telefono, per poi darlo a Stiles.

Quello lo accettò, guardò il numero e picchiettò il cartoncino contro il palmo della mano, annuendo. “Okay,” affermò.

“Okay,” gli fece eco, prima di poter cambiare idea; fece un passo indietro, si girò e si diresse verso la propria auto. Non si guardò indietro quando vi s’infilò dentro, posando la pila di volumi sul sedile di fianco a sé, né quando fece retromarcia per uscire dal parcheggio. Ma quando iniziò ad allontanarsi diede un’occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore. Stiles era ancora lì in piedi con il biglietto in mano.

 

“Stiles, entra pure!” disse, aprendo la porta. Si permise solo un attimo per osservare la sua camicia nera e i jeans non troppo attillati. “Scusami, sono proprio nel bel mezzo di…” non finì neanche la frase, voltandosi subito per tornare in cucina. La preparazione era durata più di quanto non avesse creduto. Prima aveva dovuto calmare Scott quando aveva capito di essersi perso l’ora della favola e poi l’aveva dovuto tranquillizzare di nuovo quando gli aveva detto che Stiles sarebbe venuto a cena e convincerlo a fare un sonnellino così da essere in forze per quella sera. Dopodiché si era fatto un sonnellino anche lui, con l’intenzione di riposarsi per una mezzoretta, ma in qualche modo aveva finito per dormire un’ora in più del previsto – evidentemente il suo corpo ne aveva bisogno. Ciò non gli aveva lasciato tutto il tempo di preparare che si era immaginato: non aveva neanche avuto la chance di mettersi una camicia migliore, figurarsi di finire di cucinare.

Aveva scelto qualcosa di semplice: spaghetti con polpette. E, ovviamente, quando si era ritrovato al supermercato si era reso conto di non sapere neanche se l’altro fosse vegetariano o che. Quindi aveva comprato svariate cose, tra le quali una selezione notevole di verdure, perché non pensava che esistesse una dieta al mondo che non includesse come minimo degli ortaggi freschi.

Andò a salvare le verdure che stava saltando in padella, tirò fuori le polpette dal forno e si sciacquò le mani per poi tornare in sala da pranzo, dove aveva lasciato il suo ospite.

Per il loro _appuntamento_.

“Vedo che il mio commento sul consumismo non ha appigli, qui,” disse Stiles, guardando il soggiorno quasi spoglio e tenendo in mano con fare assente il raccoglitore.

Non avevano ancora avuto il tempo di mettere a posto la casa e c’erano ben poche cose che non ricordassero loro di… beh. Si asciugò le mani sul grembiule da chef mentre si avvicinava, osservando gli occhi dell’altro esaminare la stoffa bianca. O meglio, per lo più bianca. Aveva già lasciato delle macchie di pomodoro.

“Non sono vestito abbastanza elegante,” scherzò quello, allargando le braccia per guardarsi la camicia. Stava bene – _molto_ bene. I jeans gli avvolgevano le gambe e la camicia era del taglio giusto, con le maniche arrotolate per esporre gli avambracci e il collo aperto per sottolineare la gola, abbastanza casual da non dare l’impressione che fosse un look studiato. “Non mi è venuto in mente di portare il cappello bianco.”

“Posso prestartene uno,” propose lui, incurvando le labbra. “Ma in quel caso dovresti farmi da sous-chef.”

“Potrei accettare, qualche volta.” Stiles gli sorrise in modo affettuoso e il suo cuore fece di nuovo quella stramba cosa irregolare con i battiti. Poi l’altro si guardò le mani, come se si fosse appena ricordato di star reggendo degli oggetti, e fece scattare un braccio in avanti, porgendogli una bottiglia di vino. “Non sono, tipo, un _esperto_ di vini, quindi non so se questo è di qualità o che, ma a Erica piace, quindi…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, facendo spallucce, mentre lui la prendeva.

“È quello che importa in fondo, no? Che piaccia a qualcuno,” rispose lui, girando la bottiglia per leggere l’etichetta. Era uno _Shiraz_ speziato, a quanto diceva la descrizione. “Grazie, penso che andrà bene con la cena.”

A proposito di cibo… tornò a dirigersi verso il centro dell’azione, facendo cenno all’altro di seguirlo. Lo sentì camminare dietro di sé mentre lui apriva il cassetto dove teneva l’apribottiglie.

“Ti piacciono gli spaghetti con le polpette?” chiese, posando il vino sul bancone e tagliando via l’alluminio attorno al tappo.

Il suono che ottenne a mo’ di risposta era quasi pornografico. “ _Amo_ gli spaghetti con le polpette!” affermò, sorridendo. “Non hai _idea_ di quanto mi-” si fermò di botto, attraversando l’arco che portava in cucina e osservando quello che gli stava accadendo attorno. “Oh mio Dio, stai facendo tutto da zero? Sposami. Subito.”

Lui lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato ma non fece commenti, ghignando mentre infilava l’apribottiglie nel sughero. Stiles si stava già muovendo, comunque. Quando ebbe finito di aprire il vino, l’altro aveva già sollevato il coperchio della padella e stava immergendo il cucchiaio di legno nel sugo con un’espressione estasiata in viso. Ci soffiò sopra per raffreddarlo, quindi l’assaggiò.

“Mmh,” gemette, inclinando la testa verso l’alto e chiudendo gli occhi. “Oh mio Dio, è buonissimo,” mormorò, incurvando la schiena mentre lo assaporava. Derek dovette deglutire per mandar giù la saliva extra che aveva prodotto osservando la scena, mettendo da parte la bottiglia aperta per lasciar respirare il vino e misurando la pasta necessaria, prendendola da un barattolo di vetro sul piano di lavoro.

“Allora, dov’è Scott?” chiese Stiles, rimettendo il cucchiaio sul suo vassoio apposito solo dopo aver esitato un attimo, sospendendolo sopra la padella con aria incerta per poi grugnire e riporre di nuovo il coperchio con fare risoluto.

“Sta ancora riposando. Andrò a prenderlo non appena avrò messo in forno il pane,” spiegò, avvicinandosi a lui, sollevando il coperchio di una pentola alta e versando la pasta nell’acqua bollente.

“Posso andare a svegliarlo io,” si offrì Stiles.

Derek gli rivolse uno sguardo sardonico da sopra la spalla. “Se vuoi… Ma preparati, è ancora più entusiasta del solito, appena sveglio. Potresti essere placcato e/o ricoperto di baci.”

L’altro batté le mani e le sfregò brevemente: “Oh, adesso _sì_ che ho voglia di andare a svegliarlo.”

Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso divertito mentre quello si voltava e lui metteva il pane in forno.

“Insomma, a chi non piace venire placcato e ricoperto di baci?” aggiunse Stiles, dirigendosi verso le scale.

Verissimo. Ovviamente finì per chiedersi come sarebbe stato se fosse stato _lui_ a placcarlo e baciarlo. Non che avesse intenzione di farlo…

Era anche vero che era stato lui a proporgli un appuntamento a casa sua. Quella linea d’azione suggeriva anche la possibilità di attività che avessero a che fare con i baci, a un certo punto. Non per la prima volta, si trovò a corrugare la fronte pensando di non aver ragionato abbastanza sulla sua decisione. Onestamente era stata dettata dalla mancanza di sonno e… Non era da lui prendere decisioni impulsive, quando si trattava di Scott, e non era così incosciente da pensare che suo figlio non sarebbe stato profondamente influenzato dalle sue decisioni in campo affettivo.

Stava chiudendo il forno quando udì un tonfo dal piano di sopra. Sorrise quando sentì le esclamazioni deliziate di Scott e la risata di Stiles mentre lui iniziava a mettere nei piatti i vari componenti della cena. Dopo solo qualche minuto, la tavola era praticamente allestita ed era quasi tutto pronto, mancava solo la pasta.

Quando iniziò a scolarla, sentì il rumore di passi sui gradini. Si sporse all’indietro per controllare e vide Stiles che portava giù suo figlio, il quale si teneva al suo collo con attenzione. “Cosa dai da mangiare a questo bambino? Placca come un giocatore professionista.”

Lui strinse le labbra e inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando Scott, il quale ricambiò lo sguardo con occhi sgranati e imbarazzati. Anche da malato, continuava ad avere più forza del normale e doveva starci attento.

La cena andò benissimo, tranne per i suoni che emetteva Stiles ogni tanto, mentre mangiava. E il modo in cui succhiava gli spaghetti. Ma parte di quello che faceva aveva lo scopo d’intrattenere Scott, ne era certo, dato il modo in cui accadeva più spesso ogni volta che quello ridacchiava. Raccontò loro di suo padre, lo sceriffo. Parlò di Beacon Hills, del palaghiaccio e della sua caffetteria preferita, che aveva un pane alle zucchine fenomenale. Ogni parola era sottolineata da un movimento. Le mani, la testa e il viso erano tutti così espressivi da incantarlo mentre lo guardava.

Chiese a Scott di parlargli delle sue lezioni. Quello gli disse che studiava a casa, poi si buttò in una descrizione entusiasta del suo videogioco preferito, che comprendeva un magico autobus scolastico. Stiles lanciò un’occhiata a Derek e disse di essere geloso, perché sembrava un gioco divertente.

Quando finirono di cenare, Stiles prese il suo blocco e convinse Scott, ormai sazio, a salire le scale mentre lui metteva via gli avanzi. Quando li raggiunse di sopra, trovò Scott già sotto le coperte, con Stiles seduto sul basso sgabello che teneva vicino al letto e il raccoglitore in equilibrio sulle ginocchia. Si avvicinò a loro e si sedette in fondo al letto, dove poteva appoggiare la schiena alla parete e vedere le immagini. E assorbire un po’ della luce lunare che trapelava tra le tende.

Stiles sorrise a entrambi mentre girava la prima pagina. “ _Che gran cosa avere un lupo in casa_ ,” intonò.

Suo figlio saltellò per la felicità, allungando la piccola mano verso di lui finché Derek non acconsentì alla muta richiesta e gliela prese.

“C’era una volta un uomo anziano che viveva con i suoi animali. C’era il vecchio cane Pepe, il vecchissimo gatto Zenzero e Lampo, il pesce tropicale.”

Indicò uno alla volta gli animali, benché fossero tutti addormentati nella prima immagine. Il bambino rise quando quello corrugò la fronte e borbottò tra sé e sé che non era carino che non si svegliassero per permettergli di presentarli come si deve.

“Erano tutti davvero molto anziani. Non facevano quasi nulla tranne fare pisolini e stare seduti in casa. Un giorno l’uomo radunò i suoi animali e disse: _‘Il problema, amici miei, è che siamo troppo vecchi. Abbiamo bisogno di un compagno amichevole che si prenda cura di noi e che vivacizzi la nostra vita!’_ ”

Scott annuì con vigore.

“Vide che erano tutti d’accordo, ma voleva assicurarsene prima di assumere qualcuno. _‘Chi è a favore russi!’_ disse, e tutti gli animali russarono. Così mise un annuncio nel giornale, dicendo che cercavano un compagno energetico che li aiutasse in casa.

“Il giorno dopo, qualcuno bussò alla porta. L’uomo fu molto sorpreso, perché si ritrovò davanti un tizio molto alto e robusto, con un lungo muso e delle orecchie appuntite. _‘Il mio nome è Cuthbert Q. Devine! Non sono un lupo, anche se tutti credono che lo sia,’_ disse, quando il vecchietto lo guardò con occhi sospettosi. _‘Sono un pastore tedesco. Non vorrebbe darmi una possibilità?’_ ”

Gli occhi di Scott erano spalancati per l’entusiasmo, perché in fondo al cuore la cosa che più voleva al mondo era un cucciolo. Aveva smesso di supplicarlo di prendergliene uno solo di recente. Con le loro circostanze speciali e senza la stabilità di una grande famiglia, era impossibile prendere con loro anche un cane, a prescindere da quanto la cosa dispiacesse a entrambi.

“L’uomo acconsentì e gli diede una chance. Cuthbert aveva cominciato a lavorare solo da tre ore e tutti si stavano già chiedendo come avessero fatto senza di lui. _‘Cucina e pulisce e paga le bollette! Fa così tante cose, non so coma faccia a far tutto,’_ esclamò il vecchietto. Ed era vero, perché Cuthbert aveva un cuore d’oro. Suonò una canzone per far ballare il cane, portò il pesce a fare una passeggiata e s’inventò uno spettacolo di marionette per il gatto,” raccontò, facendo vedere loro un disegno per ogni attività. “Dopo qualche giorno di divertimento e risate, non si sentivano più così vecchi!

“Cuthbert esplorò la casa da cima a fondo, pulendo anni e anni di polvere. Ma scoprì anche qualcosa di sorprendente: un timone su una parete! Dapprima pensò che fosse solo una decorazione, ma quando lo girò, la casa cominciò a muoversi! Con sua grande sorpresa, si rese conto che la casa era in realtà una casa galleggiante.”

Suo figlio ridacchiò. Stiles si sporse verso di lui e chiese in disparte: “Che ne pensi, tuo papà ha un timone nascosto qui da qualche parte?”

Scott l’osservò con aria sospettosa, al che Derek gli rivolse un’espressione compiaciuta e sollevò le sopracciglia. Quello roteò gli occhi e sospirò: “No, non in questa casa, mi sa,” disse.

Stiles fece schioccare la lingua e scosse tristemente la testa, guardando Derek con occhi comicamente delusi.

Ma all’improvviso li assottigliò e tornò a guardare il bambino. “In _questa_ casa? Quindi credi che ce ne possa essere uno in _un’altra_ casa in cui avete vissuto?”

Quello rise di nuovo. “La nostra vecchia casa ha un sacco di segreti!”

Quando l’altro gli scoccò uno sguardo interessato, lui sorrise lentamente e inarcò un sopracciglio: benché di certo non ci fossero timoni nascosti nella casa di famiglia degli Hale, suo figlio non aveva torto quando diceva che avesse molti segreti.

Stiles gli rivolse un’espressione scettica, ma poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla storia. “Ebbene, a quanto pareva, quella casa aveva un segreto. Il vecchietto si era dimenticato di vivere in una casa galleggiante perché erano rimasti fermi al molo per troppo tempo. Cuthbert allora li portò tutti a fare un giro sul fiume per tutta la città, mostrando loro i paesaggi e i monumenti e andando a far visita ad altre persone in città.

“Ma anche le cose belle devono pur finire. Un pomeriggio, l’uomo lesse sul giornale che un certo Cuthbert Q. Devine era ricercato per una serie di reati minori. E, cosa perfino peggiore, l’articolo diceva che tutti i cittadini dovessero fare attenzione, perché Cuthbert era un _lupo_ e quindi pericoloso!

“Il vecchietto era molto turbato e urlò contro Cuthbert. Il lupo tentò di spiegare. Disse di non aver mai voluto essere cattivo, ma dato che era un lupo tutti credevano che lo fosse. E così le sole persone che gli volessero essere amiche erano altri lupi come lui. Alcuni avevano fatto dei brutti dispetti a chi era stato cattivo con loro, come fare scherzi e girare in città sulle moto a tutto gas. Ma lui si era lasciato la banda alle spalle e stava cercando di iniziare una nuova vita. L’uomo era ancora arrabbiato con lui: _‘Mi hai detto una bugia. Sei un brutto, orribile LUPO!’_ Cuthbert ne fu così agitato che svenne di colpo.”

Scott aggrottò la fronte, infuriato e protettivo.

“Preoccupato per il loro amico, malgrado fosse deluso, l’uomo chiamò un dottore. Il medico arrivò ed esaminò Cuthbert. Dopo la sua visita, disse che il lupo aveva avuto un attacco di nervi e aveva bisogno di riposo. Il vecchietto e i suoi animali si sentirono malissimo, ora che avevano avuto il tempo di pensare alla situazione. Si resero conto che Cuthbert era stato sempre e solo gentile con loro. Ora l’uomo e i suoi amici avevano un gran lavoro da fare! Dovevano preparare la cena e fare le pulizie e prendersi cura di Cuthbert. Lavorarono duro, dimenticandosi di sentirsi anziani ora che avevano un compito importante da svolgere.

“E così un giorno Cuthbert si sentì meglio. Ma non si alzò dal letto. Quando il pesce gli chiese perché non si fosse alzato, quello si accoccolò sotto le coperte ed esclamò: _‘Mi vergogno così tanto!’_ ”

A quel punto Scott stava facendo il broncio, triste per il lupo, e avvolse le dita attorno al suo pollice. Derek allungò l’altra mano per stringergli il piedino. Suo figlio aveva così tanta empatia, più della maggior parte dei bambini della sua età… era parte del motivo per cui avevano avuto bisogno di iniziare da capo in un altro posto.

“Quindi il vecchietto gli disse che c’era solo una cosa da fare: costituirsi alla polizia ed essere responsabile delle sue azioni. Cuthbert ci rifletté un po’, quindi raccolse il coraggio e andò alla polizia. Venne arrestato e poco dopo fu annunciata la data del processo. In tribunale, Cuthbert raccontò la sua storia e chiese al giudice di avere clemenza. E, con sua sorpresa, il vecchietto e tutti i suoi animali vennero a dire al giudice quanto il lupo li avesse aiutati. Il giudice, commosso dalle loro testimonianze, decise che Cuthbert poteva scontare la pena con dei servizi per la comunità.

“Guarda caso, era esattamente quello che lui voleva fare d’ora in poi, ora che aveva scoperto quanto gli piacesse prendersi cura dell’uomo e dei suoi animali. Continuò a offrire servizi alla comunità occupandosi di loro e, insieme, salparono verso il tramonto.”

Di solito venivano raccontate due favole, ma Scott, malgrado i suoi sforzi, aveva già un’aria stanca quando la prima finì. Dopo un breve promemoria da parte di Stiles che riposare gli avrebbe permesso di stare meglio e di andare all’ora della favola della settimana dopo, si stese e si accoccolò tra le coperte senza fare storie.

Beh, senza _troppe_ storie. Allungò le braccia per farsi abbracciare e dare un bacio da Stiles, il quale glieli concesse con piacere. Poi, mentre quello prendeva in mano il blocco, Derek gli fece le solite coccole della buona notte, quindi spense la lampada sul comodino e seguì Stiles fuori dalla stanza.

“Allora, pregiudizi stavolta?” chiese, chiudendo piano la porta.

Quello rise. “Mmm, credo che si possa riassumere con un generico ‘non giudicare un libro dalla copertina’… ma vale anche il messaggio non metaforico. Sai, per il fatto che i lupi vengano considerati cattivi invece di semplicemente selvatici. Ma quella è l’interpretazione letterale della storia. Non ho neanche dovuto modificarla.”

“L’hai solo portata in vita,” disse, mentre raggiungevano l’inizio delle scale.

“Hmm. Possiamo dire così,” rispose quello, rivolgendogli uno sguardo e un dolce sorriso.

Derek annuì e iniziò a scendere i gradini. “Allora, che mi dici di quel bicchiere di vino?”

Stiles gettò la testa all’indietro, emettendo un mormorio di piacere, scendendo le scale ancora più velocemente ora che si era ricordato di quel particolare. “Oh, dico: sì, grazie!”

Avevano lasciato la bottiglia e i bicchieri sul tavolo, dopo cena. Stiles si limitò a prendere il proprio, dato che l’altra mano era occupata a tenere il blocco. Derek prese la bottiglia mentre l’altro si dirigeva in soggiorno e posava il raccoglitore sul tavolino da caffè, mettendosi poi comodo sul divano dalla linea moderna e semplice. Non c’era un televisore, solo un paio di librerie. Non c’era altro motivo per sedersi lì se non per rilassarsi e socializzare. Stiles poi si era seduto proprio al centro, non lasciandogli alcuna scelta di seduta che non fosse accanto a lui – non che gli dispiacesse. Anzi.

Era un appuntamento, dopotutto, anche se a malapena si ricordava cosa si dovesse fare. Era felice che Stiles avesse trovato un modo semplice di cambiare il tono dell’incontro, ora che erano da soli, rendendolo più intimo. Quando si sedette, la coscia premette contro la sua.

Quando l’altro sollevò il bicchiere verso di lui, Derek vi versò del vino, sfiorandogli il pollice quando portò la mano a tenere fermo il calice, benché non ce ne fosse alcun bisogno. Mantenne per un attimo il contatto, lasciando poi che la mano ricadesse sulla propria gamba. Anzi, sulle loro gambe. Stiles spostò leggermente il bacino quando si ritrasse, spingendo la coscia in modo che aderisse ancora di più alla sua e al peso delle sue dita, per poi rivolgergli un sorrisetto allusivo, leccarsi le labbra e sorseggiare il vino. Guardare la sua bocca aprirsi e curvarsi attorno al bordo del bicchiere era una grande distrazione. Tanto che dovette fermarsi un attimo prima di riempire il proprio calice. Se ci fosse stato un indicatore del livello a cui stavano flirtando, sarebbe stato sull’undici. Prese un respiro profondo e scostò lo sguardo, imponendosi di concentrarsi sulla bottiglia che aveva in mano e sull’azione di versare il vino. Tornando alle vecchie abitudini ora che non lo stava solo bevendo per accompagnare la cena, fece roteare qualche volta il liquido, per poi annusarlo e assaporarne il profumo, procedendo poi a prenderne un sorso.

“Non dirmelo, _tu_ sei un esperto di vini,” si lamentò quello.

Derek scosse la testa, ridendo. “No, non proprio. E comunque, la tua Erica aveva ragione, è molto buono.”

L’altro emise un enorme sospiro di sollievo per prenderlo in giro, poi bevve ancora un po’. “Quindi, parlando di vino, tu e Scott vi siete trasferiti qui da un’altra zona della California?”

“Dall’Oregon,” rispose.

Stiles sollevò le sopracciglia con un’espressione interessata e annuì con fare pensoso. “Anche quello è un buono Stato per il vino, credo. Sei mai andato a fare tour vinicoli, lì?”

“Qualche volta.” Quando le cose andavano bene, quando era ancora facile. Cose simili piacevano ai suoi genitori, ad alcuni dei suoi fratelli… a Laura e Melissa. E la casa di famiglia degli Hale aveva delle profonde cantine, quindi avevano molto spazio in cui custodire il vino.

“A volte vado a visitare la Temecula Valley. È più tranquilla di Napa e Paso e bellissima – è una piacevole via di fuga,” disse Stiles, sorridendo e guardando il bicchiere, che stava facendo roteare lentamente su se stesso. “Voglio dire, non è che la mia vita sia difficile o che. È solo… che a volte mi piace fare le valigie e passare un po’ di tempo lontano dai miei problemi.”

Lui annuì lentamente. Per una persona senza un figlio da istruire sarebbe un bel posto in cui andare, per scomparire per qualche tempo non appena ne aveva voglia. Ma non era il suo caso, quindi non colse l’opportunità di proporre una gita del genere. Stiles si passò la lingua sulle labbra, chiedendosi probabilmente cosa stesse pensando Derek, e si appoggiò allo schienale, sorseggiando ancora un po’ di rosso e continuando a raccontare.

“Insomma, non è che anche così ora ne sappia granché, ma è comunque divertente. Una volta io e i miei amici eravamo in quest’azienda vinicola e scoprimmo che avevano deciso di aggiungere una distilleria alla loro struttura e la nostra guida ha cominciato a dirci, _‘i primi lotti sono pronti per la vendita, volete assaggiare?’_ il che era un’idea orribile, perché ci eravamo già fermati in tre aziende diverse, ma _proprio per quel motivo_ abbiamo detto tutti: _‘certo!’_ e…”

Lui si mise comodo e lo ascoltò raccontare aneddoti sui suoi amici, su alcune delle avventure in cui si era cacciato all’università. A Stiles non sembrava dispiacere la sua riservatezza generale e Derek contribuì con un paio di storie sue, per dimostrare quanto il discorso lo interessasse. Finirono per vuotare la bottiglia e i calici vennero messi da parte. Ne avrebbe potuto aprire un’altra, ma quello non era il tipo di serata che volevano, a dire la verità. E poi non voleva interrompere il modo in cui le dita dell’altro giocherellavano sul suo avambraccio, disegnando lentamente curve e linee, accompagnate da tocchi brevi e improvvisi per sottolineare alcune parole.

Stiles era una persona tattile e lui apprezzava il valore del tatto, benché non se lo permettesse spesso. Era confortante lasciare entrare un altro nel suo spazio. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva permesso a qualcuno di avvicinarsi anche solo la metà di così. Ma d’altronde non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno che gli assomigliasse. Parlarono per ore. Non era certo di chi di loro si fosse addormentato per primo.

Quando si svegliò, fu per trovare Stiles contro di sé, accoccolato sulla sua spalla e con la guancia premuta contro la gola. Respirava in modo regolare e lento, russando solo lievemente. Derek si accorse di avere il braccio addormentato, bloccato sotto il torace dell’altro. Probabilmente era stato quello ad averlo svegliato.

“Stiles,” lo chiamò, piano. Non ottenne risposta, ma il suo respiro cambiò ritmo.

“Stiles,” ripeté, stringendogli gentilmente il braccio.

“Mmm?” fece quello, ammiccando e raddrizzandosi improvvisamente.

Lui sollevò una mano per raddrizzargli gli occhiali che si erano stortati durante il sonno.

“Oh,” disse quello, mentre iniziava a svegliarsi del tutto. Gli lanciò un’occhiata, imbarazzato. “Cazzo, scusami. Mi sa che la giornata mi ha stancato più di quanto non credessi.”

Si alzò in piedi con movimenti un po’ goffi a causa della sonnolenza che ancora non l’aveva lasciato completamente. Derek fece finta di non guardargli il sedere quando portò le mani a controllare le tasche posteriori, per poi mettersi a posto i vestiti e controllare l’orologio al polso.

“Oh, caspita,” mormorò.

“Che ore sono?” chiese Derek, coprendo con un palmo il suo sbadiglio. Decise di non alzarsi per ora, appoggiando un gomito sul bracciolo e sostenendosi la testa con il pugno.

“Le tre di notte,” rispose quello, ridendo piano.

“Mm.”

“Mi sa cha farei meglio ad andare,” affermò, guardandolo con un dolce sorriso.

“Ne sei sicuro?” chiese con voce bassa e arrochita dal sonno, raddrizzando la schiena e alzandosi.

Quello lo fissò schiudendo le labbra per la sorpresa. Deglutì e scosse la testa. “Ehm. Sì, credo di dover andare.”

A quel punto si rese conto del sottinteso involontario delle proprie parole e si strofinò una mano sugli occhi. “Scusa, volevo solo dire che è tardi e volevo assicurarmi che te la sentissi di guidare. Vuoi un caffè?”

“Oh. Ehm… No, grazie. Non abbiamo bevuto molto ed è passata qualche ora.” Scosse di nuovo il capo. “E poi non abito molto lontano. E non riuscirei mai ad addormentarmi se bevessi del caffè adesso. Beh, a _ri_ addormentarmi,” aggiunse con una risata, adocchiando timidamente il divano. “Ma grazie, apprezzo l’offerta.”

Si voltò verso il tavolino e prese in mano il raccoglitore, tamburellandoci sopra le dita, dandosi una veloce occhiata attorno e girando sui tacchi per dirigersi verso la porta. Derek lo seguì fino in giardino, camminando dietro di lui verso la jeep parcheggiata accanto al marciapiede. Stiles giocherellò con le chiavi con fare distratto mentre si avvicinavano all’auto, diffondendo tintinnii che sembravano fortissimi nel silenzio della via residenziale vuota e senza segni di vita – se non si consideravano gli irrigatori a pioggia che stavano annegando il prato di uno dei suoi vicini. Quando raggiunsero la strada, Stiles aprì la portiera del lato del passeggero e gettò il blocco sul sedile. La richiuse e si voltò verso di lui, fermo in un punto poco distante. Il silenzio era opprimente. Quando lo guardò, Derek notò le varie espressioni che si accavallavano sul suo viso e che lui non riusciva neanche ad analizzare.

“Grazie. Per stasera. Mi sono divertito,” affermò, con una mano ancora poggiata sulla portiera ma sporgendosi allo stesso tempo verso di lui. E rivolgendo lo sguardo sulla bocca di Derek.

Lui non rispose alle sue parole sincere ma scontate. Si limitò a guardarlo a sua volta, a studiare le curve del suo viso nella luce del lampione e della luna crescente. Era un viso affascinante. Le sue palpebre si abbassarono e i respiri divennero tremolanti e veloci. Sapeva che fosse meglio non farlo, ma… Derek inalò il suo odore, avvicinandoglisi, entrando nel suo spazio personale. La mano di Stiles andò a posarsi sulla sua vita, trasmettendone il calore attraverso la sottile stoffa mentre le dita la stringevano forte. Derek li fece avvicinare ancora di più finché le loro labbra non furono separate solo da qualche centimetro e riuscirono a sentire il respiro caldo dell’altro sulla pelle. Inclinò la testa di lato, solo di poco, abbastanza da non far scontrare i loro nasi, quindi sollevò il mento per premere la bocca contro la sua.

Solo un bacio, solo il contatto di labbra a malapena schiuse, calde e lisce e sensibili.

Indietreggiò, incontrando lo sguardo dei suoi occhi sgranati attraverso le lenti, le quali riflettevano i bagliori dei lampioni e li moltiplicavano nelle sue iridi. Non riuscì a impedirsi di guardare di nuovo quelle labbra aperte, incurvando all’insù l’angolo della bocca.

Stiles deglutì, quindi si raddrizzò del tutto, smettendo di toccare la macchina, stringendo la presa che aveva sul suo fianco. S’introdusse ulteriormente nello spazio personale di Derek, sollevò il viso per sfiorargli le labbra con le sue, solo un breve tocco prima di scostarsi di un millimetro. Rimase così per un secondo, quindi emise un suono frustrato e fece un improvviso passo indietro, lasciandogli la camicia e dirigendosi verso l’altra portiera della jeep con falcate determinate.

Rallentò, però, tamburellando le dita sul cofano e guardandolo di nuovo, leccandosi le labbra in modo automatico. “Ci vediamo venerdì, allora?”

Lui annuì, ma poi si chiarì la gola e si grattò la barba corta. “O… Hai sempre il mio numero.”

Le dita di Stiles si chiusero e batté improvvisamente le nocche sulla macchina, abbassando il capo e mordendosi il labbro. “Già.” Ricominciò a muoversi, quindi si fermò per voltarsi verso di lui e dirgli piano: “Buona notte.”

“Anche a te.”


	6. Il lupo bianco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Il lupo bianco_ , la favola di questo capitolo, è stata modificata parecchio per essere adatta alla mia storia (come al solito – e ho cambiato solo i dettagli che non soddisfacevano i miei capricci), ma gran parte della trama viene dalla favola presente nel _Libro Grigio_ di Andrew Lang.

_Ti piacciono i milk-shake?_   
_Aspetta, tu mandi messaggi?_   
_Suppongo di sì._   
_Perché tutti mandano messaggi, oggigiorno._   
_Anzi, come non detto. È questa la domanda più importante: a Scott piacciono i milk-shake?_

Derek non poté fare a meno di sorridere. _Apprezziamo entrambi i milk-shake_ , scrisse, inviando l’SMS.  
  
_Eccellente. Seconda domanda: che ne pensate di andare a prendere un milk-shake con me?_  
 _Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere la prima._  
 _Perché se adesso mi dici di no…_

Scoppiò a ridere.

_Non sto dicendo di no._

_Non hai neanche detto di sì._   
_Ma stiamo facendo progressi._   
_Martedì va bene? Se lui sta meglio e tu non sei occupato._   
_Offro io._

Controllò il calendario. Non c’era niente che non si potesse spostare. _Beh, in quel caso… ;)_ rispose.

_Vero? Chi direbbe di no a un milk-shake gratis?!_  
_Oltre agli snob._  
 _O alle persone a dieta._  
 _O gli intolleranti al lattosio._  
 _Okay, un sacco di gente direbbe di no._  
 _Ma tu chiaramente non fai parte di quei gruppi._

_Tra un paio di giorni ti faccio sapere come sta Scott._

 

Un paio di giorni dopo, Scott stava benissimo. Quando arrivò martedì era così emozionato che praticamente vibrò sul sedile per tutto il tragitto. Uscire finalmente di casa era sufficiente a renderlo felice, ma il fatto che stessero andando a bere milk-shake con Stiles gli faceva toccare il cielo con un dito.

Derek, invece, era un po’ nervoso a dirla tutta. Era sembrato così semplice quando era venuto a cena da loro, immergendosi nella loro routine serale come se ne avesse sempre fatto parte. Come se fosse stato un pezzo mancante di cui non conoscevano l’esistenza. Ma questo era il mondo reale, dove le cose erano molto più complicate di una buona cena seguita da una storia e un bacio della buona notte.

Quando aiutò Scott ad aprire la porta della tavola calda e scorse Stiles che li aspettava al banco della cassa, però, tutte le sue preoccupazioni sembrarono ridicole. Suo figlio corse verso di lui per farsi abbracciare e, benché l’appuntamento prima fosse finito con una pomiciatina, il viso dell’altro non ne mostrò alcun segno, quando li salutò. Anzi, quando si rivolse a Derek la sua espressione non mutò neanche in quel sorriso riservato solo a lui che aveva visto più di una volta. Vide solo cordialità.

Ciò lo fece impallidire un po’. E gli fece provare gratitudine.

“Siete mai stati qui?” chiese Stiles, facendo loro strada verso uno dei tavoli con panchine imbottite. La tavola calda era quasi deserta, aveva delle grandi finestre che non davano su niente di più interessante del parcheggio e un arredamento sbiadito con tanto di oggetti vintage, dei quali soltanto alcuni provenivano effettivamente dallo stesso decennio.

“No, non ne avevamo ancora avuto l’opportunità.” Aspettò che Scott si arrampicasse goffamente sul sedile della panca, ma non lo aiutò. Evitò anche di chiedere un alzasedia, sebbene il bambino non riuscisse a raggiungere la cima del tavolo. Sapeva che avrebbe solo portato alla superficie la sua vena testarda, come accadeva per l’apertura delle porte e il trasporto dei libri.

“Vi aspetta una deliziosa sorpresa, allora,” disse, accomodandosi rumorosamente anche lui sulla panca ricoperta di pelle rosso ciliegia di fronte a loro, strofinandosi con gioia le mani mentre la cameriera si avvicinava, attraversando lentamente il pavimento di linoleum a scacchi bianchi e neri. “Hanno i milk-shake migliori della città.”

“Cosa vi posso portare?” chiese la cameriera, estraendo un piccolo blocco dalla tasca del grembiule nero e masticando pigramente la cicca.

“Siamo solo venuti a prendere dei milk-shake, oggi,” rispose Stiles, rivolgendole un ampio sorriso. “Insomma, chi disdegnerebbe un milk-shake in un avventuroso martedì pomeriggio, una volta ogni tanto?”

Dopo un attimo l’atteggiamento blasé della donna si addolcì. “Vi darò un minuto per scegliere, allora,” rispose lei, e dopo che quello annuì, si allontanò per continuare a riempire i portatovaglioli degli altri tavoli.

“Ci sono così tante opzioni che è quasi ridicolo,” spiegò Stiles, sorridendo a Scott e sfilando il cartoncino in piedi tra i salini, spingendolo poi verso di loro.

“Il Verde cavalletta è uno dei miei preferiti, ovviamente,” affermò, indicando l’immagine di una coppa di gelato verde acceso con variegature di uno sciroppo verde quasi fluorescente e di cioccolato. “Ma anche l’Esplosione di frutti di bosco è buono. E ti possono anche fare un milk-shake al sapore di una qualsiasi delle torte disponibili. E poi ci sono i soliti gusti, naturalmente,” aggiunse, alzando gli occhi al cielo e portandosi una mano a coprirsi la bocca mentre gli sussurrava: “Che _noia_!” Al che Scott annuì con veemenza, sorridendo. “Ma potresti _anche_ prenderli in qualsiasi combinazione tu voglia, tipo… alla fragola-menta-cocco. È delizioso.”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio con fare scettico e rivolse un’espressione sospettosa al figlio, il quale ridacchiò.

“Okay, d’accordo, non l’ho mai provato, ma sono certo che lo sia,” affermò Stiles con un cenno deliberatamente serio del capo.

Derek scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa. “Penso che mi limiterò ai gusti delle torte. Almeno saprò che gli ingredienti vanno bene insieme,” disse.

Scott stava ponderando con attenzione le scelte disponibili, mentre lui si aggrappò allo schienale e si voltò per vedere che torte ci fossero nella teca apposita. Prese immediatamente la sua decisione e si girò di nuovo verso il tavolo.

“Quindi. Come stai?” chiese dopo un attimo, rendendosi conto che Scott avesse bisogno di qualche minuto in più per completare la cruciale scelta del milk-shake. Non era mai stato troppo bravo a iniziare una conversazione, ma con Stiles era abbastanza semplice.

Quello fece spallucce. “Bene! Mi tengo occupato, sai, la stessa vecchia storia. Voi?”

“Noi stiamo bene. Sembra che Scott abbia finalmente sconfitto il virus, quindi stiamo recuperando tutte le lezioni che ci siamo persi settimana scorsa.”

La cameriera tornò, osservandoli con le sopracciglia alzate.

“Pronto, cucciolo?” chiese.

Quello annuì.

“Quindi cosa posso portarti, tesoro?” domandò lei, posando lo sguardo sul bambino.

“Un’Esplosione di frutti di bosco, per favore,” rispose, educato, facendo sorridere Derek. Ma doveva ammettere che anche le sue buone maniere fossero dovute all’influenza di Laura e Melissa piuttosto che alla sua.

“Un milk-shake Verde cavalletta, grazie,” intervenne Stiles.

“Per me alla torta di rabarbaro, grazie,” disse lui. Il viso di Stiles si contorse in un’espressione schifata e mimò con la bocca: _‘seriamente?’_ Lui si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio in risposta: il suo affetto per quel gusto era irremovibile.

La donna picchiettò il blocchetto con le unghie colorate, ripetendo gli ordini: “Quindi un milk-shake alla torta di rabarbaro, un Verde cavalletta e un’Esplosione per bambi-”

“Non per bambini, per favore!” la interruppe Scott, posando il mento sul tavolo e facendole gli occhi dolci, mimando poi con le mani una coppa più grande.

Lei fece una bolla con la cicca e l’adocchiò con aria scettica.

“Ne vuoi uno grande come i nostri?” chiese Stiles. “Insomma, per me va anche bene, ma è un sacco di milk-shake per un ometto della tua taglia.”

Scott guardò suo padre, che scollò le spalle. Sapeva che appetito potesse avere suo figlio e poi era stato malato per abbastanza tempo da aver bisogno di rifornirsi di calorie.

Scott aggrottò brevemente la fronte, per poi annuire con determinazione. “Sì. Uno grande.”

La cameriera fece una smorfia, ma poi tirò una riga sulle parole ‘per bambini’.

“Allora, come sta tuo papà?”

Stiles ghignò. “Come al solito. Combatte il crimine con integrità e si lamenta delle polpette vegetariane che gl’infilo nel freezer, anche se in realtà le adora.”

“Che lavoro fa la tua mamma?” chiese Scott.

L’altro emise un lieve sospiro. “Era un’artista. Ma è mancata molto tempo fa.”

“Oh, già. Papà me l’ha detto,” disse, guardando Derek con un piccolo cipiglio. Quindi si dimenò e allungò il braccio verso di lui, benché il tavolo fosse troppo grande perché lo potesse raggiungere con facilità, e gli diede delle gentili pacche sulla mano. “Mi dispiace. È difficile sentire la mancanza di una mamma.”

Stiles ammiccò, fissandolo, apparentemente sconvolto che un bambino che aveva subito così di recente una perdita simile alla sua potesse offrire a un adulto un tale conforto. Quindi si sforzò di rivolgere a Scott un sorriso tremulo e girò la mano, così da stringere quella più piccola. “Sì, hai proprio ragione.” Tirò su con il naso quando riappoggiò la schiena al sedile, rivolgendo a padre e figlio un sorriso vero. “E che mi dite di voi? Come stanno i vostri, ehm… parenti?”

“Sono certo che stiano bene. Non ho ricevuto notizie che dicessero il contrario,” rispose Derek con un’alzata di spalle.

“E come sta andando la tua scuola segreta di supereroi?” domandò a Scott, ottenendo altri risolini.

“È un segreto!” rispose quello, coprendosi poi la bocca con le mani per smorzare la seconda ondata di risa provocata dalla sua arguzia.

Anche Stiles si mise a ridere, ma scosse la testa. “No, davvero, come vanno le lezioni? Che cos’hai imparato questa settimana?”

Scott posò la testa sul braccio del padre. “Ho imparato un sacco di cose. Tipo che in un chilo ci sono mille grammi. Eee…” pensò per un attimo. “Oh, sì! Che rosso, giallo e blu sono i colori primari.”

“Non è fortissimo? E se li mescoli puoi ottenere tutti i colori secondari,” affermò Stiles, facendo annuire con forza il bambino.

“Papà mi prenderà delle tempere così posso imparare meglio come si fa,” aggiunse con un sorriso.

“Dopo che mi sarò rassegnato al pastrocchio che ne varrà fuori…” aggiunse Derek, posando giocosamente un palmo sulla testa del figlio per scuoterlo un po’.

“Ehi, mi stavo chiedendo… come riuscite a farlo, dato che siete solo voi due?” chiese Stiles, passando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. “Fate parte di un gruppo di genitori che istruiscono i figli a casa?”

“No. Siamo solo noi. Io lavoro da casa. Sono uno scrittore,” ammise. Non aveva esattamente _evitato_ l’argomento, finora. Solo non l’aveva mai menzionato.

Quello aguzzò lo sguardo. “Che tipo?”

Lui inclinò leggermente la testa di lato e disse: “Narrativa. Scrivo soprattutto romanzi di genere fantasy, ma ho anche pubblicato libri che possono essere considerati di epopea spaziale.”

Questa volta fu lui a ricevere un’espressione sospettosa. “Leggo parecchio in entrambi quei generi e ho archiviato un numero anche superiore di libri simili…” disse, indicando la propria faccia agitando le dita. “Bibliotecario, ricordi? Perché non ho mai visto il tuo nome?”

Lui gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno e scrollò le spalle. “Pseudonimo.”

L’altro sollevò le sopracciglia per l’interesse, aprendo la bocca per indagare in modo più approfondito, ma venne interrotto dall’arrivo della cameriera con i loro milk-shake.

Fu una distrazione sufficiente, ma la luce nei suoi occhi quando tornò a guardare Derek, mordicchiando nel frattempo la cannuccia, lo convinse che non avrebbe lasciato stare questo piccolo mistero finché non l’avesse risolto. Lui quindi decise che non gli avrebbe reso la vita facile e segnalò le proprie intenzioni con un inarcamento soddisfatto delle sopracciglia – godendosi la frustrazione dell’altro.

Stiles sollevò scherzosamente le sopracciglia in modo altezzoso e con un veloce movimento del mento portò la conversazione in una direzione diversa. Lui osservò in silenzio – e con un certo ammontare di meraviglia – il modo in cui quello riuscì a parlare quasi continuamente e chissà come a battere sia lui che Scott nella gara di bevuta del milk-shake.

Stiles confidò loro che il resto del cibo offerto dalla tavola calda era piuttosto mediocre, ma per colazione facevano dei pancake al latticello e farina di grano saraceno buoni da morire. E le loro uova alla Benedict erano decenti – per una tavola calda. Apparentemente era un’informazione importante perché il _Rook-River Café_ era eccellente per quasi tutti i tipi di cibo, ma le loro uova alla Benedict erano atroci e dovevano essere evitate a tutti i costi. Spiegò tutto ciò con gesti precisi del lungo cucchiaio del milk-shake, che continuava a infilare nella coppa, dimenticarsene per sette secondi e riafferrarlo tra un sorso e l’altro, estraendolo, leccando la cannuccia per pulirla e ricominciando ad agitarlo in aria. Derek era piuttosto certo che avrebbe finito per ritrovarsi uno schizzo di gelato verde sulla faccia, quel pomeriggio. Era solo questione di tempo.

Quando Stiles chiese se i frullati fossero di loro gradimento e spinse il proprio bicchiere verso Scott, il bambino spalancò gli occhi. Stiles non sapeva che significato avesse quel gesto per loro. Suo figlio sì, ma lui non credeva che si rendesse conto che per l’altro era solo un’offerta amichevole, che gli umani lo facevano spesso. Scott afferrò la coppa tutto entusiasta e bevve dalla cannuccia un paio di sorsi verdissimi, per poi spostarlo di nuovo verso il suo proprietario, che lo riprese.

“Wow, è fortissimo,” esclamò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra per recuperare eventuali gocce raminghe.

“Vero?” fece l’altro, sorridendo e offrendolo a Derek.

Lui inspirò lentamente a quel gesto inaspettato – benché non avesse dovuto esserne sorpreso, in effetti. Prese la coppa, soffocando quella scintilla d’interesse accesa dal proprio istinto, chiudendo le labbra attorno alla cannuccia di un colore rosso acceso per bere un piccolissimo sorso e poi restituirla con un cenno di ringraziamento.

“Hai ragione, è davvero buono,” disse.

Scott annuì, mostrando con gioia di essere d’accordo. Quindi adocchiò il padre, tamburellando le dita sul proprio bicchiere, e gli si poteva leggere in viso quello che gli stava chiedendo. Lui annuì e il bambino gli rivolse un enorme sorriso. Si dimenò sul sedile e spinse il proprio milk-shake verso Stiles. Ma, preso com’era dall’entusiasmo, usò troppa forza. La coppa scivolò e, prima che Stiles potesse fare più di sollevare un braccio in modo impacciato o che Derek riuscisse ad afferrarla, urtò il bordo in metallo del tavolo e s’inclinò verso di lui a tutta velocità.

Scott emise un uggiolio sgomento quando Stiles strillò mentre il liquido freddo gli si rovesciava addosso. L’uomo si alzò in piedi, cercando di balzare giù dal lato libero della panca e tentando in modo maldestro di non far cadere il bicchiere dal tavolo. Il milk-shake rosa finì dappertutto, spandendosi sul tavolo e su Stiles.

“Oh mio Dio quant’è freddo,” esclamò, dimenando gli arti per poi accorgersi del pasticcio che stava creando. La cameriera si affrettò a raggiungerli con uno straccio bagnato mentre il bibliotecario cercava di usare le mani per evitare di gocciolare ovunque. Derek sfilò una manciata di tovaglioli per cercare di bloccare l’onda rosa che si avvicinava lentamente a loro.

“Vado a…” iniziò Stiles, guardando dietro di sé verso il cartello che indicava i servizi.

“Vai,” gli rispose.

Quello annuì, iniziando a incamminarsi in modo impacciato verso il corridoio mentre Scott si raggomitolò nell’angolo della panca, gemendo. Derek aiutò la cameriera a contenere la maggior parte del gelato versato, quindi posò con decisione il palmo sulla nuca del figlio.

“Va tutto bene, cucciolo,” gli disse con tono fermo e dolce.

“Papà, ho rovinato tutto!” esclamò con una voce preoccupata e gli occhi lucidi.

Lui scosse la testa. “A tutti capita un incidente di tanto in tanto.”

L’altro fece un cenno negativo. “Stiles mi _odierà_.”

Sospirò. Il problema di crescere un cucciolo nel mondo reale era dovergli insegnare di aspettarsi il rifiuto e la paura da parte degli umani. Era la verità, purtroppo. Ma non era sempre facile conviverci.

“Ti prometto che non ti odierà per questa piccola svista. Rimani qua e tieni d’occhio il mio milk-shake,” gli disse, sapendo che un compito simile l’avrebbe tenuto occupato. “Vado a controllare com’è messo Stiles.”

Aveva una maglietta di ricambio in macchina, quindi si diresse verso la Camaro e prese la T-shirt grigia per poi tornare dentro. Quando superò il loro tavolo ripeté i suoi ringraziamenti alla cameriera, che stava ancora pulendo, e scompigliò i capelli del bambino per cercare di alleggerire il cipiglio che aveva assunto mentre cercava di aiutarla come poteva. Non sembrò avere l’effetto desiderato. Ma Scott era tutto intento ad aiutare, concentrato.

Quando aprì la porta dei bagni, vide che Stiles si stava pulendo il cavallo dei pantaloni con dei tovaglioli di carta. La situazione non era delle migliori: era praticamente ricoperto di liquido rosa sul davanti, grazie al milk-shake al lampone. La sua maglietta era una causa persa, appallottolata in un lavandino, e i suoi jeans erano sbottonati, mostrando dei boxer leggermente umidi ma non zuppi.

Non riuscì a bloccare una piccola risata.

Stiles lo guardò tramite lo specchio con un ghigno simile in viso.

“Scusami,” disse Derek, cercando di scrollarsi l’ilarità dal volto.

“Ehi, tanto vale riderci sopra, no?” ribatté quello, buttando il mucchio di carta nel cesto della spazzatura.

“Ho pensato che magari questa ti avrebbe fatto comodo,” disse, posando la T-shirt sul piano dei lavandini accanto a lui, mentre quello inumidiva un altro paio di tovaglioli, passandoseli sulla pelle per eliminare altre eventuali tracce rosa.

“Grazie, mi hai salvato. La mia era _fradicia_ ,” affermò, sorridendo al suo riflesso. Cercò d’ignorare la scarica di emozione che avvertì nel petto all’idea dell’altro che indossava i suoi vestiti, che portava il suo odore.

Lanciò un’occhiata al cellulare sulla superficie piastrellata, sollevandolo per controllare se fosse stato danneggiato. Avrebbe insistito per comprargliene uno nuovo, se fosse stato così. “Il telefono è a posto?”

“Seh. L’ho tirato fuori dalla tasca prima che potesse bagnarsi,” spiegò.

Lui annuì lentamente, posando il fianco al piano ed esaminando il telefonino, per poi rimetterlo giù. Avrebbe dovuto andarsene e basta, ora che si era assicurato che Stiles stava bene e non se l’era presa e che gli aveva portato la maglietta. Ma non riusciva a fare a meno di notare le curve dei muscoli sodi nelle sue spalle, abbinati agli addominali piacevolmente definiti che aveva intravisto prima. E il suo sguardo non era passato inosservato. La mano che stava passando i tovaglioli umidi sul suo addome rallentò, per poi gettarli in un lavabo. Stiles si voltò, guardandolo direttamente invece che tramite i loro riflessi. Nei suoi occhi c’era tutta la passione, tutto l’interesse che per tutto il pomeriggio non era riuscito a scorgere. Forse era la privacy o il fatto di essere stati spiazzati dall’incidente del milk-shake e il conseguente stato di deshabillé. A ogni modo, la tensione tra loro era come una corda improvvisamente tesa che li stava facendo avvicinare lentamente.

Si ritrovò ad avanzare verso di lui, solo di poco. Abbastanza da sollevare una mano e passare il pollice su una delle sue sopracciglia, tirando via una goccia di gelato che era scampata alla pulizia. “L’hai mancata,” mormorò, leccandosi il polpastrello. Era ridicolo. Probabilmente sembrava una battuta presa da un orrido film di serie B, ma l’altro trattenne comunque il respiro mentre lui abbassava il braccio, non accennando ad aumentare la distanza tra loro, quasi inesistente.

Poi Stiles si sporse all’improvviso in avanti, eliminandola del tutto in modo che le loro labbra potessero premersi, calde, le une contro le altre, scivolando sinuose e scambiandosi i residui dolci dei milk-shake, il gusto aspro della chimica corporea di un’altra persona. Era un bacio aggressivo e veloce e fece venire a Derek le vertigini, perdendosi in esso. Con le mani strinse i fianchi dell’altro, infilando le dita nell’orlo dei boxer quel tanto che bastava per carezzargli la pelle. Le mani di Stiles si aprirono sulla sua vita, aggrappandosi alla stoffa della maglietta per avvicinarlo a sé.

Quando quello interruppe il bacio, si ritrovarono entrambi con il fiato corto. Derek lo vide rabbrividire quando sentì l’aria fresca sul torso nudo e lo attirò più vicino a sé, passando i palmi caldi lungo la sua schiena, verso l’alto, arrendendosi alla tentazione di posare il naso nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Sai, ho provato davvero a fare il disinvolto,” mormorò Stiles come in una confessione, con la bocca premuta contro la sua pelle e le braccia che gli avvolgevano le spalle e il collo, infilando le dita nei capelli neri durante la loro esplorazione.

Derek se n’era accorto. “Perché?” finì per chiedere, benché fosse certo di conoscere almeno qualcuno dei motivi.

L’altro dapprima non rispose. Era troppo impegnato a cercare di nuovo le sue labbra per scambiarsi qualche altro rapido bacio. Ma infine mormorò: “Perché, per cominciare, ti ho incontrato solo da poco.”

“Mm-hm,” disse, posandogli dei leggerissimi baci lungo la mandibola. Le sue esperienze gli avevano sempre insegnato a fidarsi dell’istinto quando si trattava di giudicare le persone. Non aveva dubbi che valesse la pena conoscere Stiles. Ma era vero, c’erano numerose informazioni – anche molto importanti – di cui l’altro non aveva idea.

“E anche perché tendo a venire coinvolto… _molto_ velocemente,” continuò, facendo scivolare le mani verso il basso fino a stringergli i fianchi.

Forse per lui era un punto a sfavore, ma per qualche motivo Derek lo trovò gradevole. “Mm,” concordò, sfiorando le labbra su un punto sotto il suo orecchio. Era noto che i lupi non formassero legami incostanti. E lui non era un’eccezione. Ma capiva che potesse essere una caratteristica problematica, soprattutto se il legame in questione fosse stato formato in modo prematuro. Passò la lingua sulla pelle sensibile proprio dietro all’orecchio, dove s’incontravano cranio e collo, ottenendo come ricompensa un piccolo gemito ansimante, mentre Stiles aumentava ritmicamente la presa delle dita, per poi abbassare di nuovo la testa, girandola per trovare a sua volta la mandibola di Derek e iniziando a lasciare la sua scia di baci. Ma dopo un attimo la risollevò, prendendo un respiro profondo.

“E per via di Scott.”

Derek smise di strofinare la punta del naso sul suo collo e posò la fronte sulla sua spalla, sospirando. Ed ecco la ragione più importante di tutte. Quella che l’avrebbe sempre fatto fermare a prescindere da quanto lo desiderasse.

Quello gli carezzò la nuca, continuando a spiegare. “Perché so cosa si prova quando tuo papà frequenta altre persone. Quanto possa essere difficile affezionarti a qualcuno se non rimarrà nella tua vita, alla fine. O quanto sia brutto vederlo isolarsi per te.

“Ma è più che altro perché non so dove andremo a parare.”

Lui sollevò il capo quando sentì l’ultima frase, stringendo le labbra e passando il pollice sulla punta della spalla di Stiles. “Capisco.”

“Ma voglio… Cioè, mi piacerebbe… mi piacerebbe davvero _molto_ se riuscissimo a far arrivare questo rapporto da qualche parte,” disse, arrossendo e mordendosi il labbro per l’imbarazzo.

“Sì,” concordò lui, di nuovo. “Anche a me.”

“Allora… magari potremmo andarci piano? E non affrontare la cosa in modo troppo serio…” propose, facendo spallucce.

Lui inspirò ed espirò con un sospiro e una lieve risata. “Andarci piano…” borbottò, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo con aria ironica. “Devo ammettere di non saper bene come farlo. Non ho mai affrontato una relazione piano e non seriamente.”

“Già, neanch’io,” rispose quello con uno sbuffo divertito.

Lui annuì lentamente e fece un passo indietro. “Ma, sì, possiamo provarci.”

“Sì?”

“Sì.”

Stiles gli rivolse quel suo piccolo sorriso dolce. Quello che riservava solo per lui. E questa volta toccò a Derek emettere un breve suono frustrato, resistendo all’impulso di baciare le labbra sorridenti, carezzandogli la mascella con il pollice e voltandosi. “Okay. Ci vediamo qua fuori,” disse, costringendosi poi a uscire dal bagno.

Doveva andarci piano.

E per dei buoni motivi, per quanto fosse frustrante. Quando tornò al tavolo, vide che Scott era ancora molto scoraggiato.

“Sta bene, Scott. Si sta solo dando una pulita. Non è neanche un po’ arrabbiato.”

“Okay,” mormorò quello, con aria ancora avvilita.

Lui sospirò e si sedette di nuovo al suo posto, avvolgendo una delle ampie mani sulle spalle del figlio. Nonostante i tentativi cocciuti del bambino di assumersi la responsabilità di tutto ciò che incontrava, le sue spalle non erano ancora abbastanza larghe per sostenere il peso del mondo.

“Tieni, prendi il mio,” suggerì, facendo scivolare la coppa mezza vuota verso di lui.

Scott alzò lo sguardo su di lui con occhi luminosi e un sorriso incerto, quindi si raddrizzò sul sedile per arrivare alla cannuccia. Bevve un sorso e fece una smorfia, cacciando fuori la lingua per lo schifo. “Bleeeah, papà!”

Stiles sorrise mentre tornava al tavolo con in mano la maglietta umida e strizzata. “Vero? Non riesco a credere che a tuo papà piaccia davvero quella roba.”

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, benché mancasse qualsiasi tipo di emozione negativa. “La torta di rabarbaro è deliziosa,” affermò con tono deciso.

Scott ridacchiò e scosse la testa, accentuando la smorfia schifata.

Stiles ghignò. “Oh, andiamo, ammettilo amico: tutti sanno che gli sciroppi artificiali alla fragola o alla menta pieni zeppi di zucchero sono _molto_ meglio di quella specie di sedano terroso di dubbia origine. Non ho forse ragione, compare?” chiese al bambino, che si mise a ridere.

“Plebei,” borbottò Derek, sottovoce. Stiles scoppiò a ridere e agitò verso di lui il cucchiaio mentre, come al solito, la parola provocò uno scroscio di risa da parte di Scott, benché non comprendesse a pieno perché fosse divertente. O, perlomeno, pensava che fosse divertente per una ragione diversa da quella della maggior parte della gente. Probabilmente era qualcosa di comprensibile solo per un bambino di sei anni.

“Beh, ragazzi, mi spiace interrompere il divertimento, ma mi sa che farò meglio ad andare a casa e farmi una doccia. Sono certo al novanta percento di avere dello sciroppo di mora tra i capelli.”

Infilò una banconota da venti sotto alla sua coppa e si alzò. Derek lo imitò e fece scendere Scott dalla panca.

“Grazie per i milk-shake, Stiles!” esclamò suo figlio, afferrandogli la mano mentre si dirigevano verso l’uscita. “Mi dispiace di avertene versato un po’ addosso.”

“Ehi, amico, non c’è problema. È stata un’avventura,” rispose quello con una risata spontanea.

Derek seppe di non avere più scampo quando lo vide aspettare che il bambino spingesse la porta, aprendola di qualche centimetro, prima di dargli una mano e spalancarla insieme.

“Okay, sentite,” aggiunse, passando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. “Stavo pensando che magari ci potremmo vedere di nuovo. Ehm, potreste venire a cena a casa mia o roba simile. Sabato. Che ne dite?”

Derek scosse la testa. “Non possiamo, scusa.” Corrugò la fronte quando l’altro arrossì e assunse un’espressione delusa, per poi nasconderla dietro a un sorriso cortese.

“C’è la luna piena, sciocco,” spiegò Scott, roteando gli occhi.

Toccò a lui trattenersi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto smettere di farlo così spesso quando era assieme a suo figlio, perché Scott aveva un aspetto ridicolo quando lo faceva. Ma, a pensarci bene, anche Laura e Melissa non scherzavano quando si trattava di fare quella smorfia. Non aveva problemi a dar loro tutta la colpa.

“E cosa c’entra?” chiese Stiles, con aria confusa e un po’ sospettosa.

“Dobbiamo fare delle cose magiche speciali e super segrete,” chiarì Scott, con uno dei suoi tentativi di fare il misterioso. Lui sospirò. Ecco un’altra cosa su cui c’era da lavorare.

“Oh,” disse quello, dondolandosi sui talloni e passando lo sguardo tra loro due. “Siete, tipo, wiccan?” chiese, sembrando sinceramente interessato.

Era una copertura che funzionava abbastanza bene oggigiorno – nella maggior parte degli Stati Uniti, comunque. “Qualcosa di simile,” rispose Derek, stringendo brevemente la presa sulla spalla del figlio, prima che si mettesse a dare altre spiegazioni.

Alla mezza risposta le labbra di Stiles s’incurvarono, formando un broncio, ma sembrò capire quello che stava tentando di fare e non insistette. La sua espressione tornò normale quando si grattò la mandibola.

“Okay. Va bene.”

“Un’altra volta, allora?” chiese lui, per non fargli pensare che gli stessero dando picche. Suo figlio annuì, entusiasta.

Il suo viso si rilassò. “Sì, certamente,” affermò con un sorriso esitante. Continuò a crescere in sicurezza più continuavano a guardarsi l’un l’altro, finché Scott, annoiato dalla mancanza di conversazione, non si allontanò, andando a giocherellare con un dente di leone che era spuntato da una crepa del marciapiede. Stiles abbassò il capo, mentre le guance assumevano una sfumatura rosea.

“Un giorno di settimana prossima, magari,” propose Derek.

Quello annuì affabilmente, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui. Poi iniziò a formare con le labbra un ghigno malizioso.

“Che c’è?” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Leggo un sacco di cose diverse, sai, e mi sono appena ricordato qualcosa. I wiccan non indossano vestiti nella celebrazione della luna piena, vero?” chiese, agitando giocosamente le sopracciglia, sporgendosi un po’ di più verso di lui, con gli occhi che si assottigliavano per il sorriso.

Flirtare, per fortuna, rientrava nell’ambito del poco serio.

“Sai, credo proprio che tu abbia ragione,” mormorò, avvicinando la testa alla sua, con il sorriso che si allargava. Era anche più o meno vero, per lui, malgrado i motivi fossero del tutto diversi.

“Ma pensa,” disse l’altro, inclinando la testa per passare lo sguardo lungo le linee del suo corpo.

Derek curvò la testa verso l’alto, osservandolo da dietro le ciglia con una postura istintivamente invitante. Di cos’è che avevano parlato? Di _non_ saltarsi addosso alla prima occasione, forse… Davvero non aveva voglia di pensarci. Ma sembrava che anche Stiles si fosse appena ricordato di quel dettaglio spiacevole e si voltò, alzando il viso verso l’alto ed esalando un respiro teso dal naso.

Scott si riavvicinò a loro e le sue narici si allargarono quando iniziò ad annusare l’aria lì attorno con fare curioso. Inclinò la testa di lato, cercando d’identificare quel nuovo odore – e Derek era certo di non voler fare _quella_ conversazione in quel particolare momento, quindi lo prese in braccio sollevandolo con un ampio gesto delle braccia che lo distrasse all’istante. Lo sollevò in alto, quindi lo accompagnò nella caduta veloce, fermandola proprio prima che toccasse terra. Lo posò in piedi sull’asfalto. “È ora di andare. Di’ ciao, Scott,” gli disse, raddrizzandosi.

“Ciao, Scott!” gli fece il verso con un sorrisetto birichino.

Stiles rise e gli diede un buffetto sulla fronte, dicendo: “Ciao, Stiles.”

Il bambino ridacchiò e corse verso la Camaro.

“Ci vediamo venerdì, allora?” chiese quello, rivolgendogli un sorriso dolce.

Derek fece finta di ragionarci sopra. “Non so… ci saranno storie sui lupi?”

L’altro sollevò il mento a mo’ di sfida, assottigliando gli occhi. “Come potrei deludervi?” Ma poi si morse il labbro, come se non avesse avuto intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire quella frase. Con occhi spalancati, si voltò, rivolgendogli un, “Ci vediamo!” e salutandolo con la mano da sopra la spalla mentre si dirigeva verso il parcheggio.

Pensandoci seriamente, dubitava che fosse possibile per Stiles deludere qualcuno.

 

Questa settimana arrivarono parecchio in anticipo, sistemandosi nella zona dell’ora della favola molto prima che la maggior parte dei bambini e dei genitori la occupassero. Scott giocherellò con la mano del padre, parlando del libro sugli aeroplani che aveva letto quel mattino. Oggi era pieno di energia. La sentiva anche lui, simile a un’intensa vibrazione nell’aria. Sabato ci sarebbe stata la luna piena ed era abbastanza vicina da iniziare ad avere effetto su di loro. Scott sapeva di dovergli stare vicino, oggi, e comunque i suoi istinti lo attiravano verso i membri del branco.

Infine Stiles arrivò, salutando tutti con la mano e dando il cinque ad alcuni dei suoi ascoltatori abituali e ai più svegli dei nuovi venuti. Rivolse a lui e Scott un breve sorriso, facendo un cenno di saluto solo per loro prima di sedersi sullo sgabello e iniziare.

“Ciao, ragazzi,” disse, sorridendo al suo pubblico.

Gli risposero in coro con saluti vari.

“Allora, com’è che ci siamo tutti riuniti qui?” sussurrò ai bambini, posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e il mento sui palmi, ammiccando. “So che dobbiamo fare _qualcosa_ , ma non mi riesco a ricordare cos’è.”

Ridacchiarono. I più estroversi alzarono la mano.

“Aspettate! Penso di essermi ricordato. Terell ballerà per noi, vero?” affermò, assumendo un’aria soddisfatta e sorridendo a uno dei bambini.

Quello scosse la testa e ridacchiò. “Nooo,” rispose, scuotendo le mani.

“No? Oh,” e mise il broncio. Si grattò la testa e si voltò verso un’altra bambina. “Oh! Ora lo so! Jian ci canterà una canzone.”

Quella si coprì il capo con il libro che aveva in mano ed esclamò: “No, _Stiles_!”

Lui corrugò la fronte, tamburellandosi le dita sulle labbra. “Beh, allora perché siamo venuti tutti qui?”

“Stiles!” risposero alcuni di loro, tra cui Scott.

“Io?” chiese quello con aria teatralmente sorpresa. “Ma cos’è che devo fare io?”

“Raccontare una storia!” esclamarono.

Il bibliotecario passò lo sguardo su di loro con aria scettica, mentre i bambini ridevano. “Siete sicuri?”

“È l’ora della favola di Stiles,” spiegò Jian con tono deciso. Gli altri annuirono con enfasi e alcuni dissero che aveva ragione.

“Ah. Okay, credo di potervi raccontare una storia, allora. Fatemi vedere se ho qualche libro in borsa,” affermò, sorridendo e piegandosi in avanti per guardare nella tracolla. Borbottò giocosamente mentre vi rovistava dentro finché non trovò qualcosa che andasse bene.

“Ooh! Questo è bello,” disse, estraendo il libro che avrebbe letto quel giorno. “Era la mia storia preferita quando ero un bambino, quindi penso che anche a voi piacerà. È bella lunga, quindi leggeremo solo questa, oggi.”

Il titolo in copertina era _Il lupo bianco_. Le parole argentee, scritte in una calligrafia elegante, risaltavano sulla superficie nera. Il primo disegno ritraeva un bellissimo paesaggio, con montagne ghiacciate ricoperte di neve scintillante e, tra i picchi, un castello di smalti avorio e argento.

Era uno stile un po’ più elegante e preciso di quello usato solitamente da Stiles, ma era certo che l’autore fosse sempre lui. Quello voltò la pagina, mostrando un’altra immagine. Rivolse al pubblico un sorriso smagliante quando emisero suoni d’ammirazione. “C’erano una volta un re e una regina che avevano tre figlie.” Era ritratta la famiglia reale, i cui membri sfoggiavano chiome ramate e vestiti in ricchi colori che richiamavano delle gemme, mentre le corone e i gioielli erano evidenziati da una vernice dorata, che faceva brillare i dettagli. Erano allineati davanti alle pareti del castello, di pietra scura.

“Un giorno il re partì per far visita alle parti più remote del suo regno. Prima di lasciare la corte, la figlia più giovane gli fece promettere di portarle, al suo ritorno, una ghirlanda dei suoi fiori selvatici preferiti, che crescevano nella foresta. Il re viaggiò per molti giorni, cercando di scorgere i fiori, ma non ne vide durante il viaggio di andata. Arrivato a destinazione, incontrò il duca e la popolazione locale. Tutto andava bene nel regno.

“Quando il sovrano fu pronto per tornare al suo palazzo, decise di portare a ciascuna delle figlie un regalo; comprò una magnifica collana per la prima principessa e un abito intessuto con del filo d’argento per la seconda. Benché avesse cercato per ore, però, non trovò né dai fioristi della città né al mercato i fiori selvatici che tanto agognava la terza figlia.”

Stiles fece una smorfia delusa, scuotendo la testa per la sfortuna del buon re. I bambini emisero mormorii dispiaciuti.

“Quindi dovette ripartire senza fiori. Il suo percorso lo condusse in una fitta foresta. Quando distava ancora miglia dal suo castello, notò un grande lupo bianco seduto sul lato della strada e, meraviglia! Sul suo capo c’era una ghirlanda di fiori selvatici.”

“Sì!” esclamò uno dei bambini, e Stiles gli sorrise e sollevò il palmo della mano, così che quello gli potesse dare il cinque. Voltò la pagina per mostrare un massiccio lupo bianco con una corona di fiori appoggiata tra le orecchie.

“Così il re gli chiese se fosse disposto a dargli la ghirlanda che aveva in testa. Il lupo disse: _‘Mio signore e sovrano, ti lascerò avere la ghirlanda, ma solo se mi darai qualcosa in cambio.’_ ”

_Nessuno dà niente per niente_ , pensò Derek con un sorriso ironico.

“ _‘Che cosa desideri?’_ ribatté il re. _‘Ti darò con gioia gioielli e ricchezze in cambio.’_ Ma il lupo scosse la testa. _‘Non voglio gioielli e ricchezze,’_ rispose. _‘Promettimi solo di consegnarmi la prima creatura che incontrerai durante il tuo viaggio verso il castello. Tre giorni dopo verrò a prenderla.’_ E il re pensò tra sé e sé: _Manca ancora molta strada per arrivare a casa, di certo incontrerò qualche animale selvatico o un uccello, non ci sono rischi in questa promessa_. Quindi acconsentì e portò con sé la ghirlanda. I fiori intrecciati non erano piante comuni, perché sebbene il viaggio durò ancora molto tempo, si accorse che rimasero freschi e dai colori brillanti, come se fossero stati appena colti. Il re ne era felice, sapendo che sua figlia ne sarebbe stata meravigliata. Ma più si avvicinava al palazzo, più cominciava a preoccuparsi. Per la strada non incontrò creatura vivente, finché non arrivò ai cancelli del castello, dove lo aspettava la terza figlia per dargli il bentornato.”

Alcuni dei bambini trattennero il fiato per lo sgomento, capendo cosa ciò significasse. Sul viso di Scott invece c’era ancora un sorriso spensierato. Per lui il lupo non era un mostro.

“Quella sera il re era molto triste, ricordando la sua promessa, e quando raccontò alla regina quello che era successo, anche lei versò lacrime amare. Benché la figlia minore fosse felice di aver ricevuto la ghirlanda incantata, si accorse della loro tristezza. Quando chiese loro perché stessero piangendo, suo padre le disse che tra tre giorni il lupo bianco sarebbe venuto a reclamarla come sua sposa e l’avrebbe portata via e probabilmente non l’avrebbero più rivista.”

L’attenzione di Derek venne attratta da uno degli uomini seduto insieme agli altri genitori, che si alzò e si diresse verso i bambini. Si accovacciò dietro a una bambina dai capelli castani e ondulati e le mormorò qualcosa all’orecchio, per poi sollevarsi e uscire dalla sezione dei libri per bambini, portandosi il cellulare all’orecchio. Lei lo salutò con la mano mentre Stiles continuava a narrare.

“Il terzo giorno, come aveva promesso, il lupo entrò nel cortile del palazzo e salì la scalinata principale, arrivando nella sala in cui sedevano il re e la regina. _‘Sono venuto a reclamare la mia promessa,’_ affermò. _‘Datemi la figlia più giovane.’_

“I due sovrani piansero, ma avevano dato la loro parola e non c’era via di scampo. Quindi fecero chiamare la terza principessa. Quest’ultima si preparò a lasciare la sua casa, ma prima tornò in camera per prendere la ghirlanda di fiori selvatici, che portò con sé.

“Quando la principessa si avvicinò al lupo bianco, lui le disse: _‘Salimi in groppa e ti porterò al mio castello.’_ La principessa era coraggiosa e rispose a testa alta, _‘Onorerò la promessa di mio padre,’_ mostrando orgoglio e dignità. Con queste parole, il lupo se la mise in groppa e la portò via.

“Quando raggiunsero il luogo in cui il re aveva ricevuto la ghirlanda di fiori, il lupo si fermò e le disse di scendere, così che si potessero riposare un po’.

“ _‘Mi chiedo,’_ le disse, _‘se questa foresta appartenesse a tuo padre, cosa ne farebbe?’_ E la principessa rispose: _‘Mio padre abbatterebbe gli alberi e la trasformerebbe in un magnifico parco con bellissimi giardini e lui e i suoi cortigiani verrebbero qui a passeggiare tra le radure d’estate.’_

“ _‘E se questa foresta appartenesse a te, cosa ne faresti?’_ le chiese. _‘Oh,’_ disse lei, sollevando lo sguardo verso le cupole formate dalle foglie, stringendosi la ghirlanda al petto, _‘io la lascerei così com’è e camminerei tra gli alberi e i fiori alla luce della luna, proprio come stiamo facendo adesso.’_

“Al lupo piacque molto la sua risposta. Le disse: _‘Salimi di nuovo in groppa e ti porterò al mio castello.’_ E quando lei si fu sistemata sulla sua schiena, quello tornò ad attraversare la foresta e corse, corse, corse, superando una collina dopo l’altra finché gli alberi non scomparvero e si ritrovarono a scalare una montagna. Il viaggio fu velocissimo, tale era il suo potere, finché il lupo non si fermò in un cortile maestoso con enormi cancelli.”

I bambini rimasero colpiti dall’immagine del castello, che occupava due pagine, e Stiles rivolse loro un dolce sorriso, dando loro il tempo di sporgersi in avanti e osservarlo per bene. I disegni di quel libro erano incredibili. Avevano uno stile etereo e ogni scena era ritratta fin nel minimo dettaglio, il che aveva senso, dato che aveva detto che era la sua preferita da piccolo. Derek si ritrovò a sperare che la leggesse di nuovo in futuro, ma solo per lui e Scott. Si chiese cosa potesse fare per renderlo possibile, quali fiori selvatici dovesse intrecciare a quello scopo. Si ricordò anche delle parole chiave del loro rapporto: dovevano procedere _piano_ e _non seriamente_. Ma il fatto che la luna piena fosse così vicina glielo rendeva molto più difficile del normale.

“ _‘È un bellissimo castello,’_ disse la principessa, mentre i cancelli si aprivano ed entrava nel cortile. _‘Se solo non fossi così lontana dalla mia famiglia!’_ Ma il lupo non era inclemente e le rispose: _‘Quando le tue sorelle si sposeranno e alla fine di ogni anno andremo a far visita a tuo padre e tua madre.’_ Dopo aver enunciato quelle parole, la pelliccia bianca gli scivolò giù dalle spalle e la principessa scoprì che il suo promesso non era affatto un lupo, bensì un giovane affascinante, alto e forte.”

Stiles voltò la pagina per mostrare il suddetto principe e Scott schiaffò lo stinco del padre per l’entusiasmo. “Papà!” esclamò. “Hai sentito?” Lui si mise un dito davanti alle labbra per zittirlo e gli arruffò i capelli, ricambiando l’enorme sorriso che gli vide in volto. Quando tornò a guardare il libro, vide che Stiles li stava osservando con affetto e che stava passando alla pagina successiva, piena delle elaborate righe che componevano la storia.

“Le offrì la mano e la condusse su per le scale del castello, accompagnandola fino a delle bellissime stanze dove avrebbe vissuto come sue fidanzata. Passarono molto tempo insieme per molti mesi. Il principe le mostrò le sue terre e la portò a fare passeggiate al chiaro di luna nella grande foresta. Un giorno, quando fu passata la metà di un anno, entrò nelle sue stanze e disse: _‘Mia cara, ti devi preparare per andare a delle nozze. La prima delle tue sorelle si sta per sposare e io ti porterò al palazzo di tuo padre. Quando la cerimonia sarà finita, verrò a prenderti e a riportarti a casa. Ululerò fuori dai cancelli e, quando mi sentirai, non dar retta a quello che dirà tuo padre o tua madre, ma abbandona le danze e il banchetto e vieni subito da me; perché se dovessi andarmene senza di te, non troverai mai più la via del ritorno attraverso la foresta,’_ disse, _‘ma non ti obbligherò a rimanere con me per mantenere la promessa di tuo padre.’_ E la principessa seppe che, malgrado i suoi avvertimenti, lui tenesse molto a lei.”

Derek sollevò le sopracciglia. Era una svolta inaspettata avere una specie di principe licantropo che non fosse né malvagio né maledetto. Sembrava che Stiles fosse determinato a sfidare gli stereotipi in ogni modo possibile nelle sue storie.

“Quando la principessa fu pronta a partire, scoprì che il suo sposo aveva indossato la pelliccia bianca e si era trasformato nel lupo. Gli salì in groppa e lui iniziò a correre verso il palazzo del re, dove la lasciò, mentre lui tornava a casa da solo. Ma quella sera, come aveva promesso, tornò a prenderla e, aspettandola davanti ai cancelli, emise un lungo ululato. Nel bel mezzo delle sue danze, la principessa lo udì e andò subito da lui, perché aveva scoperto di amare il lupo e la sua nuova casa quanto lui amava lei. Così gli salì sulla schiena e cavalcò con lui fino al loro castello.

“Con la sua scelta di rimanere al suo fianco come prova dell’amore della principessa, iniziarono a fare le ultime preparazioni per sposarsi. Ogni dettaglio era bellissimo e ogni angolo decorato con i fiori selvatici della foresta. L’unico problema era che il castello del lupo era così lontano e così difficile da raggiungere che solo le persone che già vi vivevano poterono partecipare alle nozze. Ma la principessa scrisse ai suoi genitori, informandoli della novità. Benché le mancassero, non era triste, perché era felice nella sua nuova casa. La cerimonia fu meravigliosa e, al posto di una corona, indossò la ghirlanda di fiori. Il principe e la principessa erano pieni di gioia e tutto andava bene nel palazzo.”

Anche l’immagine del matrimonio occupava due pagine intere. Stiles sorrise dolcemente vedendola e guardando i bambini meravigliati dal disegno.

“Quando passarono altri sei mesi, il principe venne da lei nella forma del lupo bianco e disse: _‘Amore mio, devi prepararti per le nozze della tua seconda sorella. Ti porterò al palazzo di tuo padre oggi e, ora che siamo sposati, vi rimarremo insieme fino a domani mattina.’_

“Così andarono insieme al matrimonio. Quella sera, quando rimasero da soli, il lupo si fece scivolare dalle spalle la pelliccia e divenne di nuovo un principe per partecipare con sua moglie alle danze e ai festeggiamenti. Ma, mentre stavano ballando, la regina sgusciò via ed entrò nella loro stanza. Quando vide la pelliccia bianca stesa sul pavimento, si ricordò delle leggende che raccontavano di magie simili, quindi l’afferrò. Tornò in tutta fretta nel salone del ballo e sollevò la pelliccia in aria. _‘Io ti libererò, mia dolce figlia! Questo spezzerà l’incantesimo,’_ esclamò, gettando la pelle nel focolare. La principessa urlò, ma era troppo tardi. Nell’attimo in cui le fiamme toccarono la pelliccia, si udì un possente tuono nell’aria e il principe scomparve in un turbine di magia, lasciando la principessa da sola.”

Tutti i bambini trattennero il fiato, sgomenti e completamente immersi nella storia. Anche Derek si rese conto di non essere indifferente alla svolta della favola, benché sapesse che le storie di quel genere non si svolgessero mai senza intoppi.

“Nonostante la sua famiglia la pregasse di rimanere, lei prese la sua ghirlanda di fiori, alcune provviste e partì immediatamente per tentare di ritrovare la via di ritorno al castello del lupo. Benché amasse la sua famiglia, la principessa amava anche il lupo bianco e il suo cuore si era spezzato quando era stata separata da lui. Anche se il principe l’aveva avvertita molto tempo prima che si sarebbe persa da sola, lei era determinata a ritrovarlo. Ma girovagando tra i boschi e la foresta non riuscì a trovare alcun sentiero che la guidasse a destinazione.

“Per ventotto giorni vagò nella foresta, dormendo sotto le chiome degli alberi e vivendo di bacche e radici, finché non raggiunse una piccola capanna. Aprì la porta ed entrò, e dentro vi trovò il vento, seduto tutto solo nell’unica stanza, quindi gli chiese: _‘Vento, hai visto il lupo bianco?’_ E il vento rispose, _‘Ho soffiato per tutto il giorno e tutta la notte per il mondo e sono tornato a casa solo adesso. Ma non ho visto il lupo.’_ Le ricordò però che non poteva essere ovunque allo stesso momento, quindi le diede una lunga fascia di seta con la quale sarebbe riuscita ad arrampicarsi fino alle nuvole per vedere meglio la terra.”

Il suo viaggio verso il cielo era ritratto nella pagina seguente, con la fascia e i suoi capelli che svolazzavano alle spalle della ragazza, ondeggiando nel vento.

“Si annodò la fascia alla vita e iniziò a salire nel cielo, ma mentre camminava, una folata di vento le fece scivolare la ghirlanda di fiori giù dal capo. Cercò di rincorrerla, ma cadde nel fitto della foresta e non riuscì più a trovarla. Pianse amaramente per la perdita, ma raccolse le proprie forze e decise di non disperare. Continuò a salire, camminando nel cielo finché non raggiunse una nuvola e le chiese: _‘Dimmi, nuvola, hai visto il lupo bianco?’_ E la nuvola rispose: _‘Ho fluttuato sulla foresta per tutto il giorno, ma non l’ho visto. Ma sono solo una nuvola e non posso andare lontano prima di sciogliermi in pioggia. Forse la luna sa dov’è.’_ E così diede alla principessa un mantello che l’avrebbe protetta dalla potenza di qualsiasi elemento.”

Quando Stiles voltò la pagina, mostrò la luna, dipinta con smalti argentei che si riflettevano sui capelli dell’eroina e che attenuavano i suoi toni ambrati.

“La principessa indossò il mantello e la fascia e salì nello spazio, protetta ora dal vuoto. Camminò per molti giorni finché non raggiunse la luna e le disse: _‘Cara luna, non hai per caso visto il lupo bianco?’_ Ma la luna rispose: _‘L’ho visto molte volte girovagare per la foresta con un aspetto stanco e disperato. Ma non l’ho visto di recente. Per tutta la notte ho navigato nei cieli e sono tornata a casa solo ora; ma non l’ho visto oggi. Forse il sole saprà cosa gli è successo.’_ Così le diede un paio di stivali e le disse che se li avesse indossati sarebbe stata in grado di solcare cinquecento leghe con un solo passo su qualsiasi superficie e quindi, insieme al mantello e alla fascia, sarebbe stata in grado di raggiungere il sole.

“Così andò dal sole e gli chiese: _‘Caro sole, hai visto il lupo bianco?’_ E il sole rispose, _‘Sì, l’ho visto cercarti per tutto il regno di tuo padre, ma ha abbandonato ogni speranza e si è chiuso nelle sue stanze, credendo di averti persa per sempre e che non saresti mai tornata da lui. Il suo regno cadrà in rovina se non tornerà presto. Ma ho visto anche le tue ricerche e ti aiuterò. Quando partirai, dovrai andare a ovest, seguendo la mia scia. Devi procedere senza deviare dalla strada finché non raggiungerai una montagna di vetro. Aulla sua cima troverai il palazzo del lupo bianco. La tua fascia ti permetterà di scalare i pendii più ripidi, i tuoi stivali ti permetteranno di trovare appiglio anche sulle pareti scivolose della montagna e il tuo mantello ti proteggerà dalla neve. Con questi oggetti riuscirai a compiere la scalata con facilità. E ora ecco il mio dono: un arcolaio con cui potrai filare la neve e trasformarla in pelliccia.’_ La principessa gli fu molto grata, ma era curiosa. _‘E cosa devo fare con questo magnifico arcolaio, caro sole?’_

“ _‘Lo saprai quando sarà il momento opportuno. Preparati, è quasi ora di partire,’_ le rispose. E così il sole e la principessa iniziarono il loro viaggio, attraversando il cielo. Lei scese nella foresta e seguì i suoi raggi fino a sera, finché non raggiunse la montagna di vetro. Si arrampicò a lungo e quando finalmente raggiunse la cima, trovò il palazzo del lupo bianco, come aveva detto il sole.”

I bambini esultarono per il successo della missione.

“Indossava il mantello, la fascia e gli stivali magici, mentre i suoi capelli erano diventati bianchi alla luce della luna e la sua pelle bronzea seguendo la scia del sole. Gli abitanti del castello non la riconobbero, tanto il suo lungo viaggio l’aveva cambiata. E lei non rivelò loro la sua identità, incerta del tipo di benvenuto che le avrebbero dato. Ma quelli le offrirono ospitalità e furono affascinati dal suo arrivo, perché a memoria d’uomo nessuno aveva scalato quel lato della montagna, a eccezione del principe.

“Nemmeno quest’incredibile notizia fu sufficiente a convincere il lupo bianco a uscire dalle sue stanze. Gli abitanti le dissero che era un sovrano giusto e attento ai loro bisogni, ma gli era accaduta una terribile tragedia. Le raccontarono di come fosse apparso all’improvviso in un turbine di magia senza la sua amata principessa né la sua forma di lupo. Di come avesse intrapreso la difficile discesa dalla montagna e avesse cercato nella foresta e nelle terre vicine, sperando di trovare sua moglie. La ricerca era durata per molte settimane, ma un giorno aveva trovato la sua ghirlanda di fiori selvatici e aveva perso ogni speranza. Era tornato a casa e da allora si era rifiutato di uscire.

“Erano delle tristi notizie, ma la principessa aveva fatto un viaggio lunghissimo e non aveva intenzione di darsi per vinta. Ogni notte dormì sul tappeto fuori dalle stanze del principe. Ogni giorno tirava fuori l’arcolaio e iniziava a filare la neve in pelliccia. E ogni giorno, mentre filava, raccontava la sua storia dall’inizio alla fine a tutte le persone che si radunavano attorno a lei. Disse loro di essere stata la più piccola di tre sorelle e che suo padre l’aveva promessa in sposa a un lupo bianco. Descrisse la sua gentilezza e il suo onore e di come si fosse innamorata di lui. Raccontò di essere andata alle nozze della prima sorella e poi, insieme a suo marito, alle nozze della seconda, e di come sua madre avesse fatto una cosa terribile, gettando la pelliccia bianca nelle fiamme.

“Gli abitanti capirono che era lei, la loro principessa, e gioirono per il suo ritorno, curiosi di sapere come avesse compiuto questa grande impresa. Così lei raccontò di aver girovagato nella foresta, di come avesse cercato il lupo bianco, di come il vento, la nuvola, la luna e il sole fossero stati gentili con lei e l’avessero aiutata a raggiungere il palazzo. E di essere qui, adesso, sperando di convincere il principe che non l’aveva abbandonato e che voleva riunirsi a lui.

“Benché non aprisse la porta, il principe si sedeva tutti i giorni dall’altro lato, ascoltando la sua storia. Ma il suo dolore era così profondo che non le credeva, perché aveva trovato la sua ghirlanda ed era certo che lei non l’avrebbe mai gettata via. Non poteva essere lei, disse ai suoi servitori, era solo un trucco crudele.

“La principessa aveva temuto che la storia dei suoi sforzi potesse non essere sufficiente a ottenere di nuovo la fiducia del principe. Ma, mentre raccontava, aveva anche filato della pelliccia magica, benedetta dal vento, dalle nuvole, dalla luna e dal sole. Era certa che sarebbe stata in grado di sostituire quella che aveva perduto, ripristinando la sua magia e permettendogli di tornare a essere il lupo bianco originale. Quando finì di raccontare, però, si ritrovò non con una, ma con due pellicce bianche come la neve. Quando la luna salì nel cielo, rischiarando il suo regno, la principessa avanzò nella sua luce e si coprì con una delle pellicce per esprimere un desiderio. Desiderò di poter ripristinare la magia di suo marito e, per dimostrargli la propria devozione, desiderò di potersi trasformare anche lei in un lupo, proprio come lui.”

Scott emise un sospiro felice, a cui fece eco Derek. Cercò di non pensare troppo a cosa significasse.

“Quando aprì gli occhi, scoprì di essersi trasformata in una bellissima lupa bianca. Ce l’aveva fatta! Ma la porta era ancora chiusa, quindi pensò a cosa fare. Improvvisamente, in un momento d’ispirazione, si ricordò una parte della sua storia. Sollevò il mento ed emise un ululato pieno di solitudine verso il cielo, chiamando suo marito affinché tornasse da lei, come lei aveva fatto per lui.”

Derek strinse la spalla del figlio, cercando di fermare un eventuale impulso di unirsi alla principessa. Quando mancava così poco alla luna piena era impossibile sapere se fosse riuscito a trattenersi. Ma il bambino si limitò a saltellare, contento, portandosi le mani a coprirsi la bocca.

“Quando il principe sentì il suo ululato, seppe che si trattava davvero di sua moglie, che l’aveva cercato e l’aveva trovato, anche dopo quei grandi pericoli e quelle difficoltà. Spalancò la porta, stringendosi al petto la ghirlanda di fiori. S’inginocchiò di fronte a lei, quasi incredulo quando posò gli occhi sulla sua forma di lupa e sulla seconda pelliccia ai suoi piedi. _‘Marito mio, mi sei mancato,’_ disse. Il principe posò una mano sul suo pelo. _‘Moglie, pensavo di averti persa. Ma avevo torto. Mi hai cercato ovunque e ti sei perfino avventurata nei cieli per tornare da me.’_ E lei rispose: _‘Sì, amore mio, ho cercato a lungo, ma nessun viaggio è troppo lungo, perché ti amo con tutto il cuore.’_ Il principe pianse dalla gioia e le posò la ghirlanda in capo, dove avrebbe sempre dovuto stare, poi disse: _‘E io amo te.’_ Quindi prese la seconda pelliccia e se la posò sulle spalle. Nella luce della luna, benedetto dal vento, dalle nuvole e dal sole e dall’amore di sua moglie, tornò a essere il lupo bianco.

“E insieme vissero…” intonò Stiles, voltando l’ultima pagina, che mostrava i due lupi seduti su un parapetto nella luce del sole morente, quindi si sporse in avanti, verso i bambini, e si mise una mano all’orecchio per sentire meglio, sollevando le sopracciglia.

“Per sempre felici e contenti!” esclamarono i suoi piccoli ascoltatori in coro.

Derek si rese conto di star sorridendo come un ebete per il lieto fine, quando Stiles lanciò un’occhiata verso di lui e gli fece l’occhiolino. Rise e scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo sul figlio, vedendo che anche lui stava sorridendo. “Mi è piaciuta un sacco questa storia,” disse, posando la testa contro la coscia del padre.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, abbassando la mano per rubargli il naso. “Ti ho preso il naso.”

“Papààà,” si lagnò quello, schiaffandosi un palmo sulla faccia e lasciandosi ricadere per terra come un sacco di patate. Gattonò via dal gruppo di bambini radunati attorno a Stiles, intenti a osservare i disegni. Scott aspettò alle loro spalle che finissero di salutarlo, invece di correre a parlare con lui. Dopo qualche secondo perse interesse e si avvicinò agli scaffali, mentre gli altri genitori iniziavano ad accompagnare i figli verso l’uscita. Dopo un minuto circa tornò con un libro in mano e si sedette al posto di prima sulla moquette per aspettare il suo turno.

I bambini erano molto elettrizzati, oggi, e volevano vedere di nuovo alcuni dei disegni più dettagliati. Ma, quando la maggior parte di loro uscì dalla sezione, Derek vide che quella bambina era ancora seduta nel punto iniziale, guardandosi attorno con occhi spalancati. La vide stringere tra le dita la stoffa della gonna viola che indossava con dei leggings a righe, sollevando il mento per combattere il magone incombente. Lui si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò allo scaffale che delimitava l’area della letteratura per l’infanzia, dando un’occhiata lungo il corridoio. L’uomo non era ancora tornato e non c’era traccia di lui. Quando si guardò alle spalle, vide che Scott le si stava avvicinando e le stava toccando una spalla, attirando la sua attenzione.

“Ciao,” disse, “io mi chiamo Scott.”

Lei lo guardò con luminosi occhi castani, quindi lasciò andare la gonna e gli rivolse un bel sorriso. “Io sono Allison.”

“Lo sapevi che i lupi possono vivere fino a tredici anni?”

Derek resistette all’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Il fatto che suo figlio stesse tentando di fare amicizia elencando curiosità sui lupi non lo sorprendeva affatto. La cosa incredibile fu che il sorriso della bambina si allargò e lei annuì. Quindi inclinò la testa con aria pensosa, spingendo all’indietro il suo cerchietto giallo per poi illuminarsi in volto. “Lo sapevi che i corvi e i lupi selvatici si aiutano a vicenda?”

Scott spalancò gli occhi e annuì contento: “Mi piacciono i lupi.”

Lui decise di non interferire. Quando ebbe finito di parlare con anche l’ultimo dei suoi ascoltatori, Stiles gli si avvicinò, sistemandosi la tracolla sulla spalla e guardando i due bambini.

“Abbiamo una bimba sperduta?” mormorò, indicandola con un cenno del mento.

“Così sembra,” rispose lui, incrociando le braccia. “Ma per ora Scott le sta facendo compagnia.”

“Mi si spezza il cuore. Il mio affetto è stato messo da parte per un bel visino!” esclamò quello, mettendosi una mano sul cuore in modo drammatico.

“Penso che gli piaccia per il suo cervello,” rispose Derek, avvicinandosi per sussurraglielo all’orecchio.

L’altro gli rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito, avvicinando la bocca alla sua tanto da distrarlo. “Ah sì? Oh-oh,” disse, voltandosi e tornando a osservare con aria affettuosa i due bambini. “Bella e intelligente. Non posso competere.”

Lui emise una lieve risata, sollevando le sopracciglia. “Non so… mi sembra che anche tu soddisfi egregiamente tutti i criteri.”

Stiles gli rivolse un ghigno veloce e gli fece l’occhiolino, benché lui non si fosse fatto sfuggire il rossore sulle sue guance.

“Ma a quanto pare sa che i lupi possono vivere fino a tredici anni e che si aiutano a vicenda con i corvi,” aggiunse, inarcando un sopracciglio in modo significativo.

Quello gettò la testa all’indietro, emettendo un suono basso a metà tra una risata e un gemito. Lui dovette distogliere lo sguardo dal lungo collo teso.

“Ecco, sono senza speranze! Aspetta e vedrai, s’innamoreranno al primo scambio di curiosità lupine e io verrò lasciato al freddo e al gelo.”

Lui scosse la testa, nascondendo un sorriso passandosi la mano sulla bocca. “Allora si può dire che sia un bene che tu abbia me a tenerti compagnia,” affermò con finta nonchalance.

“Ah sì?” fece Stiles, sollevando mento e sopracciglia e aggiungendo all’espressione un sorriso ampio.

“So un paio di cose su come sopravvivere all’aperto. Sono certo di poter farmi venire in mente un modo per tenerti al caldo,” spiegò, avvicinandosi e flirtando senza vergogna.

Quello gli rispose con una risata che non riuscì a smorzare del tutto. “Ci scommetto,” rispose a voce bassa, osservandolo con palpebre pesanti e guance arrossate.

Moriva dalla voglia di afferrargli i fianchi e attirarlo a sé come aveva fatto qualche giorno prima, per posare le labbra sull’arco invitante della sua bocca, per assaporare l’odore lungo la sua gola e leccare quel punto dietro all’orecchio che gli faceva sospirare quel piccolo gemito. Voleva mordere, marchiare…

Stiles sospirò pesantemente, come se stesse provando la stessa cosa. Sollevò una mano e se la passò sul lato del collo, non sapendo che effetto avesse su Derek, e lui scostò lo sguardo, schiarendosi la gola.

Stavano andando piano. E ‘piano’, qualsiasi cosa significasse, di certo non comprendeva riempirgli il collo di succhiotti nel bel mezzo della biblioteca.

“Senti, mi stavo chiedendo… In tutte queste favole,” cominciò Derek, tentando di riportare i pensieri in un’area più accettabile, “che cosa ci fanno tutti questi _arcolai_?”

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, sorpreso. “Scusa,” riuscì a dire prima di abbandonarsi a dei risolini che gli tolsero il fiato. “È solo che- oddio, se mi stai facendo seriamente questa domanda, ho una sezione di venticinque pagine dedicata all’argomento, nella mia tesi di laurea. È ridicolo.”

Lui ammiccò, quindi scosse il capo con aria incredula e gli sorrise. “Sono serio. Mi piacerebbe leggerla.”

“Oh mio Dio, _perché_ vorresti farlo?”

Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Disse colui che ha dedicato venticinque pagine della tesi agli arcolai.”

Stiles fece un’espressione sdegnosa e corrugò scherzosamente la fronte. Ma non passò molto che assunse di nuovo un sorriso divertito per eguagliare il suo. Passò lo sguardo sui bambini, quindi gli toccò il braccio con il dorso della mano. “Senti, vado a controllare al bancone nell’atrio se sappiamo dov’è finito l’accompagnatore della bambina. Tienili d’occhio tu, okay?”

Annuì volentieri, al che Stiles s’incamminò verso l’ingresso. Tornò a guardare i bambini, che erano ancora seduti a parlare rapidamente della storia. Guardò Allison giocherellare con i capelli per poi indicare il libro che suo figlio teneva sotto il braccio. _Cuore di lupo_ , ovviamente. In _teoria_ avrebbe dovuto restituirlo e sceglierne un altro, ma per qualche motivo la seconda parte non era ancora stata attuata. Avrebbe dovuto comprare a Scott una copia tutta sua. Magari una con la copertina rigida. O forse una prima edizione, una cosa che avrebbe apprezzato da grande.

Si voltò quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi a ritmo veloce. Era l’uomo che aveva visto andare via: si stava avvicinando alla sezione con espressione preoccupata. Si tranquillizzò immediatamente quando vide che Allison era intenta a osservare il libro insieme a Scott. Emise un sospiro e rallentò il passo, accostandosi a Derek. Aveva il fiatone per via della fretta. Dopo un attimo sollevò il viso verso l’alto, quindi roteò le spalle, lasciando andare la tensione rimanente. Scoccò un’occhiata verso di lui, quindi verso i bambini.

“È suo figlio?” chiese, rivolgendogli un sorriso accomodante. Sembrava un gesto più educato che genuino, proprio come la domanda sembrava più inquisitoria che curiosa. Ma era comprensibile. Dopotutto anche lui avrebbe voluto sapere che ragione avesse un estraneo di osservare suo figlio.

Annuì.

“Grazie per averla tenuta d’occhio, signor…” disse, porgendogli la mano.

Non era particolarmente interessato a fare nuove amicizie, ma era consapevole che se Scott voleva farsi dei nuovi amici, lui doveva essere disposto a essere cortese con i loro genitori. E suo figlio di certo sembrava molto felice di aver conosciuto questa bimba in particolare. S’impose di rivolgergli un sorriso cordiale a sua volta. “Derek Hale,” si presentò, stringendo la mano che gli era stata offerta.

Ma il braccio dell’altro sembrò d’un tratto irrigidirsi e muoversi meccanicamente su e giù, e quando gliela lasciò, lo vide assumere una postura tesa. Si schiarì la gola e distolse un attimo lo sguardo per poi rivelargli con cautela il suo nome. “Chris. Chris Argent.”

Ah. Ora capiva. Anche lui cambiò la propria postura, ma invece di raddrizzare la schiena come aveva fatto l’umano, spostò di lato i fianchi e si curvò leggermente. Era un cambiamento discreto, ma l’altro se ne accorse comunque. Il suo volto non si fece scappare nulla, però, rimanendo determinatamente neutro e non sfilando le mani dalle tasche.

Non era una resa. Ma non era neanche una posizione aggressiva.

“Allison ed io siamo qui da soli. Dopo la morte di sua madre, ci sono stati dei… disaccordi in famiglia su come avrebbe dovuto essere cresciuta,” spiegò. A delle persone normali sarebbe sembrata strana quell’offerta d’informazioni personali e anche per lui fu sorprendente, ma ne riconobbe la strategia e l’intelligenza. Come prima, non era una resa, ma un’espressione di riflessione.

“La situazione mi è familiare.”

Le sopracciglia di Chris si sollevarono, indicando assenso, e riportò lo sguardo sui bambini, spostando il peso sui talloni.

“Bene,” disse, mentre la figlia si voltò finalmente verso di lui e iniziò a corrergli incontro con occhi luminosi e un libro in mano. “Come ho detto, grazie.”

Annuì, guardandolo prendere in braccio la bambina ridacchiante e ascoltare il suo resoconto entusiasta degli eventi di quelle ore.

“Pronta ad andare, piccoletta?” chiese, mentre quella si dimenava tra le sue braccia e si girava verso Scott, che la stava osservando con gli occhioni da cucciolo spalancati. Lo salutò freneticamente con la mano finché lui non fece lo stesso, quindi si voltò di nuovo verso il padre, annuendo convinta e facendo saltare i boccoli.

Chris gli rivolse un cenno del capo, quindi si girò e portò via la figlia senza guardarsi indietro, mentre lei continuò a salutare Scott con la mano finché non la riuscirono più a vedere.

Solo quando scomparve dietro a un angolo Scott iniziò a esclamare: “Papà! Papà! L’hai vista? Si chiama Allison! È davvero forte. Sa perfino tante cose sui lupi!”

“Ci scommetto,” rispose lui, inspirando profondamente. Non sapeva davvero come avrebbe affrontato il fatto che suo figlio si fosse appena preso una cotta per la figlia di un cacciatore.

Rise amaramente, scuotendo la testa.

Magari comprare un arcolaio avrebbe aiutato.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

Il _Libro Grigio_ appartiene a una serie di dodici libri di favole (ognuno con la copertina di un colore diverso e contenente svariate storie di vari Paesi) raccolte da Andrew Lang, uno scrittore scozzese. _The White Wolf_ può essere letta in inglese [qui](http://www.classicreader.com/book/2190/16/). [Fonte](http://www.paroledautore.net/fiabe/mondo/schede/lang.htm). Ho trovato anche il sito di una traduttrice che sta pian piano traducendo in italiano le favole, potete trovarlo [qui](http://www.lefavoledilang.it/index.html).


	7. Buonanotte, luna

Per la maggior parte della sua vita aveva accolto con gioia il plenilunio, accettando la selvaticità, la libertà e il potere che gli conferiva, ma di recente era diventato un peso difficile da affrontare.

Scott era troppo piccolo. Non riusciva a gestire la trasformazione. La maggior parte dei licantropi non iniziavano a mutare finché non raggiungevano la pubertà. Ma c’erano circostanze speciali che potevano interferire con il corso naturale del loro sviluppo. Come perdere tutto il proprio branco in un massacro e rimanere da solo, nei boschi, cercando di sopravvivere come si poteva; com’era successo a suo figlio. Oh, non era passato molto tempo prima che venisse accolto nell’abbraccio protettivo della restante famiglia Hale, ma era stato abbastanza.

Pensarci gli faceva venire ancora la nausea: un bambino di cinque anni che vagava, da solo, tra le rovine fumanti della sua casa e i corpi delle madri e dei loro amici. E non era ancora finita. Ogni mese doveva affrontare la trasformazione, ed era ancora troppo giovane. Era anche il motivo per cui si erano allontanati dal branco. I pleniluni erano soverchianti per Scott, un caos completo quando era stato circondato da tutti gli altri che pensavano di aver ragione e di sapere come fare per aiutarlo. Che avevano cercato di _aggiustarlo_ invece di accettare il suo dolore. Di mettere mano a cose che non si potevano riparare. E nel frattempo gli istinti di Derek divampavano quando sentiva l’odore di suo figlio, infuriandosi per non poter bloccare la sua sofferenza.

Anche dopo essersi trasferiti, la luna… Non era mai andata bene, per Scott, perché era troppo piccolo per trasformarsi completamente. Ogni volta subiva un mutamento parziale, che vacillava e svaniva per poi tornare più violento di prima. Era un processo stancante da sopportare; quando la notte finiva, era esausto e senza forze e spesso in lacrime. Dopo tutto, la trasformazione non era indolore. Lui sospettava che al bambino mancasse ancora il flusso di endorfine che aiutava la maggior parte dei lupi a sopportare il dolore intrinseco al cambiamento. Derek non poteva far nulla, se non stargli vicino. No, la luna piena non era più un motivo di festa.

E così il giorno prima era sempre dedicato alla preparazione e alla distrazione. Di certo non mancava mai il gelato, o qualsiasi dolcetto desiderasse Scott. Rimanevano in casa, per evitare che il mutamento venisse innescato prima del dovuto, ma Derek non lavorava e non gli imponeva le lezioni, a meno che lui non le volesse. Facevano sempre quello che rendeva suo figlio più felice, giocando come scalmanati nel giardino sul retro o facendo una torta nel modo meno ordinato possibile. Tutto quello che voleva, fosse anche stato rileggere _Cuore di lupo_ per la quaranta-milionesima volta.

Quel giorno non era iniziato nel migliore dei modi. Di solito giocare a rincorrersi in giardino lo faceva ridere come un matto e per l’ora di pranzo i suoi vestiti erano in pessime condizioni, ma oggi sembrava che venisse distratto più facilmente del solito. Derek finì per abbandonare il gioco di nascondino quando trovò suo figlio seduto dietro uno degli alberi, incurante di doversi nascondere.

“Ehi, cucciolo,” disse, accovacciandoglisi di fianco e avvolgendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Non ti stai divertendo a giocare a nascondino?”

Quello ammiccò, guardandolo e rivolgendogli un breve sorrisino sorpreso, per poi abbassare la testa e fare spallucce. “Oh. Mi sono scordato.”

Lui sollevò le sopracciglia mentre Scott tentava di tirar fuori un altro sorriso tremulo. Sospirò e si sedette anche lui per terra, posandogli il braccio sulle spalle.

“Sembri triste. Posso aiutare?”

“È per causa mia che non possiamo passare del tempo con Stiles, vero?”

Lo attirò più stretto a sé. “Non è colpa di nessuno, Scott. Siamo fatti così e basta.”

Quello lo guardò storto. “Non voglio essere più un lupo.”

Non sapeva come rispondergli. Ogni licantropo arrivava ad accettare quella parte di sé in modo individuale.

“Potremo vederlo presto, ne sono sicuro,” gli rispose infine. “E sai già che lo vedremo venerdì per l’ora della favola.” Si chiese se quello fosse il momento giusto per indagare su che ne pensasse del suo rapporto con Stiles. Non che avesse davvero idea di come spiegare una cosa simile a un bambino di sei anni.

“Pensi che a Stiles piacciano i lupi mannari?” chiese Scott, afferrando alcuni steli d’erba e tirandoli lentamente fino a spezzarli, ritrovandosi con dei piccoli coriandoli verdi sul palmo, che sparse sulle ginocchia di entrambi.

“Non lo so. Probabilmente non crede che esistano. È così per la maggior parte degli umani. E quelli che sanno di noi di solito pensano che siamo dei mostri cattivi, ricordi?”

Scott emise un gran sospiro. “Oh, già.”

Rimasero seduti lì per un po’ di tempo, giocando con gli steli che avevano staccato. Poi, all’improvviso, il viso di suo figlio s’illuminò. “Potremmo dirglielo! Così potrebbe sapere che non siamo mostri cattivi perché noi gli piacciamo.”

Lui trattenne una smorfia preoccupata. “No, cucciolo. Non possiamo dirglielo. Potrebbe non andare come speri tu. Moltissimi umani fanno fatica a capire i lupi mannari. Potrebbe spaventarsi o essere turbato anche se noi gli piacciamo. Potrebbe arrabbiarsi e smettere di esserci amico. O peggio. Potremmo dover andare via, se non prende bene la notizia.”

“Oh,” disse quello, assumendo di nuovo un’espressione delusa.

“So che è difficile. Ma è per questo che diciamo la verità agli umani solo se è un’emergenza, se è importante perché potrebbe salvare la vita di qualcuno.”

Scott corrugò la fronte mentre ragionava sulle sue parole. “Ma la zia Stacy è umana. È la compagna di vita dello zio Liam ma è umana.” Spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò con aria preoccupata. “C’era stata un’emergenza?”

“No, non era un’emergenza,” spiegò, disegnando con il pollice dei cerchi sulla spalla del bambino. “L’unica altra situazione in cui lo possiamo dire è… beh, come è successo allo zio Liam. Ha incontrato Stacy e si sono innamorati e quando gli è sembrato che fosse… quando ha pensato che si fossero avvicinati abbastanza da poter diventare compagni… è a quel punto che gliel’ha detto.”

Scott assunse un’aria seria e pensosa per alcuni secondi, per poi passare a un’espressione furbetta quando sembrò avere un’idea.

Derek strinse gli occhi e lo guardò sospettoso, mentre l’altro ghignò e si alzò in piedi. “Okay. Ce l’hai!” esclamò ridacchiando, toccandogli il ginocchio con una mano e scattando nell’altra direzione.

 

Scott finì per stancarsi di giocare, così lui preparò per entrambi dei cheeseburger ricchi di proteine per pranzo. Quindi arrivò l’ora del tradizionale sonnellino pomeridiano. Era particolarmente importante quel giorno, dato che sarebbero rimasti svegli per la maggior parte della notte a causa della luna. Sembrava che suo figlio riuscisse ad affrontare meglio il dolore se aveva abbastanza energie.

Di solito Derek passava il pomeriggio a lavorare, a rispondere alle e-mail di cui non si era ancora occupato o buttando giù delle idee per i suoi libri. Oppure si limitava a fare anche lui un pisolino, dato che di notte non avrebbe avuto molte possibilità di riposarsi. Ammesso che riuscisse a dormire. Addormentarsi non era così facile quando la sera lo aspettava il plenilunio, ma ovviamente le fatiche da padre single gli rendevano l’impresa molto più facile che in passato.

Oggi si sentiva troppo irrequieto per riposarsi, senza dubbio a causa anche della conversazione che aveva fatto con Scott sotto l’albero. Non provò neanche a mettersi a lavorare. Rimase seduto in studio, fissando in modo vacuo la finestra dopo aver messo il figlio a letto. Stava facendo del suo meglio, ma anche sapere quello che sarebbe successo non era sufficiente a tenere a bada il terrore per quella notte. O la preoccupazione che la relazione che aveva cominciato con Stiles non avesse la possibilità di crescere. Perché a prescindere da quanto lui lo volesse, significava mettere una pressione eccessiva su un bambino piccolo come Scott, che avrebbe dovuto mordersi la lingua tutte le volte che gli veniva in mente qualcosa che avesse a che fare con la licantropia. E se cercava di avere una relazione più intima, se iniziavano a vedere Stiles fuori dalle mura della biblioteca, sarebbero aumentate le possibilità che Scott facesse un errore madornale quando erano con lui. Non riusciva a sopportare l’idea che suo figlio si sentisse in colpa per aver perso un altro degli adulti con un ruolo importante nella sua vita.

Non sarebbe riuscito a risolvere tutto in un giorno solo, comunque. Le sue riflessioni vennero interrotte dal cellulare che iniziò vibrare sulla scrivania e, nonostante le sue preoccupazioni, fu parecchio compiaciuto di vedere il numero di Stiles sullo schermo.

“Ehi,” disse a mo’ di saluto.

_“Ehi! Ti ho beccato! Non ero sicuro di riuscire a sentirti, avevo già pianificato tutto un discorso da lasciarti in segreteria, una vera chicca,”_ disse con una risata autoironica.

Lui sorrise. “Beh, posso sempre mettere giù e farti lasciare il messaggio…” Quello rise di nuovo e lui continuò: “Ma sì, di solito non avrei risposto. Scott sta facendo il pisolino, adesso. E stasera saremo di nuovo occupati.”

_“Oh, giusto. Bisogna risparmiare le energie per poter ballare nudi alla luce della luna,”_ disse, scherzando.

Lui sbuffò, divertito. Si era avvicinato alla verità più di quanto non credesse, o almeno a quello che sarebbe accaduto in una situazione normale. Rincorrere gli altri membri del branco al chiaro di luna era una delle parti migliori dell’essere un lupo mannaro. E di solito i vestiti non vanivano inclusi. “Più o meno. Allora, che stai facendo?”

_“Oh, sai, mi sto solo godendo il fine settimana.”_

Derek riuscì a sentire la tensione che aveva cercato di mascherare con quelle parole disinvolte. “Ah sì?” rispose poco dopo, lasciandogli la possibilità di approfondire.

_“No, non proprio,”_ sospirò. _“Ho parlato con Isaac, oggi.”_

“Come sta?”

Quello emise un grugnito di frustrazione. _“Non troppo bene. Oggi ha deciso che tornerà ufficialmente a vivere con suo padre. Nonostante, dovrei aggiungere, le mie eccezionali argomentazioni su perché sarebbe meglio di no.”_

Lui emise un lieve mormorio in accordo. “Mi spiace sentirlo.”

_“Sì, anche a me. A volte sembra che non si ricordi neanche come fosse essere terrorizzati di ogni sua azione. Aver paura che suo padre avesse avuto una giornata no e decidesse di sfogarsi su qualcuno di più piccolo e indifeso. O dover nascondere i lividi. Il che- insomma- è inconcepibile per me, perché io di certo non riesco a scordarlo e ho dovuto sopportare solo qualche anno con lui. Per lui è stata una vita intera.”_

Derek dovette letteralmente mordersi la lingua per trattenere il ringhio scaturito dai suoi istinti di protezione. Era probabile che alla fine della telefonata si sarebbe ritrovato con delle indentature nella scrivania, da quanto forte ne stava stringendo il bordo.

_“E okay, d’accordo, non è che suo padre sia abbastanza forte da fargli più male fisicamente, ma a essere onesto non so quale fosse peggio: l’abuso fisico o quello verbale. Quindi non riesco a capire come possa… ignorare tutto questo. Come può essere la cosa giusta da fare? Perché? Perché sta tornando da lui?”_ disse, con la voce che assumeva una sfumatura agitata per la frustrazione e, sotto a essa, si poteva sentire anche della stanchezza.

Derek emise un altro piccolo mormorio di conforto, dato che non sapeva come rispondergli.

_“È solo che mi sembra così strano. E, sai, sto qui seduto a chiedermi se non debba fare qualcosa di più. Tipo, non so, intervenire o roba simile. Capisci? Ma, d’altro canto, chi sono io per cercare di convincerlo a fare per forza quello che_ io _credo che sia giusto?”_ chiese con un sospiro pesante.

“Beh, se vuoi la mia opinione…” iniziò, offrendosi di rispondere benché la domanda fosse chiaramente retorica e lasciando la frase in sospeso, aperta.

_“Certo,”_ disse Stiles. Aveva un tono sincero, come se davvero volesse sapere che ne pensasse.

“Potrebbe non essere quello che vuoi sentirti dire,” lo avvertì.

Quello emise un grugnito, indicandogli di procedere comunque.

“Ovviamente non conosco né lui né quello che gli è successo, a parte le cose che mi hai detto tu. Ma… forse ha bisogno di farlo. Potrebbe non essere la cosa giusta per te, ma forse per lui lo è,” affermò. “So che la mia famiglia non capisce perché ho deciso di allontanare me e Scott da loro, alcuni dei miei parenti sono ancora piuttosto arrabbiati, il che è difficile. Ma in fin dei conti io… avevo bisogno di credere nella mia decisione e nelle mie migliori intenzioni.”

_“Sì,”_ ammise lui con un sospiro. _“Sì. E non posso neanche far finta di capire come sia quando è tuo padre a farti quelle cose. Io sono stato molto fortunato, perché mio papà è riuscito a mettere ordine nella sua vita e a farmi tornare a casa. A darmi qualcosa di buono al posto del brutto. Isaac non ha mai avuto niente di simile, non proprio.”_ Sospirò di nuovo e rimase in silenzio per un lungo minuto, perso nei suoi pensieri. C’era un tono di allegria forzata quando riprese a parlare. _“Almeno in questo modo Isaac riuscirà a entrare in soffitta e a recuperare un po’ delle cose di mia zia. Una volta ho trovato dei libri di mia nonna lì, ma non ho mai avuto la possibilità di guardarli per bene. Mio zio mi aveva beccato.”_ Si schiarì la gola. _“Non gli era piaciuto trovarmi lassù a ficcanasare tra la roba di sua moglie. A prescindere dal fatto che fosse morta e che fosse anche mia zia, sai. Non gl’importava che lo stessi facendo con il rispetto necessario, che stessi cercando di imparare la storia della nostra famiglia. E di trovare qualcosa che avesse a che fare con mia madre, che avevo perso quell’anno.”_

Il suo dolore e la rabbia erano palpabili. Derek desiderò che tra loro non ci fosse alcuna distanza, adesso, che gli potesse offrire un po’ di conforto oltre a suoni comprensivi e parole trite. “Mi dispiace,” disse, non potendo dargli niente di meglio.

_“Sì, anche a me. Ehm, grazie,”_ rispose piano. _“Grazie per avermi ascoltato. Mi sa che dovevo togliermi quel peso.”_

“Figurati,” e aggiunse, sinceramente: “Quando vuoi.”

_“Grazie,”_ ripeté, per poi emettere un sospiro che sembrava dire ‘passiamo ad altro’. Lo sentì cambiare posizione all’altro capo della linea e poi dire: _“Sai una cosa? Preferirei decisamente parlare dei tuoi libri.”_

“Ah sì?” chiese lui, incuriosito all’idea che avesse scoperto il suo pseudonimo – o che avesse letto i suoi libri. Al solo pensiero di Stiles che leggeva le sue parole venne attraversato da una scarica sia di emozione che di ansia. “Di cosa, di preciso?”

Quello grugnì a mo’ di risposta. _“Del tuo dannatissimo pseudonimo che mi sta uccidendo e del fatto che devo sapere che cosa hai scritto!”_

Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito, troppo intrigato dal pensiero dell’inseguimento – di _venire_ inseguito – per essere deluso.

_“Non ridere, è una questione seria! È da martedì che passo al setaccio la sezione fantasy cercando di capire chi sei. Erica si sta divertendo da matti a mie spese, tra l’altro, passa il tempo a guardarmi sfilare libri dagli scaffali e controllare furtivo come un ninja che non ha passato l’esame il risvolto dei volumi che vengono restituiti.”_

“Ci sono candidati?” chiese lui, senza ombra di rimorso nella voce. L’immagine di Stiles che sfruttava al massimo le sue abilità di multitasking per ribaltare la biblioteca come un calzino era molto divertente. Non era certo colpa di Erica se anche lei lo trovava spassoso.

Derek lo sentì gemere piano, immaginandolo stiracchiarsi e rilassarsi di nuovo con un sospiro, ovunque fosse. _“No,”_ rispose con tono petulante. _“Avrei dovuto stare più attento ai libri sui tuoi scaffali quando sono venuto a cena da te.”_

“Non ti sarebbe stato d’aiuto,” rivelò con una sfumatura divertita nella voce, rilassandosi contro lo schienale. “Non li tengo di sotto.”

_“Ooh, un indizio,”_ mormorò quello. _“Hmm… allora_ dove _li tieni? Nella cameretta di Scott c’erano solo i suoi e se non sono al piano di sotto… mi viene in mente che siano… in camera tua, magari?”_ chiese, abbassando scherzosamente la voce e dandole un tono civettuolo, come se solo _menzionare_ la sua camera da letto fosse scandaloso.

“Può darsi,” rispose lui, concedendosi di assumere un tono ugualmente stuzzicante. Non erano lì, in realtà. Gli veniva utile tenerli a portata di mano nel suo studio, quando si ritrovava a tornare nell’ambiente narrativo di libri precedenti. Ma non era davvero quello il punto della conversazione.

_“Magari dovrei venire a darle un’occhiata e scoprirlo da me.”_

“Magari sì,” ribatté piano. L’idea di Stiles nel suo territorio, a frugare tra le sue cose e lasciare il suo odore in camera sua…

L’attimo di silenzio si allungò e perse la sua vena scherzosa. Improvvisamente l’altro si schiarì la gola, mentre Derek si sedeva dritto sulla sedia, reprimendo la parte più selvaggia dei suoi istinti e le immagini che stavano creando. “Ovviamente potrei anche spostarli da qualche parte prima della tua prossima visita,” aggiunse, alleggerendo di nuovo la situazione.

_“No, non vale!”_ ribatté Stiles, con un tono altrettanto scherzoso.

“Va bene, allora mi sa che dovrai trovare un modo di venire qui in fretta… Prima che abbia la possibilità di farlo.” Flirtare così era divertente. Era da molto che la sua vita non era in una situazione abbastanza positiva da permettergli di lasciarsi andare in un modo o nell’altro. Il richiamo della luna piena lo rendeva allo stesso tempo sollevato e frustrato per la distanza che la conversazione telefonica metteva tra loro.

L’altro gemette, fingendo frustrazione. _“Ed è anche il mio turno di invitarvi…”_

“Non so… quanto sono importanti le regole per te?” chiese, giocherellando con il fermalibri a forma di lupo che aveva sulla scrivania. La luna lo stava rendendo incauto.

_“Mmm,”_ mormorò. _“Dipende dalle regole.”_

“Ah sì?”

_“Sì. Per alcune, tipo il divieto di fare le orecchie alle pagine dei libri… beh, quello è punibile con un minimo di quaranta frustate. Non ci sono scuse, non ci sarà possibilità di appellarsi al giudice in nessuna circostanza. Tutte le pene verranno portate a termine, perfino per la cara vecchia signora Frye.”_

Derek rise quando finì di ascoltare il suo annuncio.

_“Ma quando si tratta dei turni per gli inviti a cena…”_ continuò, _“non so, potrei venire convinto a sopportare la… punizione.”_

“Ah sì?” chiese di nuovo, benché ora la sua voce fosse molto più bassa e roca.

_“Se sapessi che ne valesse la pena,”_ aggiunse, con un tono altrettanto basso e stuzzicante.

Dovette chiudere gli occhi e prendere un respiro, cercando di trovare delle parole che si adattassero alla situazione: doveva ricordarsi che la stavano prendendo con calma.

Stiles si schiarì la gola, frantumando la tensione prima che lui potesse rispondere. _“Anzi, non sarebbe affatto difficile. Dimmi solo che cucinerai di nuovo tu e sarò lì in un battibaleno.”_

“Penso che si possa fare,” mormorò. Ma prima che potesse pensare a qualcos’altro da dire, inclinò la testa di lato, sentendo gli inconfondibili suoni di suo figlio che si dirigeva verso lo studio. “Sembra che Scott si sia svegliato,” disse, allontanando la sedia dalla scrivania.

_“Oh, ti lascio andare, allora. Ma, ehm, magari potremmo vederci questa settimana?”_

“Mi piacerebbe,” rispose.

_“Okay. Ti manderò un messaggio. Divertitevi a fare quello che farete stasera!”_

Lui rise, entrando nel corridoio e sorridendo a Scott, che si stava stropicciando gli occhi con le piccole mani. “Ci proveremo.”

 

Ma scoprirono di essere destinati a fallire nel loro intento. Era dura, stavolta. Era passata solo un’ora dal sorgere della luna e dalla prima ondata di trasformazioni incomplete, quando Scott iniziò a perdere la sua stabilità emotiva.

“Voglio la mamma. Voglio la mamma e mamy,” sussurrò contro la spalla di Derek, aggrappandosi a lui, tremando mentre gli accenni della trasformazione gli torturavano il piccolo corpo.

“Lo so, piccolo, lo so,” disse lui, carezzandogli gentilmente la schiena, cercando di ignorare la sensazione dei muscoli e delle ossa che mutavano sotto il suo palmo.

Non sapeva cos’avrebbero fatto Laura e Melissa. Avrebbero fatto meglio di lui, di certo. Ma d’altro canto, forse non c’era un modo giusto per gestire la situazione. L’avrebbero fatto in modo _diverso_ , comunque. Tutti sembravano avere un’opinione differente, quando si trattava di Scott. La più grande delle sue sorelle era stata certa che un suo approccio materno, in quanto neo-mamma, l’avrebbe aiutato nel modo migliore. Sua madre Talia aveva consigliato una disciplina severa. Peter aveva proposto di correre tutti insieme nei boschi per far venire al bambino la voglia di unirsi all’inseguimento.

Derek riusciva a pensare solo a quanto fosse _piccolo_. Quanto fosse stato confuso e sopraffatto e ferito dopo ciascun tentativo, a prescindere da chi l’avesse suggerito. Infine si era affidato ai propri istinti, quelli che l’avevano spinto a volgere le spalle al branco, accoccolarsi nella tana con suo figlio e barricare l’entrata contro gli estranei. E così si erano ritrovati isolati e lontani da casa.

Avevano trovato un modo tutto loro per fare le cose e, benché non fosse perfetto, l’avevano ideato insieme. Più o meno. Quella notte però sembrava che le sue abilità nell’aiutare suo figlio stessero per essere messe alla prova. Dopo un po’, tirò fuori alcuni dei libri che aveva portato da basso per l’occasione. Non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo dei libri della biblioteca in quella situazione, quindi ne aveva comprati di nuovi. Di solito era la parte migliore della serata. Le nuove storie erano sufficienti a distrarlo almeno un po’ dal dolore, permettendogli di perdersi nei mondi e nelle trame sconosciute. Anche dei libri che avevano già letto gli portavano sollievo: gli bastava ascoltare la voce di Derek mentre leggeva.

Stanotte, però, si limitò a ringhiare quando lo sentì raccontare.

“Voglio Stiles,” sbottò, spingendo via il libro nelle mani del padre e guardandolo con luminosi occhi dorati.

Quella _sì_ che era una sorpresa. La sua richiesta evocò delle emozioni complesse; Scott era impegnato a dargli dei calci agli stinchi, ma Derek si rese conto che i libri che gli aveva proposto avevano ricordato a suo figlio le abilità narrative di un certo bibliotecario. Il plenilunio gli aveva rubato un’altra cosa che li aveva uniti.

“Ti _odio_!” urlò il bambino.

“Lo so, cucciolo. Lo so,” rispose lui dolcemente, benché Scott fosse troppo occupato a correre via per calciare e graffiare le pareti per sentirlo, intento a passare al setaccio i confini della cantina.

Cercò di tranquillizzarlo come meglio poteva, ma non era sufficiente. Le lacrime e gli scoppi d’ira non avevano neanche iniziato a diminuire, sebbene fossero già passate delle ore dal sorgere della luna. Anzi, Scott iniziò a dire di volere Stiles sempre più frequentemente. Per Derek era una tortura dover stare lì seduto a guardare suo figlio pestare i piccoli pugni sul pavimento in cemento finché non sanguinava, osservando i segni lasciati dagli artigli e il modo in cui strofinava i palmi sulla superficie rovinata.

E non poteva trattenerlo. Ci sarebbe riuscito, fisicamente; avrebbe potuto afferrargli i sottili polsi e tenerlo fermo. Ma costringerlo all’immobilità l’avrebbe solo spinto a lottare con più forza, a dimenarsi fino al limite delle sue articolazioni, superandolo, perfino. Una volta si era dislocato una spalla, lottando con Derek. Era stato uno dei momenti peggiori della sua vita. Quindi ora gli permetteva di correre libero nello scantinato sigillato, lo lasciava scalciare e urlare e tremare finché non passava.

“Voglio Stiles!” singhiozzò Scott, premendosi le mani sul viso e spargendosi sangue sulle guance.

Lui iniziò a considerare l’idea. Sapeva che non fosse razionale… non avrebbe dovuto correre il rischio. Ma anche la _sua_ natura veniva portata alla luce dalla luna. Suo figlio non era l’unico che voleva Stiles in quel momento, sebbene le sue ragioni fossero del tutto diverse. Sapeva di essere influenzato dal plenilunio, ma tra quello e le lacrime di Scott, finì per prendere in seria considerazione l’idea di chiamarlo.

Per quanto volesse farlo, però, esitò. Avrebbe potuto andare malissimo. Anche un piccolo errore avrebbe potuto allontanarlo da loro, stranito dal loro bizzarro comportamento o forse peggio: avrebbe potuto stuzzicare la sua curiosità fino al punto di non ritorno. Non dubitava che fosse nella sua natura, dato il modo in cui stava procedendo per scoprire lo pseudonimo di Derek, lasciandosi alle spalle la pura curiosità iniziale. Non voleva perdere Stiles, per il bene di Scott e per il proprio. Era sbocciata una cosa molto bella tra loro, benché fosse solo agli inizi.

Quando posò lo sguardo su Scott, singhiozzante, e ascoltò il modo in cui invocava il suo nome, prese una decisione. Perché se c’era una cosa di cui non avrebbe mai dubitato, era che avrebbe fatto di tutto, _di tutto_ , per suo figlio. Anche correre un rischio così alto. Così gli strinse la minuscola spalla, gli disse che sarebbe tornato subito e sgusciò fuori con cautela dalla pesante porta rinforzata, chiudendola di nuovo a chiave quando fu in corridoio. Non gli disse che aveva in mente di chiamare Stiles, dato che c’era una grande possibilità che non rispondesse nel bel mezzo della notte o che non fosse interessato a parlare con Scott, in quel momento. Non voleva farlo sperare e poi deluderlo.

Trovò il cellulare dove l’aveva lasciato, sul bancone in cucina, immerso ora nella luce lunare che arrivava dalla finestra. Si morse la guancia quando fece entrare la mano nella luce, cercando di ignorare la sensazione di pizzicorino che gli si diffuse sulla pelle al contatto. Ma afferrò il telefono e lo sbloccò senza problema. Prese un respiro profondo, aspettando che il richiamo della luna diminuisse, quindi digitò il numero.

Stiles rispose al terzo squillo con un _“Pr’nto?”_ assonnato.

“Stiles, sono Derek. Scusami, ti ho svegliato?”

_“Mmh,”_ borbottò quello, sbadigliando rumorosamente e grugnendo mentre si stiracchiava.

In qualsiasi altro momento, l’immagine di lui assonnato e docile con addosso il pigiama sarebbe stata deliziosa. Nella situazione in cui si trovava, trovò difficile non farsi distrarre dai suoi istinti più bassi. “Mi dispiace. So che è tardi.”

_“No, va tutto bene. Pensavo che foste occupati, però, stanotte,”_ disse quello, assumendo un tono dubbioso.

“E lo siamo. Ma… Scott sta facendo fatica a gestire… delle cose, stanotte.”

_“Cose,”_ ripeté con tono sarcastico. _“Intendi le vostre cose speciali super segrete?”_

Fece una smorfia. “Già. È… difficile da spiegare. Ma il fatto è che ha chiesto di te, quindi ti ho chiamato per chiederti un favore.”

_“Ah sì?”_ chiese quello, con voce sorpresa e compiaciuta. _“Cosa posso fare per aiutarvi?”_

“Potresti… Gli leggeresti una storia al telefono? Io ci ho provato, ma a quanto pare non sono un tuo degno sostituto,” disse con un sospiro autoironico.

_“Oh…”_ mormorò, ridendo. _“Wow. Perché no? D’accordo. Oppure posso venire da-”_

“No,” lo interruppe lui con tono brusco, quindi si schiarì la gola e aggiunse più gentilmente: “No, scusami. Non è possibile. È solo che…”

_“Non c’è problema,”_ affermò l’altro, benché fosse chiaro che non era vero. _“Hai detto che è difficile da spiegare…”_

“Io- Sì, è così,” ammise, passandosi una mano sul viso con fare frustrato. “E so che ti sto chiedendo tanto.”

_“Non direi,”_ rispose, disinvolto.

“Ti sto chiedendo di fidarti di me,” spiegò a bassa voce. Ed era una grande richiesta. Soprattutto per Stiles, in un certo senso.

Ci fu una lunga pausa, quindi mormorò: _“Vero.”_

“Non è una cosa che posso spiegare adesso. Ma,” continuò, inspirando con fare teso, prendendo la sua decisione, “prometto di spiegartelo un giorno, se vuoi davvero saperlo. Però…” rivolse lo sguardo verso la finestra rettangolare, verso la luna turgida sospesa sopra le chiome degli alberi, che lo chiamava.

_“Però cosa?”_ lo incoraggiò Stiles, con curiosità evidente.

Lui chiuse gli occhi, sospirando pesantemente. “Non sapere potrebbe essere meglio per te. Anzi, probabilmente dovresti evitare qualsiasi tipo d’informazione. Possono essere… pericolose.”

Lo sentì inspirare in modo agitato.

Poteva praticamente sentire il suono degli ingranaggi che lavoravano nel cervello di Stiles. Probabilmente il solo risultato che aveva ottenuto era incuriosirlo ulteriormente. “Ma se vorrai sapere, te le dirò. Hai la mia parola,” disse gentilmente.

_“Okay. Mi va bene,”_ rispose quello, e stavolta lui gli credette.

“Allora, ti farò salutare da Scott, ma poi metterò il muto dalla mia parte mentre tu leggi. So che è un po’ strano…”

_“Un po’?”_ ripeté quello con tono sarcastico. _“Ma va bene. Si può fare. Se pensi che sia d’aiuto.”_

“Credo di sì.”

_“Okay. Facciamolo, allora,”_ disse, sbadigliando. _“Lasciami solo trovare i miei occhiali e prendere qualche libro.”_

“Certo,” e s’incamminò verso la cantina. Lo ascoltò portare il telefono con sé, mormorando e facendo piccoli suoni mentre gironzolava per casa sua, continuando a sbadigliare, ogni tanto.

Aprì la porta pesante velocemente ma senza emettere suoni. Scott era ancora steso dove l’aveva lasciato, ma ora era supino e intento a battere i talloni contro il cemento con piccoli tonfi intermittenti. Il suo visetto era rigato di lacrime, ma quasi inespressivo, ora, a discapito degli occhi luminosi. Si stava limitando a sopportare il dolore. Per Derek tutte quelle emozioni consecutive erano estenuanti, ma entrò comunque e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Ehi, cucciolo. Indovina chi è al telefono con me?” gli disse piano, avvicinandosi.

Quello tirò su con il naso, ammiccando verso di lui tra ciocche fradice di sudore.

“È Stiles,” rivelò lui, inginocchiandosi.

Scott scoccò una breve occhiata al cellulare, quindi rotolò sul fianco per guardarlo in faccia. “Davvero?”

“Davvero,” rispose, selezionando il vivavoce.

_“Ehi, Scott,”_ lo salutò Stiles, con una voce che risultava un po’ gracchiante per via della ricezione scarsa, ora che era in cantina.

“Stiles!” esclamò suo figlio, sorridendo nel suo modo caratteristico e battendo le palpebre per cacciare via le lacrime, mentre gli occhi tornavano al loro solito castano.

_“Ehi, amico!”_

“Stiles, lo sapevi che i lupi hanno i piedi lunghi? Arrivano quasi a 13 centimetri!” disse, sedendosi sul pavimento mentre raccontava la curiosità lupina del giorno.

_“Non lo sapevo,”_ ribatté quello, ridendo. _“Sono belle lunghe! Senti, tuo papà ha pensato che ti piacerebbe se ti leggessi una storia.”_

“Sì, mi piacerebbe!” disse lui, entusiasta, guardandolo con gratitudine.

_“Che tipo di storia vuoi sentire?”_

Corrugò la fronte per un attimo, concentrandosi, fermando il movimento delle dita sulle ginocchia. “Una storia di lupi!” annunciò.

Derek trattenne lo sbuffo divertito, mentre Stiles scoppiava a ridere.

_“D’accordo. Ma non ne ho di nuove, mi spiace. Va bene se te ne racconto una vecchia?”_ chiese.

“Okay,” disse Scott, tutto contento.

_“Che ne dici di…”_ mormorò, voltando al contempo delle pagine. _“Che ne dici di quella di Cappuccetto rosso? La primissima storia su un lupo che ho raccontato.”_

“È una magnifica idea,” intervenne Derek, quando suo figlio annuì con decisione. “Metterò il muto da noi, adesso, così possiamo ascoltare meglio.”

_“Okay…”_ rispose l’altro a bassa voce: era chiaro che gli sembrasse ancora strano. Ma lo stava facendo comunque. Si schiarì la gola, voltando delle altre pagine e iniziando a raccontare.

_“Questa storia è accaduta molto tempo fa in una terra molto lontana. Inizia in una città situata ai confini di una grande foresta che dava su un’ampia baia marina. Era una città molto bella e importante, una delle più grandi del Paese. Lì viveva una ragazzina di nome Ruby. Ruby abitava in una bella casa nel quartiere più alla moda della capitale. I suoi genitori viaggiavano spesso, lasciandola da sola con una tata. Era affezionata alla sua tata e, benché a volte le mancassero i genitori, spesso le portavano dei doni esotici per farla divertire durante la loro assenza. Le volevano molto bene, ma partivano di frequente per viaggi sempre nuovi sugli oceani. Quando tornavano a farle visita accontentavano ogni suo capriccio: spesso le davano tutto quello che voleva, tanto che i suoi amici la consideravano la ragazzina più alla moda tra loro._

_“Ma un giorno Ruby fu colpita da una terribile tragedia. La tata ricevette una lettera che diceva che i suoi genitori erano scomparsi in mare e non sarebbero più tornati.”_

Derek lo sentì esitare, quindi schiarirsi la gola. Sapere che Scott avesse perso entrambi i genitori rendeva la storia un po’ più difficile da raccontare, ma suo figlio l’aveva già sentita. Dopo un attimo, continuò a leggere.

_“E, a peggiorare la situazione, Ruby scoprì di non poter più stare nella sua casa. Poiché i suoi genitori erano stati così interessati a condurre una vita lussuosa e a curare la loro immagine, avevano speso più di quanto possedevano. Quindi non c’era più denaro per Ruby, che non aveva altri parenti in città, né delle competenze con cui guadagnarsi da vivere.”_

Scott stava ascoltando con attenzione, ora, benché tenesse le dita strette attorno alle ginocchia, con i piccoli artigli che crescevano e si ritiravano a intervalli irregolari.

_“Le era rimasta solo una persona a cui rivolgersi: una nonna che viveva in un villaggio situato nelle parti più profonde della foresta. Così andò a vivere con lei. Sua nonna era povera, ma era bravissima a filare la lana e guadagnava abbastanza da far vivere entrambe in modo modesto ma confortevole. Il villaggio era ben curato e abitato da persone gentili, e tutti vivevano in pace._

_“La nonna, una donna saggia, era soddisfatta dei suoi piccoli agi. Amava la foresta e consumava solo quello di cui aveva bisogno. Viveva in armonia con l’ambiente e, con il passare del tempo, era diventata amica degli animali selvatici. Per Ruby, però, era difficile abituarsi al nuovo stile di vita. Faceva fatica a trovare dei nuovi amici, non s’impegnava molto a fare i mestieri perché passava il tempo a sognare a occhi aperti, pensando alla sua vita di prima._

_“Alla nonna però venne un’idea. Sua nipote era giovane e ogni tanto avrebbe potuto percorrere il lungo sentiero che portava alla capitale per vendere i gomitoli che lei aveva filato, dove avrebbe potuto venderli a prezzi migliori. Ruby acconsentì prontamente e la nonna era felice di averla con sé; era contenta che potesse viaggiare fino in città, ma si preoccupava per lei, da sola sulla strada. Quindi chiese al lupo di tenerla d’occhio._

_“Per un po’ di tempo tutto filò liscio. Ruby camminava fino alla città e vendeva i gomitoli, tornava a casa senza problemi, con il lupo che le faceva da guardia di nascosto lungo il sentiero della foresta. Ma la ragazzina finì per annoiarsi di quel compito. E, benché permettesse loro di guadagnare qualche soldo in più, erano ancora povere. Cominciò a essere gelosa degli abitanti del villaggio: del fattore, con i suoi grandi depositi di cibo, del merciaio, con le sue bellissime stoffe, e dei magnifici cavalli della cacciatrice. Iniziò a pensare con amarezza sempre maggiore alla vita che aveva avuto prima dell’incidente. Ogni viaggio verso la città cominciò a durare sempre di più, perché aveva iniziato a esplorare la foresta e a fermarsi a osservare le ricche carrozze che passavano davanti al castello._

_“Benché ciò lasciasse la nonna da sola per molto tempo, le sue attività erano innocue, finché un giorno non rimase troppo tempo a osservare le carrozze e finì per incamminarsi per il viaggio di ritorno quando era già buio. La luce del crepuscolo faceva confondere il suo semplice vestito marrone con la strada e gli alberi circostanti. Mentre camminava, si avvicinò una carrozza, che stava avanzando a grande velocità e con poca attenzione. Ruby, immobilizzata dallo shock, non sapeva cosa fare, mentre i cavalli galoppavano a tutta forza verso di lei. Ma all’ultimissimo secondo, il lupo afferrò il suo vestito con i denti e la trascinò al sicuro._

_“Invece di essergli grata, però, Ruby era furiosa! ‘Orribile lupaccio, hai strappato il mio vestito e mi hai fatto cadere nel fango,” urlò. Il lupo si allontanò, spaventato dalla sua ira, e si addentrò nella foresta, mentre lei si mise a correre verso casa, agitata.”_

Scott ringhiò al rimprovero della protagonista e il suono era abbastanza inumano che Derek fu molto felice di aver impostato il muto.

_“Quando arrivò a casa, rossa in viso per l’ira e le lacrime, raccontò la sua versione della storia. Sua nonna fu molto turbata quando le disse che il lupo si era spaventato alla vista di quello che stava succedendo e l’aveva spinta nel fango, strappandole il vestito. ‘Nonna, perché compri solo stoffa marrone per i miei abiti? La carrozza mi avrebbe di certo notata se avessi indossato un vestito colorato come quelli che avevo prima!’ esclamò. La nonna poté solo scuotere la testa. ‘Mi dispiace, Ruby, ma non ho soldi per un vestito simile. Però rammenderò lo strappo e il vestito sarà come nuovo. Non devi incolpare il lupo per essersi spaventato, sono certa che non intendeva farti alcun male.’”_

Scott annuì.

_“Ruby, però, era furibonda. Il denaro che portava a casa le sembrava più che sufficiente. Decise che la nonna le stava mentendo e andò a letto con il broncio. ‘Se solo fossi una nobildonna con una magnifica carrozza,’ disse tra sé e sé, riempiendosi d’invidia. ‘Avrei tutte le leccornie che voglio e un bellissimo vestito. Allora sì che sarei di nuovo felice.’_

_“Il viaggio successivo accrebbe ulteriormente il suo rancore. Mentre si dirigeva verso il suo punto d’osservazione preferito, incontrò un giovanotto steso a riposarsi sul lato della strada. Aveva dei bei vestiti, ma erano un po’ impolverati e non esattamente della sua misura. Era comunque vestito molto meglio di chiunque altro nel suo villaggio. ‘Aspetta qui, lupo. Non voglio che lo spaventi,’ disse, allontanandosi dal sentiero e dirigendosi verso lo sconosciuto. Il lupo emise un ringhio d’avvertimento, ma lei lo ignorò._

_“‘Buongiorno, signore,’ lo salutò, attirando la sua attenzione. Quello si alzò velocemente, inchinandosi in modo elegante mentre lei faceva la riverenza. ‘Che cosa fate qui, così lontano dalla strada?’ chiese. ‘Potrei chiedervi la stessa cosa,’ rispose, facendole l’occhiolino. Lei arrossì e rise. ‘Vengo qui a guardare le carrozze che vanno al castello,’ spiegò Ruby, indicando la strada che passava più in basso rispetto alla foresta. ‘Ah, che bella coincidenza! Anch’io!’_

_“Si sedettero e per un po’ osservarono le carrozze che passavano, discutendo sulla loro possibile destinazione. Una in particolare attrasse l’attenzione del ragazzo. ‘Quella è la carrozza del duca di Marrow,” disse, con una luce malevola negli occhi. ‘Sta andando a far visita alla regina, secondo voi?’ chiese lei. Ma, con suo grande dispiacere, il giovane indossò una maschera e iniziò a scendere a gran fretta verso la strada principale. ‘Non m’interessa alcunché dove sta andando, so solo che ha molte ricchezze con sé. E io ne voglio un po’.’_

_“Ruby era sconvolta ma incuriosita. Lo seguì giù per la breve scarpata e chiese: ‘Intendete derubarlo, quindi?’ Il giovane rise, ‘È quello che fanno i briganti! La vita è ingiusta, dopotutto, e bisogna imparare a prendere quello che si vuole. Perché, volete venire con me e diventare una brigantessa?’ domandò, rivolgendole un ghigno spericolato. ‘Potremmo andarcene da qui e prenderci quello che vogliamo,’ aggiunse. La proposta sembrava attraente e Ruby era molto tentata di accettare, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca il lupo saltò fuori dalla boscaglia e ringhiò contro il ragazzo. Impaurito, quello voltò i tacchi e scappò, lasciando Ruby da sola senza dire altro.”_

Anche Scott stava ringhiando insieme al lupo della storia, ricominciando a girovagare per la cantina, sebbene stavolta la sua irrequietezza fosse di natura molto più positiva. Concentrarsi sulla favola lo stava aiutando a tenere sotto controllo la trasformazione.

_“Ruby era furente con il lupo per aver di nuovo interferito con la sua vita. Durante il viaggio di ritorno, la sua amarezza crebbe, finché non riuscì più ad apprezzare la bellezza dei fiori sul suo cammino, né il bel tempo. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare erano le cose che possedeva prima, ma che adesso non aveva più. Decise di nascondere un po’ del denaro guadagnato dalla vendita dei gomitoli, così che la nonna non se lo potesse tenere tutto. Quindi, avvicinandosi al villaggio, sentì un profumino delizioso provenire dalla casa del fattore e da quella della cacciatrice. Guardò dalla finestra del primo mentre marciava verso casa e vide la sua famiglia intenta a cucinare una torta salata con carne di agnello. Quando superò la capanna della cacciatrice, vide che stavano arrostendo carne di cervo con un contorno di squisiti funghi. Quando arrivò a casa, era affamatissima. Descrisse alla nonna che cene meravigliose stessero preparando le altre famiglie e le disse che voleva qualcosa di simile anche lei. Ma la nonna le spiegò che non era possibile: erano troppo povere per comprare cibi come quelli e, dato che non allevavano né cacciavano animali, dovevano accontentarsi degli stufati fatti con verdure e fagiolini che coltivavano in giardino e del brodo ottenuto con le ossa acquistate dal macellaio. Ruby ne fu molto delusa e si rifiutò anche solo di assaggiare la zuppa che le aveva preparato. La nonna era triste di non poter offrire tali leccornie alla nipote, quindi lavorò fino a tardi al suo filatoio, sperando di poter risparmiare un po’ per poter comprare qualcosa di buono in futuro. Filando, le venne un’idea. ‘Ruby, mia cara. Non possiamo permetterci la carne e tu non sei una cacciatrice, ma il mio amico lupo sa dove crescono i funghi migliori della foresta. Se glielo chiedi, sono certa che ti mostrerà dove sono, così li potrai raccogliere e portare a casa ed io li metterò in una torta o in uno stufato per te.’ Ma Ruby era ancora arrabbiata con il lupo ed era troppo pigra per andare in cerca di funghi chissà dove nella foresta, quindi si limitò ad andare a letto, ribollendo nella propria amarezza._

_“Quando fu di nuovo ora di andare in città a vendere gli ultimi gomitoli filati dalla nonna, vide una cosa che le diede una terribile idea. La casa del fattore era aperta e accogliente come al solito, mentre i membri della famiglia si occupavano dei compiti quotidiani. Erano tutti impegnati a lavorare così duramente che non avrebbero prestato attenzione a una ragazzina furtiva. Ruby vide che alla finestra c’era una cesta dei funghi che agognava da una settimana, così si avvicinò di soppiatto al davanzale e, mentre la moglie del fattore infilava una torta in forno, la prese. Mentre si allontanava di nascosto, oltrepassò il capanno dove la famiglia teneva i formaggi e altri cibi. Prese una grande forma di formaggio e un barattolo di conserve dolci, nascondendoli nella borsa. Nessuno la notò mentre si allontanava di fretta e tornava sul sentiero principale che usciva dal villaggio._

_“Contenta del suo successo, superò la casa e arrivò alla capanna della cacciatrice, al limitare del villaggio. Con sua grande delizia, la donna aveva lasciato molte salsicce a seccare fuori, mentre lei e il marito erano nella foresta a cacciare: di certo non avrebbe fatto delle salsicce, se non avesse carne in abbondanza, quindi Ruby si avvicinò silenziosamente, ora che non c’era nessuno a vederla e se ne infilò qualcuna nella borsa. Quindi sgattaiolò fuori dal villaggio e tornò a dirigersi verso la città, senza che nessuno sospettasse di nulla._

_“Dopo un po’, però, il peso del cibo trafugato divenne troppo per lei e, mentre si fermava per riprendere fiato, il lupo le si avvicinò, chiedendosi perché avesse interrotto il cammino. ‘Lupo, c’è un posto nella foresta in cui io possa tenere qualcosa nascosto? È una sorpresa per la nonna,’ mentì. Il lupo, non sapendo di essere stato ingannato, la guidò nel bosco, verso un vecchio tronco cavo. Compiaciuta, Ruby vi nascose il suo bottino e tornò a incamminarsi verso la capitale._

_“Quando però tornò a casa, quella sera, trovò molti abitanti del villaggio sulla strada principale che discutevano con toni accesi. ‘Ruby!’ la chiamò la cacciatrice non appena la vide, ‘Sei stata impegnata fuori casa, oggi. Hai visto degli estranei in giro?’ E lei chiese: ‘Perché, cos’è successo?’ benché conoscesse già la risposta. ‘Qualcuno ha rubato il nostro cibo,’ spiegò l’altra, piuttosto arrabbiata. Con gli occhi di tutto il villaggio puntati su di lei, Ruby si spaventò e disse la prima cosa che le venne in mente: ‘Ho visto il lupo al limitare del paese questa mattina e aveva un’aria affamata. Non mi ha accompagnato come fa di solito,’ mentì.”_

Scott si accucciò improvvisamente, interrompendo il suo girovagare per saltare su un pezzo di stoffa rimasto sul pavimento da uno dei pleniluni precedenti e iniziò a ridurlo a brandelli. Derek non poté non sorridere e incoraggiare con un piccolo guaito il modo giocoso in cui stava esprimendo la sua frustrazione.

_“Benché il fattore e la cacciatrice si fossero arrabbiati alla notizia, la nonna di Ruby intervenne. ‘Il lupo non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno, prima, e non ha quasi mai rubato cibo. Forse ne aveva un gran bisogno,’ ricordò a tutti. La cacciatrice e il fattore presero in considerazione le sue parole e si tranquillizzarono un po’, poi lui disse: ‘Può darsi. Non soffriremo la fame per via del furto e non è stato ferito nessuno. Ma questo non è un buon segno: starò più attento e farà meglio a non tornare.’_

_“La settimana dopo ci sarebbe stato il festival annuale del villaggio. Gli abitanti ne erano così entusiasti che Ruby quasi si dimenticò di essere amareggiata e pensò che le sarebbe piaciuto andare e divertirsi con attività che non comprendessero filare la lana. Cominciò ad aspettarlo con ansia, finché un giorno non vide la figlia del merciaio con addosso un nuovo vestito, creato specificamente per il festival con una delle stoffe più belle del negozio di suo padre. Gelosa, Ruby chiese alla nonna di darle del denaro per comprare un po’ del velluto rosso che aveva visto lì per farsi una vestito altrettanto bello. Ma la nonna le disse di nuovo che non c’era denaro sufficiente per spese non necessarie; Ruby si avvilì e tenne il broncio per giorni. Non sembrava più felice di andare._

_“Il giorno del festival, la nonna le fece una sorpresa, regalandole un bellissimo nastro rosso con cui ravvivare il suo vecchio vestito. Ruby era così amareggiata che le rispose male: ‘Potevi risparmiare i tuoi soldi, non andrò allo stupido festival! Dopotutto ci saranno solo gli abitanti del villaggio e non assomiglierà neanche lontanamente ai balli a cui andavo in città.’ Delusa, la nonna andò senza di lei, lasciandola da sola nella capanna. Ruby si pentì della sua decisione quasi immediatamente. Andò al villaggio, decisa a unirsi ai festeggiamenti, ma per strada vide che il carro del merciaio era rimasto incustodito mentre tutti erano andati a divertirsi. Sollevando la tela che lo copriva, vide il bellissimo velluto rosso che desiderava così tanto. Sicura dei propri successi, sollevò ulteriormente la tela e prese la stoffa. Poi, per completare il suo piano, strappò alcune delle altre e ne lasciò dei pezzi sotto il carro._

_“Si mise a correre verso il suo nascondiglio nella foresta, dove ripose il velluto insieme alle altre cose che aveva rubato, quindi si affrettò a tornare al festival, sperando di potersi unire ai festeggiamenti finali, ora che era di umore migliore. Tuttavia, quando arrivò al villaggio, il merciaio e gli altri abitanti erano sul sentiero, radunati attorno al carro. ‘È stato il lupo!’ esclamò lei, non volendo essere sospettata.”_

Scott ululò, arrabbiato, artigliando le pareti per la frustrazione, quindi corse verso il cellulare e gli ringhiò contro. Quando le zanne comparvero di nuovo, lo colsero di sorpresa ed emise un guaito di dolore. Si allontanò, lottando contro la trasformazione.

_“‘Ho cercato di fermarlo,’ disse, ‘ma è più forte di me ed è corso via. L’ho seguito per vedere dove stesse portando la stoffa, ma mi sono persa nella foresta. Ero così spaventata!’ disse loro. Quindi sfruttò la sua stanchezza per aver corso così tanto, boccheggiando e trasformandola in uno svenimento. Sua nonna era così turbata che anche lei dovette sedersi e riposarsi. Gli abitanti le aiutarono a tornare a casa, ringraziandola per il suo coraggio. Ma la cacciatrice l’avvertì che il lupo stava diventando pericoloso, così lei e gli altri abitanti decisero di doverle rimanere sempre vicino e di non toglierle mai gli occhi di dosso._

_“Mantennero la parola, insistendo che qualcuno l’accompagnasse nei suoi viaggi in città o che ci fosse sempre qualcuno nel villaggio. Invece di essere rincuorata dalla loro preoccupazione, Ruby era frustrata da tutta quell’attenzione, perché ora non poteva più sgattaiolare al suo nascondiglio. Ma, nonostante le sue proteste, gli abitanti continuavano a insistere._

_“Un giorno, annoiata, si fermò alla locanda del villaggio. Lì, con sua grande sorpresa, vide il bandito che aveva incontrato tempo fa nel bosco. Deliziata, si sedette con lui e gli chiese di raccontargli cos’era successo dopo che si erano separati e lui le riempì la testa di storie di ricchezze e grandi avventure. Lei gli raccontò invece dei propri furti nel villaggio e di come avesse dato la colpa al lupo preferito di sua nonna. ‘Oh, che colpo di genio,’ disse lui. ‘Devi davvero lasciare questo paesello insipido e venire via con me!’_

_“Così, insieme escogitarono un piano. Ruby decise di andarsene per sempre e tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno era lo stallone migliore della cacciatrice, il cavallo più veloce di tutta la regione. Aspettarono fino a metà pomeriggio, quando tutti erano occupati a svolgere le loro mansioni, quindi si avvicinarono di soppiatto al recinto dov’era tenuto lo stallone. Il chiavistello, però, era troppo in alto ed era impossibile aprirlo dall’esterno. ‘Vieni, se ti sollevo riuscirai a raggiungere il chiavistello sull’altro lato e ad aprire il cancello,’ propose il ragazzo. Ruby raccolse il suo coraggio e si lasciò sollevare per infilare dentro il braccio, ma il lupo, che aveva osservato con sospetto il bandito e le loro azioni, si avvicinò con un ringhio, spaventando sia il ragazzo che il cavallo. Il primo, codardo com’era, lasciò andare il piede di Ruby, facendola cadere dall’altro lato del recinto, dove si tagliò la mano con una scheggia, invece di aprire il cancello per lui. Scoppiò a piangere per il dolore, nonostante il suo complice la stesse avvertendo che li avrebbe fatti scoprire, così! Ma era troppo tardi e, non volendo essere scoperto, l’abbandonò e scomparve nella foresta, lasciandola intrappolata nel recinto con lo stallone. Poco dopo, arrivarono in suo aiuto il fattore e la cacciatrice. Il primo aprì il cancello e la fece uscire, mentre la seconda entrò per calmare il suo cavallo. ‘Cos’è successo? Perché sei nel recinto?’ chiese la donna mentre lo calmava, sospettosa. ‘So che non avrei dovuto entrare, ma stavo andando per funghi sul limitare del villaggio e il lupo mi ha visto e mi ha rincorso! Ho cercato di arrampicarmi sul recinto per entrare in un luogo sicuro, ma sono caduta,’ mentì._

_“La cacciatrice decise che quella era l’ultima goccia. Prese il cavallo e lo sellò, trottando per le vie del villaggio e chiamando gli abitanti a raccolta mentre il fattore bendava la ferita di Ruby. Tutti si riunirono e la ragazzina ridisse le sue bugie, incolpando il lupo per le sue cattive azioni.”_

Questa volta Derek si aspettava il ringhio del figlio, quando lo sentì, ma Scott stava iniziando a esaurire le energie in eccesso. Questa volta si lasciò cadere davanti al padre e gli scoccò un minuscolo sorriso mentre si rimetteva a ringhiare contro al cellulare.

_“La nonna non credeva che il lupo potesse attaccare Ruby, a prescindere da quanto lei insistesse che fosse vero. Ma, malgrado le sue proteste, gli abitanti decisero che il lupo era diventato pericoloso e doveva essere eliminato. Si organizzarono in massa e partirono per dargli la caccia. Ruby fece finta di voler riposare, andando in camera sua così che la nonna la lasciasse in pace. Una volta che fu da sola, però, colse l’opportunità per sgattaiolare fuori e andare nella foresta per godersi le delizie del suo nascondiglio. Con suo grande sgomento, però, il bandito l’aveva tradita! Era arrivato lì prima di lei e aveva rubato i suoi soldi e la maggior parte del cibo, lasciandosi alle spalle solo il velluto e pezzi di cibo mangiucchiato._

_“Nel frattempo il lupo, sapendo di essere stato nuovamente tradito, cercò di seminare il gruppo guidato dalla cacciatrice, ma non stava avendo molto successo.”_

Scott si limitò a uggiolare, questa volta, rotolandosi per terra, sfinito, ma ora la sua frustrazione non era accompagnata dalle lacrime. La storia stava funzionando. Oppure il merito era della voce di Stiles. A ogni modo, Derek era felice del miglioramento.

_“Si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscito a fuggire, quindi si aggrappò alla sua ultima speranza. Invece di correre via da loro, il lupo scattò verso i cacciatori, prendendoli di sorpresa per il tempo sufficiente a superarli e tornare nella direzione del villaggio. Invece di entrarvi, però, li guidò verso l’albero in cui Ruby aveva nascosto il suo bottino. Quando arrivarono, vi trovarono la ragazzina: aveva pianto così tanto da addormentarsi in un letto di velluto, stringendo a sé quello che rimaneva del cibo rubato._

_“Gli abitanti non erano degli sciocchi e capirono quello che era davvero successo. Riportarono Ruby al villaggio con i rimasugli del suo bottino. Volevano cacciarla dal villaggio, abbandonandola al suo destino nella foresta. La nonna fu così turbata da questa situazione che le venne un colpo al cuore e svenne. Ruby si spaventò moltissimo all’idea di perdere l’unico parente che le rimaneva: non si era resa conto di quanto tenesse a lei fino a quel momento. Implorò gli abitanti di essere clementi con lei e, mentre si andava a occupare della nonna, quelli si misero a parlarne. ‘Ma come possiamo sapere per certo che non ruberà di nuovo?’ chiese il fattore. Pensarono a lungo alla faccenda, ma alla fine al merciaio venne un’idea: ‘Se le facessimo indossare un mantello fatto con il velluto rosso che ha rubato, di certo non sarebbe in grado di passare più inosservata, visto quanto è brillante la stoffa.’ Soddisfatti della loro soluzione, dissero alla ragazzina che avrebbe dovuto indossare il mantello tutte le volte che usciva dalla capanna di sua nonna, altrimenti l’avrebbero cacciata dal villaggio per sempre.”_

A quel punto della storia, Scott era steso in grembo a suo padre, tremolante per il richiamo della luna, ma abbastanza calmo. Stava strappando metodicamente i jeans di Derek con gli artigli, formando delle striscioline. Forse era un modo con cui concentrarsi su un aspetto della trasformazione alla volta: mantenere gli artigli significava che le trasformazioni restanti rimanevano in stand-by, per così dire.

_“Le fecero un mantello con la stoffa rovinata, così che da quel momento in poi tutti l’avrebbero potuta vedere. Avendo capito quanto fosse importante la nonna per lei, Ruby lo accettò e non rubò più niente. Gli abitanti si scusarono con il lupo e promisero di non dimenticare il loro errore e tutti i modi in cui li aveva protetti in passato. Insieme vissero in armonia per molti molti anni.”_

Quando Stiles smise di raccontare, Derek disattivò il vivavoce e il muto.

“Grazie,” gli disse dolcemente, coprendo il fievole suono di stoffa che veniva strappata.

_“Figurati,”_ rispose quello, con voce un po’ roca per lo sforzo di aver letto una storia così lunga. Era evidente anche un tono di stanchezza. _“Non c’è problema. Ha aiutato?”_

“Molto. Grazie.”

_“Bene… bene,”_ disse a cavallo di uno sbadiglio.

“Buonanotte, Stiles,” mormorò.

_“Buonanotte. Anche a Scott.”_

“Glielo dirò.”

Terminò la chiamata, quindi passò una mano sul capo del figlio, sistemandogli i capelli arruffati. Rimasero così per un po’, mentre Scott continuava a strappargli i jeans. Riusciva a sentire il rigonfiamento della luna affondare verso l’orizzonte; non aveva bisogno di controllare l’orologio per sapere che stesse per tramontare, che fossero quasi le cinque di mattina. Era quasi peggio quando superava la linea dell’orizzonte, come se qualcosa venisse loro rubato nel momento in cui le loro risorse emotive e fisiche stavano per finire. Il fatto che non mancasse molto all’alba, poi, non era rassicurante. Era un cambiamento brusco.

Ma significava anche che era quasi finita. E che era ora di iniziare il loro ultimo rituale della notte. Con la testa di Scott in grembo, prese il libro che portava sempre in cantina con sé; suo padre gliel’aveva sempre letto per farlo addormentare da bambino e per lui era un bel ricordo. Sperava che non diventasse un ricordo spiacevole per suo figlio, date le difficoltà che ne accompagnavano la lettura, ma per ora _Buonanotte, luna_ era ancora uno dei suoi preferiti. Aprì il volume e lo posizionò in modo che Scott potesse vedere i disegni dettagliati. Lui non aveva bisogno di vedere le parole per ricordarsele, da quanto l’aveva letto.

“Nella grande stanza bruna, c’erano un telefono, un ago senza cruna e un quadro di una mucca che saltava sopra la luna. E c’erano tre piccoli orsetti, che impilavano paletti. E due piccoli gattini che giocavano ai burattini.”

Le rime avevano un effetto calmante – anche su di lui – e la semplicità delle parole era piacevole. Le dita di Scott toccavano la pagina ogni volta che menzionava un oggetto o animale.

“E una casetta giocattolo e un topino in un barattolo. E una spazzola e un pettine e una tazza di fuliggine. E una vecchietta che sussurrava ‘ssh, è la fine’.

“Buonanotte, stanza bruna. Buonanotte, luna. Buonanotte, mucca che salta sopra la luna.”

Come sempre, l’immagine provocò una lieve risata.

“Buonanotte, notte, e ago senza cruna. Buonanotte, orsetti. Buonanotte, paletti. Buonanotte gattini. E buonanotte, burattini. Buonanotte, calze e buonanotte balze. Buonanotte, casetta giocattolo. E buonanotte, topino nel barattolo. Buonanotte pettine e buonanotte, spazzola. Buonanotte, nessuno.”

Scott fece ciao con la mano, salutando ‘nessuno’.

“Buonanotte, fuliggine. E buonanotte alla vecchietta che sussurrava ‘ssh, è la fine’. Buonanotte, stelle. Buonanotte all’aria fuori. E buonanotte a tutti i rumori.”

“Ancora, per favore,” mormorò Scott.

Così lui la lesse di nuovo. E ancora, finché le trasformazioni incomplete non cessarono, il richiamo del plenilunio non fu scomparso e suo figlio, esausto, si addormentò con la testa posata sul suo ginocchio.


	8. Corvo a est, lupo a ovest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benché sia possibile riconoscere delle similitudini con delle versioni di un’antica leggenda celtica e con il film _Ladyhawke_ , ho inventato io la favola di questo capitolo, Corvo a est, lupo a ovest. Spero davvero che vi piaccia! Venite a trovarmi su _[Tumblr](http://trilliath.tumblr.com/)_ se volete chiacchierare di favole… mi sta piacendo un sacco leggerne e scriverne di nuove e alcuni dei miei follower mi hanno indirizzata verso alcune con cui non ero mai venuta in contatto, prima. VIVA LE FAVOLE!! :D

Il mese successivo andò meglio per Scott. Si riprese del tutto dalla fatica e dallo stress della notte del plenilunio e affrontò i suoi compiti con il solito entusiasmo.

Derek, invece, non era nelle migliori delle situazioni. In primo luogo era in ritardo con la stesura del libro, il che stava iniziando ad agitare la sua curatrice editoriale. E, quando lei si agitava, iniziava a partecipare più attivamente e a dargli scadenze sempre più ravvicinate e più precise che richiedevano più consistenza da parte sua. Non era una cosa negativa, ma strategie che avevano funzionato bene quando era uno scapolo non avevano esattamente lo stesso effetto ora che era un genitore. Oh, di solito gli dava l’opportunità di lavorare nel modo più flessibile possibile, ma al momento erano troppo vicini alla scadenza di consegna per la pubblicazione perché lei potesse essere tollerante – a meno che non volesse diminuire i loro guadagni. Quindi, se Derek voleva mantenere il funzionamento ben oliato della sua vita attuale, doveva darle retta, questa volta. Era una brava curatrice. Lo spingeva a scrivere meglio e faceva pubblicare i suoi libri con abbastanza pubblicità e passaparola da permettergli di vendere bene, nonostante lo pseudonimo che le complicava le cose.

Ciò però significava che non aveva tempo per gli appuntamenti. Almeno non quelli veri e propri. Erano riusciti a uscire tutti e tre per un hamburger alla tavola calda, una sera; si erano divertiti, come sempre, sgraffignandosi patatine fritte a vicenda ed evitando incidenti con i milk-shake, per fortuna… ma non era stato un _appuntamento_. Non avevano neanche avuto il tempo di rubare un bacio prima di dover tornare a occuparsi delle rispettive responsabilità: lui dovette far finire la serata presto per far andare Scott a letto e permettergli di scrivere un po’, mentre Stiles aveva dovuto occuparsi di un’altra telefonata emotivamente estenuante da parte del cugino.

Era frustrante. Una cosa era procedere con calma, un’altra era muoversi lenti come un ghiacciaio – come stavano facendo ora. Oh, parlavano, certo. E parecchio, come adolescenti che rimanevano alzati fino a tardi per chiacchierare al telefono. Beh, a dirla tutta era Stiles a parlare, più che altro, ma la cosa sembrava funzionare bene per entrambi. Gli aveva mandato la sua tesi di laurea, come promesso, e lui la trovò sia rigorosa dal punto di vista accademico che meravigliosamente arguta. Parlavano di libri che avevano letto entrambi o che solo uno di loro conosceva. Stiles cercava sempre di fargli vuotare il sacco sullo pseudonimo.

E a volte capitava che si abbandonassero a battute e doppi sensi che si avvicinavano fin troppo al regno del sesso telefonico – il che era sia prematuro, sia frustrante. Oltre a fomentare le sue fantasie gli rendeva molto più difficile ascoltarlo durante l’ora della favola. Gli faceva venire voglia di mettere da parte tutte le responsabilità e trascinarlo in qualche angolo buio della biblioteca per fargli emettere altri suoni deliziosi, per mettere il proprio marchio su quella sua magnifica gola, invece di guardarla muoversi mentre raccontava una storia. Il che gli faceva pensare che forse la situazione attuale, per quanto frustrante, fosse una buona cosa. Soprattutto considerando che non si preoccupava più solo per se stesso. Così resistette alle tentazioni e si limitò alle telefonate serali e ai lunghi sguardi tra loro.

E i suoi sforzi vennero ripagati. Quando arrivò il plenilunio successivo, era a buon punto con la stesura del libro. Scott sembrò affrontare la trasformazione con più agio, questa volta, e Derek, ispirato da quello che era successo il mese prima, provò a introdurre un nuovo gioco: diede a Scott dei ritagli di stoffa di scarto e lo sfidò a mantenere gli artigli abbastanza a lungo per tagliarli in striscioline. Sembrò aiutarlo e, benché dopo un po’ se ne fosse annoiato, l’idea di fondo sembrò avere successo e pensò da solo a motivi per mantenere stabili gli artigli o le zanne, compiacendosi quando lui complimentava i suoi sforzi. Inventarono insieme degli altri giochi e la notte andò meglio dell’ultima volta, benché non si potesse neanche definire una passeggiata.

Il mattino dopo, però, successe di nuovo qualcosa d’inaspettato. Derek era riuscito ad addormentarsi solo da un paio d’ore, quando il cellulare iniziò a squillare, svegliandolo bruscamente. Quando rispose, con sguardo offuscato e già innervosito da chiunque fosse a chiamarlo, riuscì a biascicare soltanto: “Che c’è?”

_“Buongiorno anche a te, nipote,”_ rispose l’altra persona con tono sarcastico.

Grugnì, perché scoprire chi fosse non aveva attenuato la seccatura della chiamata, anzi. “Peter.”

_“Mi spiace interrompere il tuo sonno di bellezza,”_ continuò suo zio con un tono che non comunicava il _minimo_ rimpianto. _“Ma avrei bisogno di sapere se hai avuto notizie dei tuoi genitori, di recente. O di qualcun altro al ranch, se è per quello.”_

Si alzò a sedere di scatto. “No,” mormorò. “Né al telefono, né con e-mail. Almeno non da…” si fermò un attimo a ragionare, passando al setaccio gli avvenimenti più recenti. “Almeno non da una settimana.”

Peter emise un mormorio deluso che sembrò quasi preoccupato. Fu sufficiente a dargli una spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco.

_“Li ho chiamati più volte ieri e l’altro ieri, ma non mi ha risposto nessuno. Neanche Breccan è riuscito a entrare in contatto con loro, quando l’ho chiamato un’ora fa. Ma lui è a New York. Non credo che tu…”_

“Andrò il prima possibile,” rispose, scendendo dal letto e dirigendosi verso l’armadio.

_“Andrei io, ma…”_ lasciò la frase in sospeso e lui lo immaginò fare spallucce.

“Già.” Il fatto che fosse a Parigi parlava da sé. “Okay, ti chiamo quando posso. Domani pomeriggio al massimo. Se non mi senti per tutto domani…”

_“Mmm,”_ fece quello, con fare assente, ma lui lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere quanta preoccupazione si nascondesse dietro a quel suono. _“Fai attenzione,”_ aggiunse.

“Anche tu,” rispose, prima di mettere giù.

Fissò per qualche secondo i suoi vestiti, toccandone qualcuno distrattamente mentre pensava a come agire. Il problema era che adesso non si doveva curare solo di sé. Scott non sarebbe mai riuscito a starsene fermo in macchina per tutto il tempo del tragitto, non dopo la luna piena. Diamine, sarebbe stato quasi insopportabile anche per Derek, e lui aveva avuto parecchio tempo per abituarsi a comportarsi da umano quand’era necessario. Di solito il giorno dopo andavano al parco o giocavano in giardino, attività che permettevano loro di stare all’aperto il più possibile. Il richiamo della luna era già difficile da controllare, ma passare la notte in cantina ogni mese rendeva i giorni successivi molto meno sopportabili. Per Scott era impossibile.

Ovviamente, se anche suo figlio fosse riuscito a rimanere in macchina per la durata del viaggio, lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di portarlo in direzione di un possibile pericolo e/o di un altro disastro emotivo. Il che lo lasciava in un vicolo cieco. Non poteva portarlo con sé, ma non poteva neanche lasciarlo a casa da solo.

Le circostanze speciali di suo figlio non gli lasciavano molte alternative: correva un rischio a prescindere dalla persona con cui lo lasciava. Decise che il prossimo passo era chiamare il ranch lui stesso. Quando la linea continuò a squillare a vuoto per un tempo indefinito, si passò una mano sulla bocca con fare frustrato, ma non ne fu sorpreso: Peter non avrebbe telefonato per un nonnulla.

Di solito avrebbe risolto il dilemma chiamando Boyd. Aveva dimostrato di essere un babysitter più che capace e imperturbabile quanto bastava da non tirarsi indietro quando ogni tanto gli faceva una strana richiesta, tipo passare la giornata all’aperto. Ma, con sua grande frustrazione, gli fu ricordato che anche lui non era in città, quando lo chiamò e gli rispose un messaggio della segreteria che gli diceva che era in vacanza.

Per qualche minuto si limitò a fissare il telefono. Provò a chiamare di nuovo il ranch usando la linea privata dei suoi genitori, ma si ritrovò ancora ad ascoltarla suonare all’infinito senza ottenere risposta. Non per la prima volta, si trovò a maledire la mancanza di ripetitori telefonici per cellulari nella vicinanza delle terre degli Hale, ma sapeva che a loro piacesse così.

Doveva andare. Non poteva fare altrimenti. E Scott non poteva venire con lui. Esitò un attimo, ma riusciva a pensare solo a una soluzione fattibile, dato che non era concepibile chiamare un adolescente a caso a fare da babysitter a un licantropo di sei anni. Infine sospirò e accettò l’inevitabile, digitando un numero che ormai sapeva a memoria. Stava diventando un’abitudine e davvero non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo.

_“Perché?”_ gemette la persona dall’altro capo, con la voce smorzata da un cuscino, probabilmente.

Lui fece una smorfia dispiaciuta: evidentemente l’aveva svegliato anche questa volta. “Stiles, ciao.”

_“Ciao,”_ rispose. Lo sentì stiracchiarsi, per poi leccarsi rumorosamente la bocca e sbadigliare. _“Ciao,”_ ripeté, con un tono molto più affettuoso e un’aria più sveglia. _“Giorno.”_

“Giorno,” mormorò Derek.

_“Come stai?”_ chiese, spostando il cuscino in una posizione più comoda.

“Bene,” mentì. Non troppo abilmente.

L’altro grugnì, cambiando posizione e facendo sussurrare le lenzuola. _“Non mi sembra,”_ disse, dopo un altro sbadiglio.

Lui fece un’altra smorfia. E, benché gli bruciasse ammetterlo, aggiunse: “Vero. Non va bene.”

_“Cos’è successo? Scott sta bene?”_ chiese, con una voce che suggeriva che si stesse lasciando il sonno alle spalle.

“Sì, tranquillo,” lo interruppe, ottenendo come risposta un sospiro sollevato. “È a posto. Ci sono delle altre cose che devo andare a controllare… potrebbe non essere nulla.”

L’altro emise un suono scettico con cui Derek, suo malgrado, si trovò in accordo.

“Non voglio iniziare a preoccuparmi finché non scopro cos’è successo, ma oggi devo andare a nord per vedere se… Beh, devo andare e basta e non posso portare Scott con me.”

Stiles emise un mormorio comprensivo. _“Posso guardarlo io.”_

Rilassò la presa che aveva mantenuto sul ponte del naso, lasciandosi ricadere la mano in grembo e sospirando, sollevato. “Davvero non vorrei chiederti un altro favore, ma il babysitter non è in città…”

_“Ehi,”_ intervenne l’altro, ridendo, _“non è un problema.”_

Era seduto in fondo al letto, ma alla sua rassicurazione si alzò e continuò le attività mattutine, dicendo: “Grazie. Seriamente, io… non so cos’avrei fatto senza il tuo aiuto.”

Quello emise un altro mormorio. _“Figurati. E sono certo che mi farò venire in mente… un modo in cui potrai ripagarmi,”_ aggiunse, flirtando giocosamente.

Lui non era dell’umore giusto per flirtare, al momento, ma gli rispose con una lieve risata.

_“E poi,”_ aggiunse Stiles, con tono più serio, _“come potrei non essere felice di passare del tempo con Scott?”_

“Beh non mi metterò certo a darti torto, su quel punto,” ammise con un piccolo sorriso. “Ma prima che tu accetti, devo avvertirti che non so a che ora tornerò, stasera. L’altro problema è che… beh, Scott ha bisogno di passare più tempo possibile all’aperto, oggi. È…” sospirò.

_“Difficile da spiegare?”_ finì per lui, con tono sarcastico. _“Fammi indovinare: ha a che fare con le vostre cose super segrete della luna piena.”_

“Sì,” rispose, sospirando con fare rassegnato.

_“Un giorno ho intenzione di farti qualche domanda a riguardo. Ma come ho detto: non c’è problema. Sono assolutamente disposto a tenere la mente aperta. È un mio requisito in quanto bibliotecario, dopotutto. E di certo non mi lamento all’idea di passare una giornata al parco con una delle mie persone preferite,”_ affermò Stiles con voce sicura. _“Insomma, presupponendo che vada bene portarlo al parco.”_

Derek emise un sospiro grato. Non sapeva cos’avesse fatto per avere una persona come Stiles nella sua vita, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse, era incredibilmente grato di averla fatta. “Grazie.”

_“Ehi,”_ rispose l’altro, piano. _“Non c’è di che.”_

“Mmm,” mormorò lui, portando il cellulare con sé mentre entrava in bagno, pronto a mettersi in movimento ora che aveva stabilito un piano d’azione. “Okay, possiamo incontrarci al parco tra, tipo, due ore?”

Stiles gemette scherzosamente, spingendo via le coperte. _“Seh, mi va bene. Ci vediamo lì,”_ disse, quindi terminò la chiamata.

Derek procedette velocemente con le sue abluzioni mattutine e scese di sotto per equipaggiare il bagagliaio della Camaro con alcuni strumenti essenziali, giusto per precauzione. Pinza tronchese, erbe medicinali, cose simili. Il minimo indispensabile.

Quando ebbe finito, iniziò a preparare la colazione, concentrandosi su quell’attività banale per attenuare la preoccupazione che gli stava stringendo il petto sempre più forte. Aspettò il più possibile prima di andare a bussare alla porta del figlio. Non poteva affrettare le cose più di quanto non lo stesse già facendo, non senza fargli capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Non voleva farlo partecipe prematuramente della sua ansia. Non quando sentiva le emozioni in modo così forte e soprattutto non il giorno successivo alla luna piena, quando le sue risorse emotive erano già così basse.

Così lo svegliò e tornò da basso per continuare a cucinare mentre lui si alzava. Scott, però, sembrava perfettamente felice, oggi. Nonostante l’avesse svegliato presto, scese le scale con un sorriso che avrebbe potuto illuminare la più buia delle stanze, con ancora addosso il pigiama.

“Ehi, cucciolo,” lo salutò con il miglior sorriso che riuscì a mettersi in viso, posando il piatto di English muffin ancora caldi sul tavolo e tornando in cucina, dove stava ancora facendo rosolare delle fette di prosciutto.

“Papà! Cos’è un periodo di _gessazione_?”

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “Periodo di gestazione, intendi?” chiese, ridacchiando, togliendo al contempo il prosciutto dal fornello e posando le fette nei loro piatti. “È il tempo che c’impiega il piccolo di un animale a crescere nella pancia della mamma. O un altro modo di spiegarlo è il tempo che passa tra l’accoppiamento dei genitori e la nascita del piccolo,” spiegò, sollevando i piatti e dandogli una spintarella con il fianco per indirizzarlo verso la sala da pranzo.

“Okay,” disse quello, saltellandogli al fianco fino alla propria sedia. “Oggi il mio calendario dice che il periodo di _gessastione_ dei lupi è di 63 giorni.”

Lui sorrise lievemente, posando i piatti sul tavolo e iniziando a tagliare il prosciutto di Scott a pezzettini. “Buono a sapersi, eh? Così sarai pronto se decidi di lavorare in un centro di recupero per lupi come le tue mamme.”

“È tanto tempo?” chiese, arrampicandosi sulla sedia e buttandosi sul cibo, quando lui glielo passò.

“Beh, sono circa due mesi,” spiegò, facendo spallucce e spalmando del burro su un English muffin che posò sul piatto del figlio. “Alcuni animali ci mettono di meno. Altri di più. Per gli umani la gestazione dura nove mesi. Per gli elefanti _due anni_.”

“Wow,” esalò Scott, con la forchetta sospesa in aria mentre assimilava quella nuova informazione.

“È parecchio, vero?” disse, sorridendogli. E questa volta gli venne più facilmente. Anche con tutte le preoccupazioni relegate in un angolo della mente, suo figlio era qui, al sicuro. E ciò non era di poca importanza. Così prese un respiro profondo e si dedicò alla propria colazione, avventandosi sul cibo con risolutezza mentre anche Scott mostrava tutto l’appetito tipico di un lupo mannaro.

Quando vide che il suo piatto era mezzo vuoto, introdusse il cambio di programma. “Senti, Scott. Oggi devo andare in città e non ti posso portare con me. Ma ho una sorpresa!” aggiunse velocemente quando vide la sua delusione. “Stiles passerà la giornata con te.”

Scott lasciò cadere la forchetta, che atterrò rumorosamente sul piatto, dimenandosi per la felicità ed esclamando: “Sììì!” Finì steso sul fianco sulla sedia, scalciando come un matto per la gioia. Derek era stupito che non fosse ancora finito per terra, ma era contento che il suo entusiasmo non gli facesse avvertire la tensione che gli stringeva il petto sempre di più a ogni minuto che passava.

“Prima la colazione,” gli ricordò, cercando di sembrare serio. “Poi andremo al parco a incontrare Stiles, d’accordo?”

 

Quest’ultimo li stava aspettando, quando arrivarono. Si era appoggiato al fianco della jeep e indossava dei bermuda color cachi e una maglietta con sopra una camicia di flanella a scacchi, le cui maniche erano arrotolate ai gomiti. Nel tempo che Derek ci mise a spegnere la macchina, suo figlio si era già slacciato la cintura e un paio di secondi dopo stava sgusciando tra i sedili anteriori e arrivando ad aprire la portiera. Uscì dall’auto, lanciandosi verso Stiles, che lo prese in braccio senza esitare.

Lui uscì con un po’ più di calma, ma non credeva di essere meno felice di vederlo. Aveva un bell’aspetto, benché forse sembrasse un po’ assonnato. La luce mattutina dava ai suoi capelli una sfumatura quasi fulva, simile ai suoi occhi.

“Ehi,” lo salutò quello, con un sorriso gentile. Diede un’altra stretta a Scott prima di rimetterlo a terra.

“Ehi,” rispose lui con un cenno del capo, avvicinandosi al bagagliaio dell’auto. Mentre lo apriva, lo ascoltò spiegare a Scott che aveva in mente di fare un picnic con lui. Derek spostò delle coperte in modo da coprire meglio le pinze tronchesi, che apparivano sospette lì di fianco allo zaino in cui aveva messo le cose di Scott. Per quanto sembrasse piacevole l’idea di una giornata al parco, era perfettamente consapevole di doversi aspettare qualcosa di molto diverso per sé.

Stava diventando difficile non mostrare i pensieri tetri nella sua espressione. Era già passato molto tempo dalla telefonata. Portò lo zaino a Stiles e gli disse: “Ci sono dei muffin freschi. E… vestiti, numeri di telefono, cerotti,” fece spallucce quando menzionò l’ultimo articolo, del tutto inutile ma necessario alla loro copertura. “Un po’ di cose.”

“Benissimo,” rispose quello, accettando lo zaino. “Ehi, Scott, ti va di trovare il punto perfetto per metterci a fare il nostro picnic?”

“Okay!” esclamò quello, scattando sull’erba e salendo sulla collinetta deserta del parco.

Avrebbe dovuto andare. Scott era in buone mani, dopotutto, ma il senso di minaccia per la sua famiglia gli stava rendendo difficile lasciarlo. Corrugò la fronte, guardandolo, mentre i suoi istinti gli imponevano di rimanere di fianco a suo figlio e allo stesso tempo di andare dal suo branco.

“Oh, per carità!” sbottò Stiles, agitando le braccia e girandosi verso di lui. “Alle medie mi occupavo dei ragazzini più piccoli,” iniziò a elencare, contando sulle dita, “alle superiori ho fatto il bagnino, lavoro in una biblioteca in cui mi occupo del programma di lettura dei bambini e mio padre è lo sceriffo. Pensi davvero che non abbia imparato a praticare la rianimazione cardiopolmonare per bambini prima di finire il liceo?”

“Cosa?” chiese lui, ammiccando.

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Starà benissimo, okay? Rilassati. Saremo qui quando tornerai e ti sembrerà di non essertene mai andato.”

Lui sospirò: aveva ragione. Guardò Scott, che stava tornando di corsa, annunciando: “Ho trovato un buon punto per il cestino del picnic!”

“Ottimo!” disse Stiles, alzando la mano per farsi dare il cinque, che non tardò ad arrivare.

“Posso portare io il cestino,” affermò suo figlio, mentre Derek s’imponeva di iniziare a incamminarsi verso la macchina, dato che Scott era distratto per ora. Doveva davvero darsi una mossa, ma…riuscì solo a fare qualche passo prima di voltarsi e guardare Scott allungare le braccia con determinazione verso Stiles. Gli ci volle molto autocontrollo per non tornare da lui ad abbracciarlo per non lasciarlo più andare.

“Sicuro?” chiese Stiles, sorridendogli. “Okay, te lo prendo allora,” disse, aprendo il baule per prendere il cesto del bucato che per l’occasione aveva trasformato in cestino da picnic. “Ci sei, ragazzone?”

Derek non fu sorpreso quando Scott annuì deciso e prese con un sorriso il grande cesto che Stiles gli stava porgendo. Riuscì a stabilire una presa sicura nonostante le dimensioni e iniziò a marciare determinato verso la collinetta che aveva selezionato.

Continuò a osservarlo, rendendosi conto di starsi chiedendo se quella era l’ultima volta che l’avrebbe visto.

“Okay, cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Stiles. “È successo qualcosa, vero?”

“Probabilmente non è niente,” rispose lui, guardando suo figlio per poi concentrarsi sugli occhi dell’altro. Non gli disse nulla della lettera che aveva lasciato sul tavolo con sopra il suo nome. Sapeva che Stiles l’avrebbe trovata se qualcosa fosse andato storto e lui non fosse riuscito a tornare a casa. Sperava che non ci fosse mai il bisogno di comunicargli come contattare il suo parente più prossimo, Peter, e il suo avvocato, Lydia.

Improvvisamente quello si mosse in avanti e gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo con forza.

Fu breve – era finito quasi prima di essere iniziato. Ma Stiles non gli lasciò il collo; lo guardò dritto negli occhi e assunse un’espressione di onestà assoluta. “Starà bene,” gli ripeté con sicurezza.

E Derek gli credette. Se c’era una cosa su cui non aveva dubbi, quel giorno, era che Stiles non avrebbe permesso che accadesse nulla di male a Scott.

“Certo che starà bene,” gli rispose quindi, inarcando un sopracciglio.

L’altro gli sorrise, sciogliendo l’abbraccio, e gli diede una spintarella.

“Ora sbrigati: prima parti, prima ritornerai.”

 

Andò a una velocità che sarebbe stata ridicola per chiunque non avesse riflessi più acuti del normale. Probabilmente lo era anche in quel caso, dato che stava guidando un’auto sportiva con sospensioni che non valevano una sega. Per fortuna l’I-5 era praticamente una linea dritta che puntava a nord per la maggior parte del tragitto e quello era il tipo di strada per cui erano state costruite macchine come la sua, equipaggiate al minimo per le curve.

La mantenne comunque a velocità ragionevoli, in modo da non dare a nessuno alcun motivo di chiamare la polizia. Usò anche la vista sovrumana per trovare i raggi a infrarossi dei telelaser usati dagli agenti in punti strategici per controllare che tutti rispettassero i limiti in autostrada. Non aveva tempo da perdere a farsi multare.

Anche così, però, il viaggio gli sembrò durare un’eternità invece di qualche ora. Finalmente raggiunse l’uscita che lo portò su una strada secondaria, che non dovette percorrere per molto prima di raggiungere i confini dei terreni della sua famiglia. Quella era ovviamente la parte più difficile: dovette percorrere qualche miglio di strada di campagna, oltrepassando acri di pascoli e campi, finché _finalmente_ non raggiunse l’alta arcata che delimitava l’area del ranch vero e proprio.

Al centro, penzolava mezzo distrutto il cartello _Ranch Hale_.

Quando superò arcata e cartello, il cuore iniziò a battergli così forte da dargli l’impressione di aprirgli il petto. Non vedeva da nessuna parte i SUV ingombranti tipici dei cacciatori, né estranei fuori posto, ma dapprima tutto quello che trovò furono indizi che fosse successo qualcosa: dei pali della recinzione erano stati sfilati dal terreno e alcuni alberi abbattuti. Benché la grande casa e i fienili nelle vicinanze gli sembrassero in buone condizioni, si accorse che c’era un fine pennacchio di fumo che saliva in lontananza, in corrispondenza di uno dei fienili, forse. Con la coda dell’occhio si accorse di un movimento e frenò improvvisamente, fermandosi nel bel mezzo della strada. Riuscì a vedere la silhouette familiare di sua madre lungo la recinzione distrutta. Aprì con forza esagerata la portiera e uscì dall’auto. Il suo olfatto venne immediatamente sopraffatto dagli odori residui di ozono e fumo, come anche da quelli più noti di terra e degli animali che allevavano, mentre si metteva a correre verso di lei – anzi, _loro_. Talia non era da sola.

“Derek!” esclamò Cora, gettando a terra il palo che aveva in mano e saltellando verso di lui con un sorriso in volto.

Lui l’abbracciò forte, fermandosi vicino a quello che rimaneva della recinzione mentre sua madre finiva di fare a pezzi il palo rotto di cui si stava occupando. Gli sorrise, quindi si tolse i guanti e si avvicinò a loro, posandogli le mani scaldate dal lavoro sulle spalle e toccandogli il viso.

“Derek, che bellissima sorpresa. Dov’è Scott?” La sua voce era calma e affettuosa. Non c’erano segni di tensione.

“State bene? State tutti bene?” chiese lui, posando prima lo sguardo su Cora e poi su di lei.

Talia ammiccò, quindi capì perché fosse preoccupato, guardandosi attorno e concentrandosi sulla palizzata a terra e sul sottile filo di fumo dietro di lei che ancora saliva verso il cielo.

“Stiamo tutti bene,” affermò, sicura, e stringendogli una spalla.

“Peter non riusciva a contattare nessuno, quindi ha chiamato me, e dopo quello che è successo a Laura, io-” girò la testa di lato, deglutendo. Stavano bene. Annuì, liberandosi finalmente della stretta attorno al petto con un lungo respiro e abbracciando più forte sua sorella, posando la guancia sui suoi capelli e inspirandone l’odore caldo e felice.

Sua madre sospirò, comprensiva, carezzandogli il braccio per calmarlo mentre Cora ricambiava la stretta decisa. “Mi dispiace davvero, cucciolo. Proprio non ci abbiamo pensato. È arrivata una grande tempesta che ci ha preso di sorpresa.”

Cora emise uno sbuffo ironico, lasciandolo andare. “Avremmo dovuto dar retta a Lilly,” intonò a mo’ di cantilena, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Talia, tornando poi a raccogliere pezzi di legno e altri detriti, lanciandoli sulla pila che stava crescendo alla base di un albero abbattuto.

“Sì, aveva ragione, stava arrivando una tempesta. Ha abbattuto le linee telefoniche e quelle elettriche, ci ha lasciato qualche danno in giro per il ranch, ma è tutto qui. Siamo stati così occupati a mettere a posto che non abbiamo pensato di mandare qualcuno in città per chiamarvi e avvisare.”

Derek sospirò, frustrato ma comprensivo. “E il fumo?”

Talia corrugò la fronte, guardando l’orizzonte. “Un fulmine ha colpito il vecchio fienile. L’incendio l’ha praticamente raso al suolo, ma siamo riusciti a contenerlo. Non abbiamo perso niente d’importante, solo un po’ di paglia e quel paio di oggetti che tenevamo lì.”

Lui annuì lentamente, mentre gli ultimi strascichi di paura scivolavano finalmente via, scrollando le spalle.

“Dov’è Scott?” ripeté lei, annusando automaticamente l’aria attorno a lui e guardando la Camaro, ancora lì ferma in mezzo alla strada con la porta spalancata.

“L’ho lasciato con un amico,” rispose, non riuscendo a trattenere la sfumatura seccata nella voce quando aggiunse, “Non volevo portarlo _qui_ se era successo qualcosa…”

Lei strinse le labbra, ma quando si limitò ad annuire brevemente, accettando l’insubordinazione e la leggera critica, fu chiaro quanto fosse terribile per entrambi l’ipotesi alternativa dell’accaduto. “Certo, hai ragione.” Il suo sguardo su di lui si fece più aguzzo e sollevò le sopracciglia. “Buona idea…” mormorò con fare assente, avvicinandosi per annusarlo senza neanche provare a essere discreta. Inarcò un sopracciglio e l’incurvatura di un angolo della sua bocca gli disse che aveva sentito l’odore di Stiles. “Allora, chi è questo amico?” domandò, piena d’interesse.

Gli occhi di Cora s’illuminarono mentre si avvicinava anche lei per provare a dargli un’annusata, ma Derek la fermò con un palmo sulla sua fronte e la spinse lontano da sé con una delle mosse brevettate da fratello maggiore.

“È…” Speciale. Incredibilmente creativo. Sfrontato. Innegabilmente attraente. Gentile. Spiritoso…

“Stiles,” disse, invece.

“Ma davvero…” disse sua mamma, con le sopracciglia che salivano ancora un po’.

Lui grugnì e si voltò, dirigendosi verso il palo danneggiato più vicino per sfilarlo dal terreno. Dato che ormai era qui, tanto valeva rendersi utile.

“Rimarrai a pranzo,” decise lei, rimettendosi i guanti e sollevando la rete, mentre sua sorella prese in mano il palo nuovo e lo conficcò a mani nude nel buco con abbastanza forza da mandarlo bene a fondo. Un altro vantaggio di un ranch gestito da lupi mannari.

“Okay,” accettò lui.

 

Il pranzo fu, come al solito, abbondante e informale. Suo padre preparava il cibo in grandi quantità e lo lasciava al caldo sulla credenza in sala. I membri della famiglia entravano e uscivano, facendo il carico di manicaretti e godendosi la compagnia gli uni degli altri per un po’, tutti seduti all’ampio tavolo nella sala principale. Il ranch non era piccolo. Numerosi parenti e membri del branco lo consideravano casa propria. Per i suoi genitori era l’ideale. Lo vedeva ogni volta che sua madre rientrava abbastanza presto da trovare suo padre ancora intento a preparare il pasto: era solita assaggiare per prima uno dei piatti – molto spesso sceglieva un biscotto – e poi si metteva in disparte con lui, mettendogli un braccio attorno al collo mentre lui le cingeva la vita, e insieme guardavano il loro branco fiondarsi sul cibo con dei sorrisi pieni d’affetto in viso.

Almeno finché uno dei due non assumeva quel brillio malizioso negli occhi e veniva distratto dalla vicinanza del proprio compagno di vita, inspirandone l’odore o passando una mano sulla schiena dell’altro per tastare il terreno, finché Talia non si decideva a prendere del cibo per sé, per poi ritornare a lavoro, o a trascinare via suo marito verso la loro stanza, a seconda dell’umore.

Questa volta però non erano arrivati in tempo per trovarlo a cucinare e i membri del branco stavano entrando a intervalli di tempo piuttosto radi. Erano tutti presi a riparare i danni sparsi per il ranch, quindi c’era meno assembramento del solito. Derek si godette il pasto abbondante, soprattutto dato che il suo appetito era tornato con gran pompa, ora che si era assicurato che la sua famiglia stava bene e che aveva consumato così tante energie per arrivare lì. Lo sformato del pastore di suo papà e le verdure fresche coltivate da loro erano più che adatte a soddisfarlo.

Era bello rivedere i suoi fratelli e altri parenti – quelli che vivevano ancora qui, a ogni modo. Lilly aveva decisamente assunto l’aria tipica di un’adolescente ribelle, uno dei sintomi che il temuto periodo della pubertà era arrivato. Gli altri le stavano alla larga, o per comprensione per le sue difficoltà o per proteggere se stessi, dato che tutti erano ben consci di quanto fossero difficili per lei le ore che seguivano direttamente la luna piena. Ma lei gli fece la grande grazia di camminargli al fianco e dargli una spinta affettuosa alla spalla mentre portava fuori la sua ciotola di cibo.

Cora, invece, gli si sedette di fianco e fece domande irritanti su Stiles, come ci si doveva aspettare da una sorella, dando motivo anche ad altri famigliari di fargli domande curiose e divertite quando lui le disse di tenere il becco chiuso. Lasciarono stare la faccenda quando si rifiutò categoricamente di rispondere e la conversazione si rivolse con abbastanza agio verso gli ultimi pettegolezzi del ranch. Quando finalmente finì di mangiare e salutare tutti, gli altri si dileguarono gradualmente, tornando a lavorare. Decise di lasciarsi un po’ di tempo per digerire, prima di iniziare il viaggio di ritorno a Beacon Hills. E poi voleva almeno vedere suo padre.

Era nella biblioteca, com’era tipico dopo l’impresa di preparare il pranzo – o in qualsiasi momento in cui non dovesse lavorare, a dirla tutta.

“Derek, è bello vederti,” lo salutò, guardandolo con un sorriso gentile, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sul suo libro, che come al solito lo prendeva anima e corpo.

Era sempre assomigliato più a lui che a sua madre, benché tutti avessero in comune i capelli lisci e neri e i lineamenti decisi del viso. Aveva il suo naso e la sua bocca. Ma non condivideva la sua preferenza nel modo in cui tenere i capelli: suo padre li teneva lunghi fino alle spalle, accompagnati da una barba lupina lungo la mandibola e alle basette. Era anche più massiccio di Derek, più muscoloso, con mani che sembravano rimpicciolire il volume che teneva con delicatezza davanti a sé.

“Dovreste prendere un telefono satellitare per il ranch,” affermò, spostandosi lungo lo scaffale alla parete, passando lo sguardo su vecchi tomi a lui molto familiari.

“Non è una cattiva idea,” rispose quello, ma dal suo tono di voce Derek dubitava che la stesse davvero prendendo in considerazione. Ai suoi genitori era sempre piaciuta la separazione dal mondo esterno e avevano sempre esitato a fare aggiunte che potessero cambiare quell’aspetto della loro vita.

“Peter era preoccupato. Lo è _ancora_ ,” spiegò, con uno sbuffo infastidito. “Sta ancora aspettando la mia chiamata. Come anche Breccan. Non dovreste usarlo spesso, solo averlo a portata di mano nel caso in cui le linee telefoniche vengano di nuovo danneggiate.”

Quello l’osservò da sopra il libro, concentrandosi sul suo volto per un lungo momento, per poi annuire e affermare: “Ci penseremo.”

Più di così non si poteva aspettare da lui, quindi non insistette.

Suo padre sorseggiò del caffè, ma ghignò quando poggiò la tazza. “Però bisogna anche dire che a mio fratello non fa male preoccuparsi un po’, di tanto in tanto. Lo aiuta a rimanere onesto,” aggiunse con uno sbuffo divertito.

Derek gli rispose con un sorrisetto ironico per poi continuare a camminare lungo lo scaffale. Uno dei libri catturò la sua attenzione. Sul dorso della copertina azzurro pallido c’era inciso il nome _Hale_ e, sotto di esso, le parole _Fiabe, Volume I_. Lo sfilò con attenzione dalla mensola e passò le dita sul cuoio morbido, perdendosi in gioiosi ricordi.

Scott non aveva mai sentito la maggior parte di quelle storie e Stiles… “Andrebbe bene se prendessi questo in prestito per un po’?” chiese, osservando la raccolta voluminosa di favole per bambini. “Conosco una persona, un mio amico, che le troverebbe affascinanti.” E quello era probabilmente un eufemismo bello e buono. Sorrise e aggiunse, in modo del tutto innecessario: “Ha fatto la tesi di laurea sulle favole.”

“Ah, sì,” disse quello, sollevando di nuovo lo sguardo dalle pagine. C’era un interesse evidente nel suo tono di voce quando aggiunse: “Il tuo amico speciale. Le cose si stanno facendo serie, immagino.” E, benché non fosse una domanda, c’era di certo una luce curiosa nei suoi occhi.

“Non anche tu!” gemette lui. Non voleva neanche chiedere come l’avesse saputo. I pettegolezzi giravano veloci al ranch. “Non è…” cosa? Una cosa seria? Speciale? Importante? Non riusciva a dire con onestà alcuna di quelle cose. “Stiamo procedendo con calma,” disse infine.

“Racconta,” disse, ricordandogli terribilmente suo zio, in quel momento.

“ _Papà_ …” borbottò, avvicinandosi alla sedia accanto alla sua e portando il libro con sé.

“Che c’è, non posso chiedere a mio figlio come va la sua vita sentimentale?” chiese con un suono ironico, afferrando di nuovo la sua tazza. “È il mio lavoro! Seriamente, parlami di lui,” lo incoraggiò, con un sorriso dolce a contrasto con gli spigoli dei suoi lineamenti. “Mi piacerebbe sapere qualcosa. Se è degno del mio ragazzo.”

A quelle parole lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non è che gli ho chiesto di essere il mio _compagno_ ,” rispose, con una voce che, nonostante i suoi sforzi, stava assumendo una sfumatura petulante.

Suo padre si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio. “Ma ci hai pensato,” affermò, passandosi le dita tra una barba che avrebbe fatto ingelosire anche Wolverine. Ed era un’affermazione, non una domanda.

Derek lo fissò, muto, incrociando le braccia al petto e poggiandosi allo schienale. Poteva anche essere un uomo fatto e finito, ma non c’era niente come un’interrogazione sulla sua vita amorosa da parte del padre per farlo tornare a sentirsi – e agire – come un adolescente.

“D’accordo, d’accordo,” disse quello con una risata, scuotendo la testa. “Non ficcanaserò più. Ma è vero, tua madre e io speriamo sempre che tu trovi qualcuno che ti aiuti a crescere il tuo cucciolo e che ti faccia felice.”

Derek emise un sospiro dal naso e aprì il libro, cominciando a voltare attentamente le pagine, cercando con tutte le forze di apparire del tutto indifferente all’argomento. Suo padre finì per tornare alla sua lettura e lui iniziò a leggere davvero le parole che aveva di fronte. Le storie trattavano una vasta gamma di temi e personaggi, ma le fiabe che parlavano di lupi erano piuttosto abbondanti. Si ricordava con affetto di aver letto questo e altri volumi simili, con suo padre che leggeva qualcos’altro all’altro lato della stanza.

“È un bibliotecario,” si ritrovò a dire all’improvviso. Suo papà era sempre riuscito a tirargli fuori tutto senza neanche dare l’aria di provarci.

“Davvero…” mormorò l’altro con voce incoraggiante, sollevando lo sguardo dalle pagine.

“È un narratore. E un artista,” spiegò, passando i polpastrelli sulla vecchia illustrazione di un lupacchiotto curioso che inseguiva uno scoiattolo. “È spiritoso e gentile. E adora Scott,” aggiunse piano.

Quello emise un basso mormorio e chiuse il libro. “E Scott? Lui che ne pensa?”

Derek gli lanciò un’occhiata, con l’ombra di un sorriso che faceva capolino sulle sue labbra. “Oh, l’adorazione è reciproca. Dovresti vederli insieme, sono praticamente fatti l’uno per l’altro.” Non c’era bisogno di guardare suo padre per sapere che stesse inarcando un sopracciglio. “E per quanto riguarda me… Il problema è… Non siamo-” emise un grugnito frustrato. “Papà, come posso rischiare di avvicinarmi a lui? Se quando gli dirò di _noi_ non andrà bene,” domandò, indicando in modo generico quello che lo circondava per esprimere tutto ciò che era _Hale_ , “o anche per altri motivi… Non posso più preoccuparmi solo di me. Scott ha già perso così tanto. Come potrei farlo?”

Suo padre espirò lentamente e si appoggiò allo schienale, ragionando sul problema. “Hai ragione, c’è molto da tenere in considerazione.”

Lui si afflosciò sulla sedia per la frustrazione. Era una cosa pensarlo tra sé e sé, e un’altra dirlo ad alta voce.

“Beh, temo di non poter essere obiettivo, avendo già una compagna di vita e una grande famiglia felice, ma…” sospirò. “Se ti dovessi trovare in quella situazione, penso che per alcune cose valga la pena rischiare. Come la speranza e la famiglia. E se lui ti fa provare queste cose…”

La porta della biblioteca si aprì e si voltarono entrambi per vedere chi li avesse interrotti. A entrare fu una delle sue cuginette più piccole, Mia, intenta a strofinarsi gli occhi con aria sonnolenta.

“Ehilà, cucciola, non dovresti star facendo un sonnellino, tu?” chiese suo padre, con voce affettuosa velata di una lieve disapprovazione, mentre si alzava in piedi. Lei si limitò ad annuire e gli si avvicinò, così che lui la potesse prendere in braccio e tenere vicina al petto, facendole il solletico con dei baci con contorno di barba.

Mia ridacchiò, sebbene sulle sue guance ci fossero delle scie lucenti lasciate dalle lacrime. “Ho fatto un brutto sogno,” spiegò quando lui si risedette con lei in grembo. “Ciao, zio Derek,” lo salutò con la manina.

“Ciao, Mia,” rispose con un sorriso gentile.

“Un brutto sogno? Non va affatto bene,” intervenne suo padre, corrugando la fronte e abbracciandola ancora. “Beh, che ne dici se chiediamo allo zio Derek di leggerti una storia dal libro che ha in mano prima che ritorni a casa?”

“Papà, dovrei davvero-”

“Figliolo, sono certo che ci sia il tempo di leggere _Corvo a est, lupo a ovest_. Dopotutto ne è passato di tempo dall’ultima volta che l’ho letta e ne passerà ancora di più, dopo che te lo sarai portato via,” spiegò, indicando il volume. “E Mia ha fatto un brutto sogno!” aggiunse, sollevando le sopracciglia.

“Per favore,” disse lei, guardandolo con i suoi lucenti occhi verdi.

Derek sapeva riconoscere una battaglia senza speranze, quindi si limitò ad annuire e a mettersi comodo, voltando le pagine finché non trovò la storia in questione.

“C’era una volta una ragazza buona e gentile di nome Vostoka. Era figlia unica e i suoi genitori amavano lei e l’un l’altra moltissimo. Sebbene non fossero ricchi, vivevano insieme in modo pacifico e felice, occupandosi della loro fattoria.”

 

> Ma, come capita spesso, le cose cambiarono. La guerra stava per arrivare nel loro Paese, il che era una grande minaccia per tutti, soldati e contadini. I genitori di Vostoka stavano diventando vecchi e lei era preoccupata che per loro sarebbe stato difficile superare questi tempi di conflitto.
> 
> Mentre svolgeva le sue mansioni alla fattoria, aveva pensato a lungo a una soluzione che potesse mettere la sua famiglia al sicuro, ma non era riuscita a trovarne nessuna. Non era una guerriera e non erano abbastanza benestanti da permettersi di abbandonare i loro beni e andarsene. Era una situazione che quasi la portò alla disperazione.
> 
> Un giorno, mentre stava tornando a casa, incontrò una vecchia donna che indossava un mantello di penne nere e la guardava con occhi acuti e perspicaci.
> 
> _‘Sei triste, bambina mia,’_ disse, interrompendo il suo cammino. _‘Cosa ti turba?’_
> 
> _‘Oh, vorozheya, non hai sentito? Sta per arrivare la guerra.’_
> 
> _‘Ah, ho sentito,’_ rispose la saggia donna con una brusca risata.
> 
> _‘Non ne hai paura?’_ chiese Vostoka, sorpresa.
> 
> _‘È il modo in cui vanno le cose. Il cuore dell’uomo è volubile. E così nasce la guerra. L’ho vista molte volte,’_ spiegò, scuotendo la testa amaramente. _‘Ma non la temo. Conosco il mio fato. Il corvo svela il futuro a chi lo ascolta.’_
> 
> _‘Io non conosco il mio fato. Mi preoccupo per la mia famiglia. Non possiamo fuggire lontano né combattere, possiamo solo nasconderci. Se solo sapessi quando arriveranno i soldati, potremmo andare a nasconderci nella foresta finché non se ne andranno. Saggia donna, non potresti insegnarmi la via del corvo, in modo che possa guidare la mia famiglia?’_
> 
> La vorozheya l’osservò con uno scuro cipiglio. _‘Ho il potere di farti un tale dono, ma potresti non volerne pagare il prezzo.’_
> 
> Vostoka era determinata. _‘Pagherò qualsiasi prezzo pur di tenere al sicuro la mia famiglia. T’imploro, fammi questo dono!’_
> 
> _‘Ah, forse il cuore dell’uomo non è volubile quanto sembra. Se lo desideri davvero, ti accontenterò.’_ Quindi abbassò il capo e scosse il suo mantello. Sollevò una mano inanellata verso il cielo e un corvo scese verso di lei, posandosi su di essa. La saggia donna gli sussurrò alcune parole, poi l’uccello prese con il becco una delle proprie penne e gliela porse. _‘Devi prendere questa penna e intrecciarla nei tuoi capelli, quindi raggiungi la grande quercia tre miglia a est da qui. Dovrai arrampicarti sui suoi rami più in alto che potrai e aspettare il tramonto, finché non sentirai il richiamo del corvo. La mattina, quando giungerà l’alba, avrai il suo potere.’_
> 
> Vostoka la ringraziò profusamente, quindi sciolse le trecce dalla sua acconciatura per potervi aggiungere la penna. Quando sollevò la testa, la donna era scomparsa. Così lei raccolse le proprie cose e si diresse a est per raggiungere la grande quercia di cui aveva parlato la vorozheya.
> 
> Non era un percorso difficile e, spinta dalla speranza, vi arrivò velocemente. Vostoka si arrampicò con entusiasmo sull’albero e guardò l’avvicinarsi del sole all’orizzonte occidentale, con la penna intrecciata nella treccia bionda.
> 
> Quando udì i richiami dei corvi mentre gli ultimi raggi del sole scomparivano, seppe che la saggia donna le aveva detto la verità, perché si sentì attraversare da un brivido dalla testa ai piedi. Scese dalla quercia e iniziò a tornare a casa, ma c’impiegò molto tempo, perché l’unica luce a guidarla nel buio era quella della luna. Camminò per tutta la notte e, quando finalmente arrivò alla fattoria era così stanca che si stese nella stalla per fare un sonnellino.
> 
> Quando si svegliò, tutto le sembrò improvvisamente diverso. Tutto sembrava molto più grande di prima, le pareti della stalla sembravano altissime!
> 
> Quando tentò di parlare, l’unico suono che emise fu: _‘Prruk-prruk-prruk.’_ Quando poi cercò di alzarsi, cadde di lato, rotolando giù dal mucchio di paglia. Con suo grande sgomento, quando cercò di allungare le braccia scoprì una sensazione del tutto diversa e, quando voltò la testa, si accorse che erano diventate ali! Sconcertata, si avvicinò goffamente a una pozzanghera lì vicina per specchiarsi e si rese conto che quello che temeva era vero: era _diventata_ _un corvo_ alla luce dell’alba.
> 
> _‘Toc-toc-kraa!’_ esclamò, frustrata.
> 
> _‘Zitto tu, che hai da gracchiare così?’_ chiese sua madre, mentre usciva dalla capanna. _‘Prruk-prruk,’_ provò di nuovo a dire Vostoka, ma sua madre non la riconobbe.
> 
> _‘Sciò, uccellaccio,’_ le disse quella con fare scocciato, scuotendo il grembiule per scacciare il corvo in cui si era trasformata sua figlia.
> 
> Sorpresa, Vostoka spiccò il volo, seguendo l’istinto di saltare e scuotere le ali. Volò sgraziatamente e si posò in modo incerto sul tetto.
> 
> _‘Kraa-kraa,’_ esclamò di nuovo, ma sua madre non le diede retta.
> 
> _‘Dov’è finita nostra figlia?’_ chiese suo padre, mentre si univa alla moglie in cortile.
> 
> _‘Non lo so. Non è ancora tornata dal suo viaggio in città di ieri,’_ rispose lei con un tono evidentemente preoccupato.
> 
> _‘Kraa-kraa,’_ li chiamò Vostoka, ma neanche suo padre le diede retta.
> 
> I suoi genitori iniziarono a svolgere le mansioni quotidiane e, benché Vostoka li seguisse per tutta la fattoria, cercando di comunicare cosa le fosse successo, loro si limitarono a scacciarla, credendola un corvo impertinente. Infine le venne fame e volò nella foresta, rimanendovi molto tempo in cerca di cibo e bacche da poter mangiare. Quando si fu saziata, si alzò alta nel cielo per trovare la via di casa e fu almeno compiaciuta di scoprire che la vista del corvo era davvero molto acuta. Riusciva a vedere casa sua anche da miglia di distanza.
> 
> Ma, proprio mentre aveva iniziato il viaggio di ritorno, notò alcune strane luci sul sentiero che attraversava le radure sottostanti. Curiosa, si avvicinò alla strada e scoprì con grande orrore che gli avvertimenti della guerra erano arrivati troppo tardi: le luci erano torce nelle mani di soldati che stavano marciando nella foresta in cerca di risorse e si stavano dirigendo proprio verso la fattoria dei suoi genitori!
> 
> Volò a casa il più velocemente possibile e fece del suo meglio per avvertire i suoi genitori del pericolo che correvano, ma loro non ascoltarono le sue grida e si chiusero in casa per il pasto serale. Fece tutto il rumore di cui era capace, ma continuò a essere ignorata: fece del suo meglio, ma non riuscì a trovare un modo di farsi ascoltare. Poté solo guardare, impotente, i soldati che scoprivano la fattoria e si mettevano a saccheggiarla senza alcun rimorso o misericordia. Quando il fumo divenne troppo denso e le sue speranze svanirono, Vostoka volò nelle parti più profonde della foresta alla ricerca di un luogo in cui riposare mentre il sole tramontava.
> 
> Si posò su un ramo, stando vicina al tronco nel punto in cui si curvava, in modo da ripararsi dal vento. Ma, mentre si metteva comoda per riposarsi alla luce del crepuscolo, il sole scomparve oltre l’orizzonte: improvvisamente si sentì di nuovo attraversare dalla testa alla coda da un brivido e, pochi secondi dopo, iniziò a crescere! Le piume si ritrassero nel suo mantello e le ali tornarono a essere mani, finché non divenne una ragazza appollaiata su un albero.
> 
> Iniziò a piangere amaramente. I ricordi della giornata che aveva passato in forma di corvo erano molto confusi, ma l’odore di fumo tra gli alberi le diceva che si ricordava abbastanza dell’accaduto. Le era stato dato il potere del corvo, ma non le aveva permesso di salvare la sua famiglia. Non maledisse il dono, però. Le tornarono in mente le parole della vorozheya sulla volubilità dell’uomo e, benché non fosse riuscita a salvare i suoi genitori, non si pentiva del suo sacrificio per tentare di cambiare il loro fato. Rimase a piangere per un po’, ma iniziò ad accettare il suo destino e, poiché non poteva rimanere a lungo sull’albero prima di cadere, scese e s’incamminò tra le ombre della foresta, alla ricerca di un posto sicuro in cui dormire. Infine riuscì a trovare un vecchio tronco cavo e vi entrò per riposare.
> 
> Quando si svegliò nella luce dell’alba, assunse di nuovo la forma del corvo. Per molto tempo rimase dov’era, sentendosi impotente e senza uno scopo. Infine la fame la spinse a cercare del cibo. Per molti giorni e molte notti continuò a girovagare per la foresta, non facendo molto, se non sopravvivere grazie alle bacche e alle nocciole che riusciva a trovare.
> 
> Un giorno, però, vide un bambino che vagava tra gli alberi, perso e con le guance rigate di lacrime. Il piccolo non aveva modo di trovare una via tra la fitta foresta, ma Vostoka si rese conto che la vista del corvo le poteva tornare utile. Volò più in alto, così da poter scrutare un’area più ampia e non le ci volle molto per trovare una famiglia che lo stava cercando, chiamando il suo nome.
> 
> Tornò dal bambino e si posò su un tronco caduto lì vicino, agitando le ali di un nero violaceo per attirare la sua attenzione. Lo chiamò con un _‘kraa-kraa’_ che, con suo sollievo, lo fece ridere e asciugare le scie umide. Le si avvicinò con piccoli passi incerti e, quando mancò poco per raggiungerla, lei saltellò un po’ più in là, nella direzione della sua famiglia. _‘Kraa-kraa,’_ lo chiamò di nuovo, e anche questa volta la seguì. Il bambino l’ascoltava, al contrario dei suoi genitori, e dopo un po’ riuscirono a raggiungere i suoi famigliari. Quello riuscì a sentirli che lo chiamavano e Vostoka lo guidò verso di loro, continuando a incoraggiarlo con dei bassi _‘prruk-prruk-prruk’_ per il resto del percorso. Una volta che la famiglia fu riunita, Vostoka volò via, felice di aver potuto fare del bene con il suo dono.
> 
> Contenta del suo successo e sentendo di aver trovato un nuovo scopo, iniziò a passare i suoi giorni a volare sulla foresta, facendo da guida ai viaggiatori che ne avessero bisogno. Faceva del suo meglio per portare loro avvertimenti o buoni auspici, ma la maggior parte delle persone la ignorava. Il ricordo del bambino che aveva aiutato, però, le dava coraggio per continuare a impegnarsi. I suoi genitori le avevano sempre insegnato a fare il proprio meglio in tutte le situazioni e pensava che sarebbero stati fieri dei suoi sforzi di aiutare chi ne avesse bisogno.
> 
> Un giorno vide un uomo camminare da solo nella foresta. Dapprima non era preoccupata, sembrava giovane e in salute e in grado di prendersi cura di sé. Così si alzò in volo per cercare altre persone che avessero bisogno di lei. Così facendo, individuò un altro gruppo di soldati che marciavano sulla strada principale. Preoccupata, tornò dall’uomo, volando bassa quasi fino a sfiorargli il capo e borbottano una serie di _‘toc-toc-toc’_ come avvertimento. Con sua sorpresa, quello alzò lo sguardo su di lei e parlò in una lingua melodiosa. Benché lei non comprendesse quelle parole, la magia che le permetteva di capire gli uomini in forma di corvo sembrava oltrepassare l’ostacolo della lingua straniera, così capì quello che disse: _‘Ah, saggio corvo, hai un auspicio per me?’_
> 
> Poiché sembrava disposto ad ascoltarla, Vostoka gli si avvicinò. Quando lui sollevò una mano chiusa, lei si posò sul suo guanto di spesso cuoio e chiuse le ali con un basso _‘prruk’_.
> 
> _‘Che consiglio hai per me? Vuoi guidarmi verso il sentiero, forse?’_ chiese con un sorriso. _‘Temo di averlo perso di vista mentre cacciavo e ti sarei grato se mi aiutassi a ritrovarlo.’_
> 
> Ma la strada era pericolosa, adesso, quindi lei rimase in silenzio e inclinò la testa di lato, guardandolo.
> 
> Quello sospirò, deluso ma divertito. _‘Allora hai un avvertimento, invece?’_
> 
> _‘Kraa-kraa,’_ rispose, agitando le ali.
> 
> _‘Un avvertimento?’_ ripeté quello, sorpreso, e lei mosse di nuovo le ali a mo’ di risposta. _‘Allora devo essere saggio e ascoltarti. Grazie, gentile spirito.’_
> 
> Compiaciuta, lei abbandonò la sua mano e si diresse verso gli alberi. Ma, quando quello ricominciò a camminare, prese una direzione che l’avrebbe ricondotto alla strada su cui viaggiavano i soldati. Così volò davanti a lui, tagliandogli la strada con uno strillo e aprendo al massimo le ali, facendolo fermare bruscamente.
> 
> _‘Non da quella parte, allora? D’accordo,’_ disse, quindi si ridiresse verso il fitto della foresta. _‘Beh, si sta avvicinando la sera. Tanto vale preparare la cena.’_
> 
> Vostoka, soddisfatta, rimase in attesa tra gli alberi vicini mentre lui iniziava a sistemarsi per la notte. Dopo aver raccolto dei rami secchi, accese un falò e cantò una canzone mentre lavorava e, benché lei non la conoscesse, era bella da ascoltare.
> 
> Saltellò vicino a lui per ascoltarlo e, quando la canzone finì, il giovane iniziò a parlarle come se fosse un altro essere umano, raccontandole come fosse andata la sua giornata mentre puliva la carne e la preparava per cuocerla. Le due lepri che aveva catturato quel giorno le sembravano un gran banchetto, dato che lei da tempo si nutriva solo di bacche e nocciole – non sapeva ancora come cacciare, era un corvo da troppo poco tempo. Con suo grande piacere, l’uomo le lanciò alcuni scarti mentre le puliva. Sola com’era, senza amici e famiglia, la sua gentilezza era un sollievo.
> 
> Ma si allontanò dalla radura quando il sole iniziò a calare, nel caso in cui, essendo straniero, la magia lo intimorisse. Decise comunque di cercare di ritrovarlo dopo aver assunto la forma umana, se se ne fosse ricordata. E, se non ci fosse riuscita, magari il giorno dopo l’avrebbe potuto aiutare di nuovo in forma di corvo; così si sistemò vicina al suo accampamento, nella speranza di ritrovare il falò una volta che si fosse svegliata.
> 
> Di notte si trasformò in ragazza e, come al solito, non si ricordava bene gli avvenimenti della giornata. Si ritrovò a desiderare che il corvo in cui mutava si ricordasse di trovare dei rifugi migliori per la notte, perché questa volta i venti notturni erano freddi e il suo mantello di lana le offriva una protezione limitata: non le dava neanche lontanamente il calore che scaturiva il suo manto di piume. Cominciando a vagare tra gli alberi, però, ebbe l’istinto d’incamminarsi vesto ovest e poco dopo notò il fioco bagliore di un falò.
> 
> Quando si avvicinò, non vide nessuno nei paraggi, c’erano solo i resti di un pasto a base di carne di lepre. Non sapeva perché si sentisse delusa, forse era per colpa del profumo della carne cotta che contrastava con la sola presenza degli scarti che le faceva brontolare gelosamente lo stomaco. Oppure era la speranza di aver potuto incontrare almeno un estraneo dai modi gentili. Ma era grata del calore del fuoco. Si raggomitolò nel mantello, stando vicina alle fiamme per scaldarsi.
> 
> Dopo un po’ andò a raccogliere altra legna per ravvivarlo e a cercare qualche bacca o nocciola guidata dalla luce lunare. Trovò ben poco, però, così tornò al falò con solo qualche ramo abbastanza secco da poter usare. Lasciò che il fuoco si abbassasse, nonostante il freddo, perché avere un lieve calore per tutta la notte era meglio di un fuoco che si consumava in fretta.
> 
> Si sistemò lì, ma a un certo punto si accorse di non essere sola: quando si guardò alle spalle vide un paio di occhi ambrati che la guardavano dall’oscurità e che riflettevano la luce delle fiamme. Osservò, cauta, il grande lupo che lentamente entrò nella radura ma che si fermò a una certa distanza da lei.
> 
> _‘Buona sera, messer lupo. Spero di non aver sconfinato nel tuo territorio. Non intendo recarti offesa. Posso offrirti il calore del falò o alcune ossa lasciate indietro da un viaggiatore,’_ disse, indicandole.
> 
> Quello la guardò per bene, poi tornò tra le ombre. Benché ne fosse sollevata, Vostoka scoprì anche di esserne un po’ rattristata.
> 
> Non molto tempo dopo, però, l’animale tornò con in bocca una grande lepre. Posò la carcassa di fianco a lei e si allontanò di qualche passo, guardandola con occhi dorati.
> 
> _‘Per me?’_ chiese.
> 
> Il lupo le diede un piccolo sbuffo a mo’ di risposta, quindi spinse la lepre verso di lei con il muso, stendendosi poi accanto al fuoco.
> 
> _‘Grazie, amico mio. È da molte notti che non dormo accanto al fuoco e da molto di più che non mangio un pasto a base di carne. T’invito volentieri a condividere il calore del falò con me.’_
> 
> Il lupo la scrutò silenziosamente mentre cucinava, prendendosi un osso da mordicchiare. Accettò contento gli scarti mentre lei si godeva dopo tanto tempo un vero pasto completo.
> 
> Gli parlò per un po’, ma era stanca e aveva freddo, quindi si stese il più vicino possibile al falò. Poco dopo, però, il lupo abbandonò il suo osso e le si avvicinò con prudenza. Sebbene dapprima ne fosse sorpresa, il lupo fu gentile e si adagiò accanto a lei, bloccando le folate di vento freddo con la sua spessa pelliccia: Vostoka lo ringraziò per la premura. Finalmente sazia e al caldo, riuscì ad addormentarsi.
> 
> Quando si svegliò nella luce mattutina, era di nuovo un corvo e il lupo era scomparso. Mentre i suoi ricordi del giorno prima si facevano più vividi e quelli della notte si offuscavano, avvertì una profonda delusione quando vide che l’uomo se n’era andato. Ma, proprio mentre stava per volare via, lo vide camminare verso l’accampamento, benché fosse ancora un po’ lontano. Così volò da lui e si posò sul braccio che le offrì. _‘Buongiorno di nuovo, amico mio!’_ le disse. _‘L’hai vista?’_ chiese, avvicinandosi a grandi falcate al luogo in cui si era accampato, ma una volta lì si fermò, corrugando la fronte.
> 
> _‘Pensavo di aver visto una ragazza, qui, poco fa,’_ spiegò con una risata triste. _‘Ma ora non c’è più. O forse è stato un miraggio insieme a vane speranze.’_
> 
> _‘Prruk-prruk,’_ rispose, e lui rise nuovamente.
> 
> _‘Beh, ora ci sei tu a farmi compagnia. Saresti così gentile da guidarmi in direzione della costa? Sono molto lontano da casa, sai, e penso di volervi ritornare.’_
> 
> Vostoka non aveva nessun altro luogo in cui andare, così accettò la sua richiesta, benché la strada che li separava dal mare fosse molto lunga. La sua compagnia le sembrava molto più piacevole di volare da sola nei cieli.
> 
> _‘Il mio nome è Mactíre… o almeno è così che mi chiamano i miei amici. Scelta profetica, in effetti,’_ disse tra sé e sé, camminando e portando le dita a giocherellare con la zanna di lupo che portava al collo, legata a un laccio di cuoio. _‘È per via dei miei occhi, vedi? Hanno un tono ambrato che ricorda quelli di un lupo.’_
> 
> Le parole portarono alla superficie i suoi ricordi e Vostoka pensò che in effetti aveva incontrato un lupo, quella notte, mentre era in forma umana. Le sembrava strano che lui non l’avesse incrociato, dato che era rimasto insieme a lei nella radura quasi fino all’alba.
> 
> Ma l’uomo continuò a parlare, interrompendo il suo ragionamento. _‘Mi chiedo se resterai con me all’accampamento, stanotte… So che i corvi e i lupi spesso si sono alleati, in passato. Forse possiamo farlo anche noi.’_
> 
> _‘Prruk-prruk,’_ disse, con tono interrogativo.
> 
> _‘Ah, non te l’ho accennato?’_ chiese, ridendo. _‘Da giovane sono stato maledetto dalle fate per la mia impudenza. Vorrei poter dire che il motivo era la loro gelosia del mio fascino, ma mi è stato detto che sono solo passabile,’_ scherzò, indicandosi con un gesto della mano e ridendo di nuovo.
> 
> _‘Ahimè, mi sono guadagnato la maledizione con un misfatto. Ho perso la mia famiglia per via di una febbre che ha decimato il mio villaggio e nessuna ciurma mi voleva prendere a bordo senza mio padre, quindi ho dovuto prendermi cura di me stesso.’_
> 
> Lei emise dei suoni solidali e Mactíre la guardò, passando un dito guantato sulle piume voluminose che aveva sotto al collo.
> 
> _‘Un giorno mi sono imbattuto in un cerchio delle fate e dentro vi ho trovato un grande banchetto. Ero così affamato che non ho prestato attenzione all’avvertimento del cerchio di funghi e ho rubato del cibo per riempirmi lo stomaco. Ovviamente sapevo che non fosse una mossa saggia, mia madre mi aveva sempre detto di stare attento ai segni del popolo fatato. Ma ero un cacciatore mediocre, a quei tempi, e mio padre mi aveva solo insegnato l’arte della navigazione. Ero piuttosto affamato. Per fortuna la fata a cui ho rubato il cibo non era particolarmente adirata. Quando le ho spiegato il motivo delle mie azioni, decise che dovevo essere punito, ma avrebbe fatto in modo che non fossi mai più tanto affamato da rubare a un banchetto fatato.’_
> 
> _‘Prruk-prruk,’_ ripeté.
> 
> _‘È vero, sono stato fortunato!’_ concordò. _‘Così il mio fato ora è trasformarmi in un lupo al calare del sole: posso essere un uomo solo alla sua luce. E la fata aveva ragione: sono diventato un bravo cacciatore,’_ disse, ridacchiando ironicamente. _‘E, benché mi siano negate molte esperienze, sono passati molti anni da allora e mi sono abituato alla mia sorte.’_
> 
> Viaggiarono insieme tutto il giorno, con lui che raccontava storie e lei che di tanto in tanto volava a ispezionare l’area attorno a loro, conducendolo a volte ai cespugli pieni di bacche che individuava. Fu una giornata piacevole, ma infine iniziò a volgere al termine e l’uomo si fermò per accamparsi.
> 
> _‘Spero che tu stia con me, corvo,’_ disse, preparandole un nido di muschio vicino al fuoco. _‘Ma ti devo avvertire, in forma di lupo potrei non avere maniere altrettanto educate. È meglio che per ora tu rimanga fuori portata. Almeno finché non mi abituo di nuovo a te.’_
> 
> Dapprima Vostoka non sapeva se fosse saggio rimanergli vicino per la propria trasformazione, ma quest’uomo era l’unica creatura nella foresta che potesse capire e non aver paura della situazione straordinaria in cui si trovava. Così aspettò e, quando gli ultimi raggi solari svanirono, iniziò a riassumere la sua forma di ragazza. Vide Mactíre sporgersi all’indietro per la sorpresa e sperò di avere un attimo in cui spiegare. Allo stesso tempo, però, lui cominciò a mutare davanti ai suoi occhi: pochi secondi dopo nell’accampamento c’erano solo un lupo e una ragazza.
> 
> I ricordi del giorno erano offuscati, ma avendolo visto cambiare poco prima, riusciva a tenere bene a mente l’immagine dell’uomo: questa volta cercò di mantenere vivida la sua memoria. La spiegazione che le aveva dato del suo fato, simile a quello di Vostoka, era ancora chiara nella sua mente mentre guardava meravigliata il lupo che le stava davanti. Quello l’osservava di rimando con quei suoi occhi ambrati, probabilmente sorpreso.
> 
> _‘Eccoti,’_ disse. _‘Bentornato, amico mio. Spero che tu mi riesca a capire ora come io ti capisco durante il giorno, benché io non parli la tua lingua.’_
> 
> Il lupo guaì a mo’ di risposta e lei l’interpretò come un sì.
> 
> _‘Sono così felice di aver trovato un amico,’_ disse. _‘È da molto che sono sola.’_
> 
> Quello le si avvicinò cautamente e lei con altrettanta attenzione allungò una mano per carezzargli la testa, come aveva fatto la notte prima.
> 
> _‘Mactíre,’_ mormorò, benché i suoni le sembrassero strani dalla propria bocca. _‘Lupo,’_ ripeté nella propria lingua, confermando la traduzione con una risata. _‘Capisco, ora!’_ Lui le sfiorò la mano con un altro uggiolio sbuffante e lei ridacchiò, arruffandogli la pelliccia.
> 
> _‘Grazie mille per aver acceso il fuoco e per la lepre che mi hai portato ieri notte. Ero una contadina, non una cacciatrice. Non ho ancora imparato i trucchi della foresta.’_
> 
> Lui le rispose di nuovo e lei gli accarezzò la fronte.
> 
> _‘Bene, suppongo che sia il mio turno raccontarti la mia storia,’_ disse mentre lui le si raggomitolava accanto. Così si misero comodi vicino al fuoco e lui l’ascoltò raccontare cosa le fosse accaduto, di come avesse implorato la vorozheya di donarle il potere del corvo, di come non fosse stata in grado di salvare la sua famiglia e di come ora vagasse per la foresta, offrendo aiuto ai viaggiatori. Era un grande sollievo poter condividere la sua storia con un’altra persona, soprattutto con qualcuno che capiva.
> 
> Lui le rimase accanto, tenendola al caldo la notte, ascoltando avidamente le sue parole finché non si addormentarono. Qualche ora dopo la svegliò toccandole piano la guancia con il naso freddo. Quando lei rise e sollevò il capo, vide che l’alba si stava avvicinando.
> 
> _‘Capisco. È quasi ora di mutare la nostra forma. Forse tu mantieni meglio i ricordi della tua altra natura, ma io sto ancora imparando a ricordare le mie notti di giorno e i miei giorni di notte. Ma è più facile nei punti in cui si sfiorano. Quindi forse se te lo dico adesso, anche tu te lo ricorderai meglio. Il mio nome è Vostoka. Sono stata chiamata così perché sono nata all’alba,’_ spiegò. _‘È come la parola per est,’_ continuò, indicando i primi bagliori all’orizzonte.
> 
> Mentre i raggi del sole sgorgavano sulla terra e toccavano la sua pelle, lei iniziò a trasformarsi, come anche Mactíre. Quando lui fu di nuovo un uomo e lei un corvo, la guardò meravigliato. _‘Allora è proprio vero. Tu sei… Vostoka,’_ disse piano, allungando ancora una volta la mano verso di lei.
> 
> _‘Prruk,’_ rispose, saltando sul suo avambraccio.
> 
> _‘E hai detto… com’è che mi chiamo nella tua lingua? Volk?’_ provò a dire, al che lei emise un suono affermativo. _‘E nella mia è mactíre,’_ confermò, usando il termine che significava lupo. _‘Incredibile.’_
> 
> A quel commento lei poté solo emettere un suono d’intesa.
> 
> Lui si alzò e si mise a spegnere il fuoco. _‘Hai ragione, anche per me è più facile ricordare quando giorno e sera s’incontrano. Quindi è meglio che te lo dica adesso: ho intenzione di andare per mare e magari di guadagnarmi con il lavoro il viaggio che mi riporterà alla mia patria. So che hai detto che sei rimasta in questa foresta per offrire il tuo aiuto, andando dovunque ti porti il vento, ma forse potresti prendere in considerazione di rimanere con me finché non raggiungo la costa… È un viaggio lungo e sarei felice di avere compagnia e una guida.’_
> 
> Segnalò il proprio accordo gracchiando di nuovo, arrampicandosi sulla sua spalla, e così partirono di nuovo per attraversare insieme la foresta, come prima. Dopo così tanti anni da solo, lui aveva molte storie da raccontare e Vostoka lo ascoltava volentieri; non aveva mai incontrato nessuno come lui, dato che prima d’interferire con il fato era stata solo una semplice contadina. Le raccontò storie spassose e altre sorprendenti. Era stato in molti luoghi e incontrato molte persone, usando dei metodi divertenti per evitare guerre e cacciatori lungo il suo percorso. Alla fine della giornata, si accampò di nuovo, ma questa volta preparò un falò ancora più grande e sistemò dei rami sul terreno per creare un giaciglio, ora che sapeva che anche lei ne avrebbe fatto uso.
> 
> Cantò mentre lavorava, come al solito, benché questa volta la melodia fosse particolarmente tormentata.
> 
> _Il buio mi ha avvolto_  
>  _Ma vedo una luce d’oro_  
>  _Che taglia la notte velata_  
>  _Lei mi porta alla salvezza_  
>  _Nella scia della nave_  
>  _Per tenermi lontano da te_  
>  _E dai miei sogni di quella ciurma_
> 
> _Quando navigo il mio fiume, quando navigo per mare_  
>  _So che tu, amore, sarai con me_  
>  _Quando navigo il mio fiume, quando navigo per mare_  
>  _So che tu, amore, vivrai in me_
> 
> _‘Ah, proprio non so perché continuo a cantarla, quella,’_ disse, scuotendo la testa. _‘È triste. Forse la canto per via di questo scherzo crudele del fato, che ci separa nelle metà opposte del giorno, impedendoci di parlarci. Ma sono comunque grato della tua compagnia. È stato davvero un colpo di fortuna che mi ha portato sul tuo cammino.’_
> 
> E, quando calò la notte, lei disse che condivideva i suoi pensieri e lo ringraziò per le storie e le canzoni che le aveva offerto. Raccontò anche lei alcuni aneddoti, benché fossero meno emozionanti, e lui l’ascoltò finché non cominciarono entrambi ad avere fame e Mactíre andò a caccia per procurare loro un pasto. Mangiarono insieme e, quando non le rimase più niente da dire, si stesero sul giaciglio e osservarono le stelle sopra le chiome degli alberi per poi addormentarsi.
> 
> Così passarono molti giorni. Finirono per esaurire le storie, ma c’erano molte altre cose di cui discutere. Vostoka parlò dei sogni di quando era una contadina e di quello che pensava del suo nuovo fato, di come le cose fossero diverse. Mactíre le descrisse la sua terra natia. Lentamente iniziarono anche a provare a pronunciare le parole che sentivano dall’altro, nelle loro lingue: iniziarono a insegnarsele a vicenda, indicando degli oggetti e dicendone chiaramente i nomi. Era molto divertente ed era bello ascoltarsi, perché da qualche tempo nessuno dei due aveva sentito la propria lingua, dato che avevano attraversato i confini del Paese di Vostoka.
> 
> Non ci volle molto perché formassero un profondo legame di amicizia: con ogni giorno che passavano insieme, il periodo di tempo prima del loro incontro si trasformava in un sogno sempre più sbiadito. Si scoprirono a sentire la mancanza l’una dell’altro, quando uno dei due andava a caccia o a esplorare la zona o quando Mactíre s’inoltrava nelle cittadine che incontravano sul percorso per vendere le pellicce che aveva conciato o per comprare del cibo che non potevano trovare da soli. Insieme erano più felici di quanto non lo fossero mai stati prima. Non passò molto che quello che sentivano l’una per l’altro divenne troppo intenso per essere chiamato amicizia.
> 
> Tuttavia, quando il terreno cominciò a cambiare e l’aria a portare il respiro del mare, la loro gioia iniziò a svanire. Benché dovesse essere felice che avessero quasi raggiunto l’obiettivo di Mactíre, Vostoka si sentiva così triste da essere vicina alle lacrime. Una notte affondò il viso tra la sua pelliccia per nasconderle e, quando lui la sfiorò con il muso e uggiolò per esprimere la sua preoccupazione, lei non resistette più e ammise di non sapere se fosse in grado di sopportare la sua partenza.
> 
> Il giorno dopo, Mactíre non si preparò subito a lasciare l’accampamento. Si mise invece a sedere accanto al falò, passando le dita sulle piume lisce della sua testa. _‘Recentemente, più ci avviciniamo al mare, più il cuore mi pesa in petto,’_ disse. _‘So che lo senti anche tu.’_
> 
> Lei agitò piano le ali e beccò dolcemente la sua casacca sopra il cuore.
> 
> _‘Vostoka, oh, come vorrei poterti tenere tra le braccia! Come vorrei poterti prendere per moglie e passare i nostri giorni insieme, inseguendo i nostri sogni di pace e formando una famiglia!’_
> 
> Lei emise un basso suono, concorde, ma inclinò la testa e sospirò.
> 
> _‘Ma hai ragione, non è possibile: devo accettare la situazione così com’è. E nessuno potrebbe volere una compagna migliore di te. Vieni con me, sali a bordo della nave. Sono certo che riusciremo a trovare un modo di stare insieme.’_
> 
> Lei ragionò sulla sua proposta mentre lui la incoraggiava ad accettare. Era così emozionato all’idea che lei non poté fare altro di gracchiare in modo affermativo. Con una nuova speranza nel cuore, Mactíre raccolse le proprie cose e s’incamminò nella foresta.
> 
> Nonostante lui avesse ritrovato le energie per proseguire il viaggio, l’umore di Vostoka non migliorò durante gli ultimi giorni di cammino che li separavano dalla costa. Non era certa che fosse possibile per lei salpare con Mactíre. E se anche lo fosse stato, cosa sarebbe successo loro, una volta sbarcati? Ci pensò tutto il giorno. Si rese poi conto che decidere di compiere quel viaggio potrebbe non essere la scelta giusta: pensò ai sogni semplici che avevano condiviso, di formare una famiglia e costruire una piccola fattoria. Erano sogni buoni e raggiungibili per lui, a discapito della sua punizione. Quei sogni la portarono a una conclusione difficile.
> 
> Quella notte, quando si accamparono vicino al punto in cui la foresta si diradava per mostrare il mare all’orizzonte, raccolse i propri pensieri. Non appena fu di nuovo umana e in grado di parlare, posò il capo contro la spalla del lupo per molto tempo, per poi dire quello che le era pesato sul cuore tutto il giorno. _‘Tu dovresti andare e lasciarmi qui. Non sarò mai in grado di aiutarti a realizzare i tuoi sogni. Se non siamo mai in forma umana allo stesso tempo, non potrò portare in grembo i tuoi figli ed essere tua moglie. Tu, amore mio, hai ancora la possibilità di trovare una donna gentile e buona con cui creare una famiglia. Non potrei mai sopportare di impedirtelo. Anzi, mi spezzerebbe il cuore. Non potrei mai perdonarmi, se t’impedissi di trovare la felicità. Quando ti sveglierai domani, devi promettermi che partirai. Torna nella tua patria e trova una moglie, insegui i tuoi sogni.’_
> 
> Il lupo che amava la guardò a lungo senza tradire alcuna emozione.
> 
> _‘Ti prego, amore mio, permettimi di donarti la libertà,’_ sussurrò. _‘Ne abbiamo già così poca, io e te.’_
> 
> La mattina dopo, Mactíre la guardò con espressione tetra. Non parlò per molto tempo, né accennò a radunare i suoi averi. Rimase lì seduto a carezzarle le piume. Infine scosse la testa e disse: _‘Come posso spezzarti il cuore e rifiutare di fare quello che chiedi? Ma voglio anch’io una promessa da parte tua: promettimi che anche tu proverai a trovare qualcuno che possa essere tuo la notte. Promettimi che tenterai di essere felice.’_
> 
> Lei cambiò posizione con fare ansioso, ma infine annuì con un gracchio basso.
> 
> E così, con un peso sul cuore di entrambi, si avvicinarono finalmente alla baia. Nella cittadina munita di porto, lui comprò un ultimo pasto che condivise con Vostoka in una radura, poi lei lo guardò dai tetti trattare per farsi assoldare a servizio su una nave.
> 
> E, quando vi salì a bordo e i marinai mollarono le cime per salpare, lei volò via, rifiutandosi di guardarsi alle spalle, benché Mactíre chiamasse il suo nome. Volò senza alcuna direzione o scopo preciso, portando in sé una pena troppo intensa da sopportare, finché non si trovò a volare sulle scogliere a ridosso dell’oceano, dove trovò un antico masso inciso con delle rune. Si posò sul bordo della scogliera e guardò la nave allontanarsi lentamente dalla baia, inoltrandosi in mare aperto e lasciandola da sola.
> 
> Quando ridivenne una ragazza, pianse senza fine. Il vuoto oltre la rupe l’attirava, l’invitava a porre fine al suo dolore, ma la sua promessa a Mactíre non le permise di avvicinarsi a esso. Infine s’incamminò giù dall’altura, dirigendosi verso la foresta.
> 
> Ma, mentre si allontanava, udì un ululato echeggiare tra gli alberi davanti a sé. Era un ricordo doloroso che la spinse a voltarsi nella direzione opposta e a correre. Cadde in ginocchio alla base del masso inciso, con il cuore che le sanguinava per la sua perdita. _‘Mondo crudele, sono così indegna di essere felice che il mio dolore viene deriso? Che mi viene offerto un amore che non posso accettare?’_
> 
> Ma la roccia non le rispose, così continuò a piangere finché non si addormentò, accompagnata dal suono di ululati strazianti.
> 
> Si svegliò, ancora triste, ma pronta a prendere il volo e sfuggire alle sue pene terrene, lasciandosi dietro il lupo e i suoi richiami tremendamente familiari. Non fu finché non sentì la debole eco della voce di Mactíre che la chiamava dalla foresta che capì perché gli ululati le erano sembrati così familiari.
> 
> _‘Mactíre!’_ urlò, benché la sua fosse la voce di un corvo. Ma l’altro la chiamò ancora e ancora, e lei seguì la sua voce finché non si precipitò giù tra i rami e le foglie, per posarsi sul suo avambraccio teso in un turbinio d’ali.
> 
> _‘Amore mio, ero pazzo a pensare di poterti lasciare. Non m’interessano i miraggi di sogni_ _futuri quando ho te, vera e reale tra le mie braccia, a prescindere dalla tua forma.’_
> 
> Non sapendo come rispondere, lei si limitò ad affondare la testa contro la sua spalla mentre lui le carezzava le piume.
> 
> _‘Non ho bisogno di una moglie, posso condividere con te amore e compagnia. E se vorremo avere dei figli, allora sono certo che riusciremo a trovare una povera anima, un orfano di guerra che ha bisogno delle nostre cure. Che altri sogni potrei mai volere?’_
> 
> Se lei avesse potuto versare lacrime di gioia e speranza alle sue parole, l’avrebbe fatto.
> 
> _‘Continuiamo a vivere come prima, nella foresta e dando aiuto a chi ne ha bisogno. Viviamo nella speranza che un giorno verremo liberati dalle nostre maledizioni. Che cosa ne dici?’_ le domandò, allontanandola dal proprio petto così da poterle vedere gli occhi.
> 
> Vostoka non poté far altro che accettare con tutto il cuore.
> 
> Procedettero per la loro strada, nella foresta. Per un po’, la loro vita procedette come avevano pianificato ed erano entrambi felici, nonostante potessero tornare umani nelle metà opposte della giornata. Vivevano in pace e nella speranza che un giorno non si dovessero più trasformare. Viaggiarono in luoghi bellissimi e aiutarono dei viaggiatori in difficoltà.
> 
> La loro vita divenne quasi monotona, finché un giorno non successe qualcosa di strano. Benché Vostoka si fosse ritrasformata in corvo, una mattina, il cambiamento era stato lento e diverso dal solito. La luna era rimasta in cielo con il sole! Era una strana occorrenza e si spostarono in una radura per osservare insieme quello strano evento. Passarono delle ore e la luna e il sole si stavano avvicinando l’una all’altro in un modo che nessuno dei due aveva mai visto prima.
> 
> Quel pomeriggio, la ragazza avvertì un brivido improvviso, proprio come quello che l’attraversava all’alba e al crepuscolo, ma ora il sole era ancora in alto nel cielo! Volò immediatamente a terra, confusa.
> 
> _‘L’hai sentito?’_ chiese Mactíre, scuotendo le mani. Lei rispose in modo affermativo, osservandosi le ali e la coda, cercando di controllare se stesse mutando forma.
> 
> _‘Guarda là!’_ esclamò lui, meravigliato e coprendosi gli occhi con la mano mentre guardava il cielo. Quando anche lei alzò lo sguardo, vide l’ombra della luna iniziare a sovrapporsi all’astro solare.
> 
> _‘Mi sento strano,’_ disse. _‘Tu come ti senti?’_
> 
> Lei rispose con un basso _‘Toc-toc’_ e agitò le ali, a disagio. Quella sensazione le rimase in corpo mentre continuavano a osservare di tanto in tanto il cielo.
> 
> Ma quando la luna iniziò a coprire completamente il sole, le cose cambiarono. In un istante, lei cominciò a trasformarsi, ma, con sua grande sorpresa, Mactíre rimase immutato. E, quando finalmente sollevò lo sguardo, del tutto umana, lo vide per la prima volta con i suoi occhi.
> 
> _‘Mactíre,’_ disse, gettandogli le braccia al collo.
> 
> _‘Mo ghrá,’_ mormorò contro i suoi capelli, abbracciandola. _‘Vostoka, mo ghrá. Is breá liom tú.’_
> 
> Lei rise, sollevando di nuovo il viso per osservare di nuovo il suo. _‘я цябе люблю,’_ disse nella propria lingua. Benché capissero solo poche parole, ne compresero perfettamente il significato. Ammiccò per scacciare le lacrime e passò gentilmente le mani sul suo volto mentre quello le sorrideva.
> 
> Quindi lo baciò nella penombra dell’eclisse.
> 
> Quando le loro labbra si sfiorarono, si sentirono ancora una volta attraversare da quel brivido magico, ma quando si scostarono, aspettandosi una trasformazione improvvisa, non accadde nulla.
> 
> _‘C’è speranza, vedi? Non ne dubiterò più,’_ le disse nella propria lingua, per poi baciarla ancora mentre lei rideva.
> 
> Non sapendo quanto sarebbe durata la loro fortuna, si sedettero l’una accanto all’altro nella radura e condivisero tutto quello che non avevano potuto condividere prima, quando erano in forme opposte. Risero e si parlarono a tentoni con quel poco che sapevano delle reciproche lingue e si osservarono con occhi umani come a voler mandare a memoria ogni singolo dettaglio.
> 
> Ma, come accadeva per tutte le cose, anche la penombra dell’eclisse non durò per sempre. La luna non c’impiegò molto ad avvicinarsi all’altro lato del sole e, quando si avvicinò il momento in cui l’avrebbe superato, aspettarono insieme che iniziasse la trasformazione di Vostoka.
> 
> _‘Sono così felice che abbiamo passato del tempo insieme,’_ gli disse, benché lui non riuscisse a capire. _‘Sei tutto per me,’_ aggiunse, stringendogli la mano.
> 
> Ma, mentre la luna si spostava dalla posizione del sole, quello che successe li sorprese entrambi: il pendente a forma di zanna di lupo cadde dal laccio attorno al collo di Mactíre, mentre la treccia di Vostoka si sciolse e la penna che l’aveva ornata fluttuò a terra. E, anche quando la luna non fu più sovrapposta in alcun punto al sole, non c’era alcun segno che stesse per iniziare la trasformazione.
> 
> Meravigliati e temendo quasi di sperare, aspettarono il tramonto, ma quando anche gli ultimi raggi sparirono oltre l’orizzonte, rimasero entrambi umani! Si abbandonarono finalmente alla gioia e si abbracciarono.
> 
> _‘Cosa faremo ora?’_ si chiese Vostoka, benché l’altro non la comprendesse. Allora indicò con un gesto l’ambiente circostante e si voltò verso di lui, sollevando le mani in modo interrogativo.
> 
> Lui rise e rispose: _‘Non lo so!’_ ma neanche lei lo capì. Quindi rise e scosse la testa, ma erano più felici di chiunque altro. O quasi. Vostoka guardò la penna sul terreno, quindi alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo: le sarebbe mancato volare.
> 
> _‘Mi mancherà il lupo,’_ mormorò lui, avendo delle emozioni simili. _‘Ma avrò questo per ricordo,’_ disse, abbassandosi per raccogliere la zanna magica. Quando però la prese in mano e l’osservò per un attimo, iniziò a trasformarsi di nuovo! Prima che lei potesse esalare un’esclamazione dispiaciuta, Mactíre lasciò andare il ciondolo e tornò in forma umana altrettanto velocemente.
> 
> Stupefatta, la ragazza si girò e prese tra le dita la penna nera vicino ai suoi piedi. La rimise con attenzione tra i capelli e si concentrò e, con sua grande gioia, la trasformazione si ripeté! Divenne ancora una volta un corvo, volando tra gli alberi della radura, ma quando si posò a terra e si tolse di nuovo la penna con il becco, tornò a essere una ragazza.
> 
> Non erano più schiavi del passaggio del sole e ora erano liberi di andare nella terra natia di Mactíre e inseguire insieme i loro sogni! Fu con grande felicità che partirono ancora una volta per la cittadina portuale, mano nella mano, con la penna e la zanna al sicuro in un sacchetto di cuoio per ciascuno.
> 
> _‘Sono davvero ricca, perché ho trovato sia il mio amore che un grande dono,’_ disse lei.
> 
> E sebbene Mactíre non conoscesse quelle parole, ne comprendeva il significato. S’incamminarono insieme e lui cantò di nuovo per lei.
> 
> _Quando navigo il mio fiume, quando navigo per mare_  
>  _So che tu, amore, sarai con me_  
>  _Quando navigo il mio fiume, quando navigo per mare_  
>  _So che tu, amore, vivrai in me_

 

Quando Derek chiuse il libro e alzò lo sguardo, vide suo padre sorridere dolcemente alla bambina addormentata tra le sue braccia.

“Correre un rischio in amore,” spiegò, nel caso in cui suo figlio non avesse colto il significato della storia che aveva suggerito. Il che era impossibile. Ma la discrezione non era un tratto di famiglia, tra gli Hale. “Chiamami un romanticone senza speranze, ma adoro quella storia,” mormorò, rivolgendogli un sorriso affettuoso.

“Sì,” rispose Derek, ricambiando il sorriso per poi alzarsi e osservare il volume che aveva in mano. “Sì, anch’io.”

“Guida con prudenza,” gli disse. “E saluta gli uomini della tua vita per me,” aggiunse con un ghignetto compiaciuto.

Lui si limitò a scuotere la testa, ma sorrise quando disse: “Contaci.”


	9. Il rifugio d'Inverno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, [qui](http://trilliath.tumblr.com/post/47288254562/how-stiless-story-time-actually-started-a-long) potete trovare un mio disegno di una cosa di cui parlo in questo capitolo.

Quando Derek fu di ritorno a Beacon Hills, il sole stava già iniziando a tramontare. Andò dritto al parco. Aveva chiamato Stiles quando si era fermato a fare benzina e lui gli aveva detto che erano ancora lì; non fu difficile trovarli, i loro odori gli erano abbastanza familiari che riuscì a seguirli con facilità per il parco, nonostante tutti gli altri che vi si sovrapponevano.

Non c’erano più molte persone nei paraggi, ma trovò abbastanza tracce odorifere nell’aria da fargli dedurre che la zona fosse stata affollata, quel giorno. Se fosse stato dell’umore giusto, si sarebbe anche accorto che c’era stato il sole. Ora, però, si stava avvicinando il tramonto e in giro c’era solo qualche persona intenta a fare jogging o qualche sparuta coppia a passeggio. Infine li trovò stesi su una coperta in cima a una collinetta, addormentati felicemente l’uno accanto all’altro. Per un attimo si preoccupò per quell’atteggiamento apparentemente disattento da parte di Stiles, finché non si accorse dello spago legato al polso di Scott e al suo, riconoscendo il sistema di sicurezza a basso contenuto tecnologico che si era rivelato utile almeno una volta nella vita di ogni genitore.

Suo figlio dormiva, quindi lo lasciò stare per un attimo, sedendosi di fianco a Stiles sull’erba. Gli osservò per un po’ il viso, le ciglia che gli sfioravano le guance e l’ammasso scarmigliato di capelli. Quindi gli posò gentilmente una mano sulla spalla e strinse; un attimo dopo, quello si svegliò ammiccando, con le iridi che assumevano una sfumatura ambrata agli ultimi raggi del sole.

“Ehi,” mormorò Stiles, incurvando lentamente la bocca in un sorriso pigro. Le guance e il naso gli erano diventati di un rosa acceso per aver passato la giornata all’aperto, sottolineando più del solito le lentiggini e i nei. Lui approfittò di quel momento per sporgersi in basso e posare finalmente un bacio su quelle labbra irresistibili: l’altro emise un piccolo suono di piacere, incurvandosi verso di lui.

Mantenne il contatto per poco, purtroppo, perché Scott stava iniziando a svegliarsi, ma ne valse la pena solo per vedere l’espressione di Stiles quando si allontanò.

“Papà!” esclamò suo figlio, scavalcando l’addome dell’uomo steso per lanciarsi verso di lui, placcandolo in modo energetico; Derek assecondò il movimento, mentre il braccio di Stiles veniva strattonato in avanti dallo spago. Quello rise, lasciandosi scaraventare in avanti fino ad atterrare sul gomito di Derek esclamando: “Oof!”

“Ops,” disse Scott, ridacchiando e assumendo un’espressione per nulla contrita all’ammucchiata che aveva causato.

“Vi siete divertiti, oggi?” chiese, mentre Stiles si dedicava a sciogliere il nodo al polso del bambino.

“Un _sacco_!” l’informò suo figlio. “Siamo andati alla _fiera degli animali_ e c’erano pecore e capre e conigli. E c’era anche un lama ma era _cattivo_!”

“I lama sono sempre cattivi,” s’intromise Stiles. I polsi di entrambi erano ora liberi dallo spago, che era ritornato in una delle sue tasche, ma quello non accennò a separarsi da loro, anzi: spostò la testa in modo da appoggiarla alla spalla di Derek mentre Scott rideva alla sua proclamazione.

“E poi Stiles mi ha preso una granita e poi abbiamo giocato per tanto tempo con un frisbee e un cane è venuto a giocare con noi! E poi ci siamo seduti e Stiles mi ha fatto guardare mentre _disegnava_. Abbiamo disegnato un sacco di persone diverse per un po’ e poi abbiamo fatto un picnic. E poi…” corrugò la fronte mentre pensava a cos’avessero fatto dopo.

“E poi ci siamo addormentati,” intervenne Stiles, ridacchiando.

“Oh giusto! E poi è adesso,” finì Scott con un sorriso.

“Mi sembra una gran bella giornata,” disse lui.

“È stato il giorno più bello di tutti!” affermò suo figlio.

Derek non poté che trovarsi d’accordo con lui. Forse non era cominciato nel migliore dei modi, ma alla fine la sua famiglia era al sicuro, suo figlio era felice e… Scoccò un’occhiata a Stiles e gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso, afferrando la mano accanto alla sua, tra l’erba.

Le labbra dell’altro s’incurvarono in un’espressione simile per un attimo, per poi ammiccare e passare lo sguardo tra padre e figlio con un sorriso più brillante di prima. “Ehi, stavo pensando: se avete tempo, che ne dite se v’invitassi io a cena stavolta?” propose, sollevando le sopracciglia in un’espressione interrogativa.

“Certo,” rispose lui. “Se avete ancora abbastanza energia,” aggiunse, cercando di afferrare il naso di Scott, il quale questa volta riuscì a sfuggirgli, rotolando via con le mani sul naso, ridacchiando ed esclamando: _‘noooo’_ mentre si dimenava. “Direi di sì,” osservò, facendo ridere Stiles.

Quello gli strinse brevemente la mano per poi sollevarsi da terra facendo leva sulle braccia e spolverandosi i pantaloni con un grugnito. Si stiracchiò, quindi rivolse loro un sorriso piacevole e chiese: “Allora, mi segui a casa con il tuo papà, cucciolo?” Il vezzeggiativo suonava dolce sulle sue labbra. C’era una macchia d’erba sui suoi bermuda, sul fianco, i capelli erano del tutto scarmigliati e stava sorridendo gentilmente mentre il sole tramontava alle sue spalle: se non avesse già provato qualcosa per lui, quel momento avrebbe di certo cambiato le cose.

“Okay,” rispose lui, alzandosi e portando con sé Scott.

 

Non abitava lontano dal parco. Il suo quartiere non era male, benché le case sembrassero essere fatte tutte con lo stesso stampo e fossero un po’ troppo nuove per i suoi gusti. Stiles li guidò verso una bifamiliare: una metà del giardino davanti era ricoperta di giocattoli e alcuni sembravano aver sconfinato anche nel suo lato… non che a lui sembrassero dar fastidio. Si limitò a parcheggiare un po’ più a sinistra sul vialetto per evitare lo skateboard abbandonato sull’asfalto e non lo guardò neanche di striscio.

Scott era molto impaziente di fiondarsi fuori dall’auto e seguirlo verso l’ingresso. Lui procedette con più calma, sentendosi indolenzito per tutto il tempo che aveva passato in macchina quel giorno e in parte teso perché stava entrando nel territorio di Stiles per la prima volta. Era una mossa importante per i lupi mannari. Scott ne era del tutto ignaro o stava accettando l’offerta con tutto se stesso, annusando con interesse ciò che lo circondava. Il che era comprensibile: il bouquet di odori che avvolgeva ogni giorno il bibliotecario erano tutti in questo luogo e lui se ne sentiva attirato, volendo esplorarli e comprenderli. L’aiuola piccola ma curata che affiancava il vialetto spiegava l’odore di terra; l’albero di lime vicino ai gradini davanti alla porta spiegava l’accenno di agrume che di tanto in tanto aveva notato su di lui. Ma l’esclamazione meravigliata del figlio gli fece portare l’attenzione all’uscio aperto, abbandonando l’osservazione dell’albero e seguendoli dentro.

Sembrava che in casa fosse esplosa una fiera rinascimentale: ogni centimetro delle pareti era occupato da strumenti musicali, dipinti e vari oggetti. Per non parlare del numero infinito di libri, benché quelli non lo stupissero.

Non era disordinata, ma c’era un certo senso di scompiglio. Era semplicemente… piena. Vivida, come il suo proprietario.

“Bene,” disse quest’ultimo, voltandosi verso di loro e sollevando le mani ai fianchi per poi farle ricadere contro le gambe con un piccolo schiaffo. “Questa è casa mia.”

Il visetto di Scott brillava dalla gioia, con tanto di piccolo sorriso e occhi sgranati mentre guardava la stanza attorno a sé. Riuscì a trattenersi per qualche secondo, incredibilmente, ma dopo un po’ non gli fu più possibile: si avvicinò a un’arpa di piccole dimensioni posata su un tavolino lavorato elegantemente.

“Posso toccarla?” chiese con occhi sgranati.

“Certo. Puoi toccare tutto quello che c’è qua dentro,” rispose Stiles con un’alzata di spalle. “Insomma, so che starai molto attento a non far cadere nulla.”

Scott annuì con decisione per poi allungare con attenzione una mano per toccare il lucido legno dorato. Pizzicò gentilmente le corde, diffondendone le vibrazioni melodiche nell’aria.

“È come l’arpa di _Jack e il fagiolo magico_!” affermò, meravigliato.

Stiles sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui e posando l’anca contro la scrivania dalle linee snelle di fianco al tavolino. “Esattamente. Me l’ha regalata mio papà per festeggiare il completamento del mio dottorato di ricerca. Non ha mai capito del tutto perché abbia scelto di specializzarmi in favole,” disse con una risata, lanciando un’occhiata a Derek, “ma è sempre stato premuroso e mi ha comunque dato il suo sostegno.”

“Sembra un buon papà,” osservò lui.

Il sorriso dell’altro si addolcì. “Sì. È un papà fantastico.”

Scott passò alla chitarra poggiata a un supporto lì vicino e passò le dita sulle corde mentre Stiles si sfregava le mani, voltandosi e dirigendosi in cucina. “Okay, chi ha fame? Perché io per poco non _svengo_ …”

“Io!” esclamò suo figlio, abbandonando lo strumento per rincorrerlo. Derek lo seguì poco dopo, curioso di vedere cosa avesse in mente. La stanza era eclettica quanto il soggiorno, piena di barattoli di vetro di ogni forma e dimensione che contenevano di tutto, dalla pasta agli M&M’s. C’erano tantissimi piccoli elettrodomestici sui banconi e lui non sapeva neanche che scopo avessero, per la maggior parte.

“Ti piace il pollo?” chiese, aprendo il frigo e guardandoci dentro.

“Sì,” esclamò Scott.

“Ti piacciono i fagiolini?”

“Sì,” rispose.

“Bene, anche a me,” gli disse, sorridendo, mentre estraeva vari contenitori e li metteva sul banco di lavoro. “Avete allergie o roba simile?” domandò, passando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro mentre iniziava a pulirsi le mani al lavandino.

“No,” rispose Derek, avvicinandoglisi per appoggiarsi al banco di fianco a lui. “Mangiamo praticamente tutto.”

“Ciiiiibo,” aggiunse Scott, guadagnandosi un sorriso.

“Come posso aiutare?”

Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno. “Se volete, tu e Scott potete lavare i fagiolini e staccare le estremità.”

“D’accordo,” acconsentì, facendo cenno a Scott di avvicinarsi al lavandino quando Stiles lasciò loro il posto, andando a prendere il tagliere che poi posò sul tavolo. Derek sollevò il figlio in modo che riuscisse ad arrivare al sapone e al getto d’acqua, poi, quando ebbe pulito le mani, lo fece scendere e lo mandò a sedersi al piccolo tavolo al centro della stanza, mentre lui iniziava a lavare le proprie.

Stiles tornò al lavello, incontrando il suo sguardo per rivolgergli un piccolo sorriso segreto mentre si sporgeva verso di lui per prendere una mezza testa d’aglio dalla treccia appesa lì vicino. La sua maglietta si sollevò mentre si tendeva, posando una mano sulla sua spalla per tenersi in equilibrio. Derek dovette prendere un lento respiro per calmarsi mentre continuava a lavarsi attentamente le mani, benché ormai fossero pulite – doveva concentrarsi per non posarne una su di lui e lasciare il suo odore, e impedirsi d’inseguire quella striscia di pelle prima che scomparisse di nuovo.

“Ciao,” disse Stiles, trascinando la ciotola con i fagiolini verso di sé e mettendoli nel lavello.

“Ciao,” rispose, facendo scivolare brevemente le dita sulle sue mentre prendeva la ciotola.

Quello gli fece l’occhiolino e portò via l’aglio, tornando verso il tavolo. Si sedette di fianco a Scott e disse, “Lo sapevi che l’aglio è sia un ortaggio che un’erba?” Suo figlio scosse la testa, sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro mentre Stiles iniziò una conversazione sulle verdure che in qualche modo riuscì a interessare un bambino di sei anni – ma a ripensarci, probabilmente era in grado di catturare l’attenzione di chiunque, parlando di praticamente qualsiasi cosa.

“Ah!” esclamò all’improvviso Scott, esagerando un po’ e tremando dalla testa ai piedi, saltellando sulla sedia con una risata.

Lui emise uno sbuffo divertito, perché aveva captato anche lui il segnale del telefonino.

“Che-” iniziò a chiedere Stiles, ma s’interruppe e si guardò il grembo, dove il suo cellulare aveva iniziato a suonare. “Scusatemi,” iniziò, posando il coltello e asciugandosi le mani sull’asciugapiatti prima di estrarlo dalla tasca dei bermuda. Corrugò la fronte quando lesse chi lo stava chiamando. “Devo rispondere,” spiegò con un tono di scusa.

“Non c’è problema,” rispose lui, scuotendo la testa.

Lui accettò la chiamata. “Isaac, ehi,” disse, iniziando a incamminarsi verso la porta sul retro, che dava sulla veranda.

Sorrise quando lo vide tornare a tutta fretta e afferrare il coltello che aveva lasciato sul tavolo, portandolo con sé fuori dalla porta. Non era assolutamente necessario, ma Stiles non poteva saperlo. La sua azione aveva comunque appagato i suoi istinti paterni. Si asciugò le mani e lasciò i fagiolini ad asciugare nel lavello mentre iniziava a guardarsi in giro per trovare un’altra ciotola in cui mettere gli scarti.

Quando raccolse i fagiolini e lanciò un’occhiata al tavolo, vide Scott inclinare la testa in un modo che indicava che stesse origliando la conversazione al telefono.

“Scott, ricorda che la maggior parte delle persone non riesce a sentire lontano quanto noi. Non è educato ascoltare le conversazioni private degli altri,” spiegò, portando con sé le due ciotole. Aspettò che quello sospirasse e annuisse, per poi prendere una manciata di fagiolini da pulire, e procedette a ignorare bellamente le proprie parole, ascoltando quello che stava succedendo mentre si sedeva di fianco a lui.

“-stai prendendo per il culo,” lo sentì affermare con voce tesa e un tono che suggeriva di non essere davvero sorpreso.

Ascoltò ancora un po’ finché non lo sentì sbottare: “No. Sono balle e tu lo sai. Vuoi solo che te lo dica chiaro e tondo. Sono balle. Una marea di innegabili cazzate.” Questa volta non trattenne la rabbia.

“Seh, magari _dovresti_ arrabbiarti,” ribatté bruscamente, assumendo quasi un tono amaro. Derek s’irrigidì, corrugando la fronte mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra, ma l’altro stava già sospirando e la sua voce era molto più tranquilla quando riprese a parlare. “Isaac, mollerò tutto e prenderò un aereo per venire a prenderti, okay? Volare all’altro capo del Paese non sarebbe eccessivo. Ti basta dirlo e io sarò lì.”

Ci fu una pausa più lunga e, quando diede un’occhiata fuori dalla piccola finestra, riuscì a vederlo passarsi una mano sulla fronte con aria frustrata.

“Lo so che non c’è bisogno che lo faccia. Te la stai cavando alla grande, adesso. Ma voglio che tu sappia che se le cose si fanno insostenibili, hai quell’opzione. E puoi usufruirne senza esitazione o vergogna, d’accordo?”

Non riuscì a sentire il resto della conversazione perché Stiles si allontanò e parlò con più calma, quindi smise di provarci e incoraggiò Scott a raccontargli di più su come avesse passato la giornata. Stiles aveva un’aria stanca quando tornò dentro. Lui gli offrì un sorriso che sperava fosse confortante e quello lo ricambiò con una curvatura tesa delle labbra, un’alzata di spalle e scuotendo piano la testa, ma si mise un sorriso ampio in viso quando scompigliò i capelli di Scott e girò attorno al tavolo per tornare a preparare l’aglio.

“Lo sapevi che i lupi hanno circa 40 volte più cellule olfattive rispetto agli uomini?” chiese il bambino.

Quando alzò il capo, gli rivolse un sorriso sincero. “Non lo sapevo! Sono _tantissime_. Menomale che non ne abbiamo invitati a cena,” rispose con una risata, “potrebbero non gradire tutto questo aglio!”

Derek scoppiò a ridere, guadagnandosi un ghigno da parte dell’altro, benché non sapesse che stava ridendo per l’ironia di quella frase. Ma in quel modo Stiles non notò il momento di confusione sul viso di Scott, il quale poi sgranò gli occhi e rise, dicendo: “Già, menomale…”

 

Quando ebbero finito di cenare, a Stiles era tornato il buonumore e la tensione che aveva irrigidito le sue spalle aveva cominciato a dissolversi, mentre Scott portò con fare determinato la grande ciotola verso il bancone, rifiutando di essere aiutato. Dopo un minimo sforzo per dare una pulita, il padrone di casa li scacciò dalla cucina e loro tornarono a curiosare in salotto. L’abitazione in sé non era molto grande, ma il modo in cui era progettata dava l’illusione di spazio. Era praticamente una grande area a pianta aperta che andava dalla porta d’ingresso fino al piccolo giardino sul retro. C’era una rampa di scale che portava al primo piano, in cui presumibilmente c’erano il bagno e la camera da letto, forse anche uno studio. Stiles prese in mano ogni strumento indicato da suo figlio e suonò una piccola melodia con ognuno.

“Come un vero factotum,” disse con una risata quando Derek espresse la propria sorpresa a vederlo competente con così tanti strumenti diversi. “E credimi, quello che hai sentito è il massimo che so fare con ognuno.”

“Cos’è questo?” chiese Scott, indicando la superficie inclinata davanti a una grande finestra.

“È il mio tavolo da disegno, lo uso per disegnare, così non devo incurvarmi. Non vorremmo che diventassi un troll ingobbito, no?” scherzò, incurvando la schiena e facendo ondeggiare le braccia verso il bambino con un grugnito.

Quello ridacchiò e scappò, correndo per la stanza fino a nascondersi dietro alle gambe del padre. Stiles, però, colse quell’opportunità per avvicinarsi a lui, dopo avergli rivolto un occhiolino, continuando ad avanzare fino a premere il corpo contro il suo e solo allora avvolse le braccia attorno a lui, tentando scherzosamente di afferrare Scott con movimenti goffi. Non c’era niente di sessuale, ma era ovviamente una scusa per godersi un po’ di contatto fisico per un attimo, per poi abbandonare l’inseguimento e indietreggiare con una risata.

Scott lo guardò da dietro le sue gambe con una risatina, per poi uscire dal nascondiglio e ritornare verso il tavolo. Improvvisamente gli s’illuminò il viso e passò lo sguardo tra i due adulti. “Dovresti disegnare il mio papà!” affermò, afferrando la mano di Stiles e tirandolo verso di sé.

“Scott, non so-”

“Tu sei d’accordo, vero papà?” chiese, guardandolo dal basso con quei suoi occhioni castani, pronto a usarli senza rimorsi.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, poco convinto. “Scott, prima lo devi chiedere a Stiles in modo educato. Magari non ha voglia di disegnare.”

“Ma lui ha sempre voglia di disegnare, me l’ha detto _oggi_ ,” ribatté quello, irrigidendo la mandibola con fare intransigente.

L’altro si mise a ridere. “L’ho proprio detto, eh? Forza, vieni qua,” disse, prendendo suo figlio in braccio e posandolo sul divano più vicino. Quindi alzò lo sguardo su Derek con un’espressione interrogativa in viso.

Lui emise un gran sospiro, per la gioia di Scott, e alzò le mani a mo’ di resa. “Va bene, va bene.”

Suo figlio saltellò tutto felice sul sedile, sorridendogli a trentadue denti, al che lui gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso. Ce n’era uno simile anche sulle labbra di Stiles, mentre prendeva una delle matite in attesa sullo scaffale di fianco al tavolo. Prese un blocco e lo posò sulla superficie inclinata per poi voltarsi a guardare Derek con occhi assottigliati; si picchiettò un’estremità della matita sulle labbra mentre pensava, quindi l’abbassò, iniziando a farla vorticare tra le dita mentre inclinava la testa di lato.

Lui ricambiò lo sguardo, quindi sollevò un sopracciglio. “Allora, come mi vuoi?” chiese. “Perché basta chiedere e io lo farò,” mormorò. E diceva sul serio, a prescindere da come volesse interpretarlo l’altro.

La matita gli cadde dalle dita, nonostante i suoi goffi tentativi di salvarla. Cadde dal lato del tavolo e atterrò tra le scarpe di Derek. Lui s’incurvò in avanti per recuperarla, quindi rimase in quella posizione per un secondo in più, lanciando un’occhiata a Stiles dal basso. Non poté non ghignare: era impossibile nascondere il colorito sulle guance dell’altro e il modo in cui inspirò bruscamente, come anche l’evidente scintilla di desiderio che apparve mentre lui gli porgeva la matita.

“Ehm,” mormorò, per poi schiarirsi la gola e girarsi, dirigendosi con movimenti rigidi verso la poltrona poco più in là; la trascinò vicino al tavolo in un punto in cui la potesse vedere con facilità, quindi gli fece cenno di accomodarsi.

“Bene,” iniziò, con voce accuratamente spensierata e amichevole. “Perché non ti mettiamo così,” disse, avvicinandoglisi e voltandogli leggermente la testa, per poi spingergli le spalle in modo che la schiena si appoggiasse allo schienale e lo sguardo fosse rivolto al tavolo. Indugiò per un altro secondo per aggiungere con un occhiolino: “Per ora.”

Lui si limitò a ricambiare l’occhiata, con le labbra che s’incurvavano lentamente all’insù.

“D’accordo,” disse Stiles con un breve sospiro, indietreggiando e rivolgendo un sorriso al bambino, spostando leggermente il tavolo in modo che potesse vedere dal suo punto d’osservazione sul divano. “Proviamoci.”

Si stiracchiò e scosse le lunghe dita brevemente per poi preparare un foglio di carta. Riprese in mano la matita e ci giocherellò con fare distratto per poi puntare lo sguardo attento sul viso di Derek.

Lui rimase lì seduto, immobile, osservando l’altro studiare i suoi lineamenti. Era strano essere osservato da una persona che non stava davvero guardando _lui_ , lo faceva sentire separato dal proprio corpo. Infine però i loro sguardi s’incontrarono e Stiles gli offrì un sorriso timido per poi dedicarsi al foglio e iniziare a disegnare.

Guardarlo all’opera gli diede l’opportunità di studiare tutti i dettagli del suo viso. Si divertì a contare i nei che riusciva a vedere. Ma il fatto che l’altro di tanto in tanto si mettesse a osservarlo a sua volta rendeva la situazione sempre più intima. I loro sguardi non s’incontravano così frequentemente da portarli a spogliarsi con gli occhi – il che era positivo, dato che Scott li stava osservando con un grande sorriso dalla sua posizione sul divano – ma il passaggio degli occhi di entrambi veniva avvertito a livello viscerale, come piccole carezze curiose che li sfioravano.

Dopo un po’, Scott si raggomitolò su uno dei sedili: gli sbadigli cominciarono ad arrivare più frequentemente e infine l’intervallo di tempo tra un battito di ciglia e l’altro si ridusse a zero. Stiles se ne accorse poco dopo, guardando con affetto il bambino. “Pare che il mio pubblico mi abbia abbandonato,” mormorò. Derek gli sorrise. Quello tornò a osservare suo figlio, tamburellando per un secondo la matita su un dito, quindi sembrò prendere una decisione e mise da parte il ritratto di Derek. Prese una nuova pagina e questa volta spostò leggermente lo sgabello, così da poter osservare in modo più diretto il suo modello.

Derek ne approfittò per alzarsi e stiracchiarsi: i suoi movimenti attirarono lo sguardo dell’altro in modo gratificante, ma poi tornò a occuparsi del disegno. Lui si avvicinò ai grandi scaffali contro la parete del soggiorno e iniziò a camminare con la testa inclinata di lato, leggendo i titoli dei volumi e i nomi degli autori.

“Questi… non sono in ordine alfabetico. Hai un sistema segreto?” chiese, passando le dita lungo i dorsi mentre avanzava lungo le file di libri.

Quello rise. “No no.”

“Allora come fai a trovare quello che vuoi?” domandò, confuso.

“Non li trovo io,” spiegò con un’alzata di spalle. “Sono loro a trovare me. Mi affido a quello che ho voglia di leggere e aspetto che spicchi tra gli altri.”

“Trovi sempre così le tue storie?”

Stiles sollevò per un attimo le sopracciglia con aria pensosa. “Credo di sì. Direi che posso ricondurre il metodo a mia madre. Le piaceva trovare i fili del destino, sai…” sollevò il viso verso l’alto e tracciò una spirale in aria con la matita. “Si lasciava guidare dalla fortuna. Era sempre così, con lei. Tutto d’un tratto decideva di… fare qualcosa. Come seguire una foglia caduta più a lungo che poteva, solo per vedere dove sarebbe andata a finire. E poi, tutte le volte che le portavo una storia…” s’interruppe, lo sguardo si fece distante. Quindi si concentrò di nuovo su Scott e un’espressione complessa, indecifrabile, gli passò sul viso, prima di ricominciare a disegnare. “Le piaceva farmele trovare, mi mandava in queste piccole missioni. Una specie di caccia al tesoro.” Scosse la testa, ridendo piano. “Ora sospetto che fossero… modi di tenermi distratto, così che non passassi il tempo in ospedale a guardarla morire. L’avrebbe detestato.”

Lui non sapeva cosa dire. Il pensiero di Stiles circondato da tutto quel dolore e solitudine…

“Ma non ho mai perso davvero l’abitudine. Non quando si tratta di storie, comunque.” Arrossì, abbassando il capo. “Scusa, deve sembrare una cosa stupida.”

Derek emise un suono di disaccordo. “A me sembra che sarebbe commossa dal modo in cui porti con te il suo ricordo. Con qualcosa che era importante per lei.”

Stiles rimase in silenzio con la matita sospesa in aria. Lo guardò con occhi sgranati, quindi batté le palpebre più volte. “Wow, io… non ci avevo mai pensato in quel modo.” Si passò un palmo sulla gola. “Grazie.”

Procedette quindi a schiarirsi la gola e tornare a dedicarsi al disegno, iniziando a raccontare di come la sua famiglia si fosse passata delle storie da una generazione all’altra da sempre, in pratica. Stava evidentemente cercando di cambiare argomento, ma per Derek era comunque interessante. Disse di come molte fossero andate perdute a causa di guerre e immigrazioni, ma che sua madre venisse da una tradizione di cantastorie, quindi si poteva dire che la passione per i libri fosse praticamente nel suo sangue.

Derek lo ascoltava mentre esaminava i volumi e, quando fu il suo turno di continuare la conversazione, andò contro le sue abitudini e iniziò a parlare della _sua_ famiglia. Parlare della famiglia Hale non era affatto incoraggiato, ma quando si trattava di relazioni come questa… beh, era diverso.

Dopo che ebbe soddisfatto la sua curiosità dando un’occhiata ai libri, tornò da Stiles, osservando da sopra la sua spalla lo schizzo di suo figlio addormentato. “È bellissimo,” disse piano.

Quello lo guardò, torcendo il collo, mentre un sorriso ironico si dipinse sulle sue labbra. “Seh, sono fortunato ad avere un modello così carino, altrimenti non ci sarebbero speranze.”

Derek corrugò la fronte alla sua negatività. Non era la prima volta che la notava, perché non si trattava di umiltà o di umorismo autoironico. Era qualcosa di più: era _convinto_ di non essere bravo. E all’improvviso si rese conto che benché ci fossero molti quadri alle pareti, non si vedeva da nessuna parte alcuna opera di Stiles.

Sollevò una mano per posargliela sulla spalla, stringendo la presa per attirare la sua attenzione, per poi dire con cura: “Senti, non ho intenzione di dissentire sulla qualità del modello,” iniziò, ottenendo una lieve risata. “Sono troppo fiero di mio figlio. Ma sono serio quando dico che la tua _arte_ è bellissima. A prescindere da quello che ti ho visto disegnare… le tue immagini sono così piene di vita. Mi sembra di poterle guardare per ore e non averne mai abbastanza.”

Stiles s’irrigidì, interrompendo il movimento delle dita sul foglio. Tremarono per un istante, ma poi chiuse le mani e se le mise in grembo per nascondere il tremore. “Lo pensi davvero?” chiese a mezza voce.

Sembrava così vulnerabile e lui si chiese chi l’avesse convinto del contrario. “Sì,” rispose con decisione.

“Non è…” iniziò, emettendo una breve risata mesta. “Non è più una cosa che condivido con gli altri. Tranne che con i bambini, perché a loro non interessa davvero la qualità di un’immagine, sai.”

Lui si limitò a muovere il pollice in modo concentrico sulla sua spalla, incoraggiandolo senza interrompere.

“Non ho disegnato per molto tempo, dopo la morte di mia madre. E quando ho ricominciato…” si schiarì la gola, scuotendo la testa. “C’erano delle persone importanti nella mia vita che… non approvavano.”

“Sono felice che non ti sia lasciato convincere a smettere,” disse onestamente. “Sarebbe stato uno spreco terribile.”

Quello lo guardò con un ghigno sbieco che aveva un po’ più di quella scintilla a cui si era abituato. “Sì, a quanto pare dirmi che non dovrei fare una cosa è un ottimo modo per convincermi a farla.”

Lui emise una lieve risata. Di certo si poteva identificare in quell’atteggiamento. Lo trovava anche terribilmente attraente. Con un’occhiata verso Scott si assicurò che stesse ancora dormendo, quindi si sporse verso Stiles e mormorò: “Beh, allora non dovresti _assolutamente_ baciarmi.”

Quello scoppiò a ridere, sorpreso, quindi assunse un’espressione altezzosa e tornò a concentrarsi sul disegno. “Ah, pensavi di potermi fregare, eh? Non è così facile, signor Hale,” intonò come il cattivo di un film di 007, gesticolando con la matita.

Lui rise, ma poi gli si avvicinò da dietro, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra. “Neanche se ti do un indizio sul mio pseudonimo?”

Stiles si voltò di scatto sullo sgabello, mentre la matita cadeva per terra, dimenticata, e lo guardò fisso con occhi brillanti. “Sì! Dimmelo,” disse, afferrandogli gli avambracci.

Lui si concesse un sorriso furbo, dicendo: “Hai già almeno uno dei miei libri su quegli scaffali.”

Il viso dell’altro si contorse in un miscuglio di emozioni, non sapendo decidere quale scegliere. Lanciò un’occhiata alle file di volumi che Derek aveva esaminato, quindi tornò a guardare lui. Si mise praticamente a gemere per la frustrazione e iniziò a scuotergli le braccia. “Ma ho così tanti libri!” esclamò, con tono petulante. “Andiamo, devi dirmi qualcosa di più. Quanti dei tuoi libri ho esattamente?” chiese, tentando di negoziare.

Lui ghignò. “Non lo so. Tutti i tuoi libri sono qui?”

Uno sbuffo divertito. “Neanche per sogno. Ne ho un altro miliardo in camera.”

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. Inclinò la testa di lato e aspettò, quindi sorrise quando l’altro si rese conto di cosa avesse appena suggerito; abbassò le palpebre come a voler flirtare e aggiunse: “Beh, magari dovresti andare a dare un’occhiata lì.”

Derek diede un’ultima occhiata a Scott, che sembrava contento di dormire lì dov’era. “Magari sì,” rispose.

Stiles seguì per un attimo il suo sguardo, quindi sorrise dolcemente, alzandosi e afferrandogli il polso per portarlo con sé. “Forza, ti faccio strada.”

Le scale portavano davvero alla camera da letto, come aveva immaginato. Ma non si era aspettato quello che trovò dietro alla porta, quando Stiles lo fece entrare: quasi ogni centimetro di parete era coperto da scaffali che a loro volta erano zeppi di libri. L’unico altro mobile nella stanza era il letto, una semplice struttura coperta da lenzuola blu disposte in modo più o meno ordinato.

“Okay, magari avrei dovuto dire ‘mezzo miliardo’,” disse con una risata, gesticolando con le dita. Nonostante il fatto che entrambi fossero completamente consapevoli di _dove_ si trovassero e dell’opportunità di sfruttare quel momento di privacy, Derek dovette ammettere di essere sinceramente interessato a scoprire quali libri riuscissero a guadagnarsi un posto nella camera da letto.

L’altro lo guardò silenziosamente mentre iniziava a esaminare gli scaffali. Fu alquanto compiaciuto di trovare un certo numero di volumi che possedeva anche lui.

“Cosa farai quando non avrai più spazio sufficiente?”

“Comprerò una casa nuova, probabilmente,” scherzò, ridendo. “No, tendo a donare spesso i libri che ho letto. Tipo, li do a caso a degli amici o a estranei non appena sembrano anche lievemente interessati. E ci sono sempre i club di lettura, sai, dove passi un libro alle persone sulla tua lista. Sono divertenti.”

“Così pare,” mormorò lui, prendendo un altro volume – era uno dei suoi, uno dei meno popolari, ma tra i suoi preferiti. Lo voltò per vedere quale copertina avesse scelto Stiles: era quella più semplice che anche lui preferiva. Sorrise, mentre il suo petto si riempiva d’orgoglio. “Quindi, c’è un motivo per cui alcuni libri arrivano qui mentre altri rimangono di sotto?” domandò, rimettendolo al suo posto e andando avanti.

Stiles emise un mormorio pensieroso. “Non direi. Ma di solito sono quelli che non sono riuscito a mettere giù e ho finito per portarli qua con me. Ma cambiano tutti posizione continuamente… è una situazione un po’ caotica, a dire la verità.”

Emise un piccolo suono divertito mentre sollevava un altro libro. Sollevò le sopracciglia per la sorpresa, voltandolo: non si era reso conto che l’autore avesse pubblicato un’altra parte della serie.

Stiles rimase in silenzio mentre lui veniva distratto dal riassunto sulla sovraccoperta e quando si rese improvvisamente conto di quella quiete, tornò al presente. Quando si voltò verso di lui, vide che si era seduto sul bordo del letto, posando il peso sulle braccia tese all’indietro e lo guardava con occhi socchiusi e l’ombra di un sorriso.

Lasciò perdere i libri.

Fu quasi facile andare da lui, scivolare tra le sue gambe schiuse. Gli sembrò naturale passare le mani sulle sue spalle tese fino a incorniciargli la mandibola. Gli carezzò lo zigomo con il pollice, inclinandogli leggermente la testa per studiargli il viso, seguendo i percorsi tra le lentiggini e i nei. Pensò che un giorno li avrebbe saputi a memoria.

Si sporse verso di lui, sentendo ogni centimetro di pelle calda attraverso la stoffa. Le cosce contro le sue, le mani contro colletti e orli. Era passato così tanto tempo…

Inalando lentamente, Derek abbassò il capo finché le sue labbra non sfiorarono quelle di Stiles. Nel silenzio che permeava la stanza, i suoni dei battiti cardiaci e del respiro dell’altro erano forti e chiari. Il modo in cui le sue esalazioni carezzavano le labbra di Derek, separate da un minuscolo varco dalle sue, gli fecero tremare piano le mani che aveva posato sulla sua pelle, proprio mentre il labbro dell’altro tremolò contro il proprio.

Improvvisamente Stiles sollevò il busto, seguendo un soverchiante bisogno di contatto e premette la bocca contro la sua con un basso gemito. Avvolse le mani attorno alle spalle di Derek e lo tirò verso di sé, quasi sollevandosi dal materasso per chiudere la distanza tra loro.

Lui rispose afferrandogli i fianchi, appoggiando un ginocchio sul letto per spingere Stiles verso i cuscini finché non furono entrambi stesi. Quindi non ci fu altro a cui pensare se non le loro bocche calde, le mani che esploravano, le schiene che s’inarcavano e i fianchi che si muovevano sinuosi. C’era solo desiderio allo stato puro, che veniva finalmente rilasciato dopo essere stato trattenuto per fin troppo tempo. C’era la carezza lieve dei capelli sulle dita che li pettinavano, la flessione di muscoli attorno a ossa che struggevano di potersi toccare.

Avevano entrambi un’erezione, quella di Derek era anche dolorosa, e l’odore della loro eccitazione era denso nell’aria. Nessuno però infilò le mani sotto i vestiti dell’altro, né cercò un’ulteriore intimità. Era troppo presto e non era il momento giusto, con Scott addormentato al piano di sotto.

Lo sapevano entrambi.

Era comunque magnifico lasciar andare un po’ dell’impetuosità che l’altro ispirava in lui. E confermare che Stiles avvertiva i fili della passione tesi tra loro tanto quanto lui. Ma la disperazione dei loro gesti iniziò a calmarsi. Il sapore della sua bocca era inebriante e avrebbe potuto gustarlo per ore. Le loro temperature corporee erano leggermente diverse, quindi la sua bocca gli sembrava solo di poco più fresca della propria, mentre l’esplorava con la lingua; questa differenza acuiva le loro sensazioni quando la pelle di uno sfiorava quella dell’altro. Non voleva fermarsi. Ma doveva. S’impose infine di scostarsi da lui, torcendosi fino a stendersi supino al suo fianco, e Stiles non lo seguì.

C’impiegò qualche istante a riprendere fiato e calmare il suo cuore, diminuendone il ritmo accelerato. Sentiva l’altro fare lo stesso di fianco a sé ma, dopo un attimo, Stiles gli sfiorò la mano e intrecciò le loro dita; rimasero lì stesi per un po’, in silenzio. Insieme.

Era piacevole.

Ma fuori era buio e suo figlio si era addormentato sul divano di sotto. “Credo che dobbiamo andare,” mormorò.

“Sì,” concordò quello, benché la parola venne seguita da un sospiro. Si girò e si mise a quattro zampe sopra di lui, guardandolo con un’espressione che era a metà tra la disperazione e la tenerezza, per poi abbassare la testa e baciarlo dolcemente; quindi continuò a superare Derek e scese dal letto.

Dopo un secondo lui lo imitò e lo seguì. In cima alle scale, però, lo afferrò per i fianchi, fermandolo e tirandolo verso di sé; fece slittare i palmi attorno alla sua vita, avvicinandoselo al petto e inclinando la testa fino a posare la bocca nel punto in cui il collo spariva sotto la maglietta. Le mani dell’altro andarono a posarsi sulle sue, ricambiando l’abbraccio.

“Grazie,” mormorò contro la sua pelle, portando le labbra in alto fino a baciare l’incavo dietro il suo orecchio. “Per oggi. Grazie.”

Quello strinse la presa per poi lasciargli le braccia mentre lui lo lasciava andare. “Piacere mio.”

Quando scesero da basso, videro che Scott era ancora nel mondo dei sogni. Derek lo prese in braccio con cautela, posandoselo contro il petto. Stiles gli aprì la porta e lo seguì fuori mentre lui raggiungeva la Camaro; ci vollero le capacità di un giocoliere ad abbassare il sedile anteriore e mettere il bambino in quello posteriore, ma ci era abbastanza abituato. Dopo aver spostato una coperta, riuscì a depositarlo nel sedile, allacciando le cinture. Quando rimise quello anteriore nella posizione abituale, si accorse del libro che aveva chiesto in prestito a suo padre.

Lo prese in mano e chiuse gentilmente la portiera, tornando da Stiles, che aveva appoggiato la schiena al muro d’angolo della casa, parzialmente illuminato dalla luce per esterni lì vicino.

“Ti ho portato qualcosa che potrebbe interessarti,” disse, porgendoglielo.

“Un libro?” chiese quello, fingendosi scettico e accettandolo. “Non ho davvero idea di cosa ti abbia dato l’impressione che mi possa piacere un _libro_.” Ma lo stava già guardando con occhi brillanti mentre sorrideva, timidamente compiaciuto.

“È molto antico e molto raro. Viene dalla biblioteca della mia famiglia, contiene alcune delle nostre versioni delle storie popolari passate di generazione in generazione. Mio papà me l’ha dato in prestito oggi… ho pensato che ti potesse piacere leggerlo.”

“Certo! Sì, grazie,” rispose quello con occhi sgranati, mentre osservava la copertina e poi alzava lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. “Mi piacerebbe molto,” affermò, per poi alzare una mano per afferrargli il collo della giacca e giocherellarci. Inclinò leggermente la testa di lato, deglutendo e tirandolo verso di sé. Il bacio fu lento e profondo.

Pieno di promesse. Del futuro. Di pensieri che non si limitavano ai confini di una stanza da letto.

Rimase così per qualche secondo. Ma prima che potesse diventare appassionato, Stiles emise un piccolo mormorio seccato, inclinando la testa verso l’alto e chiudendo gli occhi. Gli ci volle un po’ di più per sciogliere la presa delle dita sulla sua giacca.

“Okay,” disse piano. “Okay. Ci vediamo venerdì.”

“Ci vediamo,” rispose Derek.

 

A quanto pareva, però, per Stiles venerdì era troppo lontano. Lo chiamò un’ora dopo, mentre lui era steso a letto, al buio, facendo finta di potersi addormentare dopo una giornata da matti.

“Ehi,” mormorò quando accettò la chiamata.

L’altro non perse tempo in saluti. _“Derek: che libro,”_ disse con voce piena di entusiasmo e venerazione.

“Sapevo che l’avresti apprezzato.”

_“Apprezzarlo? Derek, è un’opera d’arte! È… unico.”_

“Lo è davvero, credo. Il mio bis, bis…” inclinò la testa di lato, facendo un calcolo mentale e continuando: “bisnonno compilò le favole di famiglia e le fece illustrare. Fece un accordo con un editore per pubblicare una serie limitata di libri per la nostra famiglia. Con il passare degli anni si sono diffusi con i suoi membri o sono andati perduti. Questo è l’unico rimasto di cui io sia a conoscenza. Laura aveva l’unica altra copia e…” sospirò. “È stata distrutta nell’incendio.”

_“E l’hai dato in prestito a_ me _?!”_ esclamò con tono stridulo e incredulo.

Lui scoppiò a ridere. “Ti rendi conto che ti ho affidato il benessere di mio figlio, vero? Di certo non mi preoccupo a lasciarti un libro, per quanto prezioso.”

_“Oh,”_ fece quello, con un sorriso udibile.

“E, come ho detto,” continuò a bassa voce, cambiando posizione sul letto, “mi ha fatto pensare a te.”

_“Oh,”_ ripeté con tono più basso e con una cadenza che lo fece ghignare lentamente. Si godettero per un attimo il silenzio. _“Beh, lo tratterò con cura,”_ promise. _“Seriamente, però, magari dovresti, non so, scannerizzarlo o roba simile. È davvero unico nel suo genere. Penso che un pezzetto della mia anima morirebbe se gli succedesse qualcosa e non fosse stato archiviato da nessuna parte.”_

Derek spostò il palmo che teneva sotto la testa, emettendo un mormorio di assenso. Era una buona idea.

_“_ Il rifugio d’Inverno _… quant’è carina questa?”_

“Più di quanto tu creda,” mormorò, sorridendo lievemente ai ricordi legati a quella storia.

_“C’era una volta un lupacchiotto di nome Inverno,”_ iniziò a raccontare. _“Un giorno sua madre gli disse che stava preparando una sorpresa per lui. ‘Perché non vai nel bosco a giocare, nel frattempo? Non tornare finché il sole non avrà iniziato a tramontare.’”_

Riusciva a vedere le immagini man mano che Stiles pronunciava le parole, avendola letta e ascoltata migliaia di volte da bambino.

_“Ansioso di scoprire cosa gli stesse preparando, Inverno se ne andò trotterellando nel bosco, cercando i suoi amici per giocare. Mentre camminava, sentì una famiglia di scoiattoli chiacchierare sugli alberi. ‘Presto, presto, presto!’ squittì mamma scoiattolo. ‘Dobbiamo sbrigarci a radunare tutte le nocciole per l’inverno.’ Il cucciolo per poco non li chiamò, curioso di sapere cosa stessero facendo, ma si ricordò della sorpresa. ‘Ma io non voglio le nocciole,’ disse tra sé e sé._

_“Inverno raggiunse la radura dove abitava la sua amica puzzola. Ma quando la chiamò, non ottenne risposta. ‘Hai visto la mia amica puzzola?’ chiese a un cervo che stava brucando la scarsa erba lì vicino. ‘Sta dormendo e non si sveglierà per un bel po’,’ spiegò il cervo. ‘E perché?’ chiese Inverno, sapendo che la sua amica non avesse il sonno pesante. ‘Ha detto che si sta riposando per via dell’inverno.’ Lui voleva giocare con la sua amica, ma non voleva rovinare tutto se stava aiutando la mamma con la sua sorpresa, quindi riprese il cammino._

_“Quando raggiunse il fiume per giocare con i pesci, notò che c’era poca acqua e non ne vedeva nessuno nuotare vicino alla cascata come al solito. ‘Dove sono finiti tutti i pesci?’ chiese a una tartaruga lì accanto. ‘Sono andati al lago,’ spiegò quella mentre scavava nel fango. ‘Si riuniscono lì per l’inverno.’ Il lupacchiotto era confuso. ‘Ma perché sono andati_ lì _?’ domandò, ma la tartaruga si era rintanata nel guscio, tranquilla nel suo buco nel fango.”_

Stiles rise, voltando la pagina. _“I disegni sono così dettagliati, Derek! Ma quanti animali ci sono qui dentro?”_ borbottò, stupefatto.

Scoppiò anche lui a ridere, rispondendo: “Sui diciassette, credo.”

_“Impossibile!”_

“Se conti le farfalle, ovviamente. Una volta abbiamo contato,” disse, ridendo. “Beh, _io_ ho contato, perché anche da bambino ero serio da morire. Laura mi detestava quando lo facevo. Era impaziente per cose di questo tipo.”

_“Oh mio Dio, devi essere stato adorabile,”_ mormorò quello, quindi si schiarì la gola per continuare a leggere. _“Quindi Inverno andò al lago, benché avesse iniziato a soffiare una brezza fredda. Lì incontrò un gruppo di oche che si stavano preparando a prendere il volo. ‘Presto,’ disse una di loro, ‘non abbiamo molto tempo! L’inverno arriverà prima che te ne accorga.’ Incuriosito, Inverno si acquattò tra i cespugli per non prenderle di sorpresa. ‘Sta arrivando l’inverno, sta arrivando l’inverno,’ starnazzò l’oca, spiccando il volo per prima. Una dopo l’altra si alzarono in aria, seguendola, e poco dopo si misero in formazione e sparirono all’orizzonte._

_“Confuso, Inverno tornò nella foresta alla ricerca di qualcuno con cui giocare. Quando incontrò una famiglia di conigli, li vide comportarsi in modo strano: si stavano strofinando contro la ruvida corteccia di un albero, togliendo dal manto la pelliccia marrone per lasciare solo quella bianca. Alcuni erano più bianchi di altri, sebbene la maggior parte di loro fosse stata di un altro colore, prima! Uno dei coniglietti disse: ‘Papà, perché dobbiamo cambiarci per l’inverno? A me non piace proprio!’_

_“Quella fu l’ultima goccia, il lupacchiotto ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Tornò indietro di corsa, benché fosse ancora presto, e ululò e pianse finché sua madre non arrivò rapida da lui. ‘Che c’è, cucciolo mio?’ gli chiese, carezzandolo con il muso per confortarlo. ‘Le oche sono volate via e i pesci sono in fondo al lago, la puzzola sta dormendo e i coniglietti si stanno togliendo la pelliccia. Dicono che è tutto per causa mia! Di’ loro di smettere, non voglio più la sorpresa!’_

_“Ma mamma lupo rise piano. ‘Oh, no, cucciolo, non parlano di te. Stanno tutti parlando della stagione da cui prendi il nome. Per molti di noi l’inverno è un periodo in cui si deve dormire a lungo, come la tua amica puzzola, o radunare molto cibo, come fanno gli scoiattoli. Questo è perché farà molto freddo e ci sarà scarsità di cibo. È per questo che tutti si stanno preparando al suo arrivo, me compresa.’ Inverno tirò su con il naso, fermando le lacrime. ‘Davvero?’ chiese. ‘Te l’assicuro,’ rispose lei._

_“‘So cosa fare, ti mostrerò la sorpresa per tirarti su di morale! L’ho preparata per noi.’ Guidò il lupacchiotto tra gli alberi, riparandolo dal freddo. Si stava davvero facendo freddo ora che il sole iniziava a tramontare, ma poco dopo raggiunsero un grande albero molto vecchio. Sotto le sue spesse radici, era stata scavata una tana: ‘Questa è la nostra nuova casa,’ spiegò mamma lupo, facendogli strada all’interno. C’era uno spesso strato di foglie sul fondo e un bel calduccio, protetta com’era dal vento. ‘Un rifugio per l’inverno,’ disse lei._

_“‘Un rifugio per me!’”_

Derek sorrise ed emise un piccolo mormorio di approvazione, sentendo Stiles sospirare felice e chiudere il libro.

_“Ma sono tutte così carine?”_

“Alcune più di altre,” rispose, “ma sì, ci sono delle gran belle storie, lì dentro.”

_“Mm,”_ concordò l’altro. _“Non vedo l’ora di leggerle.”_

Tra loro cadde un silenzio dolce e piacevole. Nessuno lo infranse. Si limitarono ad ascoltare il respiro l’uno dell’altro per un po’ di tempo.

_“Derek,”_ disse infine Stiles, con una voce vellutata che sembrava portare il peso di parole ancora non dette.

“Sì?” lo incoraggiò lui, data la lunga pausa.

_“Sai,”_ mormorò, _“stavo pensando e… ci sono due concetti che sto facendo molta fatica a…_ rispettare _, in questo momento.”_

Sembrava nervoso. “Ah sì?” chiese, benché pensasse di sapere a cosa si stesse riferendo, dato che si erano provati ostici anche per lui.

_“Andarci piano e non seriamente,”_ rispose con tono leggermente teso.

“Sì,” disse piano. “Sì, ho presente.” Per una serie di ragioni.

Quello sospirò in modo frustrato. _“Bene. Okay. Io intanto… sì. Io… buona notte,”_ mormorò.

“Buona notte,” rispose.

Ma nessuno di loro mise giù.

Rimasero lì in silenzio finché Stiles non emise un suono divertito. E poi Derek ridacchiò. E a quel punto stavano entrambi ridendo dell’altro e della propria goffaggine, giusto perché potevano.

“Buona notte,” ripeté dolcemente quando le risate si spensero.

_“Buona notte,”_ rispose Stiles, quindi finalmente interruppe la telefonata.

Derek si stiracchiò e, non per la prima volta, si chiese come sarebbe stato svegliarsi accanto al suo compagno. Dopotutto, era una domanda che si faceva ogni adulto, di tanto in tanto. Ma questa volta, si permise un piccolo sorriso speranzoso.


	10. Cuore di lupo

Quando quel mercoledì Scott propose di andare in biblioteca un po’ prima del solito per incontrare Stiles, lui non fece neanche finta di non volerlo assecondare. Aveva già spedito la bozza finale a Sarah, la sua curatrice editoriale: lei si era detta felice del risultato e Derek poteva permettersi di prendersi un giorno di ferie.

Le parole di suo padre gli risuonavano ancora in testa. Amore, famiglia… e quel tipo di felicità che avrebbe creduto possibile solo nelle favole se non l’avesse vista con i propri occhi tra i suoi genitori.

La sua vita qualche anno prima non aveva seguito quegli obiettivi. Oh, era un autore di successo, viveva bene e si stava godendo la vita fuori dal ranch di famiglia per scoprire il suo cammino. Ma non aveva trovato nessuno che si fosse anche solo avvicinato alle aspirazioni implicite che anche allora aveva. Forse puntava troppo in alto, basandole su quella rara gemma che era il rapporto tra i suoi. Ma aveva sperato di trovare un compagno di vita che inspirasse in lui una passione immutata anche dopo una mezza dozzina di figli e qualche decina d’anni; d’instaurare una fiducia e devozione più profonde di quanto non si potesse credere; di avere abbastanza differenze per contrastare le debolezze l’uno dell’altro e l’armonia necessaria a sostenere i loro punti di forza. Aveva iniziato a dubitare di riuscire a trovarlo, soprattutto dopo l’assurda tragedia della morte di sua sorella e Melissa.

Ma poi Scott era entrato a far parte della sua vita e tutte le sue aspirazioni e speranze erano mutate. E non era stato un cambiamento facile. Mettere da parte le sue vecchie prospettive e scordarsele per far posto a quelle nuove era stato un procedimento doloroso. Ora gli sembrava di condurre una vita del tutto diversa, come se i ricordi di quelle speranze appartenessero a un altro uomo e le avesse lasciate andare in favore di un figlio che aveva già. Eppure…

Eppure la speranza che gli frullava nel petto al pensiero di far crescere la sua famiglia – forse era rimasta dormiente a lungo, ma non era scomparsa, e si stava risvegliando a gran forza – non lo metteva del tutto a suo agio, ma di certo era emozionante. E ciò significava anche che non vedeva l’ora di rivedere Stiles e sembrava che valesse lo stesso per suo figlio.

Per quanto fosse d’accordo con quel piano d’azione, però, non si perse lo scintillio negli occhi di Scott quando gli propose l’uscita, assumendo un’espressione fin troppo furba per i suoi gusti.

Ma non gli fece domande e, quando lo vide tornare da basso con in mano uno dei suoi blocchi da disegno, non ficcanasò, soprattutto quando suo figlio si accorse del suo sguardo incuriosito e lo posizionò timidamente sotto il braccio. Fece finta di non aver notato nulla e insieme salirono in macchina.

Quando arrivarono alla biblioteca, videro che Stiles stava lavorando al bancone, intento a impilare i libri in gruppi vari con tranquillità, dato che non sembrava che ci fosse molta gente. Gli s’illuminò il viso quando li vide e fece un gesto entusiasta con la mano verso la collega allo sportello delle prenotazioni, per poi uscire dalla sua postazione. Invece di rimanere al suo posto, però, anche la ragazza a cui aveva fatto cenno si allontanò dalla scrivania e si avvicinò a loro con uno sguardo curioso e un ghigno amichevole.

Stiles si avvicinò senza esitazione per prendere in braccio Scott, con tanto di baci con lo schiocco e pernacchie sparse su tutto il suo viso, con grande gioia del bambino, che ridacchiò tutto il tempo. Lo fece scendere e si voltò verso Derek e, come al solito, c’era qualcosa di più nella sua espressione, qualcosa di speciale solo per lui.

E dopo quel fine settimana… beh, era ancora più evidente.

“Ehi,” disse a bassa voce.

“Ehi,” rispose Stiles, mentre il sorriso si allargava e le guance assumevano una sfumatura rosea.

“Seriamente?” s’intromise la bibliotecaria. “Bacialo e basta, per carità!”

Le sue guance si scurirono ulteriormente e la guardò in cagnesco. “ _Erica_!”

Quando Derek abbassò lo sguardo, vide Scott che li guardava ammiccando confuso. Quindi arricciò lievemente il naso e iniziò ad annusare l’aria, cercando probabilmente di acquisire più informazioni per interpretare la situazione.

“Scott, conosci Erica?” intervenne Stiles, distraendo suo figlio dalla sua analisi.

Scott si girò, rivolgendo alla ragazza un ampio sorriso. “Più o meno. Ciao! Io sono Scott,” disse, allungando una mano verso di lei.

Lei gliela strinse e gli ghignò di rimando. “Io mi chiamo Erica. Lavoro anch’io qui, come Stiles.”

Lui annuì. “Ricordo di averti vista qui. Avete un lavoro fortissimo!”

“Vero,” rispose, ridendo. “È l’unico posto che conosco che è più grande all’interno.”

Il bambino batté le palpebre, confuso.

“Troppo presto per citare _Doctor Who_?”

Stiles emise un suono divertito. “Non hanno la televisione,” le sussurrò con aria da cospiratore e quella si voltò verso Derek con occhi sgranati.

“Oh, i libri! Perché hanno così tanto al loro interno,” affermò Scott, fiero di aver capito.

“Esattamente,” rispose Stiles con una risata.

Erica lo stava ancora fissando con aria orripilata, ma improvvisamente assunse un’espressione estasiata e si voltò verso il collega. “Allora sei stato a casa loro? Interessante…” disse, inarcando le sopracciglia.

“Oh mio Dio, vattene, ti prego,” gemette quello.

Lei arricciò le labbra, preparandosi a rispondere, ma quando guardò dietro di lui sembrò cambiare idea e si limitò a fare l’occhiolino a Scott e a salutarli con la mano, per poi esaudire la sua richiesta e tornare alla propria postazione mentre una persona si avvicinava al bancone.

“Vieni, Stiles, voglio mostrarti una cosa,” affermò suo figlio, inoltrandosi nella biblioteca.

Quello gli rivolse un’occhiata incuriosita, ma Derek ne sapeva quanto lui, quindi si limitò a fare spallucce e seguire Scott, con Stiles al fianco. Quando arrivarono alla sezione dei bambini, suo figlio si diresse subito al tavolino su misura per i piccoli lettori, posando delicatamente il blocco sulla superficie.

Alzò lo sguardo, sostando la frangia con un movimento distratto e rivolgendo un sorriso speranzoso a Stiles. “È per te,” spiegò, scostandosi per sedersi su uno dei piccoli sgabelli lì vicino.

Il viso dell’altro si distese per la sorpresa per poi illuminarsi con un sorriso meravigliato. “Davvero?” chiese, tirando su l’orlo dei pantaloni e accucciandoglisi di fianco.

“Sì, ti ho fatto una storia,” disse, facendo battere i talloni contro le gambe dello sgabello. “Parla di lupi.”

Derek scosse la testa, divertito e per nulla sorpreso dalla scelta di personaggi.

“Oh, e hai anche fatto i disegni!” esclamò Stiles, aprendo il blocco.

“Già.” Scott rivolse al padre un rapido sorriso che lui ricambiò.

“C’era una volta un cucciolo di lupo,” iniziò Stiles. Voltò la pagina, scoprendo un gruppo di farfalle coloratissime. “Gli piaceva rincorrere le farfalle,” continuò, voltando ancora. “Un giorno ne inseguì una molto lontano e si perse!

“Vide un’aquila in cielo e disse: _‘Signora aquila, puoi dirmi come tornare a casa?’_ Ma l’aquila fu scortese. Gli disse: _‘Riesco a vedere benissimo casa tua! Segui i tuoi occhi.’_ Le aquile potevano vedere molto lontano. Il lupacchiotto non riusciva a vedere bene quanto lei, non sapeva come tornare a casa.”

L’aquila del disegno aveva occhi _enormi_ , ma era più o meno facile riconoscere che si trattasse di un uccello. L’immagine successiva ritraeva una creatura marrone e di una forma imprecisata che lui non riusciva a identificare. Anche l’altro inclinò la testa di lato, quindi disse: “Oh, capisco!” per poi tornare a raccontare.

“Quindi vide un pipistrello e disse: _‘Signor pipistrello, puoi dirmi come tornare a casa?’_ Ma anche il pipistrello fu maleducato. Disse: _‘Sciocco cucciolo, riesco a sentire il tuo papà che ti chiama! Segui le tue orecchie.’_ I pipistrelli avevano un udito potentissimo. Il lupacchiotto non poteva sentire bene come lui, non riusciva a sentire il suo papà.

“Il cucciolo era triste. Ma poi si ricordò una cosa! I lupi avevano un olfatto molto sensibile. Quindi annusò la strada che aveva percorso e tornò a casa. E il suo papà fu molto felice di vederlo.

“Ci scommetto che lo era,” aggiunse Stiles, prima di continuare: “E vissero per sempre felici e contenti.” Voltò la pagina e annunciò: “Fine.”

Scott aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti quando l’altro chiuse il blocco. “Ti è piaciuta?” chiese con occhi sgranati, mentre tamburellava le dita sul bordo dello sgabello tra le gambe.

“Un _sacco_ ,” rispose Stiles, allungando le braccia per avvolgerlo un grande abbraccio che fece ridacchiare il bambino mentre lui lo sollevava con un grugnito dal sedile. “Grazie tantissimo, Scott, è una storia bellissima e i disegni erano fantastici!”

Scott rivolse a Derek un altro sorriso quando rimise i piedi per terra, poi quando lui si accucciò e aprì le braccia, saltellò verso di lui e si fece abbracciare di nuovo.

“Gli piace un sacco!” sussurrò Scott, ma abbastanza forte da essere sentito dal bibliotecario, che inclinò la testa di lato, divertito.

“Sono molto fiero di te, Scott. Hai fatto una cosa molto bella.”

Suo figlio lasciò la presa e si girò per dire qualcosa, ma a quel punto inclinò il capo in una strana angolazione e iniziò a inalare. Superò Derek, quindi si fermò all’estremità di uno scaffale, afferrandone il bordo mentre guardava dietro di esso.

Lui si voltò per cercare di capire cosa avesse attirato l’attenzione di Scott e pochi secondi dopo notò Allison Argent che correva al centro dell’area dei bambini, dirigendosi verso l’angolo pieno di giocattoli e libri interattivi. Oggi aveva scelto un’altra _mise_ dai colori improbabili, con una felpa di velluto viola sopra una maglietta rosa e calze a righe arancioni e nere, completando il tutto con un cerchietto rosa tra i capelli e scarpe _Lelli Kelly_ verdi.

Con lei c’era un’adolescente dall’aria scazzata che masticava una gomma e la seguiva. Benché non avesse l’aria della cacciatrice, Derek non poté non notare la muscolatura tonica delle braccia, le unghie corte e la sua postura, che poteva sembrare rilassata a chi non sapeva riconoscerla. Forse non cacciava, ma era pronto a scommettere che praticasse una qualche arte marziale. Sarebbe stato da Chris assumere una cintura nera come babysitter, pensò con un suono divertito.

Scott spinse nella moquette la punta del piede, dimenandosi leggermente mentre osservava la bambina da dietro lo scaffale. Poi gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. Lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle e annuire. Suo figlio si mordicchiò il labbro per un istante, quindi raddrizzò le spalle ed entrò nell’area gioco.

La babysitter s’irrigidì lievemente quando lo vide trotterellare verso Allison, ma si tranquillizzò quando lei emise uno strilletto e gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo a mo’ di saluto, per poi iniziare subito a parlare di molte cose diverse alla volta. Scott sembrava seguire ogni sua parola facilmente, il che era davvero un’impresa.

Sentì Stiles avvicinarglisi da dietro, quindi voltò la testa, sorridendo quando quello gli posò una mano sulla spalla e la lasciò lì per un po’. Si girò di nuovo quando sentì suo figlio che li indicava a Allison: i bambini lo salutarono con la mano e loro fecero lo stesso, ma Scott assunse di nuovo quell’espressione curiosa quando passò lo sguardo da lui a Stiles per qualche secondo. Inclinò anche la testa di lato, benché loro non si stessero più toccando.

Dopo un momento, Derek corrugò la fronte e si girò verso l’altro. Riusciva a sentire il suo cuore battere più velocemente mentre Stiles si schiariva la gola. “Ehi, ehm. Hai un attimo per parlare, mentre lui è occupato?” chiese. Sembrava perfino un po’ nervoso.

Ciò gli fece voltare il resto del corpo per metterglisi di fronte, sollevando le sopracciglia e rispondendo: “Certo.”

Se c’era una cosa di cui era sicuro, era che una babysitter scelta da Chris Argent fosse in grado di proteggere anche Scott.

L’altro si allontanò, inoltrandosi nel corridoio tra gli scaffali più alti, usandone l’ombra per non farsi vedere dai bambini – o da qualsiasi altro frequentatore della biblioteca.

“Allora. Sembra che Scott abbia notato… qualcosa,” disse Stiles con un sorriso teso.

“Mm,” rispose lui, seguendo il filo del suo pensiero. Si erano entrambi resi conto che, grazie anche a un ‘aiutino’ da parte di Erica, Scott si era accorto che loro non fossero solo amici.

Stiles tossicchiò e si girò verso uno degli scaffali, prendendo in mano uno dei libri e dicendo: “E comunque, c’ho pensato un po’ e… ehm. Non credo che andare con calma vada più bene, per me.”

“Sì,” concordò lui. E non solo perché suo figlio probabilmente non avrebbe capito quello stato indefinito della loro relazione, ma anche perché anche lui non era certo di poter andare avanti così a lungo. E di recente, pensandoci, parlandone con suo padre, aveva concluso di non volerci neanche provare.

“Insomma, l’ho più o meno accennato lo scorso fine settimana, ma se adesso Scott si sta accorgendo di quello che succede… È… è ora di dare una svolta, credo. Quindi…” disse, lanciandogli un’occhiata, riguardando subito la mensola mentre riponeva il libro al suo posto. Si voltò a fronteggiarlo, alzando coraggiosamente lo sguardo e finendo la frase in sospeso: “Quello che voglio dire è: tu cosa vuoi fare?”

Quella sì che era una domanda importante. Quello che _voleva_ fare era gettarsi alle spalle ogni prudenza e smettere di resistere all’istinto di reclamarlo come compagno di vita. Di averlo nel modo più profondo. Ma allo stesso tempo voleva proteggerlo. In un certo senso l’umano non sapeva cosa gli stesse chiedendo e lui non poteva dirglielo senza correre un altro enorme rischio.

Voleva anche proteggere suo figlio. E, benché fare di Stiles una parte più grande delle loro vite comprendesse comunque un rischio… forse prendersi cura di Scott significava anche puntare su un futuro in cui erano inclusi loro tre. “Sai, Scott tiene molto a te,” affermò, sollevando una mano per passare le dita sulla camicia dell’altro, sistemando un bottone che era quasi sfuggito all’asola e ammettendo: “E anch’io. Sei una persona incredibile.”

“Grazie. Tu… grazie,” mormorò.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo a guardargli il viso, però, vi trovò della tensione. Come se stesse pensando di star per essere mollato. O di stare per mollare qualcuno. E quello _non_ era certamente quello che voleva. Aspettò che Stiles ricominciasse a parlare trattenendo il respiro.

Quello deglutì, inclinando la testa mentre si metteva a posto gli occhiali con un dito, per poi prendere un respiro e continuare. “So che è un rischio, con Scott e… Ma stavo pensando che forse potremmo… fare il passo successivo, sai?” Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò di colpo quando ammise le sue intenzioni e guardò il viso di Derek per scoprirne le reazioni.

Il suo petto si riempì di sollievo. Gli si avvicinò, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alla vita e incoraggiandolo ad appoggiare la schiena allo scaffale con un lento sorriso che venne subito ricambiato. “Di certo non voglio fare un passo _indietro_. Anzi, direi che sia io che Scott faremmo fatica a immaginare come sarebbe la nostra vita senza di te.”

Le labbra di Stiles si schiusero e le guance arrossirono. Quindi sollevò una mano per afferrare la camicia di Derek ai suoi fianchi. “Sì. So come vi sentite. Ed è un bene. Questa è una cosa positiva e, per quanto mi riguarda, vorrei continuarla.”

“Concordo.”

“Quindi, ehm, non ti stai vedendo con nessun’altro, vero?” chiese con un movimento nervoso del capo.

Derek gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“Che c’è, è una domanda legittima!” esclamò, incrociando le braccia, sulla difensiva, e irrigidendo la mandibola. “La libertà di vedere altre persone fa parte dell’approccio ‘non serio’.”

Lui si limitò a sbuffare e inarcò un sopracciglio. “No, non mi sto vedendo con altre persone. Perché, _tu_ sì?” lo sfidò.

“Nah,” rispose quello con una scrollata di spalle e un ghigno, non abboccando alla provocazione.

Gli si avvicinò. “Ma vorresti?”

Stiles fece ricadere le braccia e avanzò verso di lui. “No. Neanche un po’.”

“Bene,” si ritrovò ad affermare con decisione.

L’altro osservò con attenzione i suoi lineamenti, quindi disse: “Quindi… stiamo insieme. Tipo- ci frequentiamo,” inclinò la testa, mentre il suo ghigno si trasformava in un ampio sorriso, e continuò: “Siamo una coppia. Piccioncini. Un-”

Derek lo zittì con un bacio. Che dapprima fu brusco, ma che si trasformò presto in qualcosa di dolce e affettuoso. Ovviamente, quando scostò il capo quello si limitò a sorridere sornione e continuare: “Dolci metà. Partn-”

Lo baciò di nuovo, con ancora più decisione.

“Se continui a baciarmi così,” disse Stiles con il fiato un po’ corto quando si scostò una seconda volta, “finirò per investirmi della sacra missione di trovare altre cose che ti fanno venir voglia di chiudermi il becco.”

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “Ne terrò conto.” E, quando quello aprì di nuovo le labbra, l’anticipò con un altro bacio lento e profondo che andò avanti finché non si ritrovarono entrambi con il fiatone.

Derek sorrise lentamente, strofinando il naso contro il suo mentre lo stringeva a sé. “Allora. Ti va di venire a cena da noi?” chiese contro le sue labbra. “Sai, dato che ci frequentiamo, adesso.”

“Mmm,” rispose Stiles, baciandolo di nuovo. Ma poi si allontanò, corrugando la fronte. “E che si fa con Scott?”

Giusto. C’era ancora quella conversazione da fare. E, per quanto suo figlio adorasse Stiles, potrebbe non essere felice del cambiamento nella loro relazione. “Gli parlerò quando arriveremo a casa.”

“Okay,” rispose quello, con tono agitato ma compiaciuto. “Okay. Ora devo tornare a lavoro prima che Erica decida che la cosa logica da fare sia prendermi in giro per oggi fino alla fine dei miei giorni e oltre.”

Lui ghignò e strinse la presa, abbandonandosi per un attimo ai suoi istinti possessivi invece di assecondarlo. “Mmm, io direi di no,” mormorò, avvicinando il viso al suo collo.

“Oh mio Dio, seriamente,” gemette l’altro, punzecchiandolo sulle costole, sebbene la mano con cui gli stringeva il collo aumentasse la presa, e lui riportò la bocca sulla sua.

Ma questa volta lo lasciò andare quando si separarono di nuovo e, benché non volesse davvero farlo, rimase dov’era e lo guardò allontanarsi. Apprezzò il modo in cui Stiles si guardò alle spalle due volte prima di uscire del tutto dalla sua visuale.

Con Stiles che tornava a lavoro, lui si ridiresse verso l’area gioco. La babysitter lo guardò sospettosa quando si sedette lì vicino, ma si rilassò quando indicò se stesso e poi Scott.

I due bambini erano nel loro piccolo mondo, pendevano dalle labbra l’una dell’altro mentre si raccontavano storie infantili con i giocattoli. Mentre loro parlavano e giocavano vivacemente, Derek si ritrovò a perdersi nei suoi pensieri; il modo in cui suo figlio si era accorto della presenza di Allison prima di lui era una cosa di cui preoccuparsi. La maggior parte dei lupi non erano in grado di trasformarsi finché non raggiungevano la pubertà, il che significava che avevano il tempo di imparare cosa significavano i loro vari istinti e che differenze ci fossero tra essi, oltre al modo in cui li avvertivano. Ma nel caso di Scott… non aveva idea di come avrebbe affrontato trovare una persona speciale, di cosa avrebbe provato. Ciò lo preoccupava e gli fece venire voglia di riprendere la sua ricerca nella storia della licantropia per scoprire se ci fossero altri casi di individui che avessero iniziato a mutare prima del solito. Anche se fino ad allora si era rivelata infruttuosa.

Se Scott dovesse formare un legame con la figlia di un cacciatore, poi… Si chiese anche se avesse dovuto spiegargli quel dettaglio o se ciò fosse giusto nei confronti di Allison. Dopotutto, Chris aveva accennato a ‘fare le cose diversamente’ dal resto della famiglia. Per Scott sarebbe stato difficile capire quella distinzione, ma forse la bambina non avrebbe dovuto essere giudicata sulla base della sua storia famigliare.

Emerse dai suoi pensieri quando vide Scott rabbrividire e la babysitter cambiare posizione, mentre il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare. La vide rispondere mentre Allison placcava suo figlio facendogli il solletico, facendolo ridere a crepapelle.

Sentì la voce di Chris Argent dire alla ragazza che potevano tornare a casa per il barbecue ora che era tutto pronto e i vari parenti stavano arrivando.

“Okay, è ora di andare, adesso,” annunciò quella, per poi terminare la telefonata e alzarsi. “Forza, Allison, dobbiamo tornare a casa.”

Quest’ultima interruppe l’assalto e rivolse uno sguardo luminoso verso di lei. “Ma Felisha… io voglio rimanere qui.”

“Mi spiace, principessa, ma il tuo papà dice che è ora,” rispose con tono annoiato.

Allison irrigidì la mandibola, si alzò in piedi e marciò da Derek, facendo saltellare i boccoli. “Tu sei il papà di Scott, vero?”

“Vero,” rispose lui.

“Io sono Allison,” continuò, con un sorriso. “Io e Scott possiamo giocare insieme un’altra volta?”

Lui passò lo sguardo su suo figlio, che annuì con abbastanza veemenza da farsi finire la frangia negli occhi, tanto che dovette spostarla con le mani per poi guardarlo con espressione implorante.

Lui non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso che fece capolino sul suo viso. “Beh, Allison, è una cosa che dovrai chiedere prima al tuo papà. Ma sarei felice di portare Scott al parco per giocare con te, se a lui va bene.”

“Okay. Glielo chiederò.”

Esitò un attimo, quindi prese il portafoglio nella tasca interna della giacca ed estrasse uno dei suoi biglietti da visita. “Puoi dargli questo, così lui mi potrà chiamare per dirmi cos’ha deciso.”

Lei lo prese con occhi sgranati, tenendolo con entrambe le mani mentre l’osservava. “Derek Hale,” lesse piano, quindi sollevò lo sguardo su di lui sorridendo e se l’infilò nella tasca della felpa. “Grazie!”

Trotterellò da Scott, gettandogli le braccia al collo e dandogli un grosso bacio sulla guancia per poi salutarlo e affrettarsi a raggiungere la babysitter. Scott l’osservò allontanarsi con aria desolata, mentre lei si voltò verso di lui e lo salutò tristemente con la mano mentre la ragazza la conduceva fuori.

Derek si limitò a sospirare e ad alzarsi, abbassandosi per prendere suo figlio in braccio e iniziare a incamminarsi verso la narrativa per ragazzi. Non aveva bisogno di fare domande per sapere che Scott volesse prendere in prestito una copia di _Cuore di lupo_.

 

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, ma quel pomeriggio si agitò più del necessario. Andarono a fare la spesa quando uscirono dalla biblioteca e lui si lasciò prendere un po’ la mano. Ovviamente non aveva senso servire una bistecca se non si prendeva un taglio _buono_ ed era sempre utile avere in casa il gelato preferito di Scott; l’aggiunta del _Cabernet franc_ era solo dovuta al fatto che avevano evidentemente bisogno di un vino che fosse all’altezza della carne. Ma non c’erano davvero scuse quando decise che non si poteva fare a meno di torta e pane fatti in casa.

Quindi, sì: esagerò un pochino. In parte perché voleva che Stiles e Scott si godessero la cena e in parte perché non gli dispiaceva distrarsi a preparare un buon pasto mentre raccoglieva il coraggio necessario a dire a suo figlio di essere in una relazione seria con uno dei suoi amici e a prepararsi all’eventualità che le notizie non fossero di suo gradimento. Preparò l’impasto della torta e lo mise in frigorifero, mise a lievitare quello del pane e preparò le patate da arrostire, aprì la bottiglia di vino per lasciarlo respirare per poi decidersi finalmente a mettere via il grembiule e andare a parlare a Scott.

Era nella sua cameretta a giocare con i suoi animali: tutte le statuette erano sparse sulla maggior parte del pavimento e le superfici vicine.

“Papà, vieni a fare l’orso polare!” gli disse quando lo vide. “Sta per mangiarsi le foche,” spiegò, con una risata da cattivo dei cartoni.

Lui scosse la testa, ridacchiando, e lo accontentò, scostando il branco di leoni per farsi spazio e sedersi per terra.

Si divertirono per un po’ con i giocattoli, con i carnivori che davano la caccia agli erbivori e gli erbivori che andavano alla ricerca di cibo, mentre di tanto in tanto animali a caso si mettevano a giocare insieme senza preoccuparsi dei soliti impicci della loro vita reale. Quando infine suo figlio si stufò del gioco, utilizzò il suo solito trucco per porre fine alla faccenda, gridando: “Disastro naturale!” per poi far cadere tutti gli animali con le mani e ridendo spensierato.

“Che cos’era questa volta, cucciolo?” chiese lui con una risata mentre si univa alla distruzione.

Quello inclinò la testa di lato, pensandoci, per poi annuire con decisione e affermare: “Uno tsunami!”

Derek emise un suono divertito e lo aiutò a rimettere tutti i giochi nella loro scatola. Era però ora di stringere i denti e iniziare la conversazione. “Allora, Scott, voglio parlarti di una cosa importante. Hai voglia di parlare con me per un po’?” gli chiese dopo aver chiuso il contenitore.

Scott si voltò e gli sorrise. “Okay.”

Derek lo prese in braccio e lo depositò sul bordo del letto, quindi trascinò verso di sé lo sgabello che usava per leggergli le storie, in modo che fossero alla stessa altezza.

“Vorrei parlarti di Stiles.”

“Stiles è il _migliore_ ,” affermò Scott con un sorriso, mentre picchiettava i palmi sulle ginocchia senza seguire alcun ritmo.

“Sono d’accordo,” ammise. “E so per certo che tu sei una delle sue persone preferite in assoluto.”

“Gli è anche piaciuta la mia storia.” La sua espressione era così pura e affettuosa che avrebbe potuto sciogliere anche il più gelido dei cuori. Ciò lo fece esitare un attimo, perché non voleva correre il rischio di rovinarla, ma… le cose sarebbero cambiate comunque e, come aveva detto suo padre, valeva la pena correre qualche rischio per amore.

“Quello di cui volevo parlarti… la cosa che penso tu debba sapere è che sento qualcosa di diverso per Stiles. Per lui provo dei sentimenti da grande.”

Scott ragionò per un attimo su quell’informazione, cercando di capire. Quindi assottigliò all’improvviso gli occhi e gli osservò il viso. “Come… come le mie mamme?” chiese, sgranando gli occhi mentre ci pensava.

Lui esitò, perché quel paragone indicava una relazione più profonda di quella che si era appena sviluppata tra lui e Stiles. “Più o meno sì. È un po’ diverso perché lui è umano e perché è una cosa nuova.”

Il bambino corrugò la fronte e fermò il movimento delle mani. Ci rimuginò un minuto. “Diventerà il tuo compagno di vita? Come lo zio Liam e la zia Stacy?” chiese, con espressione concentrata.

Lui portò il capo all’indietro. Non era il tipo di domanda che si faceva di solito a un altro licantropo, poiché trovare un compagno era un affare molto privato, ma lui non mentiva a suo figlio e non avrebbe cominciato oggi. In parte perché voleva essere sempre onesto con lui e in parte perché comunque era inutile mentire quando si viveva con un lupo. “Forse,” disse. “Non lo sappiamo ancora.”

Quello si accigliò, facendo scendere le gambe in modo da poterle muovere e battere i talloni contro la struttura del letto. “Perché no?”

“Perché ci vuole tempo per saperlo. Sai che i lupi prendono un solo compagno per tutta la vita, ma per gli umani non funziona sempre così. A volte le persone non rimangono insieme e altre, anche se ci provano, quando chiedi a un umano di essere il tuo compagno e gli dici la verità sui lupi mannari, loro non vogliono far parte della tua vita.”

Scott alzò lo sguardo su di lui, preoccupato. “Glielo dirai? E se decide che non gli piacciamo più? Non gliel’hai già detto, vero?”

“No,” disse lui, posando i palmi sulle sue ginocchia per calmarlo. “No, cucciolo, non gliel’ho detto.”

L’altro sospirò per il sollievo. Faceva male vedere la sua preoccupazione.

Lo carezzò ancora, cercando di tranquillizzarlo ulteriormente prima di continuare: “Ma se me lo chiederà, io non gli mentirò.”

Lui annuì e mormorò, “Non si dicono le bugie.”

“Giusto,” concordò. “E se non mi chiederà niente, è comunque una decisione importante, quando e se gli diremo di noi. Avrà un effetto su entrambi, quindi non inizierò quella discussione senza avertene parlato prima, okay?”

“Va bene,” rispose a bassa voce. Allungò le braccia verso di lui e Derek lo avvolse in un abbraccio stretto. Odiava vedere suo figlio triste. Ma era un fatto della vita in quanto licantropi che lui o Scott potessero essere rifiutati per via della loro natura.

“Quindi quando vedremo Stiles, faremo tutto come prima: ceneremo, leggeremo una storia insieme e…” disse con un sopracciglio inarcato e portando le dita a solleticargli i fianchi, “ _non_ parleremo di lupi mannari. D’accordo?”

“D’accordo,” rispose quello, ridacchiando e dimenandosi per sfuggire al solletico.

“Ma ora Stiles ed io faremo anche altre cose, tipo baciarci e abbracciarci; e passeremo del tempo insieme solo io e lui quando tu sei occupato.”

“Okay,” rispose lui dopo un secondo. Quindi posò improvvisamente lo sguardo su di lui con una certa espressione divertita. “E farete roba di sesso?” chiese, arricciando il naso in modo scettico.

“Anche,” ribatté lui con un ghigno ironico.

Quello scoppiò a ridere e fece versi schifati, facendosi cadere sul letto e coprendosi la faccia con le mani. “I grandi sono strani,” affermò con un’altra risatina.

Lui si limitò a ridere. “Qui hai ragione. Ma sai che altro accadrà adesso? Io e te riusciremo a passare ancora più tempo con Stiles.”

Scott allora spostò le mani e tornò a sorridere, solare come al solito. “Può venire da noi adesso?”

“Chiamiamolo e scopriamolo.”

 

Nonostante la sua agitazione residua, la cena procedette senza intoppi. La qualità del cibo fu apprezzata da tutti e le sue ansie erano del tutto superflue. La conversazione fluiva divertente e senza sforzo, com’era successo durante gli altri pasti che avevano condiviso, benché fosse un po’ diverso, ora che era _ufficiale_. Scott di tanto in tanto passava lo sguardo tra i due adulti, assumendo brevemente un’espressione pensosa per poi tornare ad ascoltare gli ultimi aneddoti di Stiles sullo sceriffo o sul lavoro alla biblioteca, oppure raccontare cosa aveva imparato quella settimana. Riuscirono persino a far sbottonare Derek sul suo ultimo libro e se avesse già altre idee per uno nuovo.

Ci furono anche altri sguardi. Una consapevolezza che attraversava l’aria tra lui e Stiles, che si aggrappava a occhiate significative tra le frasi pronunciate e i bocconi di cibo. A piccoli sorrisi privati che aumentavano il calore alla tavola, piuttosto che girargli attorno. Alla fine del pasto, Derek si chiese se riuscisse a ricordarsi una giornata bella quanto questa.

Finito di cenare, Scott portò il loro ospite di sopra per intrattenerlo mentre Derek metteva la torta sul bancone a raffreddarsi e riordinava la cucina. Occuparsi di compiti simili per sé e Scott non gli aveva mai ricordato particolarmente di suo padre e come certi doveri domestici fossero di suo dominio, su al ranch, ma questa volta si fermò a chiedersi se anche lui si sentisse così a casa, se avvertisse il calore della famiglia a riempire i momenti di quiete dei mestieri. E, benché fosse tremendamente prematuro, si permise d’indulgere in quel momento e immaginare un futuro per loro tre che fosse simile all’attimo presente.

Soddisfatto dell’ordine ristabilito e con tre fette di torta pronte su tre piattini, salì le scale, trovando gli altri due seduti sul letto di Scott e con un libro in mano.

“Oh, bene, sei qui. Ora posso finalmente godermi questo famoso libro di cui ho sentito tanto parlare,” disse Stiles, rivolgendo un sorriso a Scott, che lo ricambiò.

“Ho detto a Stiles che dovremmo leggerlo, ma non volevo cominciare senza di te,” spiegò suo figlio, guardandolo con occhi luminosi.

Lui sorrise a mo’ d’incoraggiamento. Pensava di capire la preoccupazione del bambino: come aveva notato tempo prima, la prima volta che Scott aveva parlato al bibliotecario del libro, per lui aveva un significato speciale. Come anche per Derek, per associazione. Era una cosa accennare a Stiles di _Cuore di lupo_ , ma tutt’altra era offrirsi di condividere il libro con lui nella sua cameretta, un’attività che di solito era riservata a padre e figlio. “Buona idea, cucciolo.”

Scott gli rispose con un sorriso e accettò una fetta, rassicurato. Ma, aprendo goffamente il volume con una mano sola e un ginocchio, guardò corrucciato la torta; e poi il libro; e poi di nuovo la torta. Con solo una mano da dedicare all’uno e all’altra, era evidente che non poteva goderseli entrambi.

“Ecco, leggiamo a turno,” intervenne Stiles, identificando il suo dilemma. “Leggeremo una pagina ciascuno, così ci potremo gustare la torta mentre tocca all’altro. Ma devi iniziare a leggere tu per primo perché io non ho mangiato una fetta di torta appena tolta dal forno da quando ero poco più grande di te.”

“Okay,” rispose il bambino, sorridendo e posando il suo piatto sul davanzale.

Stiles si mise in bocca il primo boccone ed emise un piccolo suono di piacere, lanciando a Derek uno sguardo pieno di deliziosa riconoscenza per poi chiudere gli occhi e assaporare la torta.

Derek decise che avrebbe cucinato torte più spesso.

“Capitolo uno: La prima luna piena,” iniziò Scott, dimenandosi brevemente mentre guardava prima l’uno e poi l’altro, emozionato di leggere il suo libro preferito. “Non era un giorno particolarmente speciale. Non per la maggior parte delle persone. Ma per un ragazzino, il secondo giorno di agosto era molto importante: anzi, quel giorno gli cambiò la vita.”

Leggeva con attenzione, ma non lentamente. Era un lettore zelante e aveva letto quella storia così tante volte che a lui veniva da chiedersi se non l’avesse quasi imparata a memoria.

“Si chiamava Ralf e aveva dieci anni. Era andato in gita con la scuola al Parco Nazionale di Yellowstone ma, al contrario degli altri bambini, non aveva nostalgia di casa. Non aveva una vera famiglia da cui tornare, solo una famiglia affidataria e, benché fossero delle brave persone, lui non le conosceva ancora bene.”

“Oh, tocca a me!” intervenne Stiles, ingoiando la forchettata di torta. “Okay,” mormorò, posando il piatto sulla scrivania e prendendo in mano il libro. “Ralf non era mai stato in un luogo come Yellowstone. Sebbene ne avesse letto delle descrizioni a scuola e avesse imparato tantissime tecniche di campeggio base in quanto membro dei boy scout, le gite a cui era andato in passato erano state in posti piccoli. Yellowstone era _grande_ , era la foresta più vasta che avesse mai visto.

“E c’erano così tanti animali che vivevano qui… La sua classe era andata a visitare la riserva degli animali selvatici al confine occidentale del parco e la guida ne aveva indicati moltissimi. Avevano incontrato un bisonte e avevano visto due orsi che giocavano, ma la sua parte preferita era quella dei branchi di lupi.”

Quando lo vide girare la pagina, Scott mise da parte il piattino, ormai vuoto, e annunciò: “Hanno riportato i lupi a Yellowstone nel 1995. È stata una buona scelta perché c’erano troppe alci e stavano danneggiando l’equilibrio naturale.”

“Hanno fatto bene, allora,” rispose Stiles. “È un bene che esistano posti come Yellowstone.”

Suo figlio annuì risoluto e si riavvicinò al libro per iniziare il suo turno.

“Per l’ultima notte della gita, si erano accampati nella foresta, in tende che avevano eretto da soli. Ma Ralf non voleva dormire, perché non voleva che il viaggio finisse. Così aspettò finché tutti gli altri non si furono addormentati e sgusciò fuori dalla sua tenda. Prese lo zaino e il bastone da montagna e cominciò a seguire il sentiero da cui erano arrivati quel pomeriggio. Si ricordava di una bella radura poco più in là e decise di tornarci per guardare le stelle.

“Era una notte speciale, la notte della luna piena. La sua insegnante aveva detto che era un evento particolare: era il primo plenilunio d’agosto, ma ce ne sarebbe stato un altro il 31. Sarebbe stata una luna blu. La luce lunare sembrava molto forte, così lontano dalla città, e lui non ebbe problemi a trovare la strada tra gli alberi.

“Quando raggiunse la radura, pensò di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello. Al suo centro c’era una bellissima lupa grigia la cui pelliccia sembrava argento puro, alla luce lunare. Inclinò il capo verso il cielo ed emise un lungo ululato la cui eco si diffuse tra gli alberi. Ralf era meravigliato dalla bellezza di quel suono. Cercò di non fare rumore, benché avesse voluto unirsi a lei e agli altri lupi che risposero al richiamo notturno, ma a quanto pareva non fu abbastanza silenzioso, perché lei rivolse i suoi occhi dorati proprio su di lui!

“Rimase immobile, quindi s’inchinò educatamente. Quando si rialzò, la lupa si girò e scomparve nel bosco. Avanzò nella radura per provare a scorgerla, ma se n’era andata via, così si sedette al centro del prato, nel punto in cui aveva visto l’animale, e si mise a osservare la luna piena per ore, finché non iniziò a sentirsi stanco.

“Era finalmente pronto a tornare all’accampamento e andare a letto. Dopotutto, non c’era modo migliore di terminare la gita se non vedere la lupa alfa ululare alla luna: ora poteva tornare a casa soddisfatto. C’era solo un piccolo problema.

“Non riusciva a ricordarsi dove fosse il sentiero che l’avrebbe riportato all’accampamento.” Scott voltò la pagina, arrivando all’inizio del secondo capitolo, per poi sospirare e chiudere il libro. “Papà dice che è meglio se si legge un solo capitolo alla volta,” spiegò a Stiles.

“Non è un cattivo consiglio,” rispose, stringendolo a sé con un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. “Così puoi goderti le parti migliori.”

Il bambino annuì saggiamente.

“Allora, che ne pensi, amico? Aspetterai che torni a trovarvi prima di leggere il secondo capitolo?” chiese, mentre Scott metteva da parte il volume.

Era più di una semplice richiesta. Quello che stava chiedendo, in fondo, era se a Scott andasse bene questa nuova situazione, se fosse disponibile a dargli un ruolo leggermente diverso nella sua vita. Suo figlio ammiccò, ragionandoci un attimo, quindi annuì. “Sì,” disse con un sorriso che si trasformò in un enorme sbadiglio. “Dovresti tornare presto,” aggiunse, accoccolandosi a lui.

“Questo è certo,” disse, piegandosi per schioccargli un bacio sulla testa per poi lasciarlo andare e alzarsi dal letto.

Impilò i piattini vuoti e li portò da basso mentre Derek aiutava Scott a mettersi il pigiama, con tanto di sbadigli sempre più grandi a tener loro compagnia.

“Stiles è il migliore,” mormorò durante uno di questi, mentre Derek posava _Cuore di lupo_ sulla scrivania e scostava le coperte.

“Ovvio,” concordò lui. “E anche tu lo sei.”

“Ti voglio bene, papà,” disse, mentre si arrampicava di nuovo sul materasso, pronto a dormire.

“Anch’io, cucciolo,” rispose, baciandogli la fronte e coprendolo con le lenzuola. Accese la lucina della notte che proiettava piccole stelle sul soffitto. “Sogni d’oro,” aggiunse, spegnendo il lampadario e chiudendo la porta.

Quando si voltò, Stiles stava finendo di salire le scale.

Esitarono entrambi per un attimo, osservandosi nella fioca luce che veniva dal piano terra. Nel silenzio e nella penombra l’atmosfera si fece presto intima. Derek gli si avvicinò finché a separarli non rimase un solo passo. Non dissero nulla, si limitarono a guardarsi: le loro occhiate furtive poterono diventare sguardi diretti.

“Vieni qui,” mormorò, prendendolo tra le braccia. Stiles andò da lui come se appartenesse già al suo abbraccio. Lo baciò lentamente e voluttuosamente, posando le labbra schiuse sulle sue, inspirando piano dal naso e assaporando il suo odore. Continuarono a baciarsi per un po’, finché i loro corpi non ebbero preso la forma l’uno dell’altro, e la linea che li separava divenne indistinguibile. Non passò molto tempo che le loro bocche iniziarono a scontrarsi con più decisione, senza un accordo vocale, gustando gli accenni di calore, umidità e la dolcezza residua della torta. Poi lo incoraggiò gentilmente a indietreggiare, appoggiando la schiena alla parete per permettere loro di avvicinarsi meglio. E consentire a lui di bloccarlo dove voleva.

Riusciva a sentire il suo cuore battere sempre più forte: avevano entrambi aspettato con ansia di passare del tempo da soli da quando avevano ridefinito la loro relazione. Le dita di Stiles si muovevano tra i suoi capelli, portandolo con una pressione decisa ad approfondire il bacio, inarcandosi contro la parete per premere il cuore contro il suo.

E non ci volle molto perché iniziassero a premere altre parti dei loro corpi le une contro le altre, con le cosce che si tendevano e i fianchi che s’inclinavano di muto accordo. Mentre con le mani esploravano il corpo dell’altro, si muovevano in una danza sinuosa che imitava movimenti più ampi di piacere fisico.

Sollevò la testa, tracciando una scia di baci e carezze verso il suo orecchio. Si fermò con la bocca contro la sua pelle, limitandosi a inspirarne l’odore per un istante. “Vieni a letto con me?” chiese contro la sua guancia, stringendo la presa sui fianchi.

“Sì, io… sì,” mormorò Stiles, baciandogli la mandibola.

Lo guidò un po’ più in là nel corridoio buio. Benché l’idea di vedere ogni centimetro del suo corpo ben illuminato lo ispirasse parecchio, non voleva squarciare quel velo d’intimità che avevano trovato nell’oscurità, così lasciò le luci spente mentre si dirigevano verso la sua camera, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. La fievole luce delle stelle che entrava dalla finestra era sufficiente al loro obiettivo.

Lo guidò verso il letto, sedendosi, senza che le loro mani e bocche si allontanassero dall’altro. Stiles salì su di lui a cavalcioni mentre Derek si stendeva, girandosi in modo d’averlo finalmente sotto di sé, e si strinsero di nuovo l’uno all’altro. Ma questa volta le sue dita avevano uno scopo preciso, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia, un’asola alla volta. Man mano che separava i due lembi di stoffa e scopriva un nuovo tratto di pelle, la copriva di baci; quando arrivò alla fine, gliela sfilò dalle braccia, posando le labbra morbide sui muscoli sodi.

Ma non appena portò la bocca sulla sua gola, avvertì un’ondata selvaggia di desiderio. Una piccola vocina sussurrò _‘mio’_ da un angolo distante dei suoi pensieri. L’impulso di porre il suo marchio era quasi irresistibile e lo assecondò, succhiando la pelle un po’ più forte finché Stiles non rabbrividì.

“Scusa,” disse, senza fiato.

“E perché?” chiese quello, sollevando il capo per prendersi un altro bacio.

I suoi jeans subirono un trattamento simile, con baci adoranti posati sulla pelle a nudo. Carezze sulla pelle calda. Posò il palmo sui suoi boxer, l’ultima sottile barriera di cotone che lo separava da lui, ma Stiles esaurì la pazienza e cominciò a occuparsi a sua volta dei bottoni di Derek. Non c’impiegò molto e si mise subito a strattonare la stoffa sulle sue spalle finché non riuscì a sfilargliela, gettandola poi di lato. Quindi gli avvolse le braccia attorno al torace, tirandolo verso di sé e girandosi in modo da stendersi sopra di lui. Potevano finalmente sentire la pelle dell’altro contro la propria.

“Io non- Dio, non hai idea di quanto ti voglia toccare. Quanto è stato difficile fermarmi quando-” s’interruppe con un lieve gemito, passando le mani lungo i fianchi di Derek e spingendo ritmicamente il bacino contro il suo, coprendogli di nuovo la bocca con la propria con determinazione. Sollevò il busto per avere le mani libere, posizionandosi sul suo bacino e andando ad aprirgli il bottone dei jeans, scostando la stoffa e infilandovi una mano. Lo carezzò brevemente, quindi riportò le dita sull’orlo dei pantaloni per tirarli verso il basso: lui recepì il messaggio e sollevò i fianchi abbastanza da permettergli di sfilarglieli. Pochi secondi dopo tutti i suoi vestiti vennero lanciati giù dal letto e Derek si ritrovò nudo sotto di lui. Stiles non perse tempo, togliendosi i boxer, così che l’unica cosa rimasta a coprirli fosse la notte.

Il calore di un altro corpo premuto contro il suo, il suono di respiri e battiti accelerati, le dolci vibrazioni nell’aria mentre Stiles si rimetteva cavalcioni su di lui e le loro erezioni si toccavano per la prima volta… era tutto ammaliante.

Passarono lentamente le mani sul corpo dell’altro mentre si muovevano, con scintille di sensazioni non solo nel punto in cui i loro inguini si sfioravano, ma anche al leggero tocco delle dita. Quando incurvò il palmo sulla guancia di Stiles e quello si voltò per posarvi un bacio, quella sensazione arrivò dritta al centro del suo essere. Tremava per l’estrema tenerezza dei loro tocchi. Il respiro dell’altro tremolò mentre spingeva l’erezione contro la sua, ma sentivano entrambi il bisogno di carezze più decise, quindi Stiles passò subito a far scivolare il corpo contro il suo con deliziosa determinazione. L’eccitazione che gli stuzzicava l’addome rendeva ogni passaggio del suo corpo una sensazione brillante e intensa, ogni flessione dei muscoli sotto le sue dita esploratrici una delizia.

Dopo un po’, Stiles si sporse in avanti, appoggiandosi a un gomito, infilando la mano sotto la spalla di Derek e riavvicinando i loro visi. L’osservò per un lungo momento per poi toccargli le labbra con le proprie in un bacio tremolante, condividendo quella vibrazione che li attraversava mentre i loro corpi s’intrecciavano. Quando sollevò la testa, diresse lo sguardo al punto in cui i loro bacini si toccavano. Portò una mano alla bocca per leccarla, quindi la spinse più in basso, avvolgendola attorno alle loro lunghezze per quanto poteva. Le sue spinte erano più deboli in questa posizione, ma ora poteva passare le dita sulle loro erezioni, calde e pulsanti.

Fece buon uso delle sue lunghe, abili dita, torcendo la presa e muovendo forte la mano. Affondò il viso contro la spalla di Derek, sfiorandogli la pelle con piccoli sbuffi frequenti e sospiri che sembravano quasi gemiti, massaggiandoli con la mano, portandoli sempre più vicino all’orgasmo con ogni tocco. Derek iniziò a muovere i fianchi contro i suoi assecondando la stretta della sua mano; sfiorò uno dei suoi capezzoli e vi passò sopra il pollice. Quello mormorò un’imprecazione contro la sua pelle per poi risollevare la testa e ricominciare a muoversi. Derek avvertiva la tensione aumentare a ogni tocco: non c’era più pausa tra una sensazione e l’altra, lo sommergevano tutte come un’unica onda che cresceva e cresceva. Cominciò ad ansimare e le sue dita si fecero scoordinate, limitandosi ad avvolgersi attorno ai bicipiti di Stiles e a stringerli.

“Sì,” sussurrò quello, con le iridi che catturavano spicchi di luce nel buio della stanza mentre gli guardava il viso, aumentando la velocità della mano e incoraggiandolo verso il baratro. “Sì, così…”

Derek ansimò e il suo corpo s’irrigidì, flettendo i muscoli addominali mentre eiaculava sulle dita di Stiles e il proprio addome. L’altro continuò a toccarlo per la durata dell’orgasmo in modo reverente, assaporando ogni scossa di piacere con occhi brillanti e labbra schiuse. Quando lui si rilassò di nuovo, Stiles si spostò per lasciarlo andare e stringere la presa attorno a sé, accelerando di nuovo. Derek lo osservò nell’oscurità, riprendendo il fiato mentre lui iniziava a perdere il suo. La consapevolezza che si stesse toccando con un palmo ricoperto del suo seme lo spinse a sollevare la testa per mordicchiargli la gola. Lo tenne stretto a sé, godendosi i guizzi dei muscoli e il modo in cui premeva il corpo contro il suo mentre rincorreva il culmine del suo piacere. Fu una questione di pochi secondi e lo vide gettare la testa all’indietro, aprendo la bocca perfetta per esalare un grido muto e liberare il suo desiderio, lasciando che s’infrangesse sulla pelle di Derek.

Quindi si lasciò ricadere di fianco a lui, completamente rilassato, passando le dita tra gli schizzi di sperma e posando il viso contro il collo di Derek. L’aria era satura dell’odore di sesso, sudore e calore ed era la cosa più bella che avesse mai annusato. Posò un dolce bacio all’attaccatura dei suoi capelli umidi, passando lentamente le mani sulla sua schiena.

Rimasero per molto tempo stesi l’uno accanto all’altro, profondamente rilassati, incerti su dove finisse il corpo dell’uno e iniziasse quello dell’altro. Ma, prima che le prime avvisaglie del sonno iniziassero a tentarli, Stiles si voltò, allontanandosi da lui a malincuore. Quando lui lo guardò, notò che aveva un’espressione rammaricata.

Con un sospiro, Stiles si mise a sedere, toccando il pavimento con i piedi e allungando un braccio per prendere uno dei fazzolettini della scatola sul comodino. “È meglio che inizi ad andare. Il mio turno inizia presto, domani,” spiegò.

“Puoi restare, se vuoi,” si ritrovò a dire lui. Ed era felice che il buio nascondesse il rossore che gli si diffuse sulle guance quando si rese conto che una parte di lui non si riferiva solo a questa notte.

Ma l’altro emise un dolce suono di dissenso, guardandolo da sopra la spalla nella penombra e portando una mano dietro di sé per stringere la sua, per poi alzarsi e raccogliere i suoi vestiti. “Non stanotte, ma…” sorrise di nuovo mentre anche Derek si alzava in piedi. “Sì, mi piacerebbe.”

Si vestirono in silenzio, ma l’atmosfera era dolce e affettuosa. Derek lo seguì fuori dalla stanza e da basso, guardandolo infilarsi le scarpe, godendosi il piacere di osservarlo e basta: il rossore residuo sul suo viso, i capelli completamente scarmigliati… Il suono delle chiavi che tintinnavano fu molto forte nella quiete della casa, quando le estrasse dalla tasca e le fece roteare sull’indice, giocherellandoci mentre uscivano in giardino.

Lo accompagnò a piedi nudi fino al marciapiede, camminando silenziosamente sull’erba. Gli venne prepotentemente in mente il loro primo appuntamento, quando avevano appena scoperto un nuovo, emozionante territorio nel loro futuro. Questa volta, però, quando Stiles si voltò non ci fu alcuna esitazione, nessuno tentennò alla possibilità di un bacio. Questa volta gli si avvicinò e si appropriò della sua bocca con una fiducia che fece accelerare i battiti del suo cuore.

Il piccolo suono di frustrazione che emise quando si scostò, però, non era cambiato. E neanche l’impulso di Derek di attirarlo di nuovo a sé.

“Noi ci- ehm…” disse Stiles, sorridendo e arrossendo mentre abbassava lo sguardo, giocherellando con la camicia di Derek, che aveva abbottonato solo a metà, per poi fare un passo indietro. Arricciò il naso e aggiunse: “Ci vediamo venerdì,” come se fosse una battuta tra loro.

E in un certo senso lo era. Il saluto ormai familiare e frequentemente inaccurato lo fece sorridere di rimando.

“Ci vediamo venerdì.”


	11. Nari Baena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grazie speciale a soft2smooth2000 per aver suggerito e tradotto la sinossi di questa favola dello Sri Lanka. Ovviamente io l’ho modificata un po’ per adattarla alle esigenze della fic. :D

Finirono davvero per rivederlo venerdì, per l’ora della favola e un’altra cena insieme. E poi di nuovo domenica per una gita al museo, mercoledì per pranzo e da quel punto in poi gli sembrò di passare insieme la maggior parte del loro tempo libero. Non capitava troppo spesso, tra Stiles che lavorava dei turni extra in biblioteca mentre Erica andava in ferie e Derek che s’immergeva nell’impegnativo procedimento di brainstorming necessario all’ideazione del prossimo libro – il che comprendeva passare molte ore in un altro mondo. Ma ora facevano innegabilmente parte della vita l’uno dell’altro.

Ed era bello.

I venerdì erano la parte migliore della settimana, però. E, benché Scott non avesse più bisogno di tenerlo accanto a sé, lui si sistemava comunque vicino a lui, perché _poteva_. Perché amava le storie che venivano raccontate, sia quelle tradizionali che quelle rivisitate, ma soprattutto quelle che parlavano di lupi. La maggior parte delle volte Stiles ne aveva una per loro. Capitava persino che li andasse a trovare con il blocco da disegno in mano per lavorare sulle illustrazioni mentre Scott leggeva e lui lavorava.

Era però molto riservato con quello che faceva, voleva che fossero una sorpresa per l’ora della favola. Questa settimana si era impegnato particolarmente sulla sua rielaborazione, cercando immagini di riferimento e blaterando di frutti esotici.

Quindi, quando arrivò il momento dell’ultima favola di quel venerdì, Derek era emozionato quanto gli altri bambini. Dovette mostrarlo con la propria espressione, perché Stiles gli rivolse un occhiolino mentre apriva il volume, rivelando disegni dettagliati e pieni di colore, con bordi che assomigliavano a pizzo.

“Questa volta vi ho portato una storia speciale che la mia amica Neha dallo Sri Lanka mi ha aiutato a creare. Sapete dov’è lo Sri Lanka?”

Tutti i bambini scossero la testa tranne Kelli, che alzò la mano e chiese: “È una fabbrica di cioccolato come quella di Willy Wonka?”

Stiles le sorrise mentre gli altri iniziarono a mormorare suoni d’assenso e a chiedere se ci fossero dei dolcetti in giro. “No, è un Paese! È un’isola vicino all’India,” spiegò, mostrando loro una mappa sul suo Tablet e zoomando per far loro vedere meglio. “Ci sono molte foreste tropicali e tanti popoli diversi, come anche animali incredibili come i leopardi e gli elefanti.

“È in una di questa giungle che inizia la nostra storia.”

 

> C’era una volta una famiglia che viveva in una bella cittadina al limitare delle giungle più profonde dello Sri Lanka. I suoi membri erano rispettati e moderatamente benestanti, tanto che il padre, Thilak, e la madre, Eromi, erano stati nominati capi villaggio. Era noto che amministrassero con giustizia gli affari della cittadina, aiutando a mantenerne l’armonia.
> 
> Tuttavia, tutto cambiò quando la figlia più piccola raggiunse la maggiore età. E qui ebbe inizio la nostra storia.
> 
> Yuvani era una ragazza vivace. Diceva quello che pensava anche quando non era il suo turno e preferiva danzare invece di camminare modestamente da un luogo all’altro. Era sempre stato così, ma i suoi genitori avevano sperato che si lasciasse queste abitudini alle spalle una volta diventata adulta.
> 
> Non le piacevano i vestiti dalle gonne strette del vecchio stile, preferendo drappeggi più morbidi che le permettevano di muoversi e ballare come voleva, decorati con magnifici ricami e composti da veli di sottile seta, seguendo la moda delle grandi città. Questi stili però erano nuovi e alcuni membri anziani della cittadina li ritenevano scandalosi e troppo appariscenti.
> 
> Si annoiava anche della semplice vita che conduceva al villaggio. Voleva parlare di cose interessanti o giocare spensierata, solo per la gioia di essere viva; essendo la più piccola di molte sorelle, le quali erano tutte felicemente sposate, ora, non aveva più nessuno con cui intrattenersi. Erano rimaste poche persone della sua età che non fossero già sposate e dedite alla famiglia e al lavoro. Così passava le giornate nella piazza centrale, sperando d’incontrare viandanti al mercato o fermandosi alla locanda. Ciononostante, resisteva a ogni tentativo di trovarle uno spasimante. Ogni uomo che le presentavano i suoi genitori non andava bene. Erano tutti troppo seri o troppo freddi. Alcuni la fissavano in modo spiacevole e altri la ignoravano del tutto, mostrando interesse solo per la sua dote o un’alleanza con la sua famiglia. Altri ancora suggerivano che avrebbero potuto sposarla solo se avesse cominciato a vestirsi in modo più dimesso o a ingentilire le sue parole.
> 
> Non avendo più sorelle a tenerle compagnia la notte, raccontava alla luna le storie dei corteggiatori strani o spiacevoli che aveva rifiutato di giorno in giorno. Alcune volte avrebbe potuto giurare che la luna rideva insieme a lei.
> 
> _‘Oh, luna, vorrei tanto trovare uno spasimante che trovasse le mie parole divertenti invece che offensive.’_
> 
> Ma la luna non rispose.
> 
> Quello che non sapeva era che non era la luna ad ascoltarla, ma uno sciacallo che entrava nel villaggio per dar la caccia a facili prede e intrattenersi con i suoi racconti. La sua tana era nel cuore della giungla e si sentiva solo senza una famiglia a tenergli compagnia. Era anche difficile evitare i cacciatori che a volte entravano nel suo territorio e, quando sgattaiolava nella cittadina per non incontrarli, si metteva spesso a sedere sotto la finestra di Yuvani la sera, perché lei era la persona più interessante che vivesse lì.
> 
> Quando passò sotto la finestra dei suoi genitori, li sentì parlare.
> 
> _‘E pensare che oggi ha deciso che arrampicarsi sul mangostano per raccoglierne i frutti maturi fosse più importante di rimanere presentabile per il suo corteggiatore,’_ stava dicendo sua madre, con un tono di voce a tratti frustrato e divertito.
> 
> _‘Non ne sono sorpreso, ma di certo Juniu lo era! Ah, ma abbiamo altre cose di cui preoccuparci oltre a nostra figlia. Gli abitanti mi hanno detto che il problema dello sciacallo sta peggiorando,’_ disse suo padre.
> 
> _‘Allora dovremo incaricare dei cacciatori di catturarlo,’_ decise lei. _‘Dovrebbero tornare dalla loro battuta di caccia domani o dopodomani.’_
> 
> _‘A-ha! Ci sono! I cacciatori le possono portare lo sciacallo come sposo. A questo ritmo, sarà l’unica possibilità che le sarà rimasta.’_
> 
> _‘Oh, smettila,’_ disse la madre, non riuscendo però a contenere una risata, aggiungendo: _‘Anche se in effetti sarebbero fatti l’uno per l’altra. Uno sciacallo sarebbe quasi tanto intelligente e selvaggio quanto lei.’_
> 
> _‘Infatti,’_ rispose lui, ridacchiando e sospirando. _‘Forse dovremmo ricordarcene la prossima volta. Di certo riusciremo a trovare qualcuno che la renda felice.’_
> 
> _‘Ci riusciremo, caro, è certo.’_
> 
> E a quel punto andarono anche loro a dormire. Ma le loro parole avevano fatto germogliare un’idea nella mente di Nalin. Sarebbero stati perfetti l’uno per l’altra se lui fosse stato un uomo e lei un lupo e, se si fossero sposati, lui avrebbe ottenuto la protezione dei suoi genitori.
> 
> Cominciando a dirigersi verso la sua tana, stando attento al ritorno dei cacciatori, il germoglio cominciò a mettere radici. Si ricordò di un avvenimento di molto tempo prima in cui la strega della giungla aveva usato un incantesimo per trasformare un uomo in una donna, in modo da correggere l’errore della sua nascita così che il suo corpo e il suo spirito potessero essere di nuovo in armonia. E così iniziò a formarsi un piano. Sarebbe andato dalla strega, che viveva nel cuore della giungla, non lontano da lui, e avrebbe chiesto il suo consiglio. Infatti, benché trovasse Yuvani interessante e divertente, il patto che avrebbe potuto stringere con i suoi genitori era per lui di grande importanza.
> 
> _‘Ah, ma lo spirito di quella donna era intrappolato in un corpo di uomo. Il tuo spirito ha qualità sia di un uomo che di uno sciacallo, quindi non riuscirei a trasformarti per sempre.’_
> 
> _‘E io non lo vorrei, mi piace la mia pelliccia.’_
> 
> Le promise il denaro della dote di Yuvani e la protezione dai cacciatori che avrebbe ottenuto se tutto fosse andato secondo i suoi piani. La vecchia strega gli disse che la notte del primo quarto di luna il totem incantato l’avrebbe trasformato in un uomo e che avrebbe avuto due settimane per raggiungere il suo obiettivo, ma quando la luna avrebbe raggiunto l’ultimo quarto, sarebbe tornato a essere un lupo fino al termine della luna nuova.
> 
> Gli sembrava un patto ragionevole e accettò la statuetta. Passò i giorni successivi a preparare la tana per l’arrivo della sua sposa, approfondendo le fondamenta e raccogliendo molti bastoni. Quindi iniziò a dirigersi di nuovo verso la cittadina. Lì aspettò per un altro giorno che sorgesse la luna nella fase del primo quarto: quando ciò avvenne, si ritrovò a crescere e crescere, finché non fu alto come un uomo. Non era mai stato così grande! Scoprì anche di essere forte, quando testò le sue nuove braccia e gambe. Aveva la forma esatta della statuetta in legno della strega, con tanto di vestiti eleganti. All’alba si era abituato alla sua nuova forma ed entrò nel villaggio.
> 
> Ora non doveva nascondersi e passare per i vicoli bui. Ora assomigliava agli altri abitanti e camminava su due gambe come loro. Non perse tempo e andò direttamente alla casa dei capi villaggio, che lo ricevettero con curiosità.
> 
> _‘Il mio nome è Nalin,’_ disse lo sciacallo, rivolgendo loro un elegante inchino formale. _‘Mi chiedevo se potessi approfittare di un attimo del vostro tempo. Non vengo spesso in città, ma l’ultima volta che sono andato al mercato non ho potuto fare a meno di notare vostra figlia.’_
> 
> Thilak si fece un po’ ansioso, chiedendosi se sua figlia avesse di nuovo combinato qualcosa. _‘Sì, è uno spirito irrequieto, temo.’_
> 
> _‘Vive ancora con voi? Ha l’aria di aver raggiunto da tempo la maggiore età… Forse è promessa a qualcuno?’_ chiese, benché conoscesse la risposta.
> 
> _‘No, a nessuno. Ha molte sorelle maggiori e la sua dote è modesta. Inoltre, come avete notato, il suo spirito… non è facile da domare.’_
> 
> _‘Ah, ma è proprio questo che cerco in una moglie! E non ho bisogno che mi porti grandi ricchezze in dote, la mia terra ne è già piena.’_
> 
> Alle sue parole Eromi si fece speranzosa. _‘Venite a chiedere un accordo matrimoniale, dunque?’_
> 
> _‘Ebbene sì.’_
> 
> Lei lo osservò per un attimo, quindi si girò in un allegro turbinio di gonne per andare in cerca di Yuvani e impedirle di arrampicarsi di nuovo su un albero e rovinare tutto.
> 
> _‘Allora discutiamo degli accordi,’_ disse il padre.
> 
> _‘Non esigo molto, ma sarei estremamente compiaciuto se con questa unione potessimo concordare che ai cacciatori sia vietato di introdursi nelle mie terre, a prescindere da cosa stiano cacciando, lepri o sciacalli. E il fidanzamento deve essere breve, perché non posso rimanere qui per più di una settimana.’_
> 
> A Thalik sembrò un ottimo affare e accettò i suoi termini. Ma c’era un’ultima cosa che lo preoccupava. _‘So che la sua dote non è molto importante per voi, ma le sue capre sono vicine alla data in cui partoriranno i nuovi capretti, e non saranno pronte a partire entro una settimana. Se voi foste disposto a sposarla e permetterci di portarvi le capre in occasione della nostra prima visita, allora sono più che propenso ad accettare la vostra proposta.’_
> 
> _‘Anche io,’_ disse Nalin, compiaciuto, e chiese di poter vedere Yuvani per farle la sua proposta.
> 
> Prima di presentarla, sua madre si raccomandò di comportarsi bene. _‘Quando capiterà di nuovo che uno spasimante come questo, bello e ricco, venga di nuovo a chiedere la tua mano?’_ le chiese, cercando di convincerla.
> 
> Ma a Yuvani questo consiglio non piacque affatto. Secondo lei, il suo futuro marito avrebbe dovuto conoscere la sua vera indole. Così, invece di comportarsi con dolcezza, marciò dritta nella stanza in cui l’aspettava Nalin e lo osservò, sospettosa. Non riuscì però a trovare alcun difetto nel suo aspetto: non trovò alcun segno di malattia o di età avanzata, né una curva malvagia della bocca. Anzi, nei suoi occhi vide una luce dispettosa, così gli chiese: _‘Voi desiderate sposarmi?’_
> 
> Lui fu felice di vedere il suo spirito vivace nelle sue iridi. _‘Con tutto il cuore.’_
> 
> _‘Come potete desiderarlo così tanto se mi avete appena conosciuta?’_
> 
> Suo padre corrugò la fronte ma, come al solito, lei non demorse.
> 
> Con sua sorpresa, Nalin scoppiò a ridere. _‘Voi mi avete appena incontrato, ma io vi ho vista molte volte al villaggio. Attirate l’attenzione con il modo in cui vi muovete e vi vestite.’_
> 
> Yuvani non riuscì a controbattere. Invece inclinò i fianchi e indicò la propria figura. _‘E le mie vesti non vi offendono? Perché non ho intenzione di modificarle per nessun uomo, marito o no.’_
> 
> Lui rise di nuovo. _‘Perché mai dovrei chiedervi di cambiarle quando a voi piacciono tanto?’_
> 
> Lei fu di nuovo sorpresa e questa volta decise di sedersi con lui e conoscerlo meglio, così che anche lui potesse conoscere lei. Lo sciacallo aveva ascoltato le sue lamentele da sotto la finestra e sapeva come conquistarla: le promise di mostrarle panorami che non aveva mai visto prima. L’incontro andò così bene che Yuvani ne rimase molto colpita e, quando quella sera i suoi genitori le chiesero cosa volesse fare, acconsentì alle nozze.
> 
> E fu così che lo sciacallo ottenne la protezione delle sue terre e, soddisfatti tutti, vennero iniziate le preparazioni frettolose per il matrimonio. Alla fine della settimana ci fu una grande celebrazione. Il matrimonio avvenne con una certa fretta, ma fu bellissimo e tutti i partecipanti erano felici. In quei sette giorni Nalin finì per provare molto affetto per Yuvani e quasi si pentì dell’inganno, ma era un po’ egoista e dispettoso per natura e l’intera faccenda era molto divertente.
> 
> L’ottavo giorno iniziarono il viaggio per arrivare alla loro nuova casa. In questa forma, però, si procedeva più lentamente e la notte in cui la luna avrebbe cominciato a calare si stava avvicinando in fretta. Invece di avere a disposizione qualche giorno per sistemarsi nella loro tana e migliorarne la struttura per la sua sposa, sarebbero arrivati con solo un giorno di scarto. Man mano che i giorni passavano, l’affetto di Nalin per sua moglie cresceva, come anche quello di lei per lui.
> 
> Cominciò a preoccuparsi che al loro arrivo non sarebbe stata felice. Allora una sera aspettò che si fosse ritirata nella tenda per dormire e chiamò uno dei pipistrelli che volavano alla luce del crepuscolo e, quando quello rispose al suo richiamo, gli sussurrò un favore all’orecchio per poi guardarlo volare via. Il giorno dopo vide una scimmia e chiamò anche lei, sussurrandole la sua richiesta mentre raccoglieva dei frutti da un albero. Il pipistrello diffuse la notizia tra le creature della notte e la scimmia tra quelle del giorno, così, insieme, gli animali che vivevano nel territorio dello sciacallo si riunirono e contribuirono ognuno a modo suo.
> 
> Quando arrivarono a destinazione, Yuvani vide la casa che le aveva preparato e divenne confusa e un po’ turbata. Benché gli amici dello sciacallo avessero diffuso la sua richiesta e gli fossero venuti in aiuto per completare la tana, essa non assomigliava al tipo di casa a cui era abituata la ragazza.
> 
> _‘So che non è tradizionale, mia amata, ma noi non siamo persone tradizionali, no?’_ disse.
> 
> Lei ne era scettica, ma decise che non avesse tutti i torti. Era bella in modo particolare, benché fosse fatta di fango e bastoni; gli animali avevano intrecciato fiori e viticci alla struttura.
> 
> _‘E se vorrai modificarla in qualsiasi modo, sarà fatto come dici. Devi solo dirmi qual è il tuo desiderio e io cercherò di realizzarlo.’_
> 
> Yuvani fu compiaciuta delle sue parole. _‘È diversa dal solito, ma… mi piace.’_
> 
> Così si mise a esplorare la sua nuova casa. La mancanza di un giardino vero e proprio la lasciò perplessa, ma lui le mostrò dove crescessero le piante selvatiche e gli alberi da frutto nelle vicinanze. Con sua grande delizia, Yuvani scoprì che lì vicino c’era un bellissimo mangostano pieno di frutti quasi maturi. Prima che lui si potesse offrire di arrampicarsi sull’albero e prendergliene un po’, lei era già sui suoi rami a raccoglierli da sé. Nalin rise quando li lanciò verso di lui e lei rise di rimando vedendolo far fatica a tenerli tutti tra le braccia. Passarono il resto della giornata preparando con piacere la loro nuova casa.
> 
> Ma, quando il sole cominciò a tramontare, Nalin si rese conto che le dovesse spiegare tutta la sua storia, così preparò un falò e la fece sedere, raccontandole tutto.
> 
> Dapprima lei rise, pensando che si stesse prendendo gioco di lei; ma quando si rese conto che diceva sul serio, non poté fare a meno di turbarsi.
> 
> _‘Perché non me l’hai detto prima?’_ chiese, allontanandosi da lui, spaventata.
> 
> _‘Perché tu non mi avresti sposato e io mi ritroverei senza moglie e senza la protezione dai cacciatori che mi ha garantito la tua famiglia.’_
> 
> Ma la sua risposta non la placò, anzi, sembrò peggiorare il suo turbamento.
> 
> Yuvani pianse per giorni nella loro piccola capanna e lo sciacallo fu sorpreso di scoprire che le sue lacrime lo rendessero molto infelice. Era una sensazione nuova per lui, dato che in passato aveva dovuto preoccuparsi solo di sé. Così tentò di portarle doni che avrebbero potuto farla sentire meglio. Le portò i frutti del mangostano e fiori che posò sul terreno davanti all’entrata.
> 
> Infine andò dalla strega per portarle il denaro che le doveva.
> 
> _‘Perché sei così triste, amico mio?’_ gli chiese.
> 
> _‘Mia moglie ora sa del mio inganno e non ne è contenta.’_
> 
> _‘Ah, allora hai finito per provare affetto per lei, come speravo.’_
> 
> _‘Sì,’_ ammise. ‘ _Ho provato a spiegare, ma non può capirmi in questa forma.’_
> 
> _‘No, solo gli animali e le persone con doni come i miei possono parlarti. Bene! Devi trovare un altro modo di farti perdonare,’_ affermò.
> 
> _‘Ho tentato! Le porto cibo e fiori, ma lei non li vuole.’_
> 
> _‘Ma tu mi hai detto che è una ragazza speciale. Devi trovare qualcosa di speciale per dimostrarle i tuoi veri sentimenti.’_
> 
> Con il suo consiglio bene a mente, lo sciacallo tornò alla tana per pensare. Mentre la luna si alzava all’orizzonte, si accorse che sua moglie stesse mormorando qualcosa. Si avvicinò alla finestrella della capanna e si sedette sotto di essa, come aveva fatto molte volte in passato.
> 
> _‘Oh, amica luna, mi trovi in un luogo davvero strano,’_ stava dicendo alla falce lunare. _‘Avrei dovuto stare più attenta quando desideravo vivere avventure. Avevo sperato di viaggiare fino alle grandi città, di incontrare persone nuove e acquistare bellissime vesti per adornarle con gemme preziose.’_
> 
> L’ascoltò per qualche tempo, ricordandosi le notti in cui si sedeva sotto il suo davanzale per sentirla parlare. Ritornò per molti giorni, ridendo alle sue battute e cercando di trovare indizi su cosa le piacesse in particolare.
> 
> _‘Raccontami di lei,’_ gli chiese la sua amica strega quando tornò a farle visita.
> 
> _‘È uno spirito libero e le piace avere una sua opinione su tutto. Mi ha raccontato spesso di voler avere avventure e alcune delle storie che le ho raccontato sulla via del ritorno l’avevano divertita. Le piacciono le vesti ingioiellate delle città.’_
> 
> _‘A-ha! Ecco una cosa che puoi fare: le devi portare un gioiello! Vai alla sorgente in cui si raduna l’acqua che sgorga dal suolo e lì, tra la sabbia, forse troverai una gemma.’_
> 
> Seguì il suo suggerimento e trovò un gioiello scintillante d’immensa bellezza, che portò a Yuvani. Dapprima pensò di aver fallito di nuovo, ma quando si svegliò, la mattina dopo, vide che la gemma era sparita e non riusciva più a sentirla piangere. Continuava però a non uscire.
> 
> Tornò dalla strega per aggiornarla sul suo successo parziale.
> 
> _‘Cos’altro predilige?’_
> 
> _‘I frutti del mangostano, ma gliene ho già portati molti e non sono riuscito a ottenere il suo favore. Le piace danzare ovunque vada, ma soprattutto quando c’è musica.’_
> 
> _‘Ah, allora devi prendere questo tamburo e chiedere agli uccelli di cantare per te, così che lei possa danzare.’_
> 
> Fece come gli era stato consigliato e portò il tamburo fino alla sua radura. Chiamò gli uccelli e chiese loro di cantare una canzone per sua moglie mentre lui cominciava a battere le zampe sul tamburo, creando un ritmo forte e regolare.
> 
> Incuriosita, Yuvani uscì dalla capanna per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Dopo un attimo iniziò a capire e, per la prima volta da molti giorni, Nalin vide un sorriso sbocciare sul suo volto. La musica la spinse presto a ballare e, quando gli uccelli si stancarono di cinguettare e volarono via, lei non corse a nascondersi di nuovo in casa. Ma divenne di nuovo seria e lo tenne a distanza quando provò ad avvicinarsi.
> 
> Avendo fatto tesoro dei suggerimenti della strega, il giorno dopo pensò a lungo a cosa le piacesse. Improvvisamente, quando il calore di mezzogiorno lo spinse ad abbeverarsi al torrente, ebbe un’idea: le piaceva giocare nelle fontane!
> 
> Benché non ci fossero fontane nella giungla, lui aveva qualcosa di meglio. Quando tornò alla tana, la convinse a uscire e a seguirlo brevemente nella foresta finché non raggiunsero il torrente. Questa volta però le fece seguire la corrente, fino al punto in cui le rocce si separavano e l’acqua formava una bellissima cascata.
> 
> Yuvani ne fu deliziata e si affrettò ad andare a giocare nel laghetto. Quando lo schizzò scherzosamente con dell’acqua, Nalin si tuffò insieme a lei e passarono molto tempo a giocare insieme, schizzandosi e rincorrendosi.
> 
> Quando infine tornarono a casa, lei si sedette di fianco al falò e gl’indicò con la mano di avvicinarsi affinché si potessero asciugare insieme.
> 
> _‘Tu sei mio marito,’_ gli disse finalmente. _‘So che sei tu e non solo uno sciacallo dal modo in cui ti comporti. Benché non sia stato del tutto onesto, sei tu l’uomo che mi ha sposato e ora apparteniamo l’una all’altro, sebbene questa situazione sia molto stravagante.’_
> 
> Lui annuì per mostrare di essere d’accordo.
> 
> _‘E quale altro marito giocherebbe con me ai piedi di una cascata o mi porterebbe il canto degli uccelli o mi ascolterebbe così attentamente da sapere quali cose preferisco? Non c’è nessun altro pretendente che avrebbe fatto tutto questo. Quando sarai di nuovo in grado di parlare, devi dirmi cosa posso fare io per renderti altrettanto felice.’_
> 
> Fu molto compiaciuto quando Yuvani si raggomitolò contro la sua pelliccia calda per guardare il tramonto al suo fianco. Benché ci volle del tempo per ricostruire la fiducia e felicità dei primi tempi, i loro spiriti erano all’altezza della sfida. Riuscirono in poco tempo a trovare un equilibrio dei tratti unici di entrambi. E così continuarono per molte settimane: Yuvani mantenne le sue abitudini non convenzionali e Nalin continuò a passare da uomo a lupo, ma riuscirono a trovare la felicità mentre costruivano insieme la loro casa.
> 
> Tuttavia, la storia non era giunta al termine.
> 
> Alcuni mesi dopo i genitori di Yuvani arrivarono nella giungla, portando il resto della sua dote: alcune capre e anche delle galline, ora che lo sciacallo aveva smesso di cibarsi del pollame della cittadina. Per protezione, portarono con sé il loro segugio più poderoso, seguendo le indicazioni sparse nella foresta sul sentiero in disuso.
> 
> Ma, quando arrivarono alla nuova casa della figlia, rimasero stupefatti dal suo aspetto poco tradizionale. A peggiorare le cose, Nalin, che non si era aspettato visitatori, tornò trotterellando nella radura con la lepre che aveva catturato per cena in bocca.
> 
> _‘Il maledetto sciacallo!’_ esclamò Thalik. _‘Prendilo!’_ ordinò al segugio.
> 
> Nalin si voltò per scappare, ma non voleva abbandonare sua moglie nel caso in cui i suoi genitori volessero portarla via. Quindi fece girare il cane attorno alla radura, ma l’animale era sorprendentemente veloce e sveglio e riuscì a ricondurlo verso la capanna, sperando di metterlo con le spalle al muro.
> 
> _‘Yuvani, dove sei?’_ chiamò sua madre, preoccupata.
> 
> _‘Madre?’_ chiese Yuvani, uscendo dalla tana e sorpresa da tutto quel fracasso.
> 
> A quel punto il segugio si lanciò su Nalin.
> 
> _‘Fermo!’_ gridò la ragazza, mettendosi tra di loro. _‘Indietro, segugio, torna dal tuo padrone.’_
> 
> Il cane indietreggiò, obbedendo al suo ordine deciso.
> 
> _‘Padre, perché hai ordinato al tuo segugio di attaccare mio marito?’_ volle sapere, posando una mano sulla spalla dello sciacallo.
> 
> _‘Marito? Ma Yuvani, i tuoi occhi sono forse annebbiati dalla magia?’_
> 
> Sua madre esclamò: _‘Oh, siamo stati maledetti per averti spinto a sposarti. È uno sciacallo, non un uomo!’_
> 
> _‘Sciò,’_ disse lei, facendo cenno al cane di tornare al fianco di suo padre. _‘È uno sciacallo solo ogni tanto. Avete approvato l’uomo che era quando si è presentato a voi.’_ I suoi genitori la fissarono, allibiti. _‘Rimanete fino al sorgere della luna, stanotte, e vedrete che dico il vero.’_
> 
> Eromi e Thalik si avvicinarono l’uno all’altra e discussero il da farsi, per poi girarsi di nuovo verso di lei. L’afferrarono in fretta e furia e la trascinarono via, mentre il segugio li seguiva, proteggendoli, e cominciarono a correre tra gli alberi, determinati a portarla a casa.
> 
> Nalin li seguì a distanza, uggiolando per l’angoscia. Ma, quando il padre ordinò di nuovo al cane di attaccarlo, Yuvani urlò e scalciò finché i suoi genitori non riuscirono più a trattenerla.
> 
> _‘Fermatevi, dovete fermarvi!’_ esclamò, correndo da Nalin. _‘È mio marito!’_
> 
> _‘Anche se fosse vero, non avrei dovuto sottoporti a questo,’_ rispose suo padre, indicando con la torcia lo sciacallo e la capanna. _‘Dobbiamo chiamare immediatamente i cacciatori. Ti troveremo un marito come si deve.’_
> 
> Ma, come sempre, Yuvani non si lasciò intimidire, rimanendo al fianco di suo marito. _‘Ammetto di essere stata sorpresa, dapprima, ma preferisco che ogni tanto sia un furbo sciacallo invece di una crudele bestia come possono essere alcune persone, benché rimangano sempre in forma umana.’_
> 
> _‘Ma-’_
> 
> _‘Se avesse voluto farmi del male, ne avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo. Non sto forse bene?’_ chiese, determinata.
> 
> _‘In effetti ha un bell’aspetto…’_ ammise Thalik, rivolto a sua moglie.
> 
> _‘E non si è forse preso cura di me?’_ aggiunse, indicando la capanna e i giardini.
> 
> _‘Benché particolare, la sua casa sembra piacevole e lei è in salute e ben nutrita,’_ ammise Eromi, rivolta al marito.
> 
> _‘E avete entrambi dato la vostra benedizione a Nalin, non è così?’_
> 
> I due si guardarono, ma si resero conto di non poterle dare torto. _‘È vero,’_ ammisero.
> 
> _‘Allora venite. Dovete sedervi accanto al fuoco e io vi porterò frutti selvatici e vi racconterò come procede la mia nuova vita.’_
> 
> E così i suoi genitori tornarono verso la capanna e, quando sorse la luna, Nalin riprese la sua forma umana e implorò che comprendessero. Il giorno successivo, Yuvani mostrò loro tutte le sue cose preferite e, quando videro quanto fosse felice di ballare alla musica del canto degli uccelli e giocare vicino alla cascata, videro che questo matrimonio non era, in effetti, una maledizione.
> 
> Anzi, era quello che avevano da sempre desiderato per lei.

 

“Perché Yuvani e Nalin vissero per sempre…”

“Felici e contenti!” esclamarono i bambini, com’era tradizione.

Derek si ritrovò a osservare la piccola Allison alla fine della storia. Si chiese se un giorno avesse dovuto assumere un ruolo simile in quanto genitore di Scott. I bambini si raggrupparono attorno a Stiles per guardare le immagini dello sciacallo dorato e del frutto del mangostano che aveva sul Tablet.

Nel frattempo, Chris Argent stava procedendo controcorrente nel flusso di genitori per intercettarlo, benché stesse tenendo le mani in tasca e stesse camminando in modo deliberatamente tranquillo. Se aveva tratto la stessa conclusione allegorica, non sembrava che gli desse fastidio.

Derek lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Scott, in piedi vicino alla sua amica per osservare le foto, per poi voltarsi verso Chris.

“Sembra che mia figlia abbia preso il suo in simpatia.”

Lui sollevò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia, guardando di nuovo i bambini. “Così pare. È un problema per lei?”

“No, per quanto sia sorprendente. Però,” aggiunse, ridacchiando e sollevando il mento, “dubito che sarebbe importato. Allison sa come ottenere quello che vuole.”

Per nulla sorpreso, lui annuì lentamente. Ammise a bassa voce: “Anche Scott sembra molto incuriosito da lei.”

“Allison, ehm,” iniziò, assumendo un’espressione impacciata e grattandosi la barba corta. “Ha chiesto il permesso di invitare Scott a giocare, ma logisticamente parlando… Non è che non…”

Lui fece una smorfia. “Benché non diffidi di lei, non mi fido neanche.”

“Esatto.”

Dopo un attimo sospirò. “Luoghi pubblici e con noi due presenti?”

L’altro corrugò la fronte, pensandoci. “Potrebbe funzionare. Si potrebbe fare in biblioteca, dopo l’ora della favola,” disse, osservando la figlia e Scott che mettevano in atto la loro idea, dirigendosi insieme verso i giocattoli mentre gli altri bambini e adulti si allontanavano.

“Per me funziona,” ammise Derek.

Si squadrarono per un attimo, quindi annuirono e si separarono, andando in direzioni opposte come due magneti che si respingevano dopo essere stati spinti innaturalmente l’uno contro l’altro.

Non era sorprendente che la sua traiettoria lo portò da Stiles. Si trattava di un altro tipo di magnetismo, in quel caso.

Gli spiegò in parte la situazione. Probabilmente non gli era chiara l’importanza di questo periodo di prova, ma valeva la pena ritardare i loro piani per il pomeriggio. Avevano intenzione di uscire a cena tutti e tre insieme per poi guardare il tramonto al parco, ma con Allison presente e Chris di umore apparentemente indulgente, Scott era entusiasta all’idea di rimanere a giocare.

Stiles aveva finito di lavorare e non c’era davvero bisogno che rimanesse, ora che i loro piani erano cambiati… ma lo fece lo stesso, intrecciando le dita alle sue mentre passeggiavano tra uno scaffale e l’altro, lasciando i bambini a giocare.

Per un po’ non parlarono, limitandosi a camminare, mettendo ogni tanto un libro al posto giusto e godendosi la quiete. Infine Stiles si fermò, contraendo le labbra come se stesse rimuginando su qualcosa. Lui gli si fermò accanto, offrendogli un sorriso.

“Ehi, ehm, è da un po’ che ti vorrei chiedere una cosa,” disse, evitando di guardarlo mentre spostava di qua e di là alcuni dei volumi sulle mensole.

Quel comportamento elusivo gli fece inarcare un sopracciglio, ma gli si avvicinò e lo incoraggiò: “Dimmi.”

“A dire la verità sarebbe più accurato dire che è da un po’ che penso a una cosa su cui vorrei la tua opinione. Non volevo farlo sembrare strano. Quello che voglio dire è che ci penso da molto prima di conoscerti e ora è solo una coincidenza che ti conosca e che tu abbia una conoscenza approfondita-” s’interruppe, schiarendosi la gola. “Okay, no, dirlo così ha solo peggiorato le cose… Vedi, stavo _tentando_ di trovare un modo di chiedertelo senza che sembrasse… strano. O roba simile. E, ah, cavolo,” rise, inclinando la testa all’indietro. “Già, a quanto pare la missione è fallita su tutti i fronti.”

Derek si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, guardandolo di sbieco. “E allora?” chiese, sbuffando divertito e prendendo pigramente in mano un libro. “Mi sembra che l’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato di qualcosa di ‘strano’ ce la siamo cavati piuttosto bene.”

L’altro s’immobilizzò, lasciando una mano su un libro che aveva appena posato sullo scaffale. “Oh. Non hai tutti i torti.”

“Forse mi piaci così,” aggiunse sbrigativamente, rimettendo a posto il volume.

Stiles gli lanciò un’occhiata con la coda dell’occhio, quindi abbassò la testa, giocherellando con il bordo di una mensola di fronte a lui mentre le guance gli diventavano rosse. “Okay, allora: ecco. Ti ricordi che una volta mi hai detto che… forse le mie storie e i miei disegni erano pubblicabili?”

Lui l’osservò, sorpreso. “Senza ‘forse’,” affermò. “Sono ottimi. E hanno un potenziale eccellente.”

Stiles soffiò dalla bocca e disse: “Grazie. Davvero. Ma vorrei chiarire che non sto- tipo,” fece dei cenni indecifrabili con le mani, “andando a caccia di complimenti. Te lo sto chiedendo perché sei un autore. Voglio sapere qual è la tua opinione professionale.”

“Questa _è_ la mia opinione professionale, Stiles, come anche quella personale.”

L’altro si mordicchiò brevemente il labbro. “Davvero?”

“Davvero,” rispose, prendendo un libro fuori posto e assicurandosi di usare un tono disinvolto quando propose: “Anzi, sarei felice di organizzare un incontro con la mia curatrice editoriale. Può darsi che il tuo lavoro non appartenga all’ambito di cui si occupa di solito, ma saprà di certo con chi poterti mettere in contatto.”

“Ma…” iniziò quello con una smorfia, spostando leggermente gli occhiali. “Vedi, è proprio quello che volevo evitare… Non voglio che tu pensi che stia cercando di…” agitò le mani in aria, “sai… approfittare della nostra-”

Ma l’attenzione di Derek si ridiresse bruscamente verso l’area gioco quando udì una voce orribilmente familiare dire: “Allie, piccola, scusa il ritardo!”

Passò all’azione senza fermarsi a dare spiegazioni a Stiles, facendo ricadere sulla mensola il libro che aveva in mano.

“Zia Kate!” cinguettò la vocina di Allison, tutta felice. “Sei venuta!”

“Certo che sono venuta. E questo è il tuo nuovo amichetto…” mormorò con una voce apparentemente dolce. “Oh, tu devi essere Scott-”

“Papà!” gridò quello nello stesso momento in cui Derek sbucò da dietro uno degli scaffali, dirigendosi in fretta verso di lei.

“Tu stagli alla larga,” le intimò, scagliandosi su di lei. Non fece in tempo ad alzarsi che lui le mise una mano attorno alla gola e, senza esitazione, la trascinò lontano da suo figlio e la spinse contro il fianco di uno degli scaffali.

Lei si limitò a ghignare, pazza come sempre, senza un accenno di paura negli occhi benché sapesse quanto lui potesse essere letale. “Ehi, _cagnaccio_ ,” disse, digrignando i denti mentre colpiva il legno con la testa, stringendo le mani attorno ai suoi polsi nel tentativo di trovare un punto su cui far leva.

“Derek,” l’ammonì Chris con voce tesa.

Lui lo ignorò, avvicinandosi al volto della vedova e ringhiando: “Dimmi perché non dovrei squarciarti la gola in questo istante, fottuta assassina.”

Quella rise.

Gli rise in faccia.

“Oh, andiamo, Hale,” rispose, pronunciando il nome come se fosse una parolaccia. “Sappiano entrambi che non lo farai mai.”

Lui latrò, stringendo la presa sul suo collo mentre gli artigli cominciavano a crescere.

“Papà?” la voce preoccupata di Scott lo fece tornare alla lucidità.

Quindi tornò a essere consapevole di cosa stesse succedendo attorno a lui tutto d’un colpo. Chris che ripeteva l’avvertimento di lasciar andare sua sorella. Allison che tirava su col naso, spaventata. Stiles che avanzava nella sua visione periferica e gli posava cautamente una mano sul braccio.

La lasciò andare e mentre lei tentava di rimanere in piedi, lui indietreggiò, portando Stiles con sé e tornando al punto in cui si trovava suo figlio, che sembrava un cucciolo sperduto nel mezzo della stanza. Si posizionò tra lei e Scott, il quale si aggrappò con forza ai suoi jeans.

“Oh, che carini,” mormorò Kate, asciugandosi con il palmo le gocce di sangue che stavano iniziando a sgorgare dai sottilissimi tagli sulla sua gola. “Ti sei trovato una cagna che si prenda cura del tuo piccolo branco.”

“Kate, siamo in pubblico,” l’avvertì Chris, lanciando un’occhiata significativa agli spettatori incuriositi che, attratti dal trambusto, si erano avvicinati da altre parti della biblioteca.

Lei adocchiò prima il fratello, poi gli estranei lì vicino per poi ridere piano, sebbene sembrasse accettare che avesse ragione, raddrizzandosi. “Va bene. Non sono qui per chiacchierare, comunque. Sono solo venuta a guardare negli occhi… _l’uomo_ …” disse, dopo una breve pausa e una risatina, inclinando la testa di lato e indicandolo con il mento per accentuare l’esitazione derisoria, “che ha portato via il mio nipotino.” Si avvicinò lentamente a Derek, che non si mosse di un centimetro, stringendo la presa attorno all’avambraccio di Stiles nel caso lo dovesse spingere via per proteggerlo.

“Lasciaci in pace!” urlò Scott, guardandola da dietro le gambe del padre e mostrandole i denti, fortunatamente di dimensioni umane.

Lei fece il broncio in modo beffardo. “Mi spiace, tesoro, vorrei ma non posso.” Se anche non avesse potuto sentire il ritmo regolare del suo cuore, Derek non avrebbe dubitato che stesse dicendo la verità, dato il disgusto che non riuscì a nascondere con la sua espressione. “Ma ho una questione in sospeso di cui occuparmi. Oh,” aggiunse, avvicinandosi ancora di più ed estraendo una busta piegata a metà dalla giacca, schiaffandogliela sul petto. “Credo che faresti meglio a leggerle, sai?”

Derek rimase lì in piedi, irremovibile, e la busta cadde a terra con un fruscio cartaceo.

“Ci vediamo presto, Scotty!” aggiunse con quel ghigno sadico e un piccolo cenno della mano, per poi voltarsi e andarsene con un’aria accuratamente sicura di sé.

Lui non si mosse finché non sentì i suoi stivali oltrepassare le porte della biblioteca. Quindi si girò immediatamente e s’inginocchiò, stringendo suo figlio tra le braccia quando quello scoppiò a piangere, terrorizzato.

Scott non l’aveva mai abbracciato con tanta forza. “Ssh…” mormorò, cullandolo lentamente contro il proprio petto.

Chris era ancora in piedi sul posto come se una corrente elettrica lo tenesse ancorato al pavimento, rigido quanto una statua e intento a fissare il punto in cui era scomparsa sua sorella. Stiles, invece, passò all’azione con un sussulto: si accovacciò di fianco a lui e prese in mano la busta, aprendola prima che Derek potesse intervenire. Non si era davvero aspettato che contenesse qualcosa di pericoloso per un umano, ma fu comunque sollevato quando vide che c’erano solo dei fogli all’interno.

Guardò gli occhi castani scattare da un lato all’altro delle pagine e, benché fosse solo carta, dall’espressione di Stiles era chiaro che le parole su di essa fossero tutt’altro che innocue.

“Ha… ha fatto causa per avere la custodia di Scott,” disse, mentre lo sgomento e la preoccupazione gli contorcevano il viso. “Lo può fare?”

Lui rivolse lo sguardo sul cacciatore rimanente e quello sollevò lentamente il mento, corrugando la fronte. “Non ho avuto niente a che fare con tutto ciò. Glielo giuro.” S’irrigidì _ulteriormente_ quando abbassò lo sguardo sulla bambina con gli occhi sgranati che gli stava accanto. “E se Allison ha detto qualcosa a Kate, l’ha fatto innocentemente.”

Lui non rispose, si limitò a fissare la bimba il cui mento stava cominciando a tremolare, benché non avesse interrotto il contatto visivo, e tornò a rivolgersi a suo padre. “E permette a _lei_ di avvicinarsi a sua figlia?” mormorò, incredulo, passando la mano sui ricci scarmigliati di Scott. “È più pazzo di quanto credessi.”

“Kate è sua _zia_ ,” ribatté piano.

“E legalmente è anche la nonna di Scott. Ciò non toglie che sia un’assassina,” sbottò lui.

Chris non gli seppe rispondere. Si limitò ad annuire in modo teso e si abbassò per prendere in braccio la figlia. “È ora di andare, amore,” sussurrò, quindi lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Derek e si girò, andandosene con Allison che piangeva tra le sua braccia.

Derek non poté far altro che osservarli finché fosse possibile. Quando se ne furono andati, si alzò, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca e chiamando l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutare.

_“Lydia Martin,”_ rispose una voce femminile dal tono efficiente.

“Sono Derek. Abbiamo un problema.”

_“Spara,”_ disse lei, con voce professionale e vivace che lo calmò con la sua familiarità.

“Kate Argent ha fatto causa per avere la custodia di Scott.”

Lei fece un piccolo suono seccato con la lingua. _“Ti ha portato dei documenti?”_

“Sì,” disse.

_“Bene. Li hai a portata di mano?”_

“Un attimo.” Si voltò e tese una mano verso Stiles, aspettando che gli desse i fogli. Quello glieli porse, ma sembrava che sul suo viso ci fossero una miriade di domande. Lui si limitò a fare una smorfia. Adesso non aveva risposte accettabili da dargli.

Quello assunse un’espressione frustrata, ma si rivolse a Scott e gli offrì una mano. Il bambino la prese e Stiles lo portò verso i suoi libri, lasciando Derek a occuparsi della telefonata.

“Sì,” disse.

_“Leggimi il numero del modulo.”_

Lui fece come richiesto mentre Lydia se lo appuntava.

“Lydia,” iniziò.

Quella lo interruppe con un suono brusco. _“Fammi indovinare, stai pensando di dartela a gambe.”_

“Può darsi che mi sia venuto in mente…” rispose, monotono, non perdendo mai di vista Scott e Stiles, intenti a mettere nello zainetto le cose di suo figlio.

Lei emise un lungo sospiro. _“Non farlo.”_

“Lydia-”

_“So che il tuo istinto ti sta dicendo di levare le tende e rifugiarti in una caverna chissà dove, ma devi rimanere lì e resistere alla tempesta. Se non collabori con il sistema in questo caso, la tua brutta situazione può diventare irrecuperabile prima che tu te ne possa accorgere. Ho bisogno che ti fidi di me se ti dico che posso gestire una semplice richiesta di custodia infondata. Però non posso promettere di mettere tutto a posto se vieni accusato di sottrazione di minore o interferenza nella custodia dei figli. Quindi adesso voglio che tu mi dia quei documenti, vada a casa e aspetti. Devi lasciare che me ne occupi io, mi hai capito?”_

Lui sospirò con fare teso, ma rispose obbediente: “Sì.”

_“Bene. Ora, avrò bisogno di quelle carte e di tutte le altre che parlino della tua custodia di Scott. Come preferisci darmele? Posso venire a casa tua, se vuoi.”_

“Saremo lì tra quindici minuti,” disse, mentre suo figlio tornava correndo da lui.

_“Ci vediamo presto,”_ fu la risposta.

Si mise il cellulare in tasca per poi abbassarsi e prendere in braccio Scott. Quello gli cinse il collo con le braccia, premendo le guance rigate di lacrime contro la sua pelle. Si voltò verso Stiles, vedendo che stava già mettendo l’ultimo dei suoi raccoglitori nella sua tracolla e chiudendola.

“Okay, andiamo,” disse, con un’espressione tesa. “Ci vediamo a casa tua, giusto?”

A quelle parole il cuore di Derek sembrò battere con più forza, mentre la gratitudine e la paura si scontrarono tra loro. “No. Faresti meglio a starci alla larga. Kate- tutta la sua famiglia, ma soprattutto lei, è pericolosa. Letale.”

Quello strinse la mandibola. “Ho sentito. Pazza assassina. Come ho detto, ci vediamo a casa tua.”

Lui lo fissò, facendo una smorfia frustrata. “Non voglio che tu ti metta in _pericolo_.”

Lo sguardo dell’altro si oscurò. “Perché? Ci ha già visto insieme, quindi non puoi proteggermi da lei. E mi sembra che ti possa essere utile avere qualcuno al tuo fianco.” Gli si avvicinò, posandogli con decisione una mano sull’avambraccio. “Che senso ha stare insieme se non possiamo sostenerci a vicenda quando le cose si fanno difficili?”

Non aveva tutti i torti… Sospirò. Trovava ancora sorprendente che avesse una relazione simile, che ora aveva _qualcuno_ al suo fianco… e a essere onesto non riusciva a immaginare la loro vita senza Stiles. Gli rivolse un breve cenno del capo, quindi si voltò e insieme marciarono verso il parcheggio con aria tetra.

 

L’istinto di tornare nel suo territorio lo fece andare a una velocità maggiore del solito. Dovette sforzarsi di rallentare ogni volta che il tachimetro indicava che stesse superando il limite. Ma aveva bene in mente l’ordine di Lydia di non fare casini, quindi percorsero il resto della strada senza alcun incidente.

Tuttavia, quando parcheggiò nel vialetto e iniziò a scendere dall’auto, una volante dell’ufficio dello sceriffo svoltò nella via, dirigendosi verso di loro. Non accadeva spesso in quella tranquilla strada di periferia e ciò bastò a metterlo in allerta. Soprattutto quando vide un’altra macchina seguirla. Ma, prima che potesse venirgli in mente di dire a Scott di rientrare nell’auto e di allontanarsi in retromarcia dal vialetto, la volante accelerò e si fermò senza esitazione dietro alla Camaro, bloccandolo. La piccola berlina dalla forma squadrata si fermò dietro di essa e ne uscì una donna in un tailleur leggermente sgualcito e dal taglio severo – ma solo dopo che gli agenti l’ebbero preceduta.

“Che sta succedendo?” chiese Derek, allontanandosi dalla portiera, che aveva lasciato apposta spalancata. Si mise tra gli estranei e suo figlio, mentre la donna si avvicinò a loro con passo determinato, tenendo una cartellina premuta contro il petto: i bassi tacchi risuonavano sull’asfalto e quando si fermò gli tese la mano.

Lui la ignorò.

“Signor Hale? Mi chiamo Loretta Klein, dei Servizi di assistenza sociale per minori di Beacon County. Temo che siamo qui per un’ordinanza di emergenza di rimozione di custodia temporanea di Scott McCall mentre la vostra situazione verrà valutata.”

“Di che ordinanza di emergenza parla?” domandò.

Lei adocchiò la cartellina. “I nostri registri indicano che il bambino sia il figlio della defunta Melissa McCall. È stato sottoposto alla nostra attenzione che la sua custodia di Scott sia inappropriata. Non siamo certi in effetti di come sia stato possibile che sia venuto ad abitare con lei.”

“È mio figlio,” affermò Derek.

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso accondiscendente e rispose: “Sono certa che sia molto importante per lei-”

“Ho detto che è _mio figlio_. Metà del suo DNA viene da me.”

Quella ammiccò, quindi sfogliò i documenti fissati alla cartellina. Inclinò la testa di lato ed emise un lieve mormorio. “Oh. Vedo che il suo nome è indicato sul certificato di nascita,” rimase in silenzio, continuando a leggere, poi aggiunse: “ma vedo anche che ha volontariamente rinunciato alla responsabilità genitoriale nei confronti del bambino.”

Lui digrignò i denti per la frustrazione. “Perché la sua madre naturale era la coniuge di mia sorella – o lo sarebbe stata se il dannato Stato non avesse annullato il loro matrimonio.”

“Potrà anche essere vero, ma-”

“Laura l’avrebbe adottato una volta che la magistratura si fosse tolta i suoi fottutissimi paraocchi e avesse abrogato la _Proposition 8_. Ma dato che ciò è successo solo di _recente_ , come sono certo che lei sappia, si renderà conto che è stata uccisa prima che ne avesse la possibilità.”

La jeep di Stiles si fermò a metà sul marciapiede con un basso stridio della frizione, distraendolo dal pozzo di rabbia che gli si stava allargando nel petto.

La Klein si limitò a stringere le labbra e a proseguire: “Signor Hale, questa è una questione che va trattata tramite i canali ufficiali, non bastano le supposizioni. È una situazione inusuale, ma ci sono anche state accuse di maltrattamenti che, combinate al fatto che lei non sia il custode legale del bambino… Abbiamo applicato una rimozione di emergenza, questi sono i fatti. Non è possibile negoziare a riguardo.”

“Che cosa succede?” chiese Stiles con voce brusca, avvicinandosi.

La donna lanciò uno sguardo nervoso verso il nuovo arrivato, affermando: “Signore, la questione non la riguarda. La pregherei di non interferire.”

Gli agenti reagirono in modo opposto, però, rilassandosi lievemente quando lo videro. Stiles si avvicinò nonostante le obiezioni della Klein, ma con cautela, mostrando le mani aperte e assumendo una postura disinvolta. “Potrei vedere l’ordinanza per cortesia?” le chiese, e lei esitò solo un attimo prima di porgergli il documento.

“Mi spiace, signor Hale, ma deve lasciarmi prendere in custodia Scott. Per favore, non renda le cose più difficili di quanto già non siano. Gli agenti sono qui per assicurarsi che l’ordinanza venga eseguita a prescindere da qualsiasi obiezione.”

Lui la ignorò, osservando il viso di Stiles mentre leggeva. Era espressivo come sempre, quindi non fu sorpreso quando lo vide sospirare con fare teso e ammettere: “È autentico.”

Ora che non c’erano più dubbi, la Klein si sporse in avanti, allungando una mano verso Scott. “Forza, piccolo.”

Derek fissò l’espressione agrodolce di Stiles e dovette anche lui accettare l’inevitabilità della situazione, rilassando lentamente la presa che aveva sulla spalla del figlio.

“Ehi, ragazzo,” gli disse dolcemente Stiles, accovacciandosi per essere alla sua stessa altezza. “Questa gentile assistente sociale si occuperà di te per un po’ mentre il tuo papà si occupa di alcune faccende.”

Il bambino lo guardò, quindi si diresse con cautela verso la mano estesa della donna. “Okay,” disse con una vocina incerta.

“Non c’è davvero motivo di preoccuparsi,” aggiunse lei. “Il suo parente più stretto è disponibile a prendere custodia di lui per il momento; una certa signorina Mc- ah, no; vedo che quest’anno è tornata a usare il nome Argent.”

Kate.

“No,” disse Derek, con un tono che non ammetteva discussione. “No, non può lasciare che _lei_ se lo prenda.”

“Senta, signor Hale,” rispose con fare conciliante, abbassandosi per prendere la mano del bambino. “Secondo la legge è la sua parente più stretta. Al contrario di lei. Ma se le cose vengono chiarite con prontezza e se non ha niente da nascondere nella sua abitazione, tornerà a vivere con Scott nell’arco di qualche settimana al massimo.”

Cioè tempo sufficiente a permettere a Kate di fare danni irreparabili. O di ucciderlo.

“Ho detto di no,” sbottò, facendo un passo in avanti e mettendosi tra lei e Scott, spingendola all’indietro. Il movimento spinse gli agenti a estrarre dalle fondine le loro armi e a spostarsi in una posizione più aggressiva.

“Fermi tutti,” esclamò Stiles. “Stai calmo, Greenberg,” disse, spostandosi in modo da mettersi tra gli agenti e Scott. Posò una mano sul suo petto: “Derek, devi-”

“Kate Argent ha ucciso le sue madri. Le ha uccise, probabilmente di fronte a lui e se n’è andata credendolo morto. _Non può_ avere custodia di lui,” disse, perentorio. Sperava che Stiles capisse che ci fosse un ‘a prescindere da che metodi usi’ sottinteso in quella frase.

A giudicare dallo sguardo che gli rivolse, sembrava di sì. “Okay. Cazzo. Okay,” disse, passandosi il palmo sulla bocca. Passò lo sguardo da una direzione all’altra mentre pensava a come rimediare. “Va bene. Che ne dite di un compromesso? Signora…” inclinò il capo per leggere il nome sul suo tesserino. “Signora Klein. Mio padre è lo sceriffo di Beacon Hills. Che ne direbbe se dessimo a lui la custodia temporanea di Scott mentre gli avvocati sbrogliano questa faccenda?”

“Stiles,” disse Derek a mo’ di avvertimento.

“Per lei sarebbe accettabile, signora Klein?” chiese educatamente, ignorando Derek tranne che per il palmo che ancora premeva contro il suo plesso solare.

Quella strinse di nuovo le labbra, ma acconsentì con un cenno della testa. Stiles portò lo sguardo su di lui, incontrando il suo e incoraggiandolo piano: “Derek?”

Ogni parte di lui voleva dire di no. Perché avrebbero potuto affidarlo comunque a Kate. Perché Scott era un _licantropo_ e benché il plenilunio fosse passato da più di una settimana, era ancora imprevedibile, gli mancava l’autocontrollo necessario a garantire che non si facesse scoprire. Ogni suo istinto gli diceva di proteggere Scott e Stiles con il suo corpo e di sopportare il dolore di qualche pallottola, se necessario, per permettere loro di tornare in macchina e scappare. O, a voler essere precisi, di squarciare la gola dei membri delle forze dell’ordine per dar loro un vantaggio. Per guadagnare abbastanza tempo per far perdere le loro tracce lungo strade secondarie, magari fino al ranch, dove avrebbero potuto vivere nei boschi circostanti per il tempo necessario a far loro smettere di dar loro la caccia.

“Derek, questa volta sono io a chiederti di fidarti di _me_ ,” intervenne Stiles, distraendolo dai suoi frenetici calcoli mentali.

“Ci sono cose di cui non sei a conoscenza che sono a rischio, qui,” ribatté lui con voce bassa e agitata.

“Sono certo che sia vero,” rispose, avvicinandoglisi. “Ma sono anche certo che quello che stai pensando di fare… che quell’idea che ti vedo negli occhi ora… non sia una cosa da cui potresti tornare indietro,” mormorò, tenendo la voce abbastanza bassa da non essere udito dagli altri, in modo da potergli chiedere di non darsi alla fuga senza che gli astanti potessero precedere le sue azioni. “Fidati di me,” gli disse, posando le mani calde sul suo petto. “Mio papà si prenderà buona cura di lui, te lo prometto. Te lo _prometto_.”

Derek l’osservò per un lungo istante, per poi emettere un sospiro tremulo e annuire.

“Okay. Okay, d’accordo,” disse quello, raddrizzando gli occhiali e posando lo sguardo su Scott, per poi mettergli una mano sulla spalla.

Un altro motore rombò nelle vicinanze e subito dopo un’Audi fiammante svoltò nella strada, fermandosi dietro alla Camaro con un basso ringhio. Ne uscì l’egregia Lydia Martin, accompagnata dal suono dei suoi tacchi. “Che succede qui?” chiese con tono autoritario, sfilandosi i guanti da guida e mettendoli in borsa mentre si avvicinava, del tutto impervia di fronte alla situazione che le si presentava davanti.

“Sono Loretta Klein, dei Servizi di assistenza sociale-”

“Documenti,” la interruppe, indicando la cartellina nelle sue mani. Quando la donna esitò, lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e s’indicò con fare aspro, spiegando: “Avvocato. Documenti,” ripeté, allungando una mano.

Pochi secondi dopo li ebbe in mano e iniziò a sfogliarli brevemente.

“La custodia di Scott andrà a mio padre, lo sceriffo Stilinski, non a Kate,” intervenne Stiles, al che Lydia emise un piccolo mormorio a mo’ di risposta.

“Dovremo metterlo per iscritto all’istante,” disse lei, rivolgendo poi lo sguardo verso Scott. “Coma va, cucciolo?” lo salutò con un dolce sorriso. “Non preoccuparti di nulla, la zia Lydia vi aiuterà a mettere tutto a posto, okay?” Aspettò che lui le annuisse e sorridesse timidamente, quindi rivolse lo sguardo tagliente sugli adulti. “Voi tre,” iniziò, indicando gli agenti e Stiles, “portate Scott dallo sceriffo.” Poi si voltò verso l’assistente sociale: “Lei e io andremo nel suo ufficio per mettere i puntini sulle I,” affermò.

E, con grande sollievo di Derek, tutti sembravano disposti a seguire le sue direttive. Si ritrovò a pensare, non per la prima volta, che in un’altra vita Lydia sarebbe stata un’eccellente ufficiale dell’esercito.

Osservò Stiles prendere in braccio suo figlio, stringendolo per confortarlo, per poi rivolgere a lui un ultimo sorriso frustrato e portarlo verso la volante.

“Va tutto bene, cucciolo,” gli disse automaticamente, vedendo i suoi occhioni preoccupati spuntare da sopra la spalla dell’uomo. “Stiles si prenderà cura di te.”

A quel punto salirono tutti sulle rispettive auto e lui rimase lì da solo nel suo giardino, tra una Camaro e una jeep parcheggiate male, entrambe con le portiere ancora spalancate. Gli sembrava che una parte di sé gli fosse stata strappata via dal petto e portata via. Benché le macchine avessero da tempo svoltato, uscendo dalla strada di periferia, lui rimase lì in piedi, con le mani ai fianchi, inutili, mentre guardava nella direzione presa dalle auto.

Nella direzione in cui era stato portato suo figlio.


	12. Aatu e Ulf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proposito degli accenni giuridici: ammetto che quasi tutto quello che so sui servizi sociali viene dalla televisione, principalmente da _Law and Order_ e _Giudice Amy_ , quindi spero che chiuderete un occhio sui dettagli, dato anche che nessuno mi paga per fare ricerche su come funziona nel mondo reale. Tuttavia sono assolutamente consapevole che i servizi di protezione dei minori si sforzino di affidare sempre i bambini ai loro genitori o responsabili. So che la maggior parte di loro sono molto scrupolosi, onesti e che hanno buone intenzioni e io tengo in alta considerazione il loro lavoro, quindi non pensate che non li stimi. Ma, da quanto ne so, hanno anche la libertà di fare alcune decisioni discrezionali sulla base della loro opinione. In questo caso, da un punto di vista giuridico, la situazione per loro sarebbe allarmante, soprattutto se la persona che li avverte è Kate. Derek non è il genitore di Scott, dal loro punto di vista, ma un uomo che non ha diritti legali verso di lui che forse l’ha sottratto alla sua famiglia e lo sta abusando – e ricordate che Kate sa essere molto subdola e convincente.

Quando finalmente varcò la porta d’ingresso, la casa vuota gli sembrò quasi minacciosa. Rimase in piedi in soggiorno, con lo sguardo perso. Ascoltando l’assoluto silenzio. Rimase così a lungo, finché una vibrazione nella sua tasca non lo riportò al presente.

> _Ehi, potresti preparare una borsa per Scott, magari?_

Era una buona idea. Perfino migliore di quanto non credesse Stiles, dato che Scott sarebbe stato circondato da fin troppi odori nuovi.

Finì per andare nella cameretta, prendendo il suo zaino e riempiendolo con dei vestiti puliti. A metà strada si distrasse e iniziò a vagare per la stanza, osservando tutte le cose preferite di suo figlio. Lo sguardo gli cadde sul calendario dei lupi. Lo fece sentire malissimo, quindi si voltò, imponendosi di concentrarsi. Iniziò a cercare il suo lupo pelouche, perché Scott non avrebbe mai voluto stare fuori casa senza averlo con sé, benché quel pupazzo finisse sempre nei luoghi più strani: era arrivato a chiedersi se Scott non lo nascondesse per gioco. Finalmente lo trovò: era sotto il letto, spinto contro la parete, in corrispondenza della finestra. Il suo sollievo fu solo temporaneo. Il foglio che era calcato sotto di esso sembrava fuori posto. Lo sollevò, rivelando altri fogli. Li impilò, osservando la busta che era stata aperta in modo impacciato e l’indirizzo di un’attività dall’aria ufficiale. Si sedette sul materasso, estraendo i documenti da una delle buste e aprendoli con attenzione.

Era una lettera indirizzata a lui. Ma non l’aveva mai vista prima.

> _Egregio Signor Derek Hale,_
> 
> _Le scrivo in quanto rappresentante legale della Signora Kate Argent-McCall. Allegata troverà una richiesta formale di inviare al sottoscritto i documenti riguardanti il testamento della Signorina Melissa McCall. La mia cliente ha espresso la preoccupazione che ci sia stato un errore giudiziario alla lettura delle ultime volontà della sua figliastra._

A quanto pareva, il fatto che Melissa fosse sposata con Laura era un dettaglio da ignorare. Ma, dal punto di vista della legge, le due donne non avevano alcun legame. A prescindere dal fatto che fossero state compagne di vita, che si erano promesse l’una all’altra in ogni modo immaginabile, che avessero gestito insieme un’organizzazione non-profit o che avessero cresciuto un figlio.

> _La distribuzione di una serie di beni e soprattutto la custodia di Scott McCall sono state decise durante quella lettura. Tuttavia, la mia cliente ha fatto presente che ci possano essere dei problemi con la validità del testamento utilizzato._
> 
> _La pregherei di inviarmi una copia autenticata del testamento o saremo costretti a procedere in modo più diretto._

L’avvocato continuava a blaterare in burocratese per un certo numero di pagine, ma Derek aveva afferrato il concetto. Continuò a sfogliare le pagine, benché non le stesse davvero vedendo.

Era così che Stiles e Lydia lo trovarono un paio d’ore dopo. Si accorse del loro arrivo quando li sentì salire le scale, parlando tra loro.

“… è la matrigna di una delle sue mamme. Mi stai dicendo che con tutte le favole con cui ti circondi non riconosci una matrigna cattiva quando la incontri?”

“Ehm, forse è perché preferisco non usare i soliti ruoli cliché in cui vengono relegate le donne nelle…” Stiles lasciò la frase in sospeso quando inclinò la testa per sbirciare nella camera di Scott e lo vide lì seduto, con tanto di zainetto mezzo vuoto ai piedi. “Ehi,” lo salutò, piano.

“Gli…” iniziò lui quando entrarono, per poi tentennare, tornando a guardare la lettera. Si schiarì la gola e riprovò: “Gli piace aiutarmi con la posta, gli piace andare a prenderla e dividerla in gruppi ed è così _fiero_ di-” Gli si serrò la gola e le parole non uscirono. Stiles emise un suono calmante e gli si avvicinò, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. “Me le ha nascoste. Sono da parte dell’avvocato di Kate. Potrebbero… potrebbero essere importanti,” disse, dandole a Lydia quando lei allungò la mano.

Lesse in silenzio per qualche minuto, sfogliando la serie di documenti, quindi inclinò la testa di lato. “Spiega perché tu non abbia avuto alcuna avvisaglia. Ma in realtà non dovrebbe essere un problema. Hai accesso al testamento?”

Derek annuì. “Sì, tenevano… tenevano tutti i loro documenti importanti in una cassaforte ignifuga. Quindi…” Si fissò le mani. Riusciva a sentire lo sguardo di Stiles su di sé. Era teso, preoccupato; teneva le braccia incrociate strette al petto.

“Derek,” lo chiamò piano Lydia, abbandonando il suo contegno quel che bastava per accucciarsi e poterlo guardare negli occhi, posandogli una mano sul polso. “Andrà tutto bene. Dov’è la tua cassaforte? Andiamo ad aprirla.”

Fece come richiesto, guidandoli nel suo studio. Tutto ciò che c’era d’importante nella cassaforte, come anche nella sua vita, aveva a che fare con Scott. Accatastò i documenti in modo metodico, affidandole i certificati di nascita originali, la cessazione delle sue responsabilità genitoriali, il certificato di matrimonio tra sua sorella e Melissa, le richieste di adozione, i loro testamenti, nei quali era specificato che era lui a dover avere piena custodia di Scott e, se ciò non fosse stato possibile, allora dovevano essere presi in considerazione i membri della famiglia Hale indicati, prima di qualunque altro membro della famiglia estesa di Melissa. Era espressamente vietato che Kate venisse considerata, benché fosse la sua matrigna.

Lo fece notare a Lydia, per poi porgerle l’ultimo documento: un’ingiunzione restrittiva richiesta da Melissa nei confronti di Kate quando aveva deciso di diventare la compagna di vita di Laura.

“Bene. Va molto bene. Almeno con questo dovremmo essere sicuri che Scott non finisca tra le sue grinfie. Butterò giù una mozione immediata per respingere il caso della Argent e non ho dubbi che verrà accettata senza problemi, dato che qui è esplicitamente proibito che le venga affidato.” Inclinò la testa di lato, iniziando a camminare lentamente mentre ragionava e continuava a leggere le carte. Infine il ticchettio sul pavimento si fermò e Lydia piegò a metà i fogli, mettendoli con attenzione in borsa. “Tuttavia farti riconoscere la custodia completa è un’altra faccenda. Se giocherò bene le mie carte, cosa che farò, c’è la possibilità che riesca a convincere il giudice a occuparsene subito.”

“Bene. È una cosa positiva, vero?” chiese Stiles. Stava ancora osservando Derek con le braccia incrociate, mordicchiandosi l’unghia del pollice.

Lei emise un suono vagamente affermativo, estraendo alcuni fogli dalla sua borsa per i documenti. “Ora, ho già redatto la documentazione preliminare per una richiesta formale di ripristino delle tue responsabilità genitoriali. Firma qui,” disse, posando una pagina sulla scrivania; lui firmò senza esitazione, fidandosi implicitamente di lei. Voltò alcuni fogli e aggiunse: “Anche qui e qui. Vedrò di far accelerare questa pratica e farla inserire nei registri…” s’interruppe per controllare l’orologio da polso, “stasera. Ciò dovrebbe assicurarci una decisione in tuo favore da parte di qualsiasi giudice di buon senso. Se siamo fortunati otterremo un’udienza nei prossimi giorni.” Lanciò un’occhiata a Derek. “Vedrò se riesco a farmi restituire qualche favore.”

“Grazie,” mormorò lui.

Quella rimase un attimo in silenzio, osservando corrucciata la luce tenue che attraversava la finestra. “Devo a te e a Scott delle scuse. Avrei dovuto pensarci l’anno scorso a presentare l’istanza di custodia. La possibilità che tutto ciò potesse succedere non mi era venuta in mente.”

Lui scosse la testa con fare assente. “Abbiamo fatto entrambi quell’errore.”

L’altra non insistette. “Okay. Ora abbiamo solo bisogno che l’ispezione di casa tua e il colloquio con i servizi sociali vadano bene. Ma, dato il diverbio che c’è stato tra te e la Klein stamattina, è meglio che tu non sia presente mentre io la tengo d’occhio quando verrà a fare l’ispezione.”

“Io posso…” iniziò Stiles, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso speranzoso. “Puoi venire da me per un po’. Per tutto il tempo che ti serve. Se vuoi.”

“Sì, facciamo così,” decise Lydia al posto suo. “Stiles, perché non vai a preparare un borsone per Derek,” suggerì.

In circostanze normali Derek si sarebbe offeso e si sarebbe occupato da solo delle proprie valigie, ma sapeva che Lydia stesse solo cercando di rimanere sola con lui. Stiles lo guardò con espressione interrogativa e lui annuì.

Quando fu uscito dallo studio, ottenne la prova che i suoi sospetti fossero giusti. “Derek, c’è qualcosa in particolare che devo sapere prima che la Klein venga qui?” gli chiese con tono cauto.

Lui ammiccò, concentrandosi infine su di lei. “No. Niente…” ma corrugò la fronte, facendo una smorfia. “È possibile che ci siano lievi tracce di sangue in cantina.” Era di Scott. Inspirò in modo teso, quindi affermò, pensando bene a quello che diceva: “Mi sono tagliato montando una libreria e non mi sono mai preso la briga di ripulire il cemento.”

Era una bugia e Lydia ne era consapevole, ma le dava una giustificazione plausibile se qualcuno dovesse notare le macchie. Aveva fatto a meno delle catene e delle manette che, come sapeva anche lei, venivano utilizzate a volte dai licantropi – e sulla cui presenza aveva fatto affidamento Kate, probabilmente. La sua cantina non era altro che un ambiente quasi vuoto, come lo era il resto della casa, sul cui pavimento c’era qualche segno e graffio. A parte quello non avevano vissuto qui abbastanza a lungo da diventare negligenti e lasciare segni incriminanti per casa.

“A parte quelle, è tutto pulito.”

Lei annuì. “Allora non dovremmo avere problemi,” quindi si voltò, sfilando il cellulare dalla borsa e chiamando qualcuno. “Jackson, lascia perdere quello che stai facendo. Ho bisogno che porti in tribunale dei documenti.”

L’ascoltò in modo distratto comandare a bacchetta il suo assistente, mentre la maggior parte della sua attenzione era sul piccolo stampo in gesso di un’impronta di lupo che aveva fatto con Scott quando aveva tre anni e lui era andato a trovarli. Era la zampa di Laura. La teneva sempre sulla sua scrivania e vi stava passando sopra le dita.

Stiles tornò con due borse in mano. Porse lo zaino più piccolo a Lydia, che lo prese con un mormorio soddisfatto mentre finiva la chiamata. “Bene. Glielo porterò subito. Ora, voi due: fuori. E non tornate finché non ve lo dico.”

Derek si alzò, obbedendole, e permise all’altro di prendergli la mano per guidarlo fuori dalla stanza e al piano di sotto. Da quel punto in poi le cose si fecero confuse. L’odore di Scott gli sembrava già stantio in casa. Vecchio. E tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto dovesse essere spaventato. Quanto si dovesse sentire solo, circondato da estranei. Da _umani_.

Quando sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, si ritrovò nell’auto di Stiles, viaggiando a una velocità costante su strade quasi vuote, con il motore che rombava in modo piacevole nella luce del crepuscolo.

L’altro continuava a lanciargli occhiate preoccupate. Sorrise quando lui lo guardò. “Sembra che a Scott piaccia mio papà,” disse. “Ma può darsi che sia perché ha promesso di ordinare la pizza e distrarlo con film sportivi di dubbio gusto,” spiegò con una risata. “Dovrebbero divertirsi. Ha un talento innato quando si tratta di film così penosi da far ridere.”

Lui si limitò a battere le palpebre, non sapendo come rispondere.

Stiles gli rivolse un breve sorriso. “È un buon uomo. Davvero. E dice che Scott potrà dormire nella mia vecchia camera.”

Lui annuì e si schiarì la gola. “Buona idea. Gli piacerà.” Più di quanto non credesse Stiles. Era un lato positivo in una terribile situazione. Doveva essere piena del suo odore, il che gli avrebbe dato conforto.

Calò di nuovo il silenzio per un periodo indeterminato di tempo. Si perse di nuovo nei suoi pensieri e in ansie paralizzanti. Ogni suo istinto era in conflitto con gli altri e con la necessità di adattarsi alle leggi umane. Sentiva l’impeto di fuggire, di combattere. Di trovare suo figlio… Osservò di nuovo Stiles.

“Non li tieni in camera tua,” disse quello con tono forzatamente allegro.

“Cosa?” chiese, frastornato.

“I tuoi libri. Mi sono appena reso conto che non c’erano libri in camera tua a parte quello sul tuo comodino. Sai, quando ti ho preparato la borsa.”

Lui annuì con aria assente.

Ci fu un’altra pausa di silenzio, ma poi Stiles batté il palmo sul volante e disse: “Nel tuo studio! Sono nel tuo studio. E non mi è venuto in mente di guardare…”

Il suo sorriso svanì quando lui si limitò ad annuire di nuovo. Smise di tentare di far conversazione e allungò la mano di lato per posargliela sul braccio per un lungo istante. La fece scivolare verso il basso fino a intrecciare le dita con le sue e così rimasero finché non la dovette usare per guidare: doveva cambiare marcia e girare, dato che erano arrivati a casa sua, benché Derek se ne fosse accorto solo ora.

“Forza,” mormorò, incoraggiandolo a entrare. Lui si accorse a malapena di Stiles che posava il contenuto delle tasche su un tavolino vicino all’entrata e si sfilava il cappotto, appendendolo. Non reagì in alcun modo quando gli sfilò anche il suo e lo mise accanto al proprio sull’appendiabiti. Non si ricordava neanche di averlo indossato.

L’assenza di Scott era come un varco nel suo petto: lo sentiva a livello fisico, faceva male in modo costante e non era in grado di guarire, poteva solo continuare a lacerarlo.

Stiles si fermò davanti a lui per osservargli il viso. “Ehi,” disse, attirando su di sé la sua attenzione. “Andrà tutto bene.” Gli rispose con un cenno del capo a cui evidentemente l’altro non credette. Ma gli prese la mano e lo portò di sopra. “Devi riposarti,” disse quando entrarono in camera. Non si prese la briga di accendere la luce, lasciandogli il polso. “Il letto è piuttosto comodo.”

Lui si limitò a un grugnito di dissenso. “Stiles, come potrei mettermi a dormire?”

Quello aprì la bocca, quindi la richiuse, ragionando sulla risposta da dare. Sospirò e inclinò la testa di lato, allontanandosi e posando il borsone che gli aveva preparato di fianco alla porta aperta della cabina armadio. La spostò con fare distratto con la punta del piede, quindi si voltò, camminando lentamente verso di lui finché non gli fu proprio di fronte. “Allora forse hai bisogno di una distrazione,” mormorò, sollevando lievemente il viso per guardarlo meglio.

Il sole era già tramontato, rimanevano solo gli ultimi barlumi grigi del cielo a disegnare delle pallide ombre nella stanza, riflettendosi nelle lenti di Stiles.

Quando lo baciò, lo sentì a malapena da quanto era sopraffatto dagli eventi di quella giornata e dal dolore lancinante al petto.

Stiles allontanò il capo e gli osservò per un attimo il volto. “Lascia…” sussurrò, portando le dita a carezzargli le palpebre. Lentamente. Gentilmente.

Non ci mise molto a capire cosa volesse e dopo un attimo fece come desiderava, chiudendo gli occhi. Quello posò le mani ai lati della sua testa, muovendo i pollici in lenti cerchi gentili sui suoi zigomi. Gli ci volle un attimo, ma infine si rilassò nell’oscurità e inalò il suo odore, ascoltò il suo cuore che batteva a pochi centimetri dal proprio e il lieve bisbiglio del suo respiro. Fece scivolare i palmi attorno alla sua vita, sentendo sulla pelle il calore della schiena quando li unì. E quando lo baciò di nuovo, il contatto fu _l’unica_ cosa di cui fosse consapevole. Ogni parte di sé tornava a vivere nella chimica scatenata dalle loro labbra.

A quel punto tutto si perse in un vortice di baci disperati, tocchi insistenti su pelle denudata frettolosamente, finché non si ritrovarono a barcollare verso il letto quasi senza accorgersene, in un groviglio di arti e labbra. Gli occhiali caddero a terra e rotolarono via, fermandosi solo quando sbatterono contro il fondo di una libreria. Gli elastici schioccarono contro la loro pelle quando si svestirono l’un l’altro con gesti poco coordinati.

Quando furono nudi – o meglio, sufficientemente nudi – spinse Stiles sul letto, coprendolo con il proprio corpo quando lo seguì, posando urgentemente la bocca sulla sua gola vulnerabile, passando le labbra sulla sua pelle, mentre l’autocontrollo scivolava via come acqua tra le dita. Il suo sapore diretto e incontaminato gli diede alla testa, era inebriante. Voleva mordere, marchiare-

Stiles emise un gemito tremolante, stringendo le dita nei suoi capelli mentre lui gli lasciava un succhiotto sulla pelle. Cercò di allontanarsi, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu ondulare i fianchi contro il corpo dell’altro, lasciando piccole gocce di liquidi pre-orgasmici sul suo bacino. Succhiò un altro marchio sulla sua gola, in corrispondenza della trachea, dove la pelle era delicata e sottile. Dove sarebbe stato impossibile non vederlo. E a giudicare dal respiro affannato di Stiles era anche doloroso.

Tentò di nuovo d’imporsi di rallentare, di non prendersi tutto quello che pretendevano i suoi istinti. Invece si ritrovò a passare i denti lungo il suo petto, inspirando l’odore del sudore che iniziava a formarsi sulla sua pelle. Morsicò il rigonfiamento del muscolo pettorale abbastanza forte da provocare un’esclamazione improvvisa e lasciare un altro segno. Era troppo e troppo in fretta. Non avevano neanche- Quando lo morse di nuovo, sentì le vibrazioni del suo gemito attraversargli il corpo. Trattenne un ringhio possessivo e voltò la testa, passando la barba in corrispondenza del battito cardiaco dell’altro e riuscendo solo in quel momento a riprendere il controllo di sé, posando la fronte contro la sua pelle.

“Scusami,” ansimò.

Stiles emise un suono di dissenso e gli tirò i capelli, sollevandogli il capo in modo da poterlo baciare ancora, con forza e determinazione. Avvolse una gamba attorno alla coscia di Derek e li fece girare con una spinta decisa del bacino. Gli strinse i fianchi con le cosce, premendo il corpo contro il suo così stretto che lui riusciva a sentire i battiti del suo cuore con il torace. Passò le dita tra i suoi capelli, premendo forte le labbra contro le sue.

“Tutto quello di cui hai bisogno,” gli mormorò sulla bocca, intrappolando tutti i suoi sensi nello spazio tra il viso e gli avambracci, posati di fianco alla testa di Derek. Non esisteva altro mondo al di fuori del calore della sua pelle e delle vibrazioni del suo cuore e della voce. “È quello che voglio essere per te,” sussurrò, mentre le lunghe dita si piegavano sul suo cuoio capelluto. Stiles si spinse di nuovo verso il suo bacino e contro le ampie mani che gli tenevano le gambe. Derek sentiva il peso caldo della sua erezione contro l’addome mentre si muoveva e, quando Stiles lo baciò di nuovo, lo sentì nelle ossa.

La resistenza di Derek si sgretolò, mordendogli il labbro e stringendo la presa sulle sue cosce, tirandolo verso di sé. Stiles non rimase ad aspettare, rincorrendogli le labbra con i denti e mordendolo abbastanza forte da fargli emettere un ringhio. Avvinghiò una mano attorno alle sue reni, facendogli inarcare la schiena mentre allungava l’altra mano più in basso, con un chiaro obiettivo. Lo sentì fare una smorfia quando premette le dita troppo asciutte contro l’anello di muscoli, facendole affondare in parti sensibili che non erano state preparate adeguatamente. Sapeva che non ne avessero parlato, che non fossero arrivati ancora a quel punto… Sapeva di star usando troppa forza, di doversi fermare, ma non lo fece… non _poteva_ , non-

“Non fermarti,” ansimò Stiles, facendogli eco. “Non fermarti,” gemette di nuovo, spingendo all’indietro i fianchi, andando deliberatamente incontro alla sua mano. Lui trattenne un’imprecazione che uscì invece dalle labbra dell’altro quando torse le dita. Stiles gli posò una mano sul petto per farsi leva e sollevarsi quel che bastava a raggiungere la piccola scatola in legno che teneva sulla testiera. Lui non fu sorpreso quando pochi secondi dopo sentì delle dita scivolose accanto alle proprie, portando la lubrificazione di cui c’era bisogno. Catturò di nuovo la sua bocca con la propria, gemendo e deglutendo il suo sibilo di fastidio quando continuò a muovere le falangi, massaggiando il lubrificante dentro di lui. Quello non esitò un attimo, riportando la mano verso la scatola per prendere qualcos’altro: fu chiaro cosa fosse quando interruppe il bacio, sollevando il busto e usando i denti per aprire la bustina metallica del preservativo, che si squarciò con un fruscio rumoroso. Gettò di lato l’incarto e si spinse ulteriormente verso le sue dita in modo da poter infilare la mano tra i loro inguini e afferrargli l’erezione. In pochi secondi l’ebbe ricoperta abilmente di lubrificante, per poi tenderci sopra il profilattico.

L’attrazione disperata tra loro portò Derek a sfilare la mano da lui e a stringergli con forza il bacino, attirandolo verso di sé. Stiles sembrava essere perfettamente concorde, sollevandosi e allineando il suo pene sotto di sé. Quando sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, la fievole luce venne riflessa nelle sue iridi, facendole sembrare carboni ardenti.

Senza esitare si abbassò, lasciando fare alla gravità quello che avrebbe dovuto essere fatto con i preliminari. Era troppo e troppo velocemente, ma era esattamente quello che volevano entrambi. Derek dovette usare tutta la propria forza di volontà per impedirsi di spingerlo verso il basso ancora più in fretta. Vide le sue cosce tremare mentre ruotava i fianchi, cambiando l’angolazione. Sentiva il suo respiro infrangersi contro la gola in piccoli ansiti bollenti. Ma con la sua determinazione in poco tempo fu superata la parte più difficile della penetrazione. Con il glande ormai dentro di sé, Stiles si lasciò andare, sporgendosi in avanti per intrecciare nuovamente le dita nei suoi capelli, ma non esitò oltre: non diede a nessuno dei due tempo di pensare o respirare o-

Stiles interruppe il bacio per inarcarsi all’indietro e usare il peso per spingersi fino in fondo, e questa volta Derek non poté non accompagnare il suo movimento, affondando le dita sui suoi fianchi tanto forte da lasciarne i segni. Emise un gemito incontrollato quando lo accolse dentro di sé in tutta la sua lunghezza, spingendosi verso il suo inguine mentre i muscoli del torace gli tremavano.

Rimasero così per un momento, uniti nel modo più profondo possibile mentre il corpo di Stiles pulsava e tremava attorno a lui. Quello gli passò la mano tra i capelli alla tempia, premendo le dita angolari sulla pelle e lasciando scie nel suo sudore, scendendo quindi sullo zigomo. Il peso della sua erezione contro l’addome di Derek era quasi tanto piacevole quanto lo stretto canale bollente che lo circondava. Gli lasciò andare i fianchi per far scivolare i palmi verso il basso, massaggiandone la lunghezza. Passò il pollice sulla punta, spargendo le gocce biancastre che vi trovò in un lento cerchio, facendolo rabbrividire. Portò le dita alla propria bocca per assaggiare l’essenza del suo comp-

Ribaltò le loro posizioni e le gambe di Stiles s’intrecciarono alle sue mentre lo faceva stendere proprio come voleva. Spinse in lui, godendosi il suono primitivo che gli uscì dalla gola. Lo fece di nuovo e ancora e ancora, finché non divenne un movimento continuo. Gli morse la clavicola, la mandibola, l’orecchio, mentre l’altro mormorava sillabe sconnesse. Le parole non avevano più significato per lui, ormai. Tutto quello che importava era l’odore di Stiles, il suo calore e i suoi movimenti. Le dita affondavano con forza nella vita e nelle spalle di Derek, ma non gli dicevano di fermarsi.

Lo incitavano a dargli _di più_.

Così lui lo accontentò. Si scambiarono brevi contatti infuocati con le labbra, suoni smorzati che quasi facevano da punteggiatura alle spinte aggressive. Stiles si muoveva come argento vivo sotto di lui, contorcendosi seguendo un ritmo tutto suo in risposta alle spinte, trascinando l’erezione tra di loro, facendola passare sui suoi addominali. Derek portò la mano ad avvolgerla, in modo che avesse un posto più stretto in cui spingere, avvicinandolo a sé il più possibile.

A quel punto Stiles s’irrigidì, inarcandosi contro di lui mentre ansimava contro la sua gola: “Cazzo!” Il suo bacino si mosse a scatti e Derek sentì il liquido caldo infrangersi contro il proprio addome. Non si fermò. Continuò a muoversi per la durata dell’orgasmo e oltre. Non bloccò le spinte neanche quando l’altro si rilassò completamente tra le sue braccia, si limitò invece a premere il viso contro l’incavo del suo collo mentre quello avvolgeva un palmo sulla sua nuca, tenendolo lì ad ancorarlo mentre prendeva grandi boccate d’aria per riprendersi.

Gli ci volle ogni briciolo di forza d’animo per impedirsi di mordere la lunghezza nuda del suo collo, ma con il pulsare del sangue premuto contro le proprie labbra non ci volle molto a raggiungere a sua volta l’apice del piacere e a perdersi completamente nel calore e nei battiti frenetici dei loro cuori, nell’esplosione dell’orgasmo che sopraffece del tutto i sensi.

Quando recuperò un po’ di lucidità, la prima cosa di cui si accorse fu che Stiles gli stesse accarezzando la nuca. Per quanto fosse allettante, non rimase tra le sue braccia a riprendere fiato. Non poteva, non _poteva_ stare lì steso con le gocce lucenti dello sperma di Stiles sulla propria pelle, ad aspettare che i loro odori si mescolassero completamente e irrevocabilmente. Non poteva, perché voleva rimanere lì fin troppo, voleva andare più a fondo di quanto fosse giusto. Non poteva perché Stiles non sapeva. Non sapeva _nulla_.

Così si allontanò dal suo abbraccio e si sedette, posando i piedi sul pavimento e limitandosi a fare una domanda secca: “La doccia?”

Quello esitò, poi disse: “Lì dentro,” con voce stranamente piatta.

Era _doloroso_ allontanarsi dal richiamo di un compagno di vita. Ma si costrinse a farlo; entrò in bagno e provò a girare e sollevare la manopola finché non iniziò a scendere l’acqua, entrando nel box senza neanche controllarne la temperatura. Si accorse solo in quel momento di avere ancora addosso in calzino. Se lo tolse, sfilandosi anche il preservativo con movimenti precisi che contraddicevano la tensione che ancora gli stringeva il petto. Ora si sentiva forse peggio. Era tutto-

Sentì il lieve odore di sangue sulla pelle. Strinse le mani, poggiando i pugni contro le piastrelle della doccia e toccando la parete con la fronte. Non voleva ferire Stiles, non più di quanto non avesse già fatto, ma non era certo di riuscire a evitare di peggiorare le cose. Non riusciva a pensare in modo lucido con il varco che gli si era aperto nel petto. Gli ci volle un lungo momento per riprendere il controllo della respirazione, mentre l’acqua scorreva sul suo volto e affogava ogni altro suono. Forse Stiles avrebbe perdonato quell’errore. Forse… Si decise a lavare tutto via e ad asciugarsi velocemente per poi tornare silenziosamente in camera.

Trovò Stiles seduto sul letto. Lo guardava al buio, con le iridi che vennero illuminate dalla fioca luce del bagno quando sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di Derek. Ma prima che a lui venisse in mente qualcosa da dire, quello si limitò a voltarsi e a superarlo in silenzio, andando anche lui a farsi una doccia.

Derek non avrebbe dovuto essere qui, non avrebbe dovuto concedersi tutto ciò, non quando non era in grado di tenere sotto controllo i suoi istinti. Ma quando si sedette sul letto, circondato dall’odore di Stiles e dalle conseguenze della loro unione, si rese conto che fosse già troppo tardi.

L’altro tornò dopo essersi lavato velocemente e salì silenziosamente sul materasso, mettendosi dietro di lui. Esitò, come c’era da aspettarsi, dati i messaggi confusi che gli aveva comunicato quella sera, ma posò comunque una mano sulla sua spalla. Lui l’afferrò gentilmente, voltandola e baciandone il palmo. Stiles sospirò piano, sollevato, posando il torace contro la sua schiena e avvolgendolo con le braccia. Lui rimase lì seduto, fissando la parete coperta da libri. C’erano così _tante_ parole in quei volumi – alcune scritte addirittura da lui – eppure Derek rimase immobile, non sapendo quali usare.

“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò, coprendo le braccia di Stiles con le proprie, stringendolo a sé.

“Ssh…” rispose quello, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

Rimasero per un po’ in quella posizione.

“Forza, hai bisogno di riposarti un po’,” aggiunse infine. La sua voce era roca per via degli ansiti e dei gemiti che aveva tentato di trattenere. Ma anche dolce, dolcissima, quando scostò le coperte e lo incoraggiò a stendersi accanto a sé. “Sdraiati.”

Lui fece come gli era stato detto, facendo corrispondere la clavicola al costato di Stiles e posando la testa sulla sua spalla. L’altro cominciò a passare teneramente le dita tra i suoi capelli umidi, scostando le ciocche che gli erano finite sulla fronte con lunghe carezze calmanti. Il calore del suo corpo divenne improvvisamente di vitale importanza, l’aria nella stanza troppo fredda sulla sua pelle ancora bagnata.

Chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando i battiti del cuore di Stiles. Ma non si addormentò.

“C’erano una volta,” mormorò Stiles, “un giovane principe e il suo fedele segugio. Era il più piccolo di quattro fratelli ed era quindi solo il quarto erede al trono. Era un giovane di buon cuore ed era grato di tutto ciò che faceva parte della sua vita.”

 

> Il suo nome era Aatu, mentre quello del segugio era Ulf. Insieme erano soliti andare a caccia nei boschi o esplorare le città vicine, e non si vedeva mai l’uno senza l’altro.
> 
> Un giorno, Aatu iniziò a sentirsi insoddisfatto della sua vita. Non era utile alla sua famiglia, essendo l’ultimo figlio e non potendo fare molto, in quanto principe, e non poteva neanche scegliersi un mestiere in città. Così lui e Ulf decisero di andare a cercare il loro destino in una nuova terra.
> 
> Benché la sua famiglia fosse triste di vederlo andare via, tutti capivano che un giovane volesse trovare la propria strada da solo, quindi lo salutarono, augurandogli buona fortuna e dandogli tutte le provviste necessarie. Per molti giorni s’inoltrarono sempre di più nella foresta, oltre i confini del regno e verso terre ancora inesplorate.
> 
> In questo nuovo territorio, s’imbatterono in un misterioso castello senza porte. Dapprima sembrò loro disabitato, ma non appena svoltarono l’angolo, videro una bellissima dama su uno dei parapetti che li chiamò e salutò. Chiese loro di rimanere per un po’ a parlare con lei, perché era molto sola.

 

Stiles s’interruppe per posargli un bacio sulla fronte.

 

> Così Aatu e Ulf si sedettero sul prato di fronte al parapetto e conversarono con lei. Era una dolce fanciulla e le piaceva sentire le storie delle loro piccole avventure e della bellezza della loro patria. Il suo nome era Accalia, disse loro, e viveva in quel castello da molti anni, ormai; quasi non si ricordava di aver vissuto da alcun’altra parte.
> 
> Ma quando il sole iniziò a tramontare, lei iniziò improvvisamente ad avere paura. Li implorò di affrettarsi a nascondersi tra le ombre degli alberi, altrimenti la maga che la teneva prigioniera li avrebbe scoperti. Seguirono il suo consiglio e guardarono da lontano un enorme mostro alato volare sopra le chiome degli alberi, atterrando nel castello.
> 
> La dama però era così gentile e bella che Aatu non si volle dare per sconfitto così facilmente. Si accamparono nella foresta e aspettarono l’alba: a quel punto Ulf lo avvertì che la maga se n’era andata.
> 
> Andarono avanti così per molti giorni, parlando con Accalia mentre la maga non c’era e accampandosi in un luogo riparato ogni sera. Aatu e Ulf decisero di provare a trovare un modo per entrare e liberare Accalia. Setacciarono l’edificio in lungo e in largo, ma non trovarono traccia di un’entrata. Un giorno, però, Ulf sentì un odore insolito quando stava esplorando il terreno lì attorno: seguì il fiuto e scoprì una porta invisibile che conduceva all’interno delle mura. Era l’entrata della servitù, che portava ai magazzini e alle cucine!
> 
> La maga aveva incantato le pentole e le posate affinché preparassero il cibo da sole. Non appena entrarono, la magia che la permeava si mise all’opera, preparando un piatto di cibo per Aatu e tagliando una bella bistecca succulenta per Ulf, che venne gettata sul pavimento in modo che ci arrivasse. Dopo tutto quel tempo a vagare all’aperto, il cibo aveva un odore delizioso. Ma Aatu si ricordò dell’avvertimento di sua madre: mai prendere del cibo senza ricompensare chi l’aveva preparato, e riconobbe l’inganno! Si gettò sul segugio per impedirgli di mangiare la carne.
> 
> Sebbene Ulf ne fosse deluso, diede retta al suo amico. E infatti, non appena varcarono il passaggio che li avrebbe fatti uscire dalla cucina, l’illusione vacillò e videro che il cibo non fosse quello che sembrava: si trattava invece di bacche velenose. Ciononostante non si lasciarono dissuadere e continuarono a esplorare il castello. Nella stanza successiva trovarono un ampio salone pieno di specchi. Benché Aatu riuscisse a vedere una scalinata in alcuni dei riflessi, in altri venivano mostrate trappole mortali: tutti quegli specchi erano così brillanti e lo confondevano a tal punto che non riusciva a vedere un passaggio per attraversare la sala.
> 
> A quel punto però Ulf iniziò ad annusare il pavimento e Aatu si rese conto di potersi fidare del fiuto del segugio per trovare la strada che li avrebbe portati dalla dama. Così posò la mano sulla sua pelliccia e chiuse gli occhi, facendosi guidare attraverso gli insidi della sala.
> 
> C’impiegarono molto tempo e anche quando si lasciarono alle spalle il salone degli specchi, era difficile trovare la direzione giusta in quel misterioso castello. Quando finalmente raggiunsero l’ultimo livello dell’edificio, scoprirono che la maga era tornata in anticipo! Erano stati scoperti e credevano di non avere più scampo.
> 
> La dama, però, sfidò la sua carceriera. _‘Mi avete tenuta qui come vostra apprendista, dicendomi di non essere pronta ad affrontare il mondo esterno. Ma ora non m’insegnerete più. Vi sfido a testare le mie abilità. Se ne sarò degna, liberatemi!’_
> 
> La maga rifletté per un attimo, poi le disse di dover dimostrare la sua magia evocando una sfera di cristallo. Accalia si concentrò e non passò molto che le sue mani iniziarono a brillare e apparve una strana nebbia sui suoi palmi. Quando questa si disperse, rivelò una perfetta sfera trasparente. La maga quindi la sfidò a dimostrare la sua intelligenza rispondendo a un indovinello che aveva disorientato molti sovrani e matusalemmi. La guardò negli occhi e le chiese: _‘Anche se la si taglia, resta sempre intera. Che cos’è?’_
> 
> La dama ci ragionò per un lungo minuto, posando lo sguardo su Aatu mentre pensava. Guardandolo, si ricordò di tutte le storie che le aveva raccontato e degli aneddoti sui suoi viaggi e la risposta le venne in mente all’improvviso: _‘La strada!’_ esclamò.
> 
> La maga andò di nuovo su tutte le furie. Non accettando la propria sconfitta, esigette un ultimo test. Disse che anche Aatu dovesse dar prova della sua intelligenza ed essere in grado di riconoscere Accalia dal suo animo e non dal suo aspetto fisico. Così invocò una grande nuvola magica che le nascose entrambe. Quando il fumo si dissolse, di fronte a lui comparvero due donne identiche in tutto e per tutto.
> 
> Iniziarono entrambe a parlare, insistendo di essere la vera Accalia. Dissero cose di cui avevano parlato negli ultimi giorni, il che significava che la maga aveva messo all’opera le sue spie e che lui non potesse fare affidamento sulle storie che si erano scambiati. Frustrato, chiuse gli occhi. Questa volta le _ascoltò_ : dopo un attimo si rese conto che, benché le loro voci fossero uguali, il modo in cui parlavano era diverso.
> 
> A quel punto indicò senza esitazione Accalia, certo che fosse lei la vera dama. La maga urlò, adirata, ed esclamò che non avrebbe reso onore al loro accordo una seconda volta, ma mentre si era distratta pensando all’inganno della seconda prova, Ulf era sgattaiolato dietro di lei. Sollevò la bacchetta per lanciare un incantesimo su Aatu, ma il segugio non glielo permise, strappandogliela di mano con le fauci.
> 
> Accalia spezzò la bacchetta in due e incantò la maga affinché non si potesse più muovere, trasformandola poi in pietra. Fatto ciò, i bracciali attorno ai suoi polsi s’infransero in mille minuscoli pezzetti: ora che era libera, potevano scappare! Ma quando raggiunsero la porta che li avrebbe condotti ai piani inferiori, scoprirono che trasformando la maga, anche tutto il castello era stato pietrificato, tanto era legato alla sua magia. Dapprima Aatu disperò, perché la loro via di fuga era bloccata, ma Accalia non mostrò alcun timore. Condusse l’uomo e il segugio al parapetto e usò la propria magia per trasformarsi in un drago. Li afferrò gentilmente con le zampe artigliate e scese in volata dal castello maledetto, liberandoli tutti.

 

“E così, mentre il sole tramontava, i tre tornarono sulla strada per intraprendere un nuovo viaggio e vissero insieme,” concluse Stiles con un piccolo sospiro.

“Felici e contenti?” aggiunse Derek.

“Mm,” mormorò quello con tono negativo, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. “Quello è per i bambini. Io direi che il modo migliore di vivere la vita non si basa solo sulla felicità, ma anche su avventure, sfide e situazioni inaspettate.”

Lui era d’accordo. Dopotutto, raccontare storie era anche il suo mestiere. Inclinò la testa per osservarlo nell’oscurità, rivolgendogli un lieve sorriso. “E così vissero insieme.”

“Sì,” rispose, baciandolo dolcemente. “Ma quella è un’altra storia.”


	13. Far scendere la luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora una volta la favola di questo capitolo è completamente di mia creazione.

Quando si svegliò, si sentì disorientato. L’odore di Stiles era forte e caldo, probabilmente perché si era steso su Derek come una coperta.

Cedette all’impulso di avvolgere le braccia attorno a lui e stringerlo ancora di più a sé, premendo il naso contro i suoi capelli e inspirandone l’aroma. Non avrebbe dovuto… Non era saggio rafforzare quei comportamenti d’intimità che si avvicinavano eccessivamente a quelli di due compagni di vita, soprattutto non dopo essersi lasciato andare così tanto la notte prima. Eppure…

Stiles emise un piccolo suono compiaciuto e strinse a sua volta la presa, come una piovra.

Ma il dolore lancinante nel petto era ancora presente, comunicandogli senza sosta che il suo cucciolo era stato portato via e aveva bisogno del padre. Dopo essersi concesso di assaporare la situazione attuale per un paio di secondi, si districò dal groviglio di arti, scostando le lenzuola e alzandosi. Cominciò ad aggirarsi per la stanza per raccogliere i vestiti, muovendosi in automatico.

“No, non ti servono,” borbottò Stiles, mettendosi seduto e scoprendo il torace snello. I marchi che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle della gola e delle clavicole risaltavano chiaramente nella luce lattea dell’alba. Si passò una mano sulle palpebre, trattenendo uno sbadiglio, quindi aggiunse: “No, seriamente. Bandisco i vestiti!”

Derek si sedette sull’orlo del letto per iniziare a mettersi i jeans.

“Non riesco a-” iniziò, ma l’altro lo interruppe con un suono indignato, rotolando sul materasso per gattonare verso di lui e strappargli l’indumento di mano, gettandolo per terra.

“No. Tu, caro mio, rimarrai qui,” ordinò, scendendo velocemente dal letto e posandogli le mani sui bicipiti. Iniziò a spingerlo all’indietro per farlo stendere di nuovo e lui lo accontentò con riluttanza. Stiles sollevò le lenzuola e gli coprì le gambe fino alla vita, spingendo con le mani la stoffa in modo che aderisse al suo corpo. Si sedette di fianco a lui, obbligandolo a rimanere dov’era, sporgendoglisi davanti.

Quando Derek gli passò una mano lungo la coscia con fare interessato, Stiles arrossì, ma gli afferrò il polso e lo premette contro il materasso, guardandolo deciso negli occhi. “Ascolta. So che sai già queste cose, ma Lydia mi ha fatto promettere di ripetertele stamattina a rischio di – e qui cito – _causare un contenzioso_.”

Quelle parole gli tirarono fuori un mezzo sorriso. S’impose di rilassarsi al tocco delle sue mani, prendendo un respiro profondo per calmarsi e ascoltare. L’altro lo lasciò andare, soddisfatto di averlo convinto.

“Non devi avvicinarti a Scott. Non devi avvicinarti agli Argent. Non devi cercare di contattare la Klein o i servizi sociali. Non devi lasciare la città,” elencò, alzando un dito alla volta. “Non puoi fare nulla oggi, tranne causare problemi,” continuò, afferrandogli le spalle e scuotendole lievemente. “Non possiamo far nulla finché non arriva lunedì, in ogni modo. Quindi te ne devi stare qui buono.”

Lui digrignò i denti, sospirando per la frustrazione e gettando il capo contro la testiera. Ma Stiles aveva ragione. Come anche Lydia. Espirò pesantemente, quindi lo guardò negli occhi e annuì.

“Hai il telefono… qui,” disse, guardandosi attorno ed estraendolo da una delle sue scarpe, dove apparentemente era atterrato durante la fretta della notte prima. “Lydia ti chiamerà se avrà bisogno di qualcosa.”

Si alzò e andò a recuperare i propri pantaloni, appallottolati sul pavimento, e li scosse in cerca del cellulare, corrugando la fronte quando non ne vide traccia.

“Di sotto,” disse Derek, perché almeno quello se lo ricordava.

La sua espressione si schiarì. “Giusto,” rispose, infilandosi i boxer. “E mio papà chiamerà _me_ se _lui_ avrà bisogno di qualcosa,” affermò, uscendo dalla stanza e trotterellando giù dalle scale.

“Quindi,” continuò dal piano terra, risalendo i gradini, “la cosa migliore da fare è trovare un modo di trascorrere il tempo e tenere i cellulari a portata di mano.”

Agitò il telefono da una parte all’altra mentre rientrava in camera, per poi gettarlo sul letto. “Oh, e rimanere insieme,” aggiunse, sorridendo lentamente. Si avvicinò al lato del letto su cui si trovava Derek, mentre quel ghigno si allargava sempre di più. “Che ne pensi, riusciremo mai a trovare qualche modo per intrattenerci?”

“Me ne vengono in mente un paio,” mormorò lui, accogliendo il suggerimento e cercando di mettere da parte i suoi istinti paterni, che al momento non potevano essere appagati. Gli afferrò il polso e lo attirò a sé, facendolo stendere in parte sul proprio corpo, tenendo il busto sollevato facendo leva con le mani, posate di fianco alla sua vita. Da vicino, i segni che gli aveva lasciato sulla gola la notte prima gli infusero una potente ondata di desiderio che gli riempì l’addome. Trattenne l’impulso di posarvi di nuovo sopra la bocca e marchiarli di nuovo, in modo che non svanissero mai.

Sollevò lo sguardo quando Stiles si sporse in avanti, portando le labbra a pochi millimetri dalle sue, con il respiro che le toccava già. Ma improvvisamente inclinò la testa di lato. “Caffè, prima,” affermò quello con un sorriso sfacciato.

Lui ringhiò allo scherzo e avvolse le braccia attorno al suo corpo. Ribaltò velocemente le loro posizioni, facendolo stendere sotto di sé in un gran turbinio di lenzuola. Gli coprì la bocca con la propria in un bacio profondo e possessivo che gli fece inarcare la schiena. Passò un’ampia mano lungo la curva del suo dorso, avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé mentre approfondiva il bacio, ascoltando il suo gemito, spingendo in avanti il bacino con un movimento che fece loro stringere la presa l’uno sull’altro. Lo baciò finché non ebbero entrambi il fiato corto. Quindi sollevò la testa, sorridendo lentamente.

“Okay.”

“Eh?” chiese Stiles, con il fiatone.

“Caffè, prima,” disse, mollandolo e mettendosi seduto, contento della sua piccola vendetta. L’altro lo fissò mentre lui si ristendeva, soddisfatto, mettendosi le mani dietro la testa e contraendo i muscoli del torace senza vergogna.

Stiles continuò a guardarlo per un momento, con le guance rosee, quindi scoppiò a ridere e scese dal letto. Portando i cellulari con sé, si avvicinò all’armadio e sfilò una felpa da un appendiabiti, indossandola. Con grande delusione di Derek, chiuse la zip fino in cima mentre usciva dalla stanza, coprendo i marchi.

“Farai meglio a essere ancora nudo e nel mio letto, quando tornerò,” aggiunse, voltando solo la testa e scomparendo in corridoio.

Ascoltò i suoi passi mentre scendeva i gradini e decise di accontentarlo. Si rilassò un po’ e lo ascoltò muoversi in cucina. Il suo piano non durò a lungo. Udì un suono fuori posto che lo spinse a sedersi e corrugare la fronte. Un attimo dopo suonò il campanello.

Derek ignorò la richiesta di rimanere dov’era e scese dal letto, allungando il braccio per prendere i propri boxer. Si concentrò ad ascoltare quello che succedeva da basso mentre si vestiva. Avrebbe potuto benissimo essere solo un fattorino o un rappresentante, ma preferiva essere cauto.

Quando sentì Stiles dire con fare confuso, _‘Oh,’_ decise di lasciar stare gli altri indumenti e si diresse immediatamente al piano di sotto. Quando scese abbastanza scalini da riuscire finalmente a vederlo, si rilassò leggermente, accorgendosi che non ci fosse nessun altro con lui sulla soglia.

“Che cosa c’è?”

“Non lo so. Una specie di fiore.”

Gli salì il cuore in gola e saltò gli ultimi gradini rimasti. I fiori viola sparsi sull’uscio erano evidenti – come lo era il messaggio che ci fosse un cacciatore nei paraggi, dato che aveva appena suonato il campanello. Afferrò Stiles per la felpa e lo tirò in casa, sbattendo la porta e chiudendo a chiave.

“Che c’è? Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese l’altro, avvicinandoglisi per avvolgere un braccio attorno alla sua schiena e scrutandogli il viso.

Lui guardò in cagnesco la porta, imponendo al suo cuore di rallentare i battiti e rimanendo in ascolto, alla ricerca di altri suoni da fuori. “È un avvertimento. Una minaccia.”

“Come? Oh Dio, sei serio,” disse quello, per poi allontanarsi velocemente da lui e andare a spiare il mondo esterno dalla finestra della porta.

“Mortalmente serio,” rispose, tirando impazientemente la manica della felpa e facendolo scostare dalla finestra. “Non è una minaccia da prendere alla leggera.”

“Un fiore?” chiese Stiles con tono sarcastico, inarcando un sopracciglio – ma si allontanò dalla porta. “Un _fiore_ è una minaccia mortale?”

Strinse la mandibola. “È velenoso. E ha un significato simbolico.”

Stiles si limitò a sollevare le sopracciglia, aspettando una spiegazione più esauriente.

Si passò un palmo sulle labbra. “Kate- Kate e la sua gente… loro…” scosse la testa, cercando un modo di spiegargli la faccenda che fosse abbastanza forte come avvertimento senza spingerlo a fare domande a cui non poteva ancora rispondere. “C’è una faida famigliare tra noi.”

Non sembrò affatto convinto, incrociando le braccia con un’occhiataccia e ripetendo in tono piatto: “Una faida.”

Lui fece una smorfia, voltandosi e allontanandosi dal soggiorno, dirigendosi verso la cucina e la distrazione del caffè. “È complicato.”

L’altro però non gli permise di deviare la conversazione, seguendolo a ruota. “Fammi indovinare, è una di quelle _cose di cui non mi puoi parlare_ ,” disse con tono leggermente sarcastico, facendogli intendere di star mettendo alla prova la sua pazienza.

Derek afferrò il bordo del bancone, chiedendosi quanto a lungo potesse andare avanti così. Stiles era brillante e curioso e perspicace. Non avrebbe mai lasciato correre. Lui poteva solo sperare che la verità non venisse a galla oggi, rendendo quel fine settimana, già di per sé orribile, una tragedia dalla quale non era certo di potersi riprendere. Scosse la testa, quindi lo guardò con fare solenne, pregando che capisse. “Sì. Per favore, non chiedermi di spiegare. Non oggi.”

Il modo in cui lo disse sembrò attenuare la seccatura dell’altro. Riabbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi attraversare dal rimpianto di aver perso il tono scherzoso del mattino. Ma Stiles sarebbe di certo tornato sull’argomento, in futuro. Tornò a concentrarsi sul compito di fare il caffè.

L’altro esitò, per poi avvicinarglisi, senza però interferire mentre lui cercava il necessario. Una tazza decorata con conigli rabbiosi venne posata sul bancone.

“Ieri hai detto che è un’assassina. Questa Kate. Nel senso letterale, che ha premeditato ed eseguito l’uccisione di qualcuno, non per sbaglio o in un incidente.”

Derek sospirò forte, prendendo un’altra tazza – questa aveva dei disegni stilizzati di gomitoli di lana. Fece una smorfia alla contrapposizione tra le ceramiche allegre e la tensione che sentiva dentro di sé.

“Sì.”

Sapeva che non fosse abbastanza. Non per Stiles o per loro come coppia. Ma era difficile spiegare senza rivelare i dettagli sbagliati. Era difficile perché faceva _male_. Laura era stata… loro si _capivano_. Avevano superato dei pericoli insieme, si erano salvati la vita reciprocamente. Gli aveva dato la spinta per iniziare la sua carriera. Scosse la testa mentre Stiles aspettava che continuasse, raccogliendo le forze.

“Non ci sono prove, ti posso solo dare la mia parola; ma ha ucciso mia sorella e sua moglie e altri membri del suo… gruppo, lì al loro rifugio per lupi. Stiles, ha ucciso mia _sorella_. La madre di Scott. Solo perché le andava di farlo,” disse, chiudendo gli occhi per difendersi dal dolore di quella perdita, dal dolore provocato dall’assenza di suo figlio. Prese un lungo respiro tremolante, quindi sollevò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi e aggiungere: “E farà lo stesso a chiunque si metta sulla sua strada.”

Quello non disse nulla, si limitò a poggiare la schiena al bancone, mentre sul suo viso sembrò passare un’ombra. La tensione delle sue braccia incrociate e nella sua mandibola serrata rivelò tutta la forza solitamente celata dalla sua gentilezza.

Venne attraversato da una pugnalata di terrore al pensiero di lui che si opponeva in quel modo a persone che erano in realtà disumane… per proteggerne altre che non sapeva fossero davvero mostri. Gli lanciò uno sguardo serio, guardandolo negli occhi e tentando di comunicare quell’avvertimento con la voce.

“Non esiterà a uccidere di nuovo. Quei fiori… non sono solo per me. Sono una minaccia rivolta anche a _te_ per avermi aiutato.”

“Va bene,” ribatté quello, facendo spallucce, come se fosse tutto così semplice.

Lui scosse la testa, voltandosi per non guardare l’intensità della lealtà che gli aveva così facilmente donato. Si rese conto che non avrebbe dovuto essere qui; si avvicinò alla portafinestra sul retro, cercando i nemici che di certo erano ancora là fuori, nella luce morente del giorno. Se avesse usato il cervello, il giorno prima, non sarebbe mai venuto. “No. Non _va bene_. Devi andare via, in un posto sicuro,” affermò, ignorando la fitta di disagio egoista che lo attraversò al pensiero di essere separato dal suo- da Stiles. Toccò il vetro freddo e aggiunse: “Prendi tutte le ferie che puoi e lascia la città finché non sarà tutto finito.”

Ma quando si voltò, vide nei suoi occhi una fiera testardaggine. Stiles sollevò il mento e sciolse le braccia. La sua voce era calma e decisa quando disse: “No.”

“Stiles-”

“Il macinacaffè è sopra il cesto del pane. Nella mia tazza metti un po’ di latte.”

E mise fine alla conversazione uscendo dalla stanza. Non si allontanò di molto e, grazie all’open-space del piano terra, Derek sarebbe riuscito a vederlo facendo un paio di passi indietro e guardando in soggiorno. Ma il messaggio era forte e chiaro.

Aveva ascoltato quello che aveva da dire e aveva preso la sua decisione.

Derek si girò di nuovo verso il piano di lavoro e fissò per un lungo istante il sacchetto di caffè di fianco alla tazza. Prese brevemente in considerazione l’idea di costringerlo ad andarsene, ma la scartò prima ancora di finire il pensiero. I membri umani del branco dei suoi genitori erano estremamente testardi in quel tipo di situazione – probabilmente per un buon motivo. Aveva la sensazione che fosse lo stesso con Stiles. Se fosse stato un membro del branco, non ci sarebbe stato alcun dubbio: sarebbe stato qualcuno su cui si faceva affidamento perché lui a sua volta si fidava di loro. In un branco si accettava aiuto tanto quanto se ne offriva.

Ci ragionò mentre si dedicava al suo compito, macinando i chicchi e preparando la macchina del caffè. Rimase lì in piedi ad ascoltare i sibili e lo sgocciolio della bevanda che sgorgava nella caraffa, inspirandone il profumo rassicurante. Era tanto calmante e familiare quanto l’odore della casa di Stiles.

Essere qui… beh. Il caffè era buono. La distrazione di poter passare più tempo con Stiles era anche meglio. Ma il lato negativo era che ciò metteva l’altro in pericolo. E benché non fosse una soluzione miracolosa ai suoi problemi, sarebbe stato _molto_ più difficile superare questa situazione se fosse stato da solo. E forse Stiles non faceva ancora parte del branco… ma volgergli le spalle, impedirgli di aiutare… avrebbe comunicato chiaramente che non fosse affatto un membro. E che non lo sarebbe mai _diventato_. E quella era una cosa che non era disposto a fare.

Gli portò una tazza di caffè caldo con latte, insieme a un sorriso di scuse. L’altro lo guardò con un’espressione guardinga per un attimo, ma poi accettò con attenzione la bevanda. Lui gli si sedette accanto sul divano, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita e posando per un momento la fronte sulla sua spalla.

“Grazie,” mormorò.

“Figurati,” rispose Stiles, baciandogli il capo.

Derek si voltò per affondare il naso tra le pieghe del suo cappuccio, posando brevemente le labbra sul marchio rossastro che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle. Stiles emise un suono compiaciuto e inclinò leggermente il collo per dargli più spazio – lui dovette ricordarsi che non sapesse che effetto aveva su di lui. S’impose di allontanarsi e bere un sorso del proprio caffè zuccherato.

“Non devi andare da nessuna parte? Non ti sto tenendo lontano da qualche impegno?”

“Irrilevante. Sono qui,” rispose Stiles con fare disinvolto. Derek gli posò un bacio affettuoso sulla tempia. “Ma no. Ho il fine settimana libero.”

Stiles fece scivolare la mano su una delle sue, intrecciando le dita. Quindi cambiò argomento con disinvoltura, passando a una storiella divertente su Erica mentre sorseggiavano il caffè e assaporavano il calore e la quiete.

Era una situazione piacevole e tranquilla, ma non riuscì a smussare la tensione che aveva preso residenza nel suo petto. Quando il campanello suonò di nuovo, mezzora dopo, Derek fu subito all’erta. Scattò in piedi, posando la tazza e facendo cenno all’altro di rimanere dov’era. Stiles gli rispose con una smorfia, ma obbedì mentre lui sgattaiolava silenzioso verso la porta, rimanendo lontano dalla finestra che dava sull’ingresso.

“Derek, sono io,” disse Lydia, e lui si rilassò all’istante udendo la sua voce. Sospirò e camminò deciso verso l’ingresso, aprendo e facendola entrare.

“Vedo che si sono abbassati a fare futili minacce. Buon segno,” affermò, entrando in casa e sfilandosi i guanti. “Vuol dire che hanno paura.”

Avrebbe voluto essere sicuro quanto lei. Sarebbe stata un ottimo lupo: quel piacere al pensiero di una preda con le spalle al muro le donava molto.

Lei lo stava osservando, scrutando con le iridi verde bottiglia i suoi lineamenti e tamburellando lentamente un dito sulle proprie labbra. Inclinò la testa di lato, quindi annuì mentre Derek la osservava a sua volta. “Bene, sei presente adesso. Sei… qui,” aggiunse, facendo un vago cenno circolare con le dita verso la sua testa quando lui corrugò la fronte. “Non è utile quando ti ritiri nella tua mente per piangerti addosso.”

Le lanciò un’occhiataccia ma ottenne solo un’alzata di sopracciglia a mo’ di risposta. Lei si girò usando i tacchi come perno, esaminando accuratamente Stiles.

“Tè? Caffè?” chiese quello dal soggiorno, arrossendo e guidandoli verso la cucina.

“Una tazza di tè sarebbe meravigliosa. _Darjeeling_ , se possibile,” disse con il suo sorriso brevettato, ignorando o indifferente alla loro semi-nudità o al fatto che avesse potuto aver interrotto qualcosa.

Lui si fermò un attimo a guardare fuori dalla finestra, fissando i petali sparsi all’ingresso, ma nel vicinato era tutto tranquillo, quindi s’impose di dare le spalle alla porta e seguire gli altri. Stiles stava selezionando l’opzione per l’acqua calda della sua macchina del caffè e aveva iniziato la ricerca del necessario per il tè.

Lydia si sedette elegantemente sulla sedia che Derek le offrì, mentre lui le si sistemava di fronte, osservandola con aria d’attesa, certo che se non avesse avuto qualcosa da dirgli, non sarebbe venuta qui.

“Ero sicura che avessi scavato una trincea a furia di andare avanti e indietro, a quest’ora,” gli disse con un altro ghigno altezzoso che provocò un’altra occhiataccia – ma doveva ammettere che se non fosse stato per le cure di Stiles, sarebbe successo quello che aveva predetto; o anche peggio. Lei si limitò a sorridergli, per poi rivolgere l’espressione a Stiles, mentre quello le posava davanti una tazza con il tè già in infusione, voltandosi poi per andare a esplorare i contenuti della dispensa – dando loro un po’ di privacy mentre presumibilmente cercava qualcosa da servire con la bevanda.

Lui aspettò mentre lei annusava il tè. Sapeva che c’erano cose che prendeva molto seriamente e il tè era una di quelle. Non gli dava fastidio. Faceva semplicemente parte di lei e ne era abituato. Peter ne era sempre stato estremamente affascinato.

Alla fine Lydia sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Ho pensato di portarti un aggiornamento e intervenire se stessi facendo disperare il padrone di casa.”

“Beh di certo mi ha fatto sudare,” disse Stiles, con abbastanza enfasi da far capire il doppio senso, mentre tornava al tavolo con una scatola di biscotti a forma di animali. “Ma ti prego, non intervenire.”

Riuscì a sorprendere Lydia, facendola ridere sinceramente. Il che era raro. Lei cominciò a osservarlo con aria divertita e Derek quasi riusciva a vedere gli ingranaggi nel suo cervello che giravano mentre lo rivalutava. E si accorgeva del marchio che gli aveva lasciato sul collo e che ora era appena visibile da sotto la felpa. Derek portò brevemente lo sguardo su di lui, notando l’espressione divertita e soddisfatta di sé mentre versava i biscotti su un piatto.

Questa volta fu il suo turno d’inarcare un sopracciglio quando Lydia si voltò verso di lui. Lei inclinò la testa di lato, sbattendo una volta le ciglia e incurvando un angolo della bocca, concedendogli un punto a suo favore. Ma poi Derek si sporse in avanti, pronto a sentire l’aggiornamento promesso.

“Quindi,” iniziò, con voce autoritaria.

“Kate,” rispose lei con tono simile.

“Cosa diavolo è successo? Com’è riuscita a…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, scuotendo la testa.

Lei girò lentamente l’infusore del tè nella tazza. “Oh, ha usato i suoi soliti trucchi. Bugie, intimidazione, un po’ di denaro per ingraziarsi chi di dovere. E poi sappiamo che ci sono dei pregiudizi sulle persone che istruiscono i figli a casa, il che potrebbe aver reso la Klein più suscettibile alle abili argomentazioni di Kate.”

Di quello era al corrente. Aveva sperimentato di persona quanto potessero essere strane le reazioni della gente quando era passato dall’istruzione a casa alla scuola superiore pubblica.

“Ho chiesto anche a Danny di controllare i fatti, usando i suoi metodi particolari…” ovvero _illegali_ , “e ha detto che è possibile che lei abbia duplicato i numeri di telefono dei tuoi vicini per denunciare un possibile caso di abuso, per dare attendibilità alle sue richieste. Ma non possiamo provarlo. Potremmo non sapere mai come li ha convinti. Onestamente, ciò non mi preoccupa,” affermò con un breve gesto delle dita perfettamente curate.

E lui le credeva. La conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non avrebbe esitato a dirglielo, se ci fosse stato motivo di preoccuparsi.

“Ciò che è importante è che voi avete un rapporto biologico evidente, a discapito della rinuncia prematura ai tuoi diritti di genitore. Hai un figlio felice che ti vuole bene. E la vostra casa non mostra alcun segno che suggerisca che la vostra vita domestica non sia perfetta.”

Estrasse con cautela le foglie di tè dalla bevanda e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, tenendo la tazza calda tra i palmi e lasciando che il vapore profumato serpeggiasse sui suoi vestiti e capelli.

“Sta andando tutto tanto bene quanto si possa sperare. Ho bisogno che tu faccia solo una cosa questo fine settimana: che ti tranquillizzi, raduni i pensieri e metta a lucido il sorriso per lunedì, quando farai un colloquio con la Klein. È evidente che abbia già dei dubbi sulla situazione, se ha messo da parte del tempo per ascoltarti così presto, ma faresti meglio a essere grato della sua generosità. A parte quello non c’è nulla da fare oltre che aspettare che i pezzi del puzzle vadano al loro posto. Perché è così che andrà.”

Annuì con decisione, strofinando un pollice sull’altro, con le mani intrecciate sul tavolo. Non si era reso conto di quanta tensione avesse tra le spalle finché Stiles non posò una mano su una di esse, stringendola e scuotendola brevemente per poi sedersi con loro.

Lydia bevve un lungo sorso di tè, sospirando compiaciuta e posando delicatamente la tazza, quindi sorrise. “Ora, ho un impegno importante stasera, quindi non sarò esattamente disponibile. Se c’è un’emergenza allora chiama. Ma non osare farlo per una ripetizione di quello che ti ho appena detto,” affermò severamente.

Lui corrugò la fronte, leggermente seccato, ma annuì di nuovo quando la vide ghignare, ammettendo di non essere nella migliore delle situazioni per poter agire con logica senza un paio di promemoria. Rassicurata, lei gli rivolse il suo sorriso brevettato e si alzò.

“Bene. So la strada per uscire,” disse con un piccolo gesto della mano quando anche Stiles si alzò in piedi. Quindi si voltò con tutta la sua eleganza e si diresse verso la porta, accompagnata dal ticchettio dei tacchi.

 

Era incredibilmente grato di avere un’amica come lei, anche dopo tutto quello che era successo con Peter. La sua fiducia nell’abilità di Lydia di risolvere la situazione cresceva sempre di più. Dopo la sua visita, però, iniziò a sentirsi sempre più irrequieto: non riusciva a liberarsi delle immagini di Scott seduto al tavolo che puliva fagiolini, o che giocava a ce l’hai nel giardino sul retro o addormentato sul divano mentre Stiles disegnava.

L’altro si accorse del suo umore senza che lui dicesse niente e non esitò ad afferrargli un polso e guidarlo di nuovo di sopra. Gli sfilò i boxer con una lentezza stuzzicante che gli fece pensare di star per partecipare a un’altra delle sue ‘distrazioni’; Derek gli abbassò la zip della felpa, ma quello scivolò via. E, benché l’avesse lasciato nudo e comodo nel letto, Stiles non si unì a lui.

Lo guardò muoversi per la stanza, passando un dito sulle file infinite di libri che coprivano le pareti, come se avesse un rapporto profondo con ognuno di essi.

“Tieni, leggi questo,” disse, sfilando un volume dalla libreria e lanciandoglielo. “Ti trascinerà in un altro mondo e verrai distratto per ore, garantito.”

Derek fissò la copertina. Poi scoppiò a ridere. Si mise una mano sulla bocca per smorzare la sua reazione, ma più cercava di trattenersi, più gli sembrava divertente.

“Che c’è?” chiese l’altro, perplesso e forse anche lievemente seccato.

Lui schiuse le labbra per spiegare, ma non poteva fargli capire l’ironia. Non del tutto, almeno, non il fatto che leggere un libro su dei licantropi non si potesse considerare ‘un altro mondo’ per lui. E fu quel pensiero a far tornare la serietà. Le risate svanirono, quindi decise di posare il libro e stendersi, intrecciando le dita dietro alla testa e rivolgendogli un sorrisetto enigmatico.

“Cosa?” chiese Stiles, sospettoso, con le labbra che iniziavano a incurvarsi verso l’alto.

Lui gli sorrise.

“Che _c’è_?” volle sapere Stiles, spintonandogli una gamba e ricambiando il sorriso. “L’hai già letto?”

Fece spallucce. “Più o meno. Non penso di essermi mai fermato a leggerlo dall’inizio alla fine, ma immagino che si possa dire che l’abbia letto…” affermò, inclinando la testa di lato e allungando la sospensione. Vide la lampadina accendersi nello sguardo dell’altro subito prima di aggiungere: “Dato che l’ho scritto io.”

“Non ci credo!” sbottò quello, saltando sul materasso e cercando di sgraffignare il libro prima che lui lo potesse allontanare.

Derek assecondò il suo umore giocoso e cercò di tenerlo lontano da lui, ma Stiles fu abbastanza veloce da rubarglielo dopo solo una breve lotta che li lasciò entrambi con il sorriso sulle labbra. Se lo strinse al petto, girandosi in modo da dargli le spalle e proteggere il suo bottino. Dopo qualche secondo, però, gli gattonò sulle gambe e si mise comodo sul suo bacino, posandogli il libro sul torace come se fosse un tavolo da lettura. Derek scoprì che non gli dispiaceva essere usato come supporto.

“Wulfric Lyall,” lesse ad alta voce, alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia mentre faceva scorrere le dita sulle scritte rialzate della copertina. “Mmm, altolocato.”

Derek trattenne l’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma non riuscì a smorzare lo sbuffo sarcastico. Da giovane aveva pensato che fosse così _spiritoso_ scegliere uno pseudonimo che avesse a che fare con i lupi.

Stiles aprì il libro, passando le dita sulla carta mentre leggeva la dedica. Silenziosamente voltò la pagina e iniziò a leggere il primo capitolo. Lui osservò i suoi occhi passare velocemente sulle parole, notando il suo piccolo sorriso.

“Amo questo libro, sai?” gli disse con aria assente, girando la pagina.

Lui non sapeva come rispondere, ma era profondamente compiaciuto. Inoltre sapere che le sue parole fossero già state lette da Stiles, che fossero dentro di lui e avessero formato un legame prima ancora di conoscersi… era eccitante.

Per non parlare del fatto che Stiles fosse ancora seduto cavalcioni su di lui, con addosso solo dei boxer attillati e la felpa aperta, che gli permetteva di vedere tutti i succhiotti che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle.

Benché quello continuasse a voltare le pagine, la sua eccitazione non passò inosservata a lungo. Sarebbe stato difficile non accorgersene, d'altronde.

“Mmm,” disse, mentre un ghignetto compiaciuto si allargava sulle sue labbra. Spostò i fianchi, spingendo leggermente il bacino verso il suo e continuando a leggere, non ancora pronto ad abbandonare il suo tesoro dopo aver passato tutto quel tempo a cercare l’alter-ego di Derek.

Ma lui non aveva fretta. Passò i polpastrelli sulle sue cosce, premendo con un po’ più di forza i pollici sulla parte interna, giusto quel che serviva affinché lo sentisse. Lo toccava gentilmente senza essere delicato, esplorando e apprezzando ogni dettaglio, ogni lentiggine e neo. Usò le dita per disegnare sulla sua pelle, assaporando il calore della sua presenza, il puro piacere fisico dato dalla loro vicinanza.

Benché la sua concentrazione rimanesse sulla storia che stava vedendo da una nuova prospettiva, Stiles non era immune alle sue carezze. Non passò molto che il suo pene cominciò a spingere contro il sottile cotone dei boxer, tanto che Derek spostò la cucitura interna dell’intimo per permettergli di trovare sollievo contro la coscia, con il glande che sbucava dall’orlo.

Passò le dita quasi pigramente sulla carne calda, leggermente malleabile, limitandosi a guardarlo, osservando gli occhi ambra che sfrecciavano da un lato all’altro mentre leggeva, accorgendosi che il suo respiro e lo sguardo esitavano sempre più frequentemente, mentre le palpebre cominciavano ad abbassarsi più spesso. Lo vide schiudere le labbra e passarvi sopra la lingua per facilitare il passaggio dell’aria, inspirando sempre più in fretta.

Derek non aumentò l’intensità dei suoi tocchi, soprattutto non dopo quello che era successo la notte prima. Non fece altro che sfiorarlo, esplorando con una mano ogni centimetro del bacino di Stiles.

Finalmente, con un gemito, Stiles abbandonò il libro e portò le dita nei boxer, liberando la propria erezione con un movimento impaziente. Si sollevò un po’ per abbassare l’intimo, sistemando l’elastico sotto i testicoli. Quindi strattonò le coperte che ancora coprivano la vita di Derek e le calciò via, sollevando prima un ginocchio e poi l’altro, finché non poté posare la pelle nuda sulla sua.

Stiles riportò il peso sui fianchi, sollevando il busto e passando con attenzione i palmi sulle loro lunghezze – ora era il suo turno di esplorare – mettendole una contro l’altra e spargendo con le dita quel po’ di liquido che era comparso sui loro glandi. Oggi c’era ancora luce fuori, c’era ancora tempo per esplorarsi a vicenda in tutta tranquillità, invece di correre verso il piacere finale o aggrapparsi a una fragile, nuova intimità al buio. Oggi era diverso. C’era una gentile fiducia nel suo tocco, mentre avvolgeva i palmi attorno alle erezioni. Erano troppo spesse perché riuscisse ad afferrarle entrambe completamente, ma era sufficiente a stuzzicarli, a portare al centro dell’attenzione la loro eccitazione.

Dopo un po’ finì per cambiare marcia, stringendo una mano attorno all’erezione di Derek. Iniziò a muoverla lentamente su e giù, per poi avvolgere le dita dell’altra attorno a sé e muoverla allo stesso ritmo, masturbandoli contemporaneamente.

Lasciò che fosse Stiles a decidere come procedere, benché le sue mani non rimanessero certo immobili, percorrendo il suo corpo e carezzandone le lunghe linee. Quello lo guardava con sguardo deciso, mordendosi il labbro per la concentrazione. Continuò a usare quel ritmo pigro per un po’, limitandosi a godersi lo spettacolo di loro due insieme, che si toccavano. Ma poco dopo Derek si accorse di come avesse inclinato la testa e si stesse leccando le labbra mentre guardava la propria mano muoversi sul suo pene. Si fermò e passò il pollice in piccoli movimenti circolari sulla cima, proprio sotto l’apertura, giocherellando con la goccia di liquido che si era radunato lì, schiudendo la bocca al contempo.

Era chiaro come il sole cosa stesse pensando di fare e Derek decise d’intervenire, questa volta, determinato a pareggiare i conti. Lo afferrò per i fianchi e invertì le loro posizioni, facendo stendere Stiles, che esalò uno sbuffo di sorpresa. Rimase tra le sue gambe, spingendo l’erezione nella mano dell’altro, quindi portò le dita a toccare il suo inguine. Abbassò la testa in modo da avere la bocca a pochi millimetri dalla sua, inspirando le sue esalazioni…

“Posso assaggiare?” chiese, ansimante, senza disturbarsi a specificare e stringendo la presa sulla sua lunghezza, così da fargli capire che non si stesse riferendo alla sua bocca.

Quello sgranò gli occhi e annuì senza dire parola, con le dita che si strinsero per riflesso attorno alle erezioni di entrambi, per poi portare frettolosamente le mani sul suo petto per avvolgerle attorno al suo collo. Derek sollevò il mento quel poco che bastava a iniziare un bacio, catturando quella bocca perfetta in una lunga danza di lingue e labbra. Assaporò il caffè latteo, la dolcezza di quei biscotti dalla glassa rosa e bianca. E quel nuovo, terrificante sapore che ormai era incredibilmente familiare e che apparteneva solo a Stiles.

Quando fu soddisfatto della sua degustazione, scivolò fuori dalla sua presa e si spostò verso i piedi del letto, cominciando ad assaporare le linee del suo corpo partendo dall’alto. Seguì la curva di una clavicola, raggiungendo una distante spalla, per poi tornare indietro passando su un capezzolo. Si diresse verso la valle che divideva il suo addome, sfiorando la peluria ruvida che lo decorava. Costeggiò due volte l’incavo dell’ombelico, quindi percorse la gentile salita che portava al suo osso iliaco. Solo allora, finalmente, avvicinò con cautela le labbra alla loro destinazione, verso la spessa asta che pulsava, calda, in attesa del suo tocco. Esitò, imponendosi di assaggiare tutto ciò che la circondava, tutti i punti che aveva sfiorato prima, tornando sui suoi passi. Ma ben presto la tentazione fu troppo forte.

Quando la leccò dalla base alla punta, Stiles rabbrividì, trattenendo un’imprecazione e tendendo i muscoli sotto di lui. Quando però Derek sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, trovò un’espressione aperta e rilassata che comunicava solo felicità. E fiducia. Sentire le emozioni così a fondo faceva quasi male, non si era mai sentito connesso così profondamente a qualcun altro. Non aveva le parole per descriverlo. Non aveva modo di descrivere verbalmente il potente desiderio di condividerlo con Stiles. Così lasciò che le proprie labbra e la lingua lo esprimessero senza parole, usando un linguaggio più antico della storia stessa.

Stiles sollevò il busto poggiandosi sui gomiti, guardandolo con attenzione. Portò una mano a incorniciargli la mandibola, passando il pollice sulla linea dell’osso. Derek esplorò l’apertura del glande con la lingua e vide l’altro gettare la testa all’indietro, gemendo. Quando aumentò il ritmo, la mano di Stiles andò a infilarsi tra i suoi capelli senza però indirizzarlo in alcun modo, limitandosi a stringerli. Non passò molto tempo che iniziò a mormorare una litania costante di _‘sì’_ , contraendo le dita a intervalli irregolari.

Fu uno spettacolo vederlo venire: aperto, disinibito e tremante. Derek si godette il suo sapore aspro e amarognolo sulla lingua. Lo fece scivolare fuori dalla bocca con cautela, quindi si sporse lentamente in avanti per posare il capo sul petto dell’altro, ascoltando il battere del suo cuore mentre Stiles lo stringeva a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli. Alla fine però gli spinse piano la spalla, invitandolo a sollevarsi.

“Vieni qui. Lo voglio io, adesso,” ordinò Stiles, indicando i suoi fianchi e di conseguenza la sua erezione, che era stata abbandonata a se stessa, per poi puntare il pollice verso le proprie labbra.

Derek fu più che felice di accontentarlo. Si spostò in avanti, mettendosi in ginocchio per stare cavalcioni su di lui, mentre Stiles si sedeva con la schiena dritta, già intento ad avvicinarglisi. Posò la bocca sulla sua erezione mentre ancora aveva un po’ di fiatone dopo il suo orgasmo. Lo carezzò con la lingua e posò una serie di bacetti lievi e decisi. I muscoli del suo addome si contrassero e dopo un po’ cominciarono a tremare per mantenere la posizione scomoda. Derek vide formarsi un nuovo velo di sudore sulla sua pelle. Cercò d’incoraggiarlo a poggiare la schiena ai cuscini, ma Stiles si rifiutò di allontanarsi anche solo di un soffio, troppo concentrato sul movimento della bocca per considerare ogni altra alternativa. Anche Derek doveva ammettere di non riuscire a pensare ad altro e finì per smettere di spingerlo via, agganciando invece una mano dietro alla sua spalla per sostenere parte del suo peso, in modo che potesse muovere la testa con più agio. A quanto pareva era esattamente quello di cui Stiles aveva bisogno per far scivolare il suo pene in bocca, continuando a respirare forte con il naso, ma non meno determinato. Derek si rese conto che l’altro non fosse l’unico a stare tremando quando emise un sospiro forzato mentre Stiles mormorava contro la sua pelle.

Quello si lasciò sorreggere dalla sua mano e portò una delle proprie tra le gambe di Derek. Carezzò verso l’alto i muscoli tesi delle cosce, per poi avvolgerla ai suoi testicoli e sentirne il peso. Quelle lunghe dita asciutte scivolarono ancora più indietro per stuzzicare la pelle sensibile, facendolo rabbrividire.

Non ci volle molto, allora: qualche piccolo suono di piacere direttamente sul suo pene, qualche astuto movimento di lingua e labbra sui punti più sensibili; uno sguardo negli occhi nocciola che voleva ricordare per sempre.

Lo strinse a sé durante il proprio orgasmo, cercando di non stringerlo _troppo_ forte, benché l’intensità di Stiles e il suo desiderio di vicinanza lo spingessero a fare proprio quello. Si accontentò di sentire la sua bocca su di sé finché anche l’ultimo tremore non se ne andò. Quando finalmente lo lasciò andare, fu solo per un momento, per guardarlo stendersi sul letto come se le sue ossa si fossero trasformate in gelatina, per poi accomodarsi nello spazio al suo fianco, affondando il naso contro la sua spalla. Era più che dare e offrire conforto, ed era molto _molto_ più di solo sesso. Ma scacciò dalla testa i pensieri su _quel_ discorso che avrebbero dovuto fare e accettò la situazione così com’era. Ne assaporò il buono.

Rimasero a lungo stesi in un groviglio di respiri accelerati, benché nessuno dei due sembrasse interessato a un sonnellino. Una volta che i loro respiri tornarono alla normalità e il sudore si fu asciugato, Stiles frugò tra le lenzuola per recuperare il libro – il _suo_ libro, che era stato abbandonato e aveva finito per punzecchiare loro le costole. Balzò in piedi e lo riportò sullo scaffale. Lo sistemò in un posto libero scelto a caso, lontano dalla sua posizione originale, fedele al suo particolare sistema organizzativo. Seguì pigramente le mensole, passando lo sguardo sui dorsi dei volumi. Infine ne scelse uno e glielo porse.

“Okay. Questo l’hai letto?” chiese, ridendo.

Derek lo prese, per poi intrecciare le dita alle sue mentre osservava la copertina. L’autore gli era familiare, ma non quel romanzo. Scosse la testa.

“Bene. Prima volevo- sai, prima che noi…” arrossì compiaciuto e strinse la presa sulle sue dita. Ma la sua espressione si fece seria dopo un attimo e volse lo sguardo in un’altra direzione. “È una storia per tenerti occupato. Io devo…” indicò con il pollice la porta, “È sabato. Devo andare a controllare come sta Isaac e probabilmente mi ci vorrà un po’.”

Posò il libro e annuì, comprensivo. Stiles fece un passo indietro, assumendo una postura tesa. Trovò i propri boxer e se li infilò, ma a Derek sembrava quasi vederlo indossare un’armatura invisibile con ogni gesto che gli serviva per vestirsi. Quando tornò a guardarlo, lui notò una certa circospezione nei suoi occhi. Ma sapeva che non fosse davvero rivolta a sé.

“Io sarò qui,” rispose piano.

La sua guardia si fece incerta – come il sorriso che gli rivolse. Quando si voltò e uscì dalla camera, incurvò le spalle verso il petto e passò le dita lungo lo stipite, scomparendo dietro la parete.

Derek corrugò la fronte per qualche secondo. A volte gliene parlava, a volte no. Sapeva che non fosse mai facile per lui chiamare il cugino in difficoltà. Per un attimo fu tentato di origliare, ma s’impose invece di portare la propria attenzione al libro che aveva in mano, che Stiles aveva scelto solo per lui. Ascoltare le conversazioni altrui era _maleducato_ , a prescindere dalle sue cattive abitudini lupine. Ma quel pensiero gli fece solo venire in mente Scott e il modo in cui ridacchiava e si dimenava quando captava i segnali di una chiamata in arrivo e come non esitasse mai a ficcare il naso in tutti i discorsi che gli capitavano a tiro.

Stiles aveva fatto bene a dargli una storia da leggere, evidentemente; aveva bisogno di essere completamente distratto dal mondo reale e dal varco nel suo petto e solo un buon romanzo poteva riuscire nell’intento.

 

Stiles tornò con un sorriso affabile in viso e scelse un libro per sé. Si raggomitolò silenziosamente di fianco a lui sul letto. Derek non disse nulla, non cercò di testare le sue barriere, benché sentisse la distanza tra di loro come se fosse fisica. Gli diede lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno nonostante sentisse l’acuto desiderio di ritagliarsi a forza una via che li riportasse ai livelli d’intimità che si erano permessi quel giorno. Ma lo lasciò in pace. E ne fu felice quando l’altro gli si avvicinò per appoggiarsi alla sua spalla, toccandogli la pelle con il respiro caldo.

Rimasero così per molte ore, leggendo in silenzio. Passare il tempo in modo piacevole era il massimo che potesse chiedere, al momento. Quando iniziò a farsi sera e i loro stomaci brontolarono, Stiles si ritrovò ad ammettere che sarebbe stato più facile cenare di sotto, rispetto al letto su cui gli aveva ordinato di restare. Recuperò gli occhiali, abbandonati sul pavimento, e se li rimise, dicendo però a Derek che stava prendendo in considerazione la possibilità di nascondergli i vestiti, giusto per evitare che gli venissero delle idee. Stava solo scherzando, comunque, lanciandogli i boxer e una delle sue felpe. Derek si stiracchiò con un po’ di sano esibizionismo quando si alzò dal letto, scherzando di rimando e rispondendo che non avrebbe avuto nulla in contrario, ma si vestì quando l’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo.

L’idea che un po’ di pelle scoperta l’avrebbe tenuto in casa se fosse successo qualcosa lo divertiva. Di questi tempi i vestiti erano un fattore molto più facoltativo per i licantropi che per gli umani.

Non che Stiles lo sapesse.

Si accigliò e mise da parte quel pensiero, seguendolo giù per le scale. Per quanto fosse piacevole la camera da letto, con tutti i suoi libri e l’annesso bibliotecario propenso alla nudità, il cambio di scena non era male. Il soggiorno era un luogo affascinante, pieno di quadri e strumenti musicali e mobili spaiati. Si poteva imparare più su Stiles in quella stanza che con mille parole.

C’era molto da esplorare. Molti oggetti da osservare. E gli tornarono alla memoria delle vecchie domande.

“Hai appeso alle pareti qualcuno dei tuoi? Di dipinti, intendo,” chiese con tono evidentemente curioso, andando a fermarsi nel mezzo della stanza per guardare meglio le varie opere. “Nessuno di questi mi pare abbia il tuo stile.”

Fu impossibile non notare il modo in cui quello esitò, per poi fare spallucce e dirigersi verso la cucina. “No. Perché perdere tempo? Li ho già visti. Ho degli amici che dipingono e a volte mi danno qualche quadro in regalo. Preferisco guardare le loro opere che i miei ridicoli tentativi. E poi di solito getto via i miei. Tengo solo gli schizzi per, sai, per le storie.”

Li _gettava_? Non poté che voltare lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso; quindi si avvicinò ad alcuni dei quadri appesi tra una libreria e l’altra, sopra uno strumento a corda che non riconobbe. “È solo che sembra un metodo d’espressione adatto a te…”

Come risposta ottenne un grugnito indefinibile.

Decise di lasciar perdere l’argomento, passando a qualcosa che era certo avrebbe compiaciuto Stiles. Posò lo sguardo sul tavolo da disegno dov’era stato lasciato un blocco aperto, sulle cui pagine c’erano le immagini di un uccello in varie posizioni. “Va bene se do un’occhiata ai tuoi disegni?”

Dopo un secondo, Stiles fece capolino dalla cucina.

“Oh, beh…” rispose con fare esitante, quindi indicò con un cenno uno scaffale vicino al gomito di Derek, di fianco al tavolo. “Lì ci sono tutti i miei album. Ma ti prego, per l’amor del cielo, inizia dal lato destro della fila e non superare la metà! Nessuno dovrebbe mai sopportare lo strazio dei miei ‘primi anni’.”

La sua voce però sembrò non riuscire a sostenere il tono ironico che aveva voluto darle e anche la sua espressione vacillò. A quel punto scomparve e lui non poté fare altro che corrugare la fronte. Non toccò gli album.

Dopo un minuto, Derek si unì a lui. Lo trovò davanti al lavello, intento a tamburellare le dita sull’orlo mentre il suo sguardo sembrava perso nel vuoto, pensoso.

“Ehi,” disse, avvicinandoglisi e posandogli una mano sulla spalla, per poi portarla ad avvolgergli la nuca. “Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto farmi gli affari miei.”

Quello esalò una risata poco sincera, ma si spostò verso il suo tocco. Scrollò le spalle e fece un gesto vago con le dita spalancate. “No, perché? Scusami. Ho reagito in modo esagerato.”

“Per qualche motivo ne dubito.”

Lui gli rivolse un’occhiata e poi si voltò, avvicinandosi per poggiare il petto al suo. Abbassò la fronte sulla sua spalla, premendo il viso contro il collo di Derek, inspirando a fondo per poi esalare un sospiro lungo e tremolante.

“Forse hai ragione,” mormorò.

Lui si limitò ad abbracciarlo, cercando di essere stabile e paziente quanto lo era stato Stiles la notte prima. Sentiva le sue dita disegnare spirali senza senso sulla stoffa della felpa, in corrispondenza delle sue reni, mentre cercava di calmarsi. Quando il suo respiro tornò alla normalità, sollevò la testa e si scostò leggermente, senza però allontanarsi. Annuì con fare assente, quindi disse: “Mi sa che parlare con Isaac poco fa, discutere di suo padre… Sta solo- Sta facendo tornare tutto in superficie.”

“Ne vuoi parlare?” chiese. “Se ti va.”

Stiles lo guardò con quegli occhi color miele. Lui osservò i pensieri sfilare nel suo sguardo mentre considerava ogni parola e infine abbassava lentamente e con cautela la guardia. Derek capiva la necessità di proteggere vecchie ferite con strati e strati di armatura. Capiva quanto fosse difficile quello che stava facendo.

“Sì, forse… Sì.” A quel punto lo prese per mano, dopo aver preso la sua decisione. Ricondusse Derek in soggiorno, facendoli sistemare su un altro piccolo divano, più simile a una chaise-longue, lontano dal tavolo da disegno. Aveva l’aria di essere stato un mobile d’antiquariato a un certo punto, prima di essere ritappezzato da un puffo sotto l’influsso di LSD.

Derek aspettò in silenzio, rimanendogli vicino in modo che il caldo contatto delle loro cosce fosse una connessione costante tra di loro. L’altro gli passò una mano sulla spalla, per poi farla scendere lungo il braccio per giocherellare con l’orlo della felpa, raccogliendo i propri pensieri. Posò le dita su quelle di Derek, ancora esitante.

“Mia mamma… era una pittrice,” disse, in un modo che suggeriva un significato molto più profondo dello stendere colori su una tela.

“Quello è suo,” disse, sorridendo lievemente e indicando un grande quadro appeso alla parete di fronte, come se fosse l’unico punto focale da quel divano. E in quel momento lui capì cosa intendesse con _pittrice_. Era un paesaggio piuttosto semplice per struttura e paletta di colori. Ma andava oltre gli elementi obiettivi che lo costituivano. Era stata una vera impressionista, ogni singola pennellata racchiudeva un respiro colto al volo, un battito del cuore. Erano piene del suo spirito.

Stiles sembrò perdersi di nuovo in sé, guardandolo. Dopo un attimo distolse bruscamente lo sguardo, per poi rivolgerlo verso le loro mani e le dita intrecciate. Strinse la presa, quindi liberò le proprie per tamburellarle contro la coscia, liberando in quel modo un po’ di tensione.

“Ti ricordi che ti ho detto che dopo la morte di mia madre, mio papà mi ha mandato a vivere da mio zio per un po’?”

Lui inspirò con forza e annuì. “Il padre di Isaac. Quello che lo abusa.”

“Già,” confermò, passando gli occhi sulla stanza mentre si sfiorava la mandibola con le nocche della mano e pensava a cosa dire. “Beh, con sorpresa di nessuno, gli ci volle solo una settimana o giù di lì per decidere che anch’io avessi bisogno della sua ‘disciplina’. Tranne che, sai, sono testardo da matti,” spiegò con una risata che Derek non si sentiva di condividere. Quello inclinò la testa di lato e aggiunse: “È buffo, ma a quanto pare più cerchi di buttarmi giù, più m’intestardisco.”

Lui non lo trovò sorprendente. Aveva visto con i suoi occhi lo sguardo brillante e il mento sollevato che probabilmente avevano fatto la loro comparsa in una situazione del genere. Dovette stringere i pugni per trattenere la rabbia che lo attraversò quando la sua immaginazione gli fornì _altri_ dettagli.

Quello scrollò di nuovo le spalle, fissandosi le dita e curvandole sul proprio grembo. “Ma sfortunatamente non è stupido, quindi finì per cambiare tattica. Il mio punto debole era il disegno e mio zio sapeva come usarlo per darmi le sue lezioni.”

Si passò un pollice sotto il labbro, aggiungendo: “E, sai, ora capisco cosa stava facendo, che fosse solo un’altra forma di abuso. Ma da bambino… Era difficile impedirmi di…” cercò le parole adatte gesticolando con le mani, “non so, di _credergli_. Soprattutto quando si trattava di qualcosa di così… intangibile. Così profondamente personale.”

Derek esalò un sospiro teso e furioso dal naso. Ma lui non c’entrava ora. Non importava come ciò lo facesse sentire, pensare a come dovesse essere stato, o a come avesse una gran voglia di smembrare quell’uomo. S’impose di tranquillizzarsi, di tendere la mano e posarla sulla gamba dell’altro, offrendo in silenzio quel poco conforto che poteva. Non afferrò una delle sue, lasciandogli la libertà di gesticolare come meglio credeva.

“La maggior parte dei bambini avrebbero lasciato perdere e sarebbero passati ad altri hobby. Ma… io ne avevo bisogno. Volevo rimanere vicino a mia mamma. E così abbiamo combattuto le nostre battaglie in quel campo, con lui che mi prendeva in giro e distruggeva i miei disegni ed io che facevo del mio meglio per rendere la sua vita un inferno.” A quel punto rise amaramente, volgendo le dita verso di sé in modo dispregiativo. “Almeno finché non mi resi conto che con le mie ribellioni stessi peggiorando le cose per Isaac. Sono ancora stupito che sia riuscito a perdonarmi.”

Stava emanando un dolore così profondo che Derek dovette fermare l’istinto di tentare di assorbirlo. Non era neanche certo che potesse funzionare con ferite emotive che tra l’altro erano state inferte molto tempo prima, ma se fosse stato possibile, le vene nere che sarebbero comparse sarebbero state difficili da spiegare e avrebbero peggiorato di molto quella sofferenza temporanea.

“Comunque, al contrario di Isaac, io ho dovuto sopportare solo un anno con lui. Poi sono tornato a casa. Sono andato avanti con la mia vita.”

Scrollò le spalle e, benché avesse in teoria raggiunto la fine della storia, la tensione nei suoi muscoli aumentò.

Derek continuò a muovere lentamente il pollice sul suo ginocchio e, dopo una breve esitazione, lo incoraggiò a proseguire: “Ma non è tutto.”

Quello esalò un sospiro dalla bocca. “No, mi sa di no. E, ehm… suppongo che non fosse neanche la parte peggiore. Insomma, con lui avevo qualcuno contro cui combattere. Quando sono tornato a casa mio papà non era… Non era mai stata sua intenzione ferirmi. Davvero,” disse con decisone, posando il palmo sulla sua mano e osservando attentamente la sua espressione. Fu a quel punto che lui si rese conto che stavano parlando dell’uomo nella cui custodia, in quanto sceriffo, c’era sua figlio. Il pensiero lo mise molto a disagio. Ma dopo un respiro profondo annuì lentamente, accettando la convinzione nella voce di Stiles.

“Non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto suo cognato. E non ha mai cercato di dissuadermi quando mi sono messo a trascrivere le nostre storie. Quella parte di storia famigliare era troppo importante. È solo che… non riusciva a guardarmi dipingere, a guardarmi creare quadri come i suoi – o provarci, piuttosto.

“Lui… amava mia madre. Tantissimo. Amava tutto di lei e dipingere… faceva parte di lei. Gli odori e lo spazio e i suoni. I movimenti.” Sorrise tristemente, perdendosi per un attimo in un ricordo. Quindi ammiccò, uscendone, e fece spallucce. “Così ho messo la pittura da parte, risparmiandogli di doverla vedere, benché avessi combattuto con tutto me stesso per non rinunciarci, prima. Alla fine creare disegni per le storie divenne un modo di avvicinarci l’uno all’altro.”

“Ma non dipingere,” intervenne Derek.

Stiles sospirò. “Non dipingere. Dipingere è _difficile_. Emotivamente parlando. Non so come funziona per te, ma… nel mio caso, accedere alla parte di me in cui scatta la creatività, aprire quella parte del mio essere e lasciarla esposta ad altri… è difficile farlo senza sentire le voci dei miei critici irrompere nel silenzio. Se anche riuscissi a liberare la mente abbastanza da mettermi a dipingere seriamente, il solo pensiero che qualcun altro possa vederne il risultato è…”

Strinse eloquentemente le mani di fronte a sé e lui annuì, comprendendo ciò che volesse dire e dimostrandolo aumentando la presa sul suo ginocchio.

“Ecco,” concluse con un lungo sospiro. Si guardò le mani, giocherellando con l’orlo dei boxer mentre inspirava in modo incerto. Dopo un lungo attimo sbuffò una lieve risata e sollevò il viso, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Quindi… questo è quanto. Ora c’è anche il mio bagaglio emotivo a rendere la serata ancora più pesante; proprio quello di cui c’era bisogno.”

“Non so…” mormorò Derek, prendendogli la mano e passando il pollice sulle sue nocche. “A me sembra che condividere il peso con qualcun altro possa farlo sembrare più leggero per un po’.”

Quello lo scrutò per un lungo momento in silenzio. Poi gli sorrise: era quel dolce sorriso speciale che rivolgeva solo a lui. Derek non tentò neanche di evitare di riconoscere quanto ciò lo commuovesse. Non era rimasto neanche un angolo nel suo cuore in cui fosse possibile convincersi di non aver sviluppato un attaccamento molto profondo con quest’uomo.

Quindi il sorriso si fece più ampio e Stiles si sporse in avanti per dargli un bacio sulle labbra. “Beh, allora sarà meglio che inizi a preparare la cena. Bisogna dare nutrimento ai muscoli per tutto il lavoro che li aspetta!” affermò, facendo l’occhiolino e stringendogli la mano, per poi alzarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina.

Lo fece sorridere e comprese il tentativo di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Si ritrovò comunque ad alzarsi e a seguirlo, o perché i suoi istinti di protezione erano stati risvegliati, o perché avrebbe voluto reciprocare la sua onestà, benché non potesse.

Stiles era impegnato a lavarsi le mani, ma lui ignorò quel dettaglio e preferì afferrargli i fianchi e farlo voltare. Fece scivolare i palmi verso l’alto fino ad avvolgergli il collo e incorniciargli la mandibola, tenendogli fermo il viso mentre lo baciava in modo profondo e inteso. Versò tutto in quel bacio, le sue debolezze e la natura selvaggia e vulnerabile dei suoi sentimenti. Il respiro d’aria con cui Stiles riusciva a riempirlo. La meraviglia che inspirava in lui. Le tremule speranze di un futuro e una famiglia.

Non poteva _dirglielo_. Non aveva accesso alle parole necessarie, al momento. Ma sperava che lui le comprendesse comunque.

Quando allontanò il viso, rimase in silenzio e osservò il pezzo del proprio cuore che teneva tra le mani. Stiles lo guardò con occhi che parlavano in modo altrettanto chiaro, afferrandogli forte il costato per un lungo secondo per poi spostarsi in avanti e baciarlo con la stessa profondità e intensità.

L’aveva sentito.

Parlava la sua stessa lingua.

Alla fine si scordarono della cena.

 

Ore dopo, dopo aver fatto l’amore languidamente e in modo intenso, si raggomitolarono l’uno contro l’altro con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera. Erano entrambi svegli, non se la sentivano ancora di andare a dormire e, benché ora avessero un certo appetito, non volevano interrompere l’incantesimo della luce della luna calante che faceva capolino dalle finestre.

Derek passò i polpastrelli sulla tempia dell’altro, giocherellando con le corte ciocche di capelli.

“Sai che c’è? Abbiamo bisogno di una storia della buona notte,” mormorò quello, con la bocca premuta contro il suo petto e solleticando con il respiro la peluria scura che lo ricopriva. “Mio papà ne avrà letta una a Scott e lo negherà fino alla morte, ma ha un talento per fare le voci.”

Quell’immagine lo fece sorridere e Derek s’impose di convincersi che Scott fosse assente solo temporaneamente e che fosse in buone mani.

“Io ne ho già raccontate e anche Scott. Ora tocca a _te_ ,” affermò, pungolandogli il costato.

“Ma è lei l’esperto cantastorie, _Dottor_ Stilinski.”

“Dottore. Dio, sono passati un paio d’anni dalla laurea, ma quel titolo _continua_ a essere così strano,” borbottò Stiles, rivolgendogli un sorriso ironico. “E poi sei tu l’autore affermato. Inventarti storie è letteralmente quello che fai di lavoro!”

Lui rise, ma dopo averci riflettuto per un po’ si alzò, sgusciando fuori dal loro abbraccio e affrontando l’aria serale che stava rapidamente cominciando a raffreddarsi.

Stiles si afflosciò di lato con un grugnito di sorpresa, avendo perso il suo sostegno. “Ehi, ehi, torna qui! No! Dove te ne stai andando?” chiese imperioso, tendendo le mani verso di lui come ad afferrarlo mentre si allontanava.

Derek si voltò e gli sorrise, godendosi la vista del suo broncio e della deliziosa pelle nuda. Lo accontentò per un attimo e tornò di fianco al letto, abbassandosi per posargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra. Ma poi tornò alla propria missione.

“Ti leggerò una storia. Devo solo andare a prendere il libro di favole della mia famiglia.” L’aveva visto da basso, su uno dei tavolini in soggiorno, tenuto attentamente separato da tutti gli altri volumi.

“Oh,” mormorò Stiles, con il sorriso evidente nel tono di voce. “Beh, in quel caso, procedi pure,” intonò in modo regale, ottenendo a mo’ di risposta uno sbuffo divertito.

Scese le scale velocemente. Rimase per qualche secondo immobile davanti alla finestra che dava sul lato anteriore, cercando di rilevare suoni fuori dall’ordinario. Fece lo stesso anche con tutte le altre finestre del piano terra. Ma prima di far preoccupare Stiles tanto da farlo scendere a cercarlo, s’impose di smettere di perlustrare il territorio e andare in cucina per prendere delle patatine, per poi recuperare il libro e tornare di sopra.

La lampada sul comodino era accesa e Stiles lo stava osservando da sotto le palpebre con un certo bagliore negli occhi. “Un uomo nudo che mi porta libri e spuntini. Devo aver fatto qualcosa di buono nella vita passata.”

“Mi sembra che te la stia cavando bene anche in questa,” rispose lui, scivolando sotto alle coperte tiepide.

Quello fece un suono derisorio e quando Derek mormorò il suo dissenso, abbassandosi per baciargli la fronte, Stiles emise un mugolio imbarazzato e nascose il viso contro la sua spalla, stringendosi a lui.

Derek rimase fermo per un attimo, premendo il naso contro la sua chioma scarmigliata e inspirando l’odore del suo shampoo, del sudore, dei libri e di tutte le altre cose che facevano parte della sua vita. Si chiese cos’avesse fatto _lui_ in una vita precedente per meritarsi tutto questo. Poi piegò una gamba e appoggiò il libro sul ginocchio, iniziando a voltare le pagine in cerca della storia adatta.

Le sue dita finirono per fermarsi sul disegno di due lupi che stavano ululando verso una luna così piena che sembrava stesse per scoppiare. Posò un bacio sulla testa di Stiles. Non sapeva fare le voci o esprimere le emozioni con il tono come faceva lui, ma aveva letto parecchie favole a Scott e ai suoi cugini e nipoti. Si schiarì la gola e cominciò.

“C’erano una volta, molto molto tempo fa, due giovani lupi. Avevano lasciato di recente i loro branchi per iniziarne uno insieme. Il periodo era giusto e il cibo abbondante. L’aria era calda, ma non soffocante, e il mondo intero li invitava a esplorare.”

Stiles mormorò soddisfatto, strofinando la guancia contro il suo petto, dove certamente poteva sentire le vibrazioni più profonde della sua voce. “Oh sì, puoi leggermi storie della buona notte nudo tutte le volte che vuoi.”

Derek si limitò a ridacchiare e a ponderare se fosse il caso di dire che l’opposto valesse anche per lui. “Quando vuoi,” rispose invece, voltando la pagina.

 

> Una notte Lupa e Lupo stavano giocando nella foresta ed esplorando i dintorni. Incapparono in un grande lago circondato da alti massi ricurvi. Erano disposti in modo tale che quando Lupo si mise giocosamente a ululare, il suono echeggiò a gran forza verso il cielo.
> 
> Ne furono così divertiti che giocarono per ore a ululare e ad ascoltare quanto in alto andassero i loro richiami. Benché fosse notte, la luna era così piena e lucente che fu facile per loro arrampicarsi sui massi alla ricerca del punto in cui l’eco era più forte.
> 
> Poco dopo però si resero conto che la luna fosse molto più grande del normale. Si stava avvicinando più di quanto non avesse mai fatto prima, attratta dal suono delle loro voci. La salutarono, ma nascosti com’erano tra le rocce erano troppo piccoli perché lei li potesse scorgere. Fu il lago a catturare la sua attenzione, con le sue acque così tranquille e vaste che la sua immagine vi era riflessa alla perfezione. I due lupi la osservarono mentre si avvicinava per specchiarsi.
> 
> Era così vicina alla terra che a Lupo e Lupa sembrò di poterla toccare. Salirono su un alto masso accanto al lago e iniziarono a saltare, tentando di raggiungere la luna che così spesso era irraggiungibile.
> 
> Con loro grande sorpresa, riuscirono a balzare abbastanza in alto da atterrare l’una di fianco all’altro sulla superficie lunare, sollevando nuvole di polvere luccicante.
> 
> Non avevano mai visto nulla di simile: volava attorno a loro, posandosi sulla loro pelliccia e facendoli brillare come stelle. Si rincorsero e giocarono come loro solito, divertendosi a non finire.
> 
> Lupa però si accorse che il lago cominciava a rimpicciolirsi sempre di più! Avvertì Lupo e cominciò a correre il più velocemente possibile, prendendo un grande balzo che la riportò a terra, su uno dei massi. Lupo la rincorse, ma era troppo tardi. La luna era troppo in alto e lui non aveva modo di scendere!
> 
> Disperata, Lupa guardò la luna risalire felicemente in cielo, ignara del suo piccolo passeggero. Lupa ululò e ululò ancora, ma lei non la sentì, superando l’orizzonte e lasciandola da sola.

 

Stiles emise un mormorio triste e un po’ petulante, ma allo stesso tempo gli stava sorridendo. Derek sollevò il braccio per carezzargli la spalla mentre continuava a leggere.

 

> Rimase lì per tutto il giorno seguente, aspettando che la luna ripercorresse il cielo. Determinata, si posizionò sul masso più alto, ululando mentre quella le passava sopra. Ma la luna non accennò a tornare, continuando ad attraversare il firmamento, lontano lontano.
> 
> Lupa non si diede per vinta. Rimase lì, riposandosi di giorno e ululando di notte. Ululava da sola, benché sapesse che solo la sua voce non fosse sufficiente ad attirarla. Non aveva altro modo per chiamarla…
> 
> Continuò a provare per molte notti, finché non attirò un altro lupo di passaggio che l’aveva sentita ululare. Era alla ricerca di un nuovo branco e quando le chiese cosa stesse facendo, lei gli spiegò la situazione e gli chiese di rimanere con lei quella notte e unire la voce alla sua. Lui acconsentì e insieme chiamarono la luna. Sebbene non ne fossero certi, era sembrato che si fosse abbassata un pochino verso di loro.
> 
> Incoraggiato da quel segno e contento di aver trovato un’amica, il lupo decise di rimanere con lei per qualche giorno e provare ad aiutarla. Il terzo giorno si unì a loro un’altra lupa, incuriosita dai loro richiami. Veniva da una terra lontana, ma era comunque una loro simile. Lupa spiegò di nuovo cosa fosse successo e la lupa tedesca decise di rimanere per un po’ e aiutarli.
> 
> La luna quella notte si abbassò ancora di più e ciò li incoraggiò ulteriormente. Decisero che il giorno successivo sarebbero andati alla ricerca di altri lupi per spiegare loro la vicenda e chiedere il loro aiuto. Stabilirono di ritrovarsi al lago la notte del settimo giorno e di impegnarsi a chiamare la luna con chiunque avessero trovato.
> 
> Per sette giorni ogni lupo corse il più lontano possibile, chiamando a raccolta gli altri occupanti del territorio e spiegando il loro intento. Alcuni raccolsero a loro volta la missione e con il loro aiuto la loro richiesta si diffuse in lungo e in largo. Quando infine tornarono al lago, si radunarono lupi che erano arrivati da vicino e da lontano, seguendo ciascuno il richiamo dell’altro. C’erano molti tipi di lupi diversi, di svariate dimensioni e colorazioni, provenienti da molti luoghi diversi, ma erano tutti lì per aiutarsi.
> 
> Erano così tanti che riuscirono quasi a circondare il lago. Quando la luna iniziò il suo cammino nel cielo, Lupa iniziò a ululare. Uno alla volta, gli altri si unirono a lei, creando un magnifico coro che echeggiò sullo specchio d’acqua. Quello spettacolo e quel suono erano così affascinanti che la luna si avvicinò di nuovo alla loro fonte. Questa volta il loro numero era così imponente che riuscì a scorgere le loro forme. Avendo sentito il loro richiamo, Lupo era pronto e, quando la luna si fu abbassata abbastanza, saltò a terra per ricongiungersi alla sua compagna.

 

Stiles sollevò una mano e posò i polpastrelli sulla pagina, impedendogli di passare a quella successiva. Osservò il bellissimo disegno del ricongiungimento dei due lupi con un lieve sorriso, per poi spostare le dita e lasciarlo continuare.

 

> Tutti gioirono e la luna, incuriosita dal loro gran numero, chiese con una grande voce tonante perché avessero cantato una canzone così meravigliosa e con così tanta passione.
> 
> Lupa rispose che avevano cantato per attirarla giù tra loro, così da poter ammirare da vicino la sua bellezza e ringraziarla di illuminare il loro cammino durante la notte – il che era la verità, ma non tutta.
> 
> Compiaciuta, la luna li ringraziò; chiese loro di cantare di nuovo, in futuro, e promise di fare sempre del suo meglio per illuminare il loro percorso. I lupi accettarono, promettendole di ululare la loro gratitudine tutte le volte che fosse possibile.
> 
> Lupa ringraziò tutti quelli che erano venuti mentre la luna riprendeva il suo viaggio infinito. Promisero tutti di tenere le orecchie aperte e riunirsi di nuovo se avessero avuto bisogno di aiuto o compagnia. La maggior parte dei lupi a quel punto iniziarono il viaggio che li avrebbe riportati nei loro territori d’origine, ma altri rimasero con Lupa e Lupo, entusiasti di seguirli in nuove avventure.
> 
> La loro storia si diffuse fino a grandi distanze e fu così che iniziò la tradizione lupina di ululare alla luna piena. Ma, cosa ancora più importante, ciò divenne la loro canzone. Una promessa di venire in aiuto ai loro simili se ne avessero avuto bisogno.

 

Stiles emise un sospiro soddisfatto. “Bella storia. Non che ci sia bisogno di dirlo. Davvero, questo libro… Mi sono piaciute tutte quelle che ho letto, finora.”

“È difficile scegliere, ma questa è una delle mie preferite,” concordò lui. Esitò un attimo, tornando alla pagina con l’illustrazione dei lupi che si ritrovavano. Era stato cresciuto con l’avvertimento di evitare di rivelare cose che potessero svelare troppo, ma si sentiva dell’umore di condividere un momento della sua adolescenza, per reciprocare la sincerità di Stiles. “Quando ero un adolescente imbronciato e mi mettevo a rimuginare su una cotta non corrisposta, a volte mio papà me la leggeva. Non capii perché finché non crebbi un po’.”

Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia, incoraggiandolo a continuare e a spiegarlo anche a lui.

Avrebbe dovuto borbottare che la storia spiegava che le relazioni fossero molto più complicate di quanto non dessero a vedere i cartoni animati. Che si basassero più su amicizia e fiducia che non su cotte e farfalle nello stomaco. Che erano un impegno, qualcosa per cui si doveva combattere. Non un regalo a cui si aveva diritto.

“Farei scendere la luna per te,” si ritrovò invece a sussurrare.

Quello lo guardò con occhi luminosi, trattenendo il respiro per un lunghissimo istante. Quindi esalò in modo tremolante e lo baciò dolcemente. “Lo so,” disse. Poi prese il libro, lo chiuse e l’appoggiò sul comodino. Lo baciò di nuovo, così lievemente da far male, per poi posare la testa sulla sua spalla.

_Se solo fosse vero_ , pensò Derek, spegnendo la lampada.


	14. /

Non dormì molto quella notte, passando lunghe ore in quel periodo di assoluta oscurità tra il tramonto della luna calante e l’alba a pensare al modo in cui le azioni dei padri influenzassero i loro figli su così vasta scala. Cose che erano sembrate superflue in passato, come rinunciare ai propri diritti di genitore in modo da rimuovere un ulteriore ostacolo verso la felicità di due madri… non aveva mai pensato a quali sarebbero state le conseguenze se fosse successo loro qualcosa.

Sapeva che quel giorno sarebbe stato ancora più difficile, con la novità di trovarsi a casa di Stiles che iniziava a svanire, eppure non poteva far altro che aspettare. Aspettare e dibattere tra sé e sé quale fosse il modo migliore di proteggere Stiles da altre minacce da parte dei cacciatori.

Nelle ore che precedevano l’alba, pattugliò il perimetro della casa. Controllò porte e finestre. Si nascose tra le ombre e osservò quello che succedeva fuori. Non vide altro che il lieve movimento delle chiome degli alberi e dell’erba al passaggio di una brezza mattutina. Gli fece desiderare di trovarsi nel vasto territorio del ranch, dove il branco era libero dalle leggi umane.

Si rese improvvisamente conto di dover ancora chiamare la sua famiglia. Non voleva chiedere loro aiuto, ma doveva avvisarli. Dopo aver aspettato un orario più consono, chiamò i suoi genitori, spiegando la situazione senza andare nei dettagli. Non credeva che Kate li avesse inclusi nei suoi piani distruttivi, ma non poteva esserne certo. Meglio che stessero in guardia. Proposero di mandare lì qualcuno per dargli sostegno, ma lui seguì le istruzioni di Lydia e chiese loro di rimanere dov’erano.

Telefonò a Breccan a New York, non perché lui avesse davvero qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi – era troppo lontano per quello – ma perché faceva parte della sua famiglia. Le promesse di sostegno e gli incoraggiamenti lo aiutarono molto a ricordarsi che Scott aveva molte persone dalla sua parte. Molte più di Kate.

Alla fine chiamò anche Peter, benché l’idea non lo facesse impazzire. Kate era una delle ragioni per cui fosse stato praticamente esiliato in Europa. Il fatto che avesse scelto Parigi era, secondo Derek, solo un modo di prendere gli Argent per i fondelli. C’era mancato poco che le squarciasse la gola dopo che Kate… Dopo quello che aveva fatto a Laura e Melissa e gli altri. Gli Argent si erano rifiutati di condannarla senza prove e gli Hale non avevano intenzione di punire Peter per aver tentato di farla fuori dopo quello di cui era stata accusata. Lei era sopravvissuta alle ferite e Peter era stato portato in Europa: da quel momento in poi la situazione era rimasta in sospeso. Non era l’ideale, ma non era neanche una catastrofe.

Peter però non prese bene le sue notizie. Se non l’avesse conosciuto altrettanto bene, gli sarebbe sfuggito il senso di colpa che si celava sotto il suo sarcasmo quando gli disse che avrebbe dovuto sapere che una creatura a sangue freddo come Kate non avrebbe sanguinato abbastanza in fretta, ma non si poteva far niente a riguardo.

 _“Presumo che se mi offrissi di tornare e finire il lavoro, tu mi diresti di non fare cretinate e rimanere buono qui,”_ disse lentamente, con voce traboccante di noia artefatta. Poi però assunse un tono allegro e aggiunse: _“Per fortuna non rispondo alla tua autorità!”_

Lui grugnì; lo conosceva troppo bene per abboccare ai suoi sbeffeggi. Si limitò a scuotere la testa e a dire con decisione: “No. Ho tutto sotto controllo.”

Quello scoppiò a ridere crudelmente. _“Sotto controllo? Kate è viva e tu non hai la custodia di tuo figlio! Mi spiace dirtelo,_ cucciolo _, ma ‘sotto controllo’_ non _descrive la tua situazione.”_

“ _Lydia_ ha tutto sotto controllo,” ribatté.

Quello lo zittì e lui non riuscì davvero a pentirsi del tono brusco che aveva usato, perché il coinvolgimento di Peter non avrebbe portato nulla di buono, a prescindere da quanto avrebbe potuto alleviare il suo senso di colpa e il desiderio di vendetta.

 _“Ah,”_ mormorò suo zio. Seguì un lungo silenzio e per un attimo Derek sospettò che gli avesse sbattuto il telefono in faccia. Ma poi lo sentì aggiungere a bassa voce: _“Allora procedete pure.”_

“Volevo solo farti sapere cosa sta succedendo,” spiegò.

Peter si schiarì la gola dopo qualche secondo, quindi lo ringraziò e salutò.

Per quanto suo zio lo mandasse su tutte le furie, gli mancava averlo accanto e gli dispiaceva delle circostanze in cui si trovava. Forse avrebbero potuto cambiare, se tutto si fosse risolto in loro favore. Si mise il cellulare in tasca e fece un altro giro della casa. Controllò che Stiles fosse ancora pacificamente addormentato, steso sul letto con braccia e gambe spalancate. Mandò a memoria quali finestre fossero troppo piccole come via di fuga, quali pareti fossero composte solo di legno e cartongesso e in quali ci fosse il cemento.

Alla fine si ricordò delle altre cose che doveva fare invece di camminare avanti e indietro preoccupandosi di un eventuale attacco. Doveva seguire gli ordini di Lydia e calmarsi e rendersi presentabile. Il primo passo fu andare in cucina, mettendosi davanti alla portafinestra dalla quale poteva osservare gli alberi. S’impose di inspirare lentamente e a fondo, lasciando andare tutto tranne la fiducia nelle capacità di Lydia e nella propria abilità di salvare Scott con ogni mezzo necessario, se la situazione non fosse andata come volevano loro.

Fu lì che Stiles lo trovò, intento a fissare il giardino sul retro. Avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita da dietro e poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla. Rimasero così per un po’, godendosi la quiete mattutina, e la sola presenza dell’altro riuscì a tranquillizzarlo più di tutto quello che aveva provato finora.

“Dovremmo fare una passeggiata. O andare al parco.”

Lui lo guardò e annuì silenziosamente.

Bevvero il caffè seduti sul portico posteriore. Fecero una passeggiata nel vicinato e Derek lo ascoltò mentre raccontava di essere cresciuto non lontano da lì, poi parlò dell’università… Non gli dispiaceva che Derek non dicesse granché, si limitava a tenergli la mano e parlare.

Dopo si fecero la doccia e si misero dei vestiti più consoni per andare anche al parco. Seguirono il fiumiciattolo in silenzio, ascoltando il mormorio dell’acqua. Continuava a pensare a Scott, ma si rifiutava di fallire: doveva essere calmo e sicuro di sé per il giorno successivo. Comprarono degli hot-dog a un piccolo chiosco.

Guardò Stiles fare degli schizzi dei passanti e gioì per la fiducia che Stiles gli stava accordando, ora che sapeva cosa significasse per lui. Quando si rese conto che forse avrebbe perso questo dono dopo avergli spiegato tutta la verità, dovette stendersi e far finta di leggere per nascondere l’espressione addolorata sul viso.

Infine, quando il sole iniziò a tramontare e dopo che avevano spremuto ogni goccia di distrazione e pace da quel luogo, tornarono a casa di Derek.

Ne fu sia confortato che turbato. L’aria era viziata, i loro odori affievoliti; normalmente ciò non gli avrebbe dato fastidio, ma ora gli ricordava solo che Scott non era qui.

Ordinarono una pizza e bevvero quasi una bottiglia intera di vino, raggomitolati sul divano a leggere. Si era portato dietro il libro di Stiles e lo vide sorridere quando lo appoggiò su uno dei suoi scaffali quando lo finì, invece di restituirglielo.

Tutto sembrava ovattato e morbido. Non fecero sesso. Non condivisero profondi segreti o speranze recondite o nulla che potesse rendere la giornata più intensa. Ogni minuto passava nel modo più tranquillo e indolore possibile. Se qualcuno da fuori li avesse visti, avrebbe pensato a una coppietta che si rilassava passando una serata a casa. Era l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di sopportare la fitta di dolore nel petto.

Quando il cellulare di Stiles suonò, però, fu chiaro quanto fosse davvero sottile il velo di calma con cui si erano avvolti ed entrambi si concentrarono all’istante sul piccolo dispositivo che avevano abbandonato sul tavolo in cucina insieme ad altri oggetti.

Stiles balzò in piedi e si affrettò a prenderlo in mano. “È mio papà,” disse, accettando la chiamata. “Ehi, papà, che c’è? Come sta Scott?” chiese subito, cosa che Derek apprezzò enormemente.

 _“Scott sta benone. È accoccolato sul divano a guardare_ Ragazze vincenti _.”_

Gli fece un cenno di okay con la mano e Derek si rilassò di nuovo, mentre padre e figlio si cambiavano i soliti saluti e quesiti. Il suo cuore stava battendo molto più forte del dovuto. Fece finta di non star ascoltando entrambe le voci, ma non poteva rischiare di farsi sfuggire qualcosa che riguardasse Scott.

_“Ascolta, vorrei parlare con questo tuo Derek. So che in teoria non potrei parlargli mentre mi occupo di Scott, ma non posso farci niente se il ragazzo di mio figlio risponde al telefono, no? Suppongo che sia ancora lì con te…”_

“Ehm, sì,” rispose Stiles, rivolgendogli un’occhiata per poi girarsi e allontanarsi un po’. “Ma perché?” chiese, mordicchiandosi l’unghia del pollice.

 _“Figliolo, c’è qualche motivo per cui_ non _dovrei parlargli? Problemi con le forze dell’ordine?”_

Lui smise di vagare per la stanza e si grattò la nuca. “Beh… no.”

_“Bene, allora sono certo che non avrai problemi a passargli il telefono.”_

Quello grugnì. “Tu e le tue domande allusive e implicazioni azzardate…”

_“Si potrebbe pensare che faccia l’avvocato o roba simile!”_

Stiles ridacchiò piano a quella che sembrava una vecchia battuta tra loro.

Ma suo padre sospirò ancora, non avendo chiaramente intenzione di mollare. _“C’è qualche ragione per cui non me l’hai presentato prima? O è lui che vuole posticipare? Sai che non posso farmi un’idea di lui se non lo porti da me a cena e sai che non mi piace non avere un’opinione.”_

“Lo _so_ , papà,” sibilò a denti stretti, allontanandosi ancora di più verso la cucina e abbassando la voce. Un umano non avrebbe potuto sentire le parole successive. “Ma non sono più un adolescente. Derek non è un galletto del liceo che mi darà buca al ballo.”

_“Stiles-”_

“Voglio solo dire che questo _non_ è il momento giusto per fare il quarto grado al mio ragazzo mentre pulisci la pistola davanti a lui. Questo… Papà, è… lui è-”

 _“Lo so,”_ lo interruppe gentilmente. _“È quello che sto tentando di dire. Mi sembra che la cosa sia piuttosto seria, ma la prima volta che ne sento parlare tu mi stai portando suo figlio. Vorrei solo poter dire di avergli almeno parlato una volta. Hai qualcosa in contrario?”_

Stiles rimase un attimo in silenzio, ragionandoci. “Suppongo di no,” disse con tono petulante, “ma-”

 _“Stiles, passagli il cellulare,”_ affermò l’altro con un tono pieno d’ironia affettuosa attorno a un nucleo di autorità ferrea.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio e Derek riuscì a immaginare la smorfia di frustrazione sul viso di Stiles. Ma non fu sorpreso quando gli sentì borbottare “Va bene,” e tornare verso il soggiorno.

“Tieni,” disse, avvicinandosi al divano e allungandogli il telefono. “Mio papà ti vuole parlare.” Sul suo viso c’era una moltitudine di emozioni contrastanti e lui lo prese con circospezione.

“Pronto, sceriffo?”

_“E così tu sei Derek.”_

“Sì, signore,” rispose lui. Stiles lo stava osservando attentamente, tamburellando le dita in modo nervoso sulle braccia conserte. Poi sembrò rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo e si girò di scatto per allontanarsi.

_“Mio figlio mi assicura che tu sia un buon uomo. E anche Scott, se è per quello.”_

Benché stesse dicendo cose positive, c’era una vena di scetticismo professionale nel suo tono di voce. L’avrebbe trovato divertente se non prendesse così seriamente fare una buona impressione sul padre di Stiles.

“Ci provo,” rispose onestamente. Più o meno. Non si sarebbe certo messo a raccontargli di essere un licantropo o roba simile. All’onestà c’era un limite.

 _“Beh, preferirei deciderlo da me, a prescindere,”_ disse con calma. _“Dopo che avremo messo a posto le cose per tuo figlio, spero di poterlo fare, magari a cena.”_

“Certamente,” disse, perché per quanto la prospettiva fosse terrificante, era anche importante.

Quello sospirò. _“D’accordo. È deciso, allora. Immagino che vorrai sentire Scott, adesso.”_

“Sì, signore,” rispose.

 _“Vieni qua, ragazzo,”_ disse, ed era evidente dall’improvviso tono caldo della sua voce che si stesse rivolgendo a Scott. _“C’è il tuo papà al telefono.”_

 _“Papà?”_ chiese la vocina di suo figlio un attimo dopo, e fu come un soffio di vita.

Un’ondata di sollievo e calore lo soffuse, come se luce e calore si stessero finalmente diffondendo nell’universo. Una tensione di cui non si era nemmeno accorto gli lasciò le spalle. Cercò di non far tremare la voce quando disse: “Ehi, cucciolo! Ehi. Come stai, ti stai divertendo? Ti stai comportando bene a casa dello sceriffo?”

Stiles smise di marciare avanti e indietro e venne a sedersi all’altra estremità del divano quando sentì il cambiamento della conversazione.

 _“Certo, papà. È lo sceriffo!”_ disse con tono orgoglioso che lo fece sorridere lievemente. _“E poi è il papà di Stiles.”_

L’ultima osservazione gli fece pensare che si sarebbe comportato bene con lui a prescindere dalla sua occupazione. Ma fu comunque sollevato e compiaciuto quando aggiunse: _“Mi piace! È divertente. Diverso da Stiles ma racconta delle belle barzellette. E sa un_ sacco _di cose!”_

“Bene. Sono contento,” rispose lui, appoggiando la testa allo schienale del divano, cercando di tenere a bada le proprie preoccupazioni in modo che non arrivassero a Scott.

_“Papà! Ehi! Lo sapevi che i cuccioli di lupo pesano solo cinque etti appena nati?”_

“Così poco?” chiese con una risata.

_“Lo sceriffo mi ha fatto tenere in braccio un panetto di burro perché ha detto che pesava cinque etti. Non era affatto pesante! Quanto pesavo io quando sono nato?”_

“Più di così! Pesavi tre chili e nove etti,” gli disse, sorridendo al ricordo di Laura e Melissa che cullavano il piccolo fagotto e di sua sorella che assillava tutti con ogni possibile dettaglio su suo figlio.

_“Oh, e oggi ho imparato che quando nascono non ci vedono e non ci sentono.”_

“Esatto. È per quello che mamma lupo trova una bella tana sicura in cui farli crescere,” spiegò, stringendo con forza le palpebre per fermare il pizzico del pianto imminente.

 _“D’accordo, giovanotto, è ora di salutarvi per stasera,”_ disse lo sceriffo in sottofondo.

 _“Okay,”_ obbedì Scott, un po’ rassegnato. Derek si aggrappò alla certezza che suo figlio stesse bene. Che lo sceriffo l’avrebbe protetto. _“Buona notte, papà,”_ disse allegramente.

“Buona notte, cucciolo,” rispose, cercando di infondere tutta la calma e l’affetto di cui fosse capace in quella parola.

Sentì la cornetta passare di mano in mano e non fu sorpreso di sentire la voce dello sceriffo: _“Beh, Derek, mi dispiace di dover interrompere, ma…”_

“Capisco,” gli assicurò, cercando di riportare la voce alla normalità e farle perdere quel velo emotivo.

_“Puoi stare certo che farò tutto il possibile per prendermi cura del tuo bambino. Hai la mia parola. Sono certo che Stiles te l’aveva già promesso, ma ho pensato che avresti apprezzato sentirmelo dire.”_

Aveva ragione e gliene fu profondamente grato. “Grazie.”

 _“Tu…”_ esitò, per poi schiarirsi la gola, _“tu vedi di fare lo stesso per me.”_

Passò lo sguardo su Stiles, seduto all’altro lato del sofà con le ginocchia permute contro il petto, gli occhi attenti dietro agli occhiali e l’orlo malconcio di una manica tra i denti. Aveva tutta l’aria dell’adolescente che affermava di non essere più, proprio come Scott era ancora quel piccolo fagotto di tre chili e nove. Capiva cosa intendesse.

“Ci conti,” rispose.

 

Arrivò lunedì e con la settimana lavorativa che ricominciava, tutto cominciò a muoversi con rapidità. Lydia cominciò a smuovere le acque burocratiche nell’attimo in cui le lancette dell’orologio segnarono le otto. Stiles doveva andare a lavoro, ma Derek era comunque occupato con il suo colloquio con la Klein. Gli sembrava che fosse andato bene e lasciò un messaggio a Stiles per poi chiamare Lydia per conoscere la loro prossima mossa.

La quale si rivelò essere un turbinio di avvocati, assistenti sociali e sceriffi per numerosi giorni, intervallati da colloqui, testimonianze e, soprattutto, Lydia Martin. Se c’era qualcuno a cui potesse affidare questa situazione e che capisse quanto fosse importante riavere Scott con sé prima del plenilunio, era lei. Così le lasciò fare il suo lavoro, affidandole la propria vita, e lei _spostò mari e monti_ per lui.

Stiles testimoniò in suo favore, come anche Boyd. Lydia riuscì perfino a strappare una dichiarazione a Chris Argent, il quale disse che tutte le volte che avevano interagito in biblioteca Derek avesse dato prova di essere un buon genitore, mentre Kate si poteva solo definire inaffidabile. Benché fosse riuscito a scorgere Scott solo una volta in tribunale, ogni giorno che passava era sempre più fiducioso che tutto si sarebbe risolto.

Il fattore determinante si presentò quando Kate venne fermata dalla polizia. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, fu sconfitta da un controllo stradale di routine; colpa sua per essersi rifiutata di sottostare alle frivole leggi della società umana. Finì per essere arrestata per il possesso illegale delle armi che aveva nel bagagliaio del suo SUV – lo sceriffo lo spiegò a Stiles, sapendo che lui gliel’avrebbe riferito. Quando Stiles venne a sapere che l’agente che l’aveva fatta accostare era Greenberg, cominciò a ridere così forte che gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi e poi, dopo avergli assicurato che fosse una cosa positiva (a quanto pareva questo Greenberg era negato quando si trattava di mentire e dato che suo papà _non_ aveva attivato i suoi agenti per mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a Kate, sarebbe stato impossibile dubitare della legittimità dell’arresto), promise di sacrificare della birra agli Dei dell’ironia e di non alzare mai più gli occhi al cielo quando lo incontrava.

A quel punto la sua richiesta per la custodia di Scott fu rifiutata senza esitazione; Lydia roteò gli occhi e disse che di certo il suo arresto aveva accelerato le cose, ma il risultato alla fine sarebbe stato lo stesso. Derek le credette quando vide il fascicolo che Danny aveva redatto su Kate e che alla fine non graziò mai il banco del giudice – ma, a quanto pareva, riuscì a farsi strada in via anonima fino all’ufficio del procuratore distrettuale. Con Kate rimossa dall’equazione, tutto ciò che rimaneva da fare era mettere in ordine i vari documenti che avrebbero confermato Derek come padre di Scott. Fu allora che Lydia gli promise che suo figlio sarebbe tornato a casa entro la fine della settimana e, se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, Derek avrebbe avuto i suoi dubbi: ma Lydia manteneva le promesse.

Fu un grande sforzo. Per quanto fosse efficace l’aria sicura di sé di Lydia, lui sapeva che non fosse facile come voleva fargli credere. Ma ce la fece. Riuscì a far riconoscere Scott ufficialmente come suo figlio cinque minuti prima che gli uffici chiudessero. Stava piangendo quando lo chiamò per dargli la buona notizia, lacrime sia di gioia che di stanchezza, e lui non sapeva che altro fare se non ringraziarla a non finire finché lei non gli disse di chiudere il becco e gli sbatté il telefono in faccia, così da poter organizzare gli ultimi dettagli con la Klein.

E dopo quell’ultimo impegno, sarebbe finita.

Non si era fatto vivo alcun cacciatore a casa sua o di Stiles. Peter non era apparso dal nulla per riprovare a strangolare Kate. Tutti i presenti nell’aula del tribunale si erano comportati alla perfezione e nessuno era dovuto essere richiamato all’ordine. Non c’era stato alcun salvataggio rocambolesco di suo figlio con conseguente vita perennemente in fuga, né altri episodi drammatici. C’era invece stata una valanga di scartoffie e colloqui e attese, proprio come aveva predetto Lydia.

Era surreale e gli sarebbe sembrato tutto quasi deludente se non fosse per quanto fosse arrivato vicino a perdere Scott.

Quando arrivò il momento, Derek si mise ad aspettare sul vialetto, proprio nel punto in cui si era trovato quando avevano portato via suo figlio. Stiles stava marciando avanti e indietro sul prato, avendo da tempo abbandonato l’idea di aspettare di fianco a lui per dare uno sfogo al nervosismo. Nel tempo trascorso tra la fine dell’ora della favola e il suo ritorno a casa di Derek, la sua calma si era erosa in modo costante finché non riuscì più a stare fermo. Derek, al contrario, era immobile, non spostandosi di un centimetro dalla sua posizione finché l’auto non si fermò sul vialetto di casa. L’assistente sociale uscì e non esitò a far scendere Scott dal sedile posteriore, sorridendogli quando si mise a correre non appena fu libero.

Derek lo prese in braccio, stringendolo a sé e premendo il naso sulla sua pelle, inspirando il suo odore. Le braccia di suo figlio gli avvolsero il collo come se non avesse intenzione di lasciarlo andare mai più; sentì brevemente la puntura dei suoi piccoli artigli sulla nuca, ma poi scomparvero e lasciarono il posto alle fredde lacrime che gli piovvero sulla spalla.

Stiles gli si avvicinò da dietro, posandogli una mano sulla schiena e carezzando con l’altra i capelli di Scott, mentre quest’ultimo gl’inzuppava la maglietta con lacrime di felicità e spossamento.

“Mi dispiace,” iniziò la Klein, avvicinandosi lentamente al gruppo.

Derek non poteva negare che vederla nel proprio giardino lo turbava ancora, ma la interruppe scuotendo la testa con decisione. “No. Non si scusi. Grazie per aver agito nel modo che riteneva adeguato per proteggere mio figlio.”

“Grazie,” mormorò lei, sorpresa.

Allentò la presa su Scott quel tanto che bastava per porgerle la mano, che lei accettò.

“Una famiglia felice è il mio risultato preferito,” aggiunse lei, rivolgendogli un breve sorriso sincero, seguito da un cenno formale del capo prima di girarsi e tornare alla macchina.

Lydia arrivò proprio mentre la Klein stava salendo. Si scambiarono un cordiale cenno della testa, poi lei si diresse verso di loro mentre l’assistente sociale partiva per non tornare mai più, se tutto andava bene.

“Grazie.”

Lei lo guardò in cagnesco. “Me l’hai _già_ detto.”

Ciò non cambiava il fatto che sentisse il bisogno di ripeterlo finché non gli fosse andata via la voce. S’impose di rimanere in silenzio, mentre l’espressione di Lydia si addolciva e lei allungava una mano per posarla momentaneamente sulla schiena di Scott. “È al sciuro, è questo che conta.”

Il visetto di suo figlio era ancora premuto contro la sua spalla e il suo pianto silenzioso stava solo adesso cominciando a calmarsi. Lui continuò a carezzargli la schiena. “Esatto.”

Rimasero lì in piedi per un po’, finché le tracce del pianto non furono scomparse dai loro visi e a quel punto Scott allungò le braccia verso Stiles, il quale cominciò una maratona di abbracci tutta sua, facendo piroette in giardino e facendogli dimenticare le lacrime con le risate.

Derek sentì la gola serrarsi guardando suo figlio e il suo… Stiles.

“Danny pensa di sapere cosa sia successo, ora. E io tendo a dargli ragione,” mormorò Lydia, benché anche lei stesse osservando Stiles e Scott con un’espressione indecifrabile. “È iniziato tutto con la morte di suo marito, il padre di Melissa.”

Lui non avrebbe mai collegato le due cose, ma non aveva intenzione di dubitare due delle persone più intelligenti che avesse mai conosciuto. “Perché adesso, però? È mancato da cinque anni e Melissa da più di uno.”

“Denaro,” spiegò lei, con un sospiro.

“Denaro,” ripeté con tono piatto.

“Ho dato una controllata mentre esaminavo i documenti di Scott. Non ne saresti stato al corrente prima, ma ora che sei ufficialmente il suo tutore, puoi saperlo: il denaro di suo nonno va direttamente a lui in un fondo fiduciario, con sua madre deceduta. Kate non ne può toccare un centesimo, non senza essere la sua tutrice. È probabile che non se ne fosse accorta prima dato che tu non hai cercato di reclamarlo l’anno scorso. Non posso azzardare una stima delle sue finanze o dei suoi piani, ma presuppongo che si sia resa conto che la sua parte se ne stava andando più velocemente del previsto, portandola a…” fece un gesto circolare con un dito per comprendere Scott e la situazione in cui si erano trovati.

“Per _denaro_ ,” ribadì, incredulo.

Lydia scostò all’indietro un ricciolo ribelle e sollevò le sopracciglia a mo’ di assenso. “Indagherò più a fondo ora che ne ho il diritto, ma il punto è che c’è del denaro in eredità per Scott. Per fortuna Kate ha esaurito la maggior parte dei suoi fondi contanti e probabilmente ha giocato tutte le sue carte, quindi non credo che avrà il motivo o le risorse di tornare a mettersi d’impegno molto presto. E se così non fosse…” disse, assumendo un’espressione combattiva, “Io sarò pronta.”

Il suo volto sembrò illuminarsi automaticamente quando Scott e Stiles si riavvicinarono. Sembrava che suo figlio fosse reticente a separarsi da Stiles, ma allo stesso tempo era deciso ad abbracciarlo di nuovo, quindi finì per rimanere in braccio al primo mentre Derek li abbracciava entrambi.

“Lydia, grazie,” disse quando la vide scoccare un’occhiata alla macchina, come se stesse riflettendo su quando fosse appropriato andarsene.

Lei sbuffò, spazientita, ma Derek allungò una mano e le strinse la spalla. “Davvero. Grazie.”

Lydia inclinò la testa di lato e solo per un attimo rilassò i muscoli della mascella. “Beh, dopotutto siamo quasi di famiglia.” Il suo sguardo si addolcì ulteriormente quando guardò Scott, quindi passò affettuosamente le nocche della mano sulla sua guancia. “Non è così, cucciolo?”

Quello guaì contento, dimenticando ogni discrezione tra tutte quelle emozioni. Ma Stiles si limitò a ridere, divertito.

 _Quasi_. A discapito del suo sorriso, Derek sapeva che quella parola la ferisse e corrugò la fronte quando vide la tristezza nei suoi occhi. “Se mai vorrai che io parli con Peter-”

“Bene!” lo interruppe con falsa vivacità. “Farò meglio a tornare a casa. Volevo solo assicurarmi che arrivaste tutti qui sani e salvi,” aggiunse, risistemandosi con decisione la maschera d’imperturbabilità e considerando il caso chiuso. Ne avevano già discusso parecchio in passato. Avrebbe dovuto sapere di fare meglio a non accennare a suo zio. Lei sapeva comunque dove trovarlo, se avesse cambiato idea.

La ringraziò di nuovo, noncurante dell’occhiataccia, e lei si voltò. Scott la salutò con un ululato, arrampicandosi sulla spalla di Derek per farle ciao con la mano mentre l’auto si allontanava. Poi, finalmente, Derek poté stringere tra le braccia suo figlio e portarlo dentro, mentre Stiles li affiancava.

Erano a casa.

Per qualche minuto Scott non fece altro che scorrazzare in ogni stanza, passando le dita ovunque e riportando il suo odore su ogni oggetto che riusciva a raggiungere. Stiles rise e andò in cucina a preparare del caffè, mentre Derek si limitò a guardarli e per un attimo si permise di credere di avere tutto quello che desiderava: il suo cucciolo e il suo compagno di vita, nessun segreto, nessuna spada di Damocle all’orizzonte. Ma non era vero e non passò molto tempo che Scott e la realtà gli ripiombarono addosso.

“Ti ho comprato dei nuovi libri per festeggiare il tuo ritorno,” gli disse, prendendolo al volo, “e Stiles ha preso in prestito alcuni dei suoi libri per ragazzi preferiti in biblioteca.”

Suo figlio emise un piccolo ruggito di gioia, troppo felice per prendersi la briga di trovare le parole adatte, premendo il volto più forte contro il collo di Derek.

“Poi abbiamo il gelato e possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi per cena e…” ma non riuscì a finire, perché la gola gli si era stretta; si limitò ad affondare il volto sulla spalla di suo figlio, cercando di calmare la propria respirazione mentre il rischio che avevano corso lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco.

L’apice emotivo del suo ritorno a casa fu naturalmente accompagnato da un improvviso sbalzo d’umore in negativo. Scott ricominciò a piangere e lui seppe all’istante che queste non erano lacrime felici.

“Che c’è, cucciolo?”

“Mi ricordo adesso,” disse con tono arrabbiato, iniziando a spingergli il petto e assumendo un’espressione infuriata. Lui s’inginocchiò per farlo scendere, non reagendo quando il bambino si allontanò da lui continuando a spingerlo, benché i suoi istinti gli stessero dicendo di non lasciarlo mai più andare.

Stiles uscì dalla cucina quando sentì il cambiamento del tono della discussione, sollevando le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo a cui lui poté rispondere solo con un confuso cenno negativo della testa.

“Non me l’avevi detto!” lo accusò Scott, stringendo i pugni e irrigidendo i muscoli, dritto come una lancia.

Derek avvolse le mani sulle sue spalle, abbassando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. “Che cosa, cucciolo? Cosa non ti avevo detto?”

Le lacrime gli scivolavano lungo le guance, raggiungendo il mento per poi cadere. “Sono _cacciatori_. Sono tutti cacciatori. Gli Argent.”

Derek chiuse brevemente gli occhi. Non aveva pensato di prepararsi per quella conseguenza delle azioni di Kate.

“Volevo essere _amico_ di Allison,” esclamò, con la voce che tremava. “E lei sarebbe stata la mia migliore amica. Ma mi _ucciderà_.”

Mentre cercava di formulare una risposta, guardò di riflesso Stiles, il quale li stava osservando con occhi socchiusi, senza perdere una parola. Si schiarì la gola e si concentrò di nuovo su suo figlio, spiegando cautamente: “Chris ha detto che lui e Allison sono diversi. Che non sono come il resto della loro famiglia. Come _Kate_.”

Scott ci ragionò per un attimo, ma la sua espressione continuava a essere rabbuiata dallo stress degli ultimi giorni. “Non mi piace più,” decise.

Lui sospirò. “Perché non ti prepariamo un bel bagno così ti puoi riabituare a essere a casa, eh?” suggerì, cercando di dirottare quella conversazione ed evitare decisioni emotive, offrendogli la mano.

Quello ci pensò su, poi gliela strinse. “Con le bolle.”

“Sissignore, con le bolle,” rispose. Guardò Stiles mentre si alzava. Quando quello incontrò il suo sguardo, Derek riuscì quasi a vedere tutte le domande che gli giravano nella mente. Gli rivolse un sorriso. “Ti va di rimanere? So che abbiamo monopolizzato il tuo tempo-”

“Sto bene qui,” lo interruppe Stiles, sorridendo a entrambi.

Lui tentennò per un attimo, pensando a quanto fosse vera quella frase in più di un senso. “Bene,” mormorò.

 

L’umore di Scott migliorò notevolmente durante il tempo necessario a riempire mezza vasca di acqua e montagne di schiuma, rifiutando vivacemente il suo aiuto e iniziando a svestirsi tutto da solo. Stiles lo raggiunse poco dopo, portando bicchieri di succo per tutti e un libro sotto il braccio. Quando gli mostrò la copertina e sollevò le sopracciglia per chiedere la sua opinione, Derek si limitò a sorridere e annuire, riempiendosi di affetto all’idea che lui sapesse esattamente cosa scegliere.

Quando quello propose di leggere un capitolo di _Cuore di lupo_ , Scott annuì così vigorosamente da rischiare di scivolare giù dall’orlo della vasca, dove si era seduto per sfilarsi le calze.

“Dov’eravamo?” chiese, sedendosi sul coperchio del water e aprendo il libro.

Suo figlio ci dovette ragionare un attimo, poi disse: “Capitolo cinque!”

Stiles girò le pagine fino al capitolo in questione. Iniziò a leggere con aria serena. Scott non stava ascoltando troppo attentamente e a Stiles non sembrava importare. Questa volta la storia in sé non era il punto.

Più che altro, Scott era contento di essere a casa e si stava concentrando sul compito di lavarsi ogni arto con quantità eccessive del suo sapone per bambini. Ovviamente s’interrompeva ogni tre per due per rintracciare la saponetta ogni volta che gli scivolava dalle mani, facendo un sacco di rumore e spargendo schiuma ovunque.

Con lui intento a riabituarsi a casa e Stiles che lo teneva d’occhio, Derek sgattaiolò in corridoio e chiamò i suoi famigliari per dire loro che tutto era finito bene.

Al ranch fu Lilly a rispondere al telefono, dicendo che tutti gli altri erano a tavola a cenare. Lui rise quando sentì Cora in sottofondo esclamare che fossero balle, perché sua sorella si era accampata di fronte al telefono da quel pomeriggio. Lilly sbuffò seccata ed esigette di sentire le novità. Tutta la sua aria annoiata da adolescente svanì di colpo con un urlo compiaciuto – _“Sì!”_ – quando le raccontò gli ultimi sviluppi e a quel punto la cornetta le venne strappata di mano dagli altri membri del branco così che tutti gli potessero fare congratulazioni sincere per quanto incomprensibili, mentre uno dopo l’altro cercavano di conquistare il dispositivo.

Peter si lamentò che Kate fosse ancora viva e chiese con fare non troppo discreto notizie su Lydia. Derek rispose che era un idiota se pensava che quella situazione si risolvesse da sola. Suo zio fece finta di non capire e lui non sprecò altro fiato.

Breccan gli ordinò di alzarsi e pattugliare il perimetro a intervalli di qualche ora nel caso in cui i cacciatori volessero vendicarsi; lui gli fece notare che non era più un cucciolo e che ci aveva già pensato da solo. Quello emise uno sbuffo divertito e gli disse che sarebbe sempre rimasto il suo fratellino; cominciò anche a mettere vagamente in programma di venire a fargli visita.

Stava sorridendo quando rientrò in bagno. Stiles interruppe la lettura per alzare lo sguardo su di lui e il modo in cui assottigliò lievemente gli occhi nonostante il sorriso gli fece chiedere quanto avesse sentito, quanto lui si fosse dimenticato di censurare preso dalla gioia.

“Sono tutti felici che tu sia tornato a casa,” disse a Scott, il quale gli sorrise benché avesse un’espressione stanca in viso. “Mi hanno detto tutti di salutarti.”

“No, non è vero,” ribatté quello, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Lo zio Peter no.”

Derek trattenne una smorfia – un bambino umano non sarebbe riuscito a sentire la conversazione telefonica. “Beh, sono certo che lo intendeva comunque.” Invece di rispondere, suo figlio fece un enorme sbadiglio e lui si accovacciò per togliere il tappo. “Forza, andiamo a letto.”

“Non voglio,” ribatté Scott con tono petulante, sebbene stesse di nuovo sbadigliando.

“Che ne dici di un sonnellino? Ti sentirai meglio, dopo,” gli spiegò, prendendolo in braccio per farlo uscire dalla vasca. Si rese subito conto del proprio sbaglio, avendogli tolto l’opportunità di fare da solo un’attività di cui era capace.

L’espressione di Scott si fece testarda e il bambino lo spinse via con gesti arrabbiati, andando a prendere da solo il suo asciugamano. “No! Non voglio andare a letto. Voglio giocare in giardino e leggere il libro!”

“Okay, va bene,” gli assicurò.

Ma lui era troppo stanco. Lo si vedeva in ogni suo movimento e, quando cercò di asciugarsi, l’angolo dell’asciugamano continuava a scivolargli dalle dita, rendendogli molto difficile raggiungere la schiuma che gli era rimasta sulla schiena e sulle gambe. Alla fine emise un sospiro e si voltò, avvicinandoglisi.

“Mi aiuti, per favore?” chiese, con tono imbronciato ma senza più tracce di rabbia.

“Certo, cucciolo,” mormorò, accettando l’asciugamano e iniziando a passarlo sulla sua schiena.

Non passò molto tempo, però, che Scott iniziò a piagnucolare. E, quando lui appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla per tenerlo dritto mentre passava ad asciugargli i piedi, quello scoppiò a piangere, gettandoglisi sul petto.

“Papà, l’odore era sbagliato! Tutto era sbagliato e la stanza doveva avere l’odore di Stiles, ma era vecchio e diverso e lo sceriffo era gentile, ma il sapone non era quello giusto e-”

“Ssh, ssh,” sussurrò lui, cullandolo tra le braccia, ma ora che la diga aveva cominciato a cedere non sembrava che suo figlio fosse in grado di fermarsi. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Stiles alzarsi in piedi e raccogliere in silenzio i bicchieri, assumendo un’espressione ansiosa e dando l’impressione di aver bisogno di tenere le mani occupate.

“E non riuscivo a ricordare quanto mancava alla luna piena e ho avuto paura perché mi avrebbero _ucciso_ e ho cercato di smettere, ma-”

Stiles si bloccò sulla soglia e, quando Derek si girò, lo vide corrugare la fronte. Quando i loro sguardi s’incontrarono, riuscì a vedere ogni sua domanda ribollirgli nella mente, mentre sul suo viso confusione, preoccupazione e dubbi cercavano di avere la precedenza. Qualunque cosa vide sul viso di Derek, sembrò peggiorare la situazione. Lui chiuse gli occhi e affondò il volto nei capelli di suo figlio, ignorando la fitta di paura per la tempesta in arrivo per dedicarsi a confortare Scott, intento a confessare ogni ostacolo che aveva affrontato tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

“Ho graffiato il cuscino, non apposta, ma le piume sono volate _dappertutto_ e tu non c’eri e avresti dovuto essere con me, ma _non_ _c’eri_ e-” ansimò, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma gli uscì solo un singhiozzo. Derek sentì i passi di Stiles sulle scale, dando loro spazio.

“Sei a casa, sono qui,” disse lui, ripetendolo finché i singhiozzi non si calmarono e Scott iniziò a tirare su con il naso, appoggiando tutto il peso sul suo petto, esausto. Rimasero così per un po’, mentre Derek gli passava le dita tra i capelli, lasciando il proprio odore su di lui. Quindi finì di asciugarlo e lo portò in braccio nella sua cameretta. L’aiutò a mettersi il pigiama e poi gli sistemò le coperte.

I suoi occhi rimanevano già più chiusi che aperti; Derek accese la lampada che proiettava il cielo stellato sul soffitto e chiuse le tende per bloccare gli ultimi raggi del sole. Non pensò a quello che lo aspettava da basso, mantenendo un battito cardiaco regolare con la semplice forza di volontà. Scott era la sua priorità. E lo sarebbe sempre stato.

“Voglio le mie mamme,” mormorò.

Derek prese il disegno delle due lupe che Stiles gli aveva regalato e posizionò la cornice sul davanzale in modo che Scott lo potesse vedere anche da steso. Poi si sedette sul lato del letto, posando una grande mano sul suo piccolo cuore e muovendola piano in modo circolare per aiutarlo a rilassarsi.

“Sarò qui se avrai bisogno di me, lo prometto.”

Suo figlio annuì lentamente, senza sollevare le palpebre. Fu questione di secondi: il suo respiro si regolarizzò e i muscoli si rilassarono del tutto. Lui rimase lì un po’, guardandolo dormire. Fu solo quando fu certo che stesse dormendo abbastanza profondamente che si alzò.

Sapeva che la serata avesse ancora qualcos’altro in serbo per lui. Riusciva a sentire la tensione nell’aria, aggrovigliata al legame che aveva lasciato crescere come uno sciocco tra sé e Stiles. Imporsi di percorrere il corridoio e iniziare a scendere fu difficile. Era da qualche tempo che sapeva che questa conversazione fosse inevitabile. Una parte di sé era a conoscenza che dopo tutto il polverone che aveva sollevato Kate sarebbe dovuto avvenire _prima_ anziché _poi_ ; ma lo feriva comunque accorgersi che fosse riuscita a interferire anche in questa situazione. Perché non poteva più evitarlo. Aveva visto i segnali tutto il giorno.

Stiles era seduto sul divano, le mani inerti in grembo mentre il suo sguardo era fisso nel vuoto. Aveva posato il maglione sul tavolino e gli occhiali sopra di esso. Sembrava osservare un punto a un milione di chilometri di distanza. Era circondato da una certa tensione, da una brillantezza che lo faceva risaltare rispetto alle pareti di un grigio anonimo e alle librerie mezze vuote attorno a lui; sembrava urlare che Stiles non facesse parte del suo mondo. Che la casetta dei suoi sogni che aveva costruito con tanta cura avesse le fondamenta nella sabbia e la marea la stesse già spazzando via.

“Vuoi sapere.”

Non era una domanda. Riusciva a dedurre dalla rigidità delle sue spalle che qualcosa di pesante e ingarbugliato si fosse infiltrato tra i suoi pensieri.

“Sì. Derek, ci ho provato…” Corrugò la fronte, abbassando lo sguardo sulle mani, giocherellando con il cinturino metallico del suo grosso orologio da polso. “Ho provato a ignorarlo, ma… penso di dover sapere. Quello che mi avresti detto se te l’avessi chiesto. Ho bisogno di saperlo.”

Era successo.

Prese un respiro profondo e si sedette di fianco a lui, sull’orlo del divano, voltandosi in modo da guardarlo in faccia.

“Prima, però…” s’interruppe, nascondendo il viso tra le mani per un momento mentre inspirava a fondo, tentando di prepararsi. Non aiutò. Soprattutto non dopo gli ultimi giorni: la perdita incombente gli pesava troppo insistentemente sul cuore. Oh, non gli mancava la speranza, sentiva quel magnifico barlume delle possibilità future pulsargli nel petto… Dopotutto se c’era qualcuno che gli avrebbe potuto credere, era un uomo che aveva dedicato venticinque pagine della tesi al ruolo degli arcolai nelle storie popolari.

Ma lo aspettava comunque una perdita e un prezzo da pagare. In un modo o nell’altro, tutto tra loro stava per cambiare e, se anche tutto andasse nel modo migliore possibile, agli occhi di Stiles lui non sarebbe mai stato lo stesso. Rivolse il viso verso l’alto, perché faceva male. Mandò giù il dolore ed emise un sospiro frustrato, poggiando i polsi sulle ginocchia e lasciando le mani rilassate.

Il cambiamento era inevitabile. E aveva scelto di rischiare in amore.

Dopo qualche secondo Stiles gli prese le mani, stringendole con fare rassicurante. Derek se le portò alle labbra, baciando dolcemente le sue nocche. Chiuse gli occhi e le tenne premute alla bocca, assorbendone il calore e l’odore così familiare da far male. Poi gliele posò su un ginocchio in modo da poter incorniciargli la mandibola. Lo baciò lentamente e a fondo. Fu una tortura, almeno per lui.

“Dio, Derek,” disse quello quando allontanò la testa, con voce bassa e tesa. “Perché mi stai baciando come se temessi di non rivedermi mai più?”

Lui distolse lo sguardo, riportando i palmi sulle proprie gambe, deglutendo nel tentativo di scacciare il bruciore in fondo alla gola. “Perché è possibile che accada,” rispose con voce fioca.

Stiles si limitò a fissarlo.

Si schiarì bruscamente la gola e spiegò: “C’è la possibilità che la tua risposta a quello che mi stai chiedendo di dirti sia di andartene e non guardare mai indietro.” L’espressione di Stiles divenne incredula. “E non avresti neanche tutti i torti,” aggiunse con una risata amara.

L’altro rimase prevedibilmente in silenzio.

“Anche se cambierai idea e deciderai di non voler sapere, non penso che potremmo far finta che non esista. Saresti troppo curioso e… questa cosa fa parte della mia identità; non riuscirei a tenerla nascosta ancora per molto,” ammise, sia a se stesso che a Stiles. “Se anche riuscissimo a far tornare le cose com’erano prima, non riusciremmo mai ad approfondire il nostro rapporto.”

“Oh.” Stiles si guardò brevemente le mani, strofinando le lunghe dita le une contro le altre fino a intrecciarle con forza. Quando sollevò lo sguardo aveva già un’aria spaventata.

All’improvviso aver rischiato in amore, averlo trascinato nelle loro vite gli sembrò una decisione terribilmente egoista. Quello che stava per fargli… quello che aveva già fatto… Ma era troppo tardi per cambiare idea. Si strofinò un palmo sulla bocca e si sedette più vicino allo schienale. Prese un respiro profondo e s’impose di andare avanti. Benché non si sentisse pronto, generazioni di lupi mannari prima di lui gli avevano fornito un punto di partenza. Conosceva già le parole con cui iniziare. “Prima che tu prenda quella decisione, ci sono due cose che devi sapere. Primo, le vite di molti dipendono dal fatto che questa informazione rimanga segreta.”

Quello non disse nulla per un attimo, poi ammiccò e si schiarì la gola. “Okay,” acconsentì, con voce bassa ma decisa.

Derek mise da parte le proprie emozioni e si concentrò sulle parole che gli erano state insegnate quando aveva lasciato il ranch per la prima volta per farsi una vita nel mondo esterno. Allora non aveva capito perché gliele avessero fatte imparare a memoria. Ora sì. “Per quella ragione, ci sono solo due situazioni che mi permettono di dirti quello che mi hai chiesto. O è necessario per salvare una vita… o è estremamente importante per consentire il progresso di una relazione.”

Per compagni di vita. Era quello il significato. Esitò, osservando il viso dell’altro. “È…” scosse la testa, incapace di trovare le parole giuste. “Per noi è il secondo caso,” mormorò; Stiles deglutì, annuendo per esprimere comprensione o accordo, non era certo di quale fosse. “Secondo, se la condivido con te anche tu dovrai attenerti a queste due regole.”

Quello gli rivolse un sorriso incerto, cercando probabilmente di alleggerire la situazione, dicendo: “Quella parte non è così male.”

Lui girò la testa e disse con voce piatta: “Se si esclude la questione di vita o di morte.”

L’accenno di sorriso si spense. “Già.”

Sospirò. “Non sono solo la mia vita e quella di Scott a essere intrecciate a questo segreto, ma anche quelle di molte altre persone.” Inspirò profondamente, per poi sospirare e aggiungere: “Inclusa la tua.”

La voce di Stiles si fece flebile quando rispose: “Come?”

Chiuse gli occhi per radunare le forze e poi incontrare di nuovo il suo sguardo. “Sapere queste informazioni vorrà dire affrontare alcuni degli stessi pericoli che seguono me e Scott, soprattutto se sceglierai di non tagliare i ponti con noi. E non è tutto, ci sarà anche una minaccia più diretta verso di te, perché se io fossi a conoscenza che tu volessi infrangere la tua promessa, io e altri come me avremmo il dovere di fermarti.”

Non gli ci volle molto a capire cosa intendesse. “Fermarmi? Vuoi dire _uccidermi_ ,” affermò, indietreggiando dallo shock.

Lui non interruppe il contatto visivo e rispose: “Se non ci fosse alcun altro modo? Sì.”

Dopo una pausa piena d’incredulità, Stiles si alzò, prendendo gli occhiali che aveva lasciato sul tavolino. Per un terrificante momento Derek pensò che avesse già preso la sua decisione dopo aver ascoltato quelle condizioni e stesse per andarsene. Invece iniziò solo a marciare avanti e indietro in salotto, assumendo un’espressione agitata mentre ci ragionava e battendo gli occhiali chiusi contro il palmo della mano, finché non aprì le bacchette e li indossò.

“Dio, sto _impazzendo_ con tutte queste assurde ipotesi,” borbottò, allargando le dita ai lati delle tempie per mimare la sua confusione, bloccandosi. “Non può certo essere peggio di quello che sto già immaginando!”

Non cercò di contraddirlo, dato che sapeva quanto fosse potente la sua immaginazione. Ma dubitava che fosse vero. Lo osservò riprendere a camminare per un minuto o due, per poi fermarsi di nuovo e voltarsi verso di lui.

“Quindi – ci sono regole spaventose. Davvero, onestamente _terrificanti_. Ma il succo della questione alla fine è che devo mantenere un segreto, no?” chiese alla fine.

“Sì,” rispose.

L’espressione di Stiles si addolcì mentre lo guardava. Tornò da lui, posando le mani sulle sue spalle, muovendo i pollici in modo circolare e osservandogli il viso, rivolto verso l’alto. Gli occhi castani scattavano da un lato all’altro mentre lo scrutava e le sue labbra erano schiuse in un arco perfetto.

“È _reale_ ,” mormorò, passandogli le mani sul collo fino ad affondarle nei suoi capelli. “Quello che c’è tra me e te.”

Derek deglutì e, senza distogliere lo sguardo, affermò: “Sì.”

L’altro annuì una volta, poi due; quindi lo lasciò andare e si risedette al suo fianco. “Okay. Dimmi.”

Non gli chiese se era sicuro. Invece si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a una delle librerie contro le pareti. Non gli ci volle molto per trovarlo. Dopotutto l’aveva messo a portata di mano non molto tempo prima proprio per questo motivo – sebbene si fosse aspettato di avere più tempo per preparare Stiles. Per formare un piano d’azione. Non era del tutto convinto che questa fosse la procedura adeguata, ma sembrava… Stiles capiva le storie. Era l’unico modo che gli era venuto in mente per semplificare le cose.

“L’hai letto?” chiese, porgendogli il libro.

Quello corrugò lievemente la fronte al cambio d’argomento, ma lo prese in mano. “Sì,” rispose, dopo aver letto il titolo. Poi rise piano quando si accorse del nome dell’autore – o pseudonimo, in questo caso. “L’hai scritto tu,” aggiunse a bassa voce, inclinando la testa mentre dava una scorsa al riassunto, probabilmente per rinfrescarsi la memoria.

Così recitava: _Una normale vacanza si trasforma in un incubo soprannaturale… come meno te l’aspetti! Una famiglia di licantropi in campeggio nel parco nazionale di Yellowstone s’imbatte nell’unico predatore che non può sopraffare: cacciatori umani, decisi a non farseli scappare. Quando gli adolescenti Robbie e Jade vengono separati dai loro genitori durante un attacco, fratello e sorella dovranno affidarsi ai loro nuovi poteri e al legame famigliare che li unisce per difendere la loro vita con gli artigli e con i denti in quest’avventura da far drizzare i capelli._

“Non l’ho solo scritto,” spiegò, stringendo i pugni e fissandoli, aggiungendo a bassa voce: “L’ho vissuto.”

Stiles si voltò di scatto per fissarlo, incerto se assumere un’espressione confusa o preoccupata. “Qualcuno ha tentato di ucciderti quando eri un ragazzino?”

Trattenne un sospiro di frustrazione, per poi ammettere: “Sì.” Ma non era quello il punto. Corrugò la fronte, risedendosi e cercando di trovare un modo di rendere più chiaro quello che intendeva senza dirlo in modo troppo brusco; un modo di permettergli di unire da solo i pezzi del puzzle. Si fissò le mani, raccontando: “Dei cacciatori hanno rintracciato me e la mia famiglia mentre eravamo in vacanza e hanno tentato di ucciderci quando ero a malapena un teenager.”

“ _Cacciatori_ ,” ripeté quello, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Esatto.”

Il suo viso divenne lentamente inespressivo; come se non fosse in grado di accettare quella nozione, ma in fondo sapesse che era vera. Si limitò a guardarlo. “Non intendi cacciatori di taglie. Non stai parlando di protezione testimoni o…”

Derek sollevò lentamente il viso.

“Siete sempre occupati la notte della luna piena…” notò con voce distaccata e fievole.

Lui l’osservò, ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore accelerare sempre di più, come se stesse per raggiungere la parte più alta delle montagne russe e si trovasse davanti un grande salto nel vuoto.

“I lupi hanno 42 denti…” disse, con tono quasi euforico e trattenendo una risata. “I lupi…” ripeté, per poi alzarsi all’improvviso e fare un passo indietro, lasciando che il volume cadesse sul pavimento, e bloccarsi sul posto.

Derek rimase immobile, osservandolo e basta, cercando con tutto se stesso di apparire il più innocuo possibile. Riusciva a vederlo analizzare le nuove informazioni, prendere in considerazione l’idea che fosse tutto una specie di crudele scherzo, poi iniziare a elencare tutti i piccoli indizi e le incongruenze. Tutti quei mesi… C’era una quantità esagerata di dettagli per essere anche una specie di gioco incredibilmente elaborato. Il suo sguardo scattava a destra e a sinistra mentre esaminava i suoi ricordi, ma il resto del suo corpo rimaneva fermo, impietrito.

E poi tutto si fermò.

Lentamente sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Derek.

“Licantropo,” disse, senza intonazione.

Lui strinse le labbra e annuì.

Stiles prese un respiro che non sembrò entrargli nel petto, bloccandosi in gola. “Anche Scott?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Sì,” rispose in un sussurro roco.

Stiles rilassò e strinse le dita in modo quasi spasmodico. Quindi avvolse le mani attorno ai propri avambracci e scosse piano la testa. Prese una serie di respiri brevi che non sembrarono essergli d’aiuto. “No. No, io… Credo di aver bisogno… di avere delle prove.” Deglutì in modo impacciato, indicando il libro sul pavimento. “Se sei davvero il ragazzo in quella storia, allora puoi _dimostrarmelo_ , no?”

Lui fece una smorfia. Ma quando l’altro continuò a fissarlo in attesa di una risposta, sospirò e iniziò a dire: “St-”

“Puoi o no?” insistette quello, interrompendolo e sollevando il mento con aria testarda, mentre negli occhi gli brillava una luce di sfida. “Deciditi, Derek. Sì o no?”

“Sì,” affermò, frustrato. “Ma non penso che sia una buona idea. Non finché non ti sei preso un po’ di tempo per… abituarti,” concluse fiaccamente. Il controllo della situazione gli stava rapidamente scivolando dalle dita. Ammesso che l’avesse mai avuto.

Stiles emise una risata amara. “Credimi, non _voglio_ vedere le prove. Ma ne ho bisogno. Adesso.”

Derek chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva farlo. Stiles stava per vederlo nella sua forma più mostruosa e nascosta e lui non voleva sapere come avrebbe reagito. Ma questa era l’ultima occasione rimastagli per salvare quel poco di fiducia che l’altro ancora gli accordava.

“Va bene,” mormorò. E, da codardo qual era, non incontrò il suo sguardo prima di alzarsi a e allontanarsi dal divano, posizionandosi nello spazio libero al centro della stanza. Sperando che la distanza indebolisse l’impatto della rivelazione.

Ma non poteva nascondersi. Guardò Stiles seguirlo e fermarsi proprio di fronte a lui, con sul viso una maschera di falsa sicurezza e le braccia incrociate. Sebbene la sua espressione rigida non mutasse, celando l’uomo con cui Derek aveva passato così tanto tempo durante l’ultima settimana, i suoi occhi traboccavano di forti emozioni. Derek temeva di averlo già perso.

Posticipare non aveva senso. Annuì seccamente e piegò in avanti il capo, chiudendo gli occhi. Iniziò lentamente, inspirando piano e a fondo. Ruotò le spalle, trattenendo l’aria nel petto e iniziando a spingere, usando la paura e la rabbia e il dolore degli ultimi giorni per far circolare l’adrenalina nel proprio sistema.

Faceva più male così: procedere lentamente, senza l’aiuto della luna, senza alcuno stimolo tranne la propria forza di volontà; risollevò la testa, trattenendo un ringhio che cercava di liberarsi dalla gabbia delle zanne che si allungavano, mentre gli artigli spuntavano dai polpastrelli. Il suo corpo s’incurvò in avanti, inarcando la schiena quel che bastava a dare spazio ai muscoli che s’ingrossavano e si tendevano. Ma riuscì a fermare a quel punto la trasformazione. Anni di pratica gli avevano dato quell’abilità. Quel controllo. E, per un attimo, il brivido di aver liberato la parte più selvaggia di sé lo pervase di un senso di euforia.

Quando però posò lo sguardo su Stiles e si accorse dell’espressione stupefatta e _inorridita_ con cui lo guardava, svanì in modo così improvviso che per poco non cadde a terra. Irrigidì le ginocchia e abbassò di nuovo le palpebre, bloccando il dolore e facendo ritrarre il lupo dai suoi lineamenti.

“Non sei umano,” sussurrò.

“No,” concordò lui, sforzandosi di aprire gli occhi. Questa volta però riuscì a sollevare lo sguardo solo fino al petto dell’altro. Riusciva ancora a sentire i battiti del suo cuore, rapidi come quelli di un coniglio terrorizzato.

Stiles gli si avvicinò di colpo e il movimento lo costrinse a guardarlo in viso. “Per tutto questo tempo, tu eri… Quello che-” s’interruppe con una risata strozzata. Quindi rise di nuovo, ma era un suono orribile, pieno di amarezza. “Sai cosa stavo per dire? _‘Quello che avevamo era reale?’_ ” Accompagnò le parole sarcastiche con dei gesti e rise di nuovo. “Che ammasso di cliché,” sbottò, con occhi spalancati e furiosi, pieni di lacrime non versate che riflettevano la luce del salotto.

“Stiles,” lo implorò, tentando di prendergli una mano.

“Non toccarmi!” esclamò, scostando bruscamente il braccio. Come avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi, d’altronde. Gli occhi di Derek potevano anche non brillare più, le zanne e gli artigli erano retrocessi, ma non erano dettagli che Stiles potesse cancellare dalla memoria. Il mostro sarebbe sempre stato lì. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni, portandoli contro il petto.

“Non lo farò,” mormorò. “Non senza il tuo permesso.”

Si sentiva solo il respiro affannato di Stiles. Era troppo veloce, troppo affaticato, come anche il suo battito cardiaco. Anche il respiro di Derek era irregolare, cercando disperatamente di seguire il ritmo dell’altro, di fare qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ cosa che permettesse di ritrovare una loro armonia. Aprì gli occhi per incontrare lo sguardo di Stiles e riportò lentamente le mani ai fianchi, rendendosi del tutto aperto. Vulnerabile. Gli sembrava di aver denudato la propria anima e avergliela offerta senza indugio.

Stiles lo osservava impietoso e avrebbe anche potuto dare l’impressione di essere calmo, se non fosse stato per le sue mani, che tremavano nell’incrocio delle braccia strette al torso. Fece comunque un passo in avanti, avvicinandosi a Derek. C’era un barlume di speranza dietro a quell’indifferenza. Speranza e poi dolore. Ma almeno non era quella terribile amarezza.

“Stiles,” sussurrò. Le lacrime brillavano nelle iridi ambrate, ma non si decidevano a scendere.

“Che cosa dovrei fare, adesso?” chiese con voce roca. “Come potrei mai…”

“Siediti un attimo, datti tempo di abituarti all’idea,” provò a dire. “Non- non è… Quando ti ci abitui…” tentennò, ma sembrò solo peggiorare le cose. Riuscì a vedere l’istante in cui accadde nei suoi occhi, quando corrugò la fronte e le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere.

“Stiles, ti prego,” lo implorò, sollevando le mani spinto dal desiderio di abbracciarlo, ma bloccandosi prima di sfiorarlo. “Per favore,” disse, attirando il suo sguardo su di sé e per un magnifico, straziante momento, pensò-

“No, sai che c’è? Fottiti,” sbottò l’altro, allontanandosi da lui e passandosi una mano sul viso con un gesto arrabbiato, scrollando le gocce dalle dita. “Fanculo questa storia,” disse, con la voce che gli veniva meno. Si girò e si diresse goffamente verso la porta, con il respiro che continuava a bloccarglisi in gola. “Fanculo tutto.”

“Stiles, ti supplico! Ti prego, non andare,” riprovò lui, con voce distrutta e disperata, perché non poteva fermarlo in alcun altro modo.

Quello si bloccò con una mano sulla maniglia quando sentì il suo nome. Dopo un attimo voltò la testa verso di lui, benché i suoi occhi sembrassero intenti a fissargli le ginocchia. “Hai la mia parola,” affermò, affranto. “Per quello che vale.” La sua risata era vuota, scorticata. “Chi mi crederebbe?”

A quel punto aprì la porta e scomparve nella notte senza un’altra parola, lasciandosi dietro solo silenzio.


	15. L'uccello di fuoco

Tra loro rimase solo il silenzio. Derek non gli telefonò né gli mandò messaggi. Non andò a casa sua e non si avvicinò neanche alla biblioteca.

Non poteva.

Se fosse stato umano, se si fosse trattato solo di uno stupido litigio, allora avrebbe _combattuto_. Avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che fosse in suo potere per assicurarsi che Stiles sapesse quali fossero i propri sentimenti, prima di lasciarlo da solo a prendere la sua decisione.

Ma era un licantropo e l’esperienza secolare della sua specie indicava un’altra via che lui non poteva ignorare. Cambiava tutto. Se fosse stato umano, il maglione che Stiles aveva dimenticato da lui sarebbe stato la scusa perfetta per vederlo.

Ma non funzionava così per creature come lui. Una volta che il lupo era stato rivelato, gli umani si sentivano nella maggior parte dei casi vulnerabili; più vulnerabili di quanto non si fossero mai sentiti in vita loro. Se si cercava di entrare in contatto con loro, si sentivano braccati… messi all’angolo; impauriti.

Benché non fosse _impossibile_ riprendersi da quell’impressione, svestire i panni della preda e ricominciare, era certo… raro. Estremamente raro.

Così il maglione rimase sul tavolino, indisturbato. E lui aspettò.

Il cellulare, però, continuava a non squillare e quando Scott gli chiedeva cosa non andasse, lui faceva finta di niente; quando gli chiedeva di Stiles, tirava fuori delle scuse. Diede a suo figlio tutte le attenzioni che potesse sopportare, calmando le sue paure residue sul ritorno di Kate o di altri cacciatori e distraendoli entrambi al massimo delle proprie capacità.

E il resto del tempo… beh, aspettava. Si aggrappò al fatto che, benché Stiles non lo stesse contattando, c’era anche un evento che non accadde: il libro di favole di famiglia non apparve nella cassetta della posta né sulla soglia di casa. E ciò significava… qualcosa. Era quasi certo che Stiles non si sarebbe tenuto il libro se se ne fosse andato per sempre. Ne aveva un rispetto troppo elevato per farlo.

Era per quel motivo che non disse nulla a suo figlio, per il momento.

Il primo venerdì dopo il ritorno di Scott, Derek non dovette neanche inventarsi una balla; la biblioteca lo chiamò per avvertire che il Dottor Stilinski si era assentato per malattia e quel giorno l’ora della favola era stata cancellata ma, come gli ricordò la gentile signora, la biblioteca offriva una serie di altre attività.

Così posticipò ulteriormente la sua confessione. Aspettò il venerdì successivo, ma suo figlio sapeva che qualcosa non andasse. Anche quando erano stati pieni d’impegni non avevano passato così tanto tempo senza vedere Stiles.

Fu evidente a colazione: Scott lo guardava in modo pensieroso e stava mangiando i cereali troppo silenziosamente. Si era messo la maglietta viola portafortuna, era pronto a uscire.

Ma non potevano andare all’ora della favola. Non poteva mettere Stiles in quella posizione, andando a confrontarlo sul suo posto di lavoro.

“Scott,” iniziò, posando il cucchiaio pulito e fissando l’ammasso di cereali zuppi. “C’è una cosa di cui ti devo parlare.”

L’altro gettò rumorosamente il cucchiaio sul tavolo.

“No!” esclamò con voce tremolante. Spinse indietro la sedia e saltò giù, voltandosi con le mani premute sulle orecchie e correndo verso le scale.

Lui si alzò più lentamente, salendo i gradini con passi regolari, benché fosse l’ultima cosa che volesse fare. Non si poteva tornare indietro, adesso; non c’era nulla che potesse fare per modificare quello che era accaduto.

Scott era in camera sua con la porta chiusa.

Lui si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti all’uscio. “Scott, io me ne starò seduto qui. Quando avrai voglia di parlare, fammi sapere.”

Ci volle un po’ di tempo. Dalla finestrella in fondo al corridoio entrava una luce soffusa e allegra in conflitto con la situazione attuale. Sapeva che quello che stesse per accadere avrebbe ferito suo figlio – e molto. Se avesse potuto proteggerlo, l’avrebbe fatto volentieri, ma non poteva. Quindi il meglio che poteva fare era offrirgli onestà e affetto.

Era quasi un sollievo sapere che era giunto il momento di dire la verità. Che presto sarebbe tutto finito e avrebbe finalmente bendato l’ultima ferita che Stiles si era lasciato dietro. Poi lui e Scott avrebbero potuto guarire insieme.

Quando la porta si aprì, Scott lo guardò con un cipiglio furioso e il mento sollevato.

“Gliel’hai detto,” mormorò.

Derek gli rivolse uno sguardo affranto, sperando che l’amore che provava per lui fosse visibile e che fosse più forte della tristezza. “Sì, cucciolo. Gli ho detto che siamo licantropi.”

Il suo visetto s’irrigidì, cercando di bloccare le emozioni incombenti. Si voltò e marciò verso il letto, sul quale aveva sparso alla rinfusa gli animaletti giocattolo, invitandolo silenziosamente a seguirlo. Derek entrò nella stanza, sedendosi al centro, vicino ad alcune statuette abbandonate sul pavimento, mentre Scott tornava a usare quelle sul letto, sfogando le sensazioni soverchianti che era obbligato ad affrontare. Le zebre ebbero la peggio, venendo usate come ruspa per buttare giù tutti gli altri branchi di animali.

“Perché?” chiese, con voce tremolante.

Lui prese in mano il lupo che si trovò di fianco al ginocchio. Doveva scegliere con cura le parole da usare o Scott avrebbe potuto finire per credere che fosse colpa sua. “Ti ricordi di cosa abbiamo parlato? Di come abbiamo deciso che se mi avesse chiesto di dirgli la verità io non avrei dovuto mentirgli?”

Quello scostò lo sguardo e poi annuì con riluttanza.

“Un po’ di tempo fa me l’ha chiesto. Ho fatto del mio meglio, cucciolo, ma lui era molto turbato.”

Le zebre ottennero un momento di tregua e Scott se ne mise una in grembo, pettinando con le dita la criniera e la coda. “Ci odia adesso?”

Lui sospirò, posando il gioco sul pavimento. Voleva dirgli che Stiles non lo odiava; era quasi certo che a prescindere da tutto il resto, non sarebbe mai riuscito a odiare Scott. Ma non poteva mentirgli. “Non so cosa provi o pensi. Non mi parla da allora. E se andiamo a trovarlo, potremmo spaventarlo. Non voglio mettergli paura.”

Scott gli rispose con un altro cenno della testa.

“So che è difficile, Scott. Anch’io voglio parlargli. Ma lui ha preso la decisione di non parlare con noi, per ora.”

Il viso di suo figlio era contratto e la fronte aggrottata, come se non riuscisse a capire quel concetto. Derek sapeva come si sentisse. Le zebre vennero scagliate giù dal letto quando Scott si girò.

“Aveva detto che gli _piacevano_ i lupi!” esclamò, con un’espressione arrabbiata e rigata di lacrime.

“Lo so, cucciolo, lo so.”

“Lo _odio_!” urlò, lanciando il cuscino verso la parete opposta.

In quel momento, osservando il dolore straziante e il senso di tradimento sul volto di suo figlio, Derek fu quasi dello stesso parere. Scott scoppiò a piangere, raggomitolandosi sul suo grembo, e rimasero lì aggrappati l’uno all’altro per molto tempo.

 

Quel pomeriggio, dopo aver passato ore a rincorrersi nel giardino sul retro e aver cucinato un pasto esagerato per distrarlo, Derek si stese sul letto. Era troppo presto per coricarsi, benché Scott si fosse addormentato da tempo, esausto dopo il pianto di quella mattina e le attività giocose che l’avevano seguito. Ma non era venuto qui a dormire. Rimaneva lì steso, immobile, fissando il soffitto perché non aveva niente di meglio da fare. O comunque niente che fosse in condizione di fare al momento. Era emotivamente sfinito.

Dirlo a Scott aveva reso tutto irrevocabilmente reale. Non poteva più far finta che fosse solo un sogno, che Stiles fosse semplicemente occupato. L’orario in cui l’ora della favola giungeva al termine era passato da parecchio e, benché si fosse seduto con il telefono in mano per ore, nessuno l’aveva chiamato.

Era peggio di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Il suo potenziale compagno di vita aveva interrotto ogni contatto tra loro e gli sembrava che qualcuno gli avesse tagliato un braccio; era un dolore costante. Gli sembrava di aver perso qualcosa di molto importante e di dover andare a cercarlo. Ed entrambe le sensazioni erano corrette, ma non poteva andare a stanare Stiles, a prescindere da quanto volesse farlo. Sarebbe stato un errore; ciò comunque non gli impediva di desiderarlo con tutto se stesso. I suoi istinti non capivano come funzionassero le relazioni.

Tenne il cellulare in mano a lungo, guardando la voce della rubrica con la foto di Stiles, tenendo le dita a pochi millimetri dall’icona che avrebbe iniziato la telefonata.

Si era aggrappato a quel rimasuglio di speranza che si era annidato nell’angolo più recondito del suo cuore, quel frammento che impediva alla ferita di guarire. Non sapeva quanto a lungo avesse avuto intenzione di rimandare l’inevitabile… probabilmente finché non fosse stato fisicamente insopportabile continuare a sperare. Finché non avesse dovuto tornare a guardare al futuro. E probabilmente era ora, a voler essere onesto. Se fosse stato da solo in questa situazione, forse avrebbe tentato di resistere più a lungo, forse per sempre, ma aveva un figlio che aveva bisogno di lui…

Con un piccolo scatto delle dita chiuse la scheda di Stiles e reindirizzò il suo bisogno di comunicare: chiamò il numero di casa dei suoi. Quando però suo padre rispose con tono burbero ma amichevole, _“Famiglia Hale,”_ per Derek fu come una secchiata d’acqua in faccia.

Crollò, nonostante i suoi sforzi di mantenere un atteggiamento stoico, e si raggomitolò sul materasso come se potesse difendersi fisicamente dal dolore. Ma non poteva: veniva da dentro di lui, torcendogli le ossa finché non ebbe l’impressione che stessero per frantumarsi e che il costato gli stesse per collassare sul cuore.

“Papà… Non penso che tornerà,” disse, incapace di fermarsi, mentre la voce si spezzava.

 _“Oh, cucciolo,”_ mormorò quello, capendo cosa volesse dire senza alcuna spiegazione, come poteva fare solo un altro lupo mannaro. Emise un mormorio basso e calmante, aggiungendo: _“Mi dispiace tanto.”_

Fare i conti con la realtà spezzò quell’ultimo tenue filo di speranza che ancora gli avvolgeva il cuore. Dovette premere le nocche contro la bocca per non farsi scappare un singhiozzo.

 _“Mi dispiace davvero,”_ ripeté suo padre.

Rimasero in silenzio, se così si poteva definire l’alternarsi dei suoi singhiozzi smorzati e i mormorii tranquillizzanti dell’altro. Non dissero una parola; non ne avevano bisogno. Sapevano entrambi tutto quello che avrebbero potuto dirsi.

 _“Hai bisogno che venga a trovarvi?”_ chiese infine, con voce gentile e piena del dolore empatico di un genitore.

Derek si asciugò le guance e rispose: “No. No, io…” si schiarì la gola, cercando di scacciare il tono strozzato della voce, poi riprese con più calma: “Starò bene.”

Suo padre sospirò. _“So che sei testardo_ quasi _quanto tua madre, ma te lo accennerò comunque. Puoi tornare a casa quando vuoi, sei il benvenuto. Forse vale la pena di prendere in considerazione questa possibilità.”_

Non era pronto a pensare a quell’eventualità, ma non mentì quando affermò: “Ci penserò,” per poi dargli la buona notte.

 

Da quel momento in poi i giorni iniziarono a passare più velocemente. La sua curatrice editoriale gli mandò qualche e-mail su dei nuovi progetti. Poi c’era la luna piena di cui occuparsi, quindi si concentrò su quella notte, sul motivo principale per cui lui e Scott si erano trasferiti a Beacon Hills: dare a suo figlio spazio per affrontare il suo fardello. Ma quando superarono insieme un altro plenilunio più o meno intatti, a discapito delle difficoltà inerenti, Derek cominciò a chiedersi perché stessero rimanendo lì.

Più ci pensava, più diventava fattibile: avevano a malapena svuotato le valigie; la casa era mezza spoglia; di certo non avevano messo giù radici vere e proprie, almeno non qui. Si chiese se non fosse stata una mossa inconscia da parte propria: protezione tramite isolamento. In effetti, l’unico vero legame che avevano intessuto era quello con Stiles ed era già stato tagliato.

Forse era il momento di cauterizzare la ferita.

Non sarebbe stato difficile trasferirsi al ranch, tornare alla tana dove non sarebbero più stati da soli. Dove c’erano altre persone che potevano aiutare Scott a inventare nuovi giochi con cui passare la notte della luna piena. Dove lui avrebbe potuto abbandonarsi per un po’ all’istinto e correre nella foresta, dimenticandosi degli umani e del dolore nella luce lunare, sapendo che suo figlio fosse al sicuro… amato.

E poi doveva considerare le gravi minacce aggiuntive causate dalla loro presenza qui e dal loro isolamento. Kate per poco non aveva vinto la causa per ottenere la custodia di Scott. Sarebbe stato illogico da parte sua non desiderare la protezione del branco attorno a suo figlio.

Quando la metteva sotto quella luce, fu chiaro quale dovesse essere la mossa successiva: chiamò sua madre per organizzare il trasloco.

 

Fare le valigie non era difficile. Non avevano molta roba e la maggior parte sarebbe comunque finita immagazzinata in qualche deposito; avrebbero avuto tutto il necessario al ranch. Tutto quello che dovevano portare con sé erano i vestiti e i libri preferiti.

Scott cominciò anche a raccontargli di quanto fosse contento di rivedere i suoi cugini, di essere di nuovo circondato da altri lupi mannari, di imparare a cavalcare, ora che era finalmente abbastanza grande. Derek gli promise di insegnargli ogni giorno e scoprì che fosse un’attività che non vedeva l’ora di iniziare.

Così si procurò delle scatole e iniziò a mettere via un pezzo alla volta la vita che si erano costruiti a Beacon Hills. Fu quasi un sollievo, finché un giorno, esaminando i libri che aveva in casa per decidere quali portarsi dietro e quali riporre in magazzino, non s’imbatté in un volume che non gli apparteneva.

Era uno dei raccoglitori di Stiles.

Dentro c’era una delle storie che una volta aveva portato da loro per leggerla a Scott, illustrata attentamente di suo pugno. Vederla faceva male. Riuscì a rileggerla solo fino a metà prima di metterlo da parte e nascondere il viso tra le mani, cercando di ritrovare la calma.

Non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di tenerlo. Così selezionò una delle scatole più piccole e vi mise dentro pezzetti di carta e plastica per proteggerlo; vi posò dentro il raccoglitore con decisione, pronto a sigillare i lembi aperti.

Ma esitò.

Gli tornò in mente la conversazione che avevano iniziato in biblioteca e che era stata interrotta, prima che tutta la situazione fosse andata a rotoli. Si ricordò della vulnerabilità nello sguardo di Stiles quando gli aveva chiesto cosa pensasse davvero dei suoi racconti… se davvero pensasse che fossero pubblicabili. Ora aveva una conoscenza più profonda di quale fosse il motivo della sua insicurezza e quanto fosse stato difficile chiederglielo, prendere in considerazione d’inviare il suo lavoro a estranei con il rischio di un rifiuto.

Non chiuse la scatola. Si mise invece ad aprire gli anelli del raccoglitore e a estrarre le pagine una alla volta. Con cautela le passò tutte allo scanner; scrisse una lettera di accompagnamento a Sarah, spiegandole di non avere il permesso di inviarle questa bozza, ma di sapere che Stiles Stilinski fosse in effetti interessato a trovare un curatore editoriale e un editore per la sua opera. Le chiese il favore di darle un’occhiata e sottoporla a qualcuno che potesse essere interessato a occuparsene, se non lo fosse lei. Allegò tutte le informazioni necessarie e inviò l’e-mail senza alcuna esitazione. Ora Stiles non aveva da preoccuparsi di starsi approfittando del loro rapporto, perché non esisteva più. C’era almeno un lato positivo.

Solo a quel punto rimise le pagine al loro posto e infilò il raccoglitore nella scatola. La sigillò così, senza alcun commento; c’erano troppe cose che avrebbe voluto dire e se si fosse messo a scriverle, si sarebbe ritrovato con un nuovo romanzo in mano. La posò vicino alla porta e riprese a smistare i volumi, continuando il processo che li avrebbe portati a estirpare le radici neonate che avevano cominciato a mettere qui e ripiantarle nel fertile suolo dell’Oregon.

Per quel che riguardava i suoi sogni, beh… sarebbero stati archiviati anche loro.

Il suono del campanello interruppe il suo ragionamento. Non aveva molta voglia di andare a vedere chi fosse, ma forse era qualcuno mandato dall’agenzia di traslochi per il preventivo, così riposò sulla mensola i libri che stava esaminando e si diresse verso l’ingresso, cercando di trasformare l’espressione scocciata in una più neutrale. Gli addetti al trasloco non avevano fatto nulla per meritarsi la sua ira. Aprì la porta con un sospiro.

Ma non si trovò davanti chi si aspettava.

Quasi prima che il suo cervello potesse elaborare chi si trovava davanti, Derek fu investito dal suo odore, che lo avvolse in modo doloroso e viscerale. Lì sull’uscio c’era Stiles.

Rimase lì in piedi, impietrito e con la bocca schiusa per lo shock.

“Ehm… Ciao, Derek,” disse quello, con tono incerto e nervoso.

“Sei-” s’interruppe con uno scatto della mandibola, sgusciando fuori e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé prima che Scott li sentisse.

L’aria invernale era fredda e pungente sulla sua pelle, in contrasto col calore della casa. Si sentì il cuore in gola quando guardò l’altro. Lasciò che la rabbia montasse per soffocare il dolore di vederlo. Non era cambiato, ma aveva l’aria un po’ stanca. I suoi capelli erano un po’ più lunghi e decisamente scarmigliati, come se ci avesse passato attraverso le dita tutto il giorno. Indossava una sciarpa rossa che si era ammassata sgraziatamente sulla sua camicia di flanella, il tutto coperto dai lembi di una giacca di pelle marrone.

Era perfetto.

“Non puoi entrare. Scott non capirebbe,” affermò con voce roca e piatta. Neanche _lui_ capiva, a essere sincero. Ma non avrebbe sottoposto suo figlio a… qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo.

“Oh,” mormorò quello.

Ma non se ne andò.

Rimase lì a guardare Derek come se non potesse farne a meno, come se non lo vedesse da mesi invece di settimane. A dirla tutta lui non poteva dire con certezza di non star guardando Stiles esattamente nello stesso modo, a discapito di quanto stesse tentando di serrare la mascella e indurire il proprio cuore.

“Che cosa _vuoi_ , Stiles?” chiese, con una voce pateticamente vulnerabile invece del tono burbero che stava cercando di usare.

Quello si schiarì la gola e guardò verso l’alto, battendo le palpebre per controllare il velo di lacrime che gli era comparso negli occhi. “Voglio te. Te e Scott.” Si morse il labbro, rivolgendogli un sorriso incerto e aggiunse: “Noi. Voglio che ci sia un ‘noi’.”

Derek chiuse gli occhi, inspirando a fondo per calmarsi. Si avvolse le braccia attorno al torace per proteggersi da tutte le emozioni che sorsero dentro di sé. Quando li aprì, si accorse dell’album che l’altro si teneva contro il petto e temette di essere già su terreno instabile.

“Gli ho scritto una storia,” spiegò, passando le dita avanti e indietro sul dorso del raccoglitore.

Il suo cuore sembrò contorcersi, come se una lama di speranza avesse sezionato le delicate suture che tenevano chiuse le ferite. Quello era esattamente il tipo di gesto che poteva far crollare tutte le sue difese.

“Stiles… Sono passate cinque settimane. Non posso-” strinse i denti per affrontare il dolore che gli pervadeva il petto. Dovette girare la testa e inspirare con il naso.

“Lo so,” disse l’altro, fermando momentaneamente le dita per poi iniziare a muoverle nervosamente a un ritmo diverso.

“Cinque settimane e non una _parola_ ,” ripeté. “Te ne sei semplicemente andato.”

“Lo so,” mormorò di nuovo.

“Credi? Ti ricordi cos’era successo l’ultima volta che qualcuno che faceva parte della vita di Scott era scomparso da un giorno all’altro?” sbottò lui.

Siles si portò una mano alle guance, asciugando bruscamente le lacrime che gli erano scivolate sotto la montatura degli occhiali. “Lo so, io-” si schiarì la gola. “Dio, davvero non ho scuse. Ho pensato a chiamarti ogni giorno. Tutte le volte mi sedevo con il dannato aggeggio in mano, cercando di capire _come_ \- Ma non ci sono mai riuscito, non…” Fece un gesto vago con le mani, fissando le dita aperte. “Avevo bisogno di… Non so. Di capire. Ho iniziato a rileggere tutti i tuoi libri e ho riesumato la mia tesi di laurea ed era tutto… Era tutto così… insomma, come può essere _vero_? Come può-”

Prese un respiro profondo e tremolante; quando riprese a parlare la sua voce era più sicura: “Ma lo è. E ogni ricordo che avevo di noi all’improvviso era… diverso. E quando Isaac mi ha chiamato ho preferito salire su un aereo e far finta che nulla di tutto ciò fosse accaduto.”

C’erano molte cose che Derek avrebbe voluto trasformare in brutti sogni: la morte di sua sorella, ad esempio; i cacciatori. Non aveva mai pensato che Stiles potesse includere lui nella sua lista.

“Allora perché sei tornato?” chiese con insistenza, odiando il dolore che gli si aggrappava al petto.

“Perché _è_ reale!” esclamò Stiles.

Nessuno dei due poté ignorare la somiglianza di quelle parole con quello cha aveva detto la notte in cui aveva preso la sua decisione e tutto era cambiato. Derek lo osservò per un lungo istante, inspirando con fare incerto mentre l’altro le ripeteva, aggiungendo alla fine: “Giusto?”

Lui inclinò la testa all’indietro. Non poteva negarlo. “Sì,” sussurrò. Aveva l’impressione di stare per sfaldarsi. Voleva indietreggiare e fare un passo in avanti allo stesso momento. Non poteva far finta di nulla, non quando c’era in ballo la felicità di Scott, ma…

Dopo un secondo esalò con riluttanza il respiro che stava trattenendo nei polmoni, corrugando la fronte e abbassando lo sguardo sul terreno. Cambiò brevemente argomento, chiedendo: “Come sta Isaac?”

Quello fece una smorfia. “Bene – beh, meglio a ogni modo. Se n’è andato da lì. Suo padre dovrà accontentarsi delle cure di un istituto per malati terminali, d’ora in poi.” Le sue labbra assunsero una curvatura impietosa, inspirando per calmarsi e proseguire: “Era una brutta situazione. Voglio dire, sai già che non sarebbe stato piacevole, ma era davvero… orribile. Vorrei che non fosse mai tornato da lui, ma non so… forse aveva bisogno di poter dire di aver tentato.”

Lui annuì lentamente.

Quindi rimasero lì in piedi, in silenzio, fissandosi a vicenda. Derek si sentiva quasi intorpidito… Sovraccarico. Non sapeva cosa fare né cosa dire, quindi non fece nulla e non aprì bocca. Alla fine Stiles sembrò perdersi d’animo.

“Okay,” mormorò, con l’ombra di un sorriso triste sulle labbra, abbassando la testa e facendo un passo indietro.

Guardandolo voltarsi, Derek si sentì sopraffare dal panico ma, prima che potesse aprire bocca, l’altro si girò di nuovo.

“Potrei… Potrei almeno chiedere scusa a Scott? Provare che non sono…” lasciò la frase in sospeso con aria impacciata. Lui capì cosa intendesse: _che non sono morto_. “Se… se avrà bisogno di un amico io ci sarò sempre per lui. Voglio che lo sappiate entrambi.”

Si poteva leggere l’onestà sul suo viso. Diceva sul serio: ci sarebbe stato per suo figlio, a discapito di tutto il resto. E fu quello il colpo di grazia. Lo era sempre stato. Stiles voleva bene a Scott. La speranza cominciò a pulsargli dolorosamente in petto e lui si passò bruscamente una mano sulle labbra.

“Va bene. Sì, puoi parlargli,” disse infine.

Quello annuì, stringendosi il raccoglitore al petto. “Grazie.”

Derek fece un cenno della testa, impacciato, voltandosi e rientrando in casa.

“Vi state trasferendo?” chiese Stiles, con voce lievemente sorpresa, quando varcò l’ingresso e vide tutti gli scatoloni sparsi in soggiorno.

Lui si limitò a scoccargli un’occhiata neutrale; Stiles impallidì e chiuse di scatto le labbra, dirigendosi quindi verso le scale e salendo in silenzio i gradini fino alla cameretta di Scott.

Bussò sullo stipite, distraendo il bambino dal suo libro.

“Stiles!” esclamò, rivolgendogli un enorme sorriso e saltando giù dal letto, avvicinandosi con entusiasmo per poi bloccarsi di colpo. L’espressione sul suo viso si trasformò in una di diffidenza, ricordandosi degli ultimi sviluppi.

Osservare il cambiamento ferì Derek; sperava di stare facendo la cosa giusta.

“Ehi, Scott,” disse l’altro, evitando di superare la soglia. “Posso entrare?”

Suo figlio indietreggiò fino a potersi risedere sull’orlo del materasso. Guardò Stiles per qualche secondo, con la fronte corrugata, poi mormorò: “Okay.”

Quello avanzò con cautela, quindi si sedette sul pavimento in modo da essere al suo stesso livello.

“Papà ti ha spiegato che siamo licantropi,” affermò Scott. “Me l’ha detto.”

“È vero,” rispose. Un sorriso affettuoso e sorprendentemente calmo gli incurvò le labbra. “È quasi incredibile.”

Derek inspirò in modo teso, appoggiando una spalla allo stipite e incrociando le braccia.

“Papà ha detto che non saresti tornato,” aggiunse con fare sospettoso, passando velocemente lo sguardo su di lui per poi tornare a guardare Stiles.

“È colpa mia. Non l’ho chiamato quando avrei dovuto,” rispose. “Per un po’ sono stato molto confuso; così tuo papà ha pensato che non volessi parlarvi più.”

Suo figlio cominciò a stringere e aprire le dita ripetutamente sulla stoffa del copriletto, per poi risollevare il capo e chiedere speranzoso: “Ma invece lo farai?”

Il suo tono di voce gli spezzò il cuore – come anche lo sguardo struggente che gli rivolse Stiles. “Certo, tutte le volte che tu e il tuo papà vorrete.”

“Stiamo per andare via,” gli rispose Scott con voce ancora più abbattuta.

Quello annuì lentamente, deglutendo e cercando di sorridere. “Non c’è problema, amico, si può risolvere il problema. Puoi telefonarmi tutte le volte che il tuo papà ti da il permesso! E possiamo mandarci foto e racconti con le e-mail: lo faccio con un sacco di amici che adesso vivono lontano.”

“Va bene,” mormorò Scott. Lo guardò brevemente con un’espressione indecifrabile e Derek gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. Non sapeva se fosse in grado di gestire una situazione del genere, ma se avesse reso suo figlio felice…

Scott abbassò lo sguardo sul raccoglitore. “Mi hai portato una storia?”

“Sì!” rispose Stiles, sorridendo. “Ho giusto finito gli ultimi ritocchi stamattina sull’aereo.”

“Me la leggeresti?”

Stiles rivolse un’occhiata esitante verso Derek.

E a ragione; era troppo facile scivolare nelle confortanti abitudini di sempre e aggirare l’opportunità di prendere una decisione concreta e ragionata. Derek distolse lo sguardo, pensandoci per un po’. Sospirò, voltandosi verso gli altri, e annuì.

Dopo un lungo istante di esitazione, Stiles si rivolse di nuovo a Scott: “Okay, ragazzo; cominciamo.”

Aprì l’album, voltando la miriade di disegni e appunti delle prime pagine finché non arrivò al punto che gli serviva. Spianò con attenzione la pagina, rivelando l’immagine dai colori brillanti di un tritone e… un lupo mannaro.

Derek ebbe la netta impressione di aver perso la sua battaglia personale.

“C’era una volta, in una terra molto diversa dalla nostra, una famiglia di licantropi. Vivevano nel profondo di una foresta vicino all’oceano e passavano le giornate a fare le attività tipiche della loro gente. Giocavano con i loro amici, andavano a caccia e vivevano contenti.”

Se n’era dimenticato.

Sembrava impossibile, dato quanto testardamente si era aggrappato ai rimasugli del loro rapporto, ai loro ricordi. Ma si era dimenticato di quanto Stiles fosse pieno di vita e quanto fossero coinvolgenti le sue storie; o forse erano caratteristiche che neanche la memoria era in grado di trattenere con accuratezza.

“Uno dei licantropi però non era soddisfatto; spesso si sentiva irrequieto e le attività giornaliere del branco lo spazientivano. Il suo capobranco pensava che un giorno avrebbe potuto lasciarli e trovarsi un compagno in un'altra famiglia. Il lupo passava molte ore sulla spiaggia a passeggiare, chiedendosi cosa si potesse nascondere in quel vasto mare.”

Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Stiles: il modo in cui la sua bocca si muoveva, i nei che gli decoravano la pelle e la cui posizione sapeva ormai a memoria. Doveva ricordarsi continuamente di mantenere la respirazione regolare, per rimanere calmo e non turbare suo figlio.

“Un giorno, mentre camminava sulla spiaggia, vide qualcosa di molto strano: sulla sabbia c’era la creatura più bella che avesse mai visto, metà uomo e metà pesce. Era lontano dall’acqua e aveva l’aria molto triste, con tanti granelli a ricoprirgli la pelle.”

Scott scese dal letto, sporgendosi in avanti per osservare meglio i disegni. Si avvicinò cautamente a Stiles, quindi gli si sedette accanto, voltando il raccoglitore in modo che potessero guardarlo insieme.

“Quando si rese conto che il tritone stesse piangendo, il lupo mannaro raccolse il proprio coraggio e si avvicinò all’estraneo. _‘Stai bene?’_ chiese. Il tritone era molto imbarazzato: _‘Ero curioso; ho sempre voluto scoprire cosa ci fosse quassù, vedere oltre la battigia. Ma mi sono trascinato troppo lontano dall’acqua e ora temo di non riuscire a tornare indietro. Se non raggiungerò presto l’oceano, morirò!’_

“Il licantropo osservò il mare. Per una creatura di superficie come lui, non era una distanza insuperabile. _‘Se vuoi potrei riportarti io alla riva…’_ propose. Il tritone fu molto sollevato. Il lupo lo prese in braccio e lo portò fino all’oceano, rimettendolo nell’acqua di cui aveva così disperatamente bisogno.”

Scott spinse la testa sotto il braccio di Stiles, accoccolandoglisi più vicino, e quello chiuse gli occhi per un istante, mentre un’espressione addolorata gli oscurava il viso, sollevando il braccio e avvolgendolo attorno al bambino. Quando ricominciò a raccontare, la sua voce tremava leggermente.

“ _‘Come posso ripagarti?’_ chiese il tritone. Il lupo osservò il mare e disse: _‘Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa si nascondesse sotto le onde. Forse un giorno me lo potresti raccontare! Passeggio spesso su questa spiaggia… osserverò il mare e forse ti rivedrò qui.’_ Il tritone pensò che fosse una splendida idea: _‘Nuoterò fin qui tutte le volte che potrò e ti cercherò sulla riva.’_ ”

Derek si voltò. Quelle parole erano un tormento, come lo era _Stiles_. Si allontanò, seguendo il corridoio e scendendo le scale, sedendosi infine sull’ultimo gradino. Il cuore gli batteva a mille e la sua testa era…

Rimase lì seduto per molto tempo, finché non si accorse che la fievole voce di sottofondo di Stiles era stata sostituita dal silenzio. Non fu sorpreso quando sentì i suoi passi sul primo gradino, esitando mentre lo osservava da dietro.

“Scott sta facendo un sonnellino,” lo informò.

Lui annuì meccanicamente.

“Mi dispiace,” disse. “Derek, mi dispiace così tanto…”

Erano arrivati alla parte peggiore – alla parte più difficile. Sapeva che Stiles non avesse colpe. La sua reazione era stata più intensa di quanto non avesse sperato, vero, ma era una persona come tutti. Una persona con i suoi difetti, complicata, meravigliosa.

Era anche la parte migliore. Quella verità gli rendeva possibile sperare – per quanto fosse doloroso e terrificante. Però non sapeva se era abbastanza forte, dopo tutto quello che era successo – non se Stiles non fosse riuscito ad accettarlo completamente. All’improvviso comprese Peter e Lydia molto meglio.

“Ho letto parecchio,” mormorò Stiles quando lui non rispose né si spostò. Cominciò a scendere i gradini. Derek non si doveva neanche concentrare per sentire il pulsare del suo cuore, perché c’era un’eco identica nel suo petto.

“E, sai,” continuò con una piccola risata, “non ho idea di quanto tu abbia inventato sui licantropi nei tuoi romanzi, ma… sembravano un buon inizio.”

Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e Derek balzò in piedi come se fosse stato bruciato. Non si allontanò ulteriormente, però: si limitò a interrompere il contatto.

“Scusami! Scusami… è che io… Tu mi manchi. Così _tanto_. Mi manca toccarti, parlarti… mi manca il tuo odore e il tuo sapore. Il modo in cui mi guardi…”

Lui non riusciva a respirare. Non riusciva a guardarlo, così fissò la parete, deglutendo per cercare di inumidire la gola riarsa. “E allora?” disse con tono amaro.

Quello sospirò, strofinandosi le mani sul viso e raddrizzando gli occhiali, rispondendo: “Già. Lo so. Sono solo parole, non sono abbastanza. Ma le parole contano. Io e te lo sappiamo meglio di chiunque altro.”

Derek si azzardò a far guizzare lo sguardo sul suo volto, ma lo distolse subito, non appena vide la sua espressione disperatamente onesta.

Quello si avvicinò un po’ di più, caparbio. “Abbiamo già definito il nostro rapporto con delle parole in passato. Abbiamo iniziato con _andarci piano_ e _non seriamente_.”

E con milk-shake rosa e risate.

“E quando quelle non bastavano più, siamo passati a _insieme_.”

 _Ci frequentiamo. Una coppia. Piccioncini. Dolci metà_. Si ricordò di aver interrotto la serie di definizioni con dei baci, tra gli scaffali della biblioteca.

“ _Partner_.” La sua voce si spezzò a metà parola, respirando nello spazio rimasto tra loro. Sembrava che stesse diminuendo di secondo in secondo e il respiro di Derek sembrava diventare sempre più debole di conseguenza.

Proprio come era successo in quelle settimane in cui tutto era stato quasi perfetto.

Stiles scosse la testa, continuando: “Ma anche quelle non erano abbastanza. Non ne avevamo parlato, ma penso che entrambi sapessimo di aver bisogno di altre parole. Ne abbiamo ancora bisogno e so di non meritarle, ma mi piacerebbe provare a dirti quelle che vorrei. Quelle che spero di usare.”

Il problema era che Derek pensava che le avessero già scelte: _separati_ , _storia passata_ , _dimenticati_. Erano state incise sul suo cuore e avevano lasciato cicatrici. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendone il dolore con ogni boccata d’aria, mentre le ferite si riaprivano e sanguinavano.

Si sentiva vulnerabile e frustrato, come la voce di Stiles: “E detesto il fatto di essere scappato, di poterti _perdere_ perché avevo paura di non riuscire a gestire delle parole che avrei potuto associare a te.”

Derek gli rivolse uno sguardo incupito, esprimendo senza rimorso la propria amarezza: “Mostro? Bugiardo? Scherzo della natura?”

Fu impossibile non vedere la tristezza sul viso dell’altro e il modo in cui sollevò le dita verso di lui per poi ricordarsi della sua reazione precedente e lasciar ricadere la mano. Scosse la testa, rivolgendogli un sorriso tremolante.

“No. Non quelle… ma mentirei se dicessi che non fossero state difficili a modo loro.” Fece comunque un passo in avanti, invadendo ulteriormente la trascurabile zona cuscinetto che aveva creato tra loro, guardandolo con quegli occhi sinceri color bourbon.

“Quelle che mi spaventavano di più erano quelle _belle_. Le migliori parole del mondo. Come _amore_ e _per sempre_. Parole a cui sto pensando da un po’ di tempo. Come _compagni di vita_ ,” spiegò a bassa voce.

L’aria gli sfuggì dal petto come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno. “Tu non… Quel termine-”

“Ho letto _parecchio_ , Derek,” ripeté, avvicinandosi ancora di più mentre aspettava che assimilasse quello che aveva detto. “Credimi.”

Derek strinse gli occhi – tutti i suoi sensi erano sopraffatti da informazioni. C’erano troppe emozioni, troppe parole che si scontravano l’una con l’altra nella sua mente; l’odore di Stiles, ancora una volta vicino a sé; i ricordi di cose che aveva scritto e che ora l’altro aveva letto; speranze e sogni che aveva riversato nelle storie di licantropi immaginari. Il modo in cui ogni fibra del suo essere sembrava tendersi verso il suono formato dalle sue labbra: _compagni di vita_.

“So che le parole non sono sufficienti,” continuò e questa volta, quando gli toccò l’avambraccio con la mano, Derek non si spostò. “Ecco perché sono qui adesso. Mi sono assicurato che Isaac stesse bene, ma poi me ne sono andato subito. Arrivato all’aeroporto sono salito in macchina e sono venuto direttamente qui e ho intenzione di fare qualsiasi cosa tu mi chieda per provare che ci sono _davvero_. Che non scapperò più,” sussurrò. “Non ho paura.”

Lui ringhiò, afferrando con forza la sua camicia e trascinandolo verso di sé, per poi farlo voltare e spingergli la schiena contro la parete, intrappolandolo sbattendo le braccia ai lati della sua testa. I suoi occhi avevano probabilmente assunto una sfumatura e un luccichio soprannaturale, ma questa volta non gliene importava, non trattenne la sua vera forma.

Lo sguardo dell’altro era pieno di meraviglia; di sorpresa e curiosità. Ma non di paura.

“Mi vuoi?” chiese con voce roca.

“Sì,” rispose Stiles. Non ci fu alcuna esitazione. Nessuna diffidenza.

Lui scoprì i denti. “Mi vuoi davvero, zanne e artigli compresi?” domandò di nuovo.

“ _Sì_ ,” rispose, senza alcun tentennamento, con gli occhi ambra che brillavano dietro alle lenti, scostandosi dal muro e sollevando il viso, vicinissimo al suo. “Ti voglio, Derek. Voglio tutto ciò che sei. Tutto.” Gli strinse forte la maglietta e con il viso e la voce che comunicavano solo sincerità, gli disse: “Voglio essere il tuo _compagno_.”

Lui non riuscì ad aggrapparsi alla rabbia, non dopo quello che gli aveva offerto. Chiuse gli occhi, avvolgendo le dita attorno al suo bacino e, quando le mani dell’altro gli incorniciarono il viso, quel poco di resistenza che gli era rimasto crollò a pezzi.

Quando Stiles lo baciò, fu un contatto dolce, un lieve sfiorarsi di labbra. Ma gli attraversò il corpo lenendo ogni ferita, accolto come acqua nel deserto, come il silenzio dopo una violenta tempesta.

Fu così delicato, così pieno di amore… Derek schiuse le labbra e gli sembrò di spezzarsi in due, di spalancare la diga in modo che Stiles potesse riversarsi nuovamente in lui, riempirlo in ogni modo, infilarsi in ogni fessura e renderlo di nuovo integro.

“Sì,” riuscì a dire, per poi infrangere ancora le labbra sulle sue come un’onda. Sì a Stiles, sì a tutto, sì a essere _compagni di vita_.

Il bacio divenne profondo, disperato, come se stessero cercando di entrare l’uno nell’altro. Le dita di Stiles gli afferrarono la nuca così forte da graffiarla, i denti s’impigliavano alle sue labbra e alla lingua come se non potesse sopportare l’idea di non aggrapparsi a lui con ogni mezzo possibile. Derek infilò le mani sotto la sua camicia in modo da potergli toccare la pelle, sentire il suo calore.

“Possiamo… Vuoi andare a letto con me?” chiese Stiles, premendo forte le mani sulla sua pelle e ansimando tra una parola e l’altra. “Ti prego, ho bisogno di te…”

Non era l’unico. Si sentiva attraversare dal desiderio come fuoco su una pianura erbosa. Stava già spingendo con impeto i fianchi contro quelli dell’altro, cercando disperatamente di superare gli strati di stoffa tra loro.

Premette la fronte contro la sua, imponendosi di respirare più lentamente e più a fondo, calmandosi. Allontanò l’inguine dal suo, riposizionando le mani sulla sua vita al di sopra dei vestiti.

“Non…” Chiuse gli occhi. “Non sarà la stessa cosa, anche se non facciamo niente di diverso da prima.”

Stiles aveva ancora il fiatone. Posò le labbra sull’angolo della sua bocca, quindi avvicinò il viso di Derek al proprio, guardandolo con pupille dilatate ma anche con un senso di pace che smorzò le fiamme del desiderio, trasformandole in un ardore costante nel petto.

“Lo so. Ma…” passò leggermente le dita tra i suoi capelli, osservandogli il volto. “Non voglio solo quello che avevamo. Non è abbastanza. Voglio _te_. Voglio tutto. E voglio che tu abbia tutto di me.”

Si allontanò lentamente da Stiles, separando i loro corpi quel che bastava a osservarlo, a esaminargli attentamente il viso. Si stavano offrendo l’uno all’altro, interamente. Sollevò una mano con il palmo verso l’alto: un’offerta; un invito.

Quello gliela prese e lui lo condusse di sopra, fermandosi però quando entrarono in camera e chiudendo con decisione la porta. Una parte di lui voleva ricreare il modo dolce e sincero in cui avevano fatto l’amore la prima volta che avevano passato la notte qui, come se avessero potuto cancellare il dolore e le ferite che erano state inflitte da quel momento in poi.

Ma quella notte era passata. Sapeva di non poterla replicare.

E Stiles aveva ragione anche a quel riguardo. Non avrebbero dovuto far finta che le cose non fossero cambiate. Così gli riprese la mano e non lo guidò verso il letto.

Stiles lo voleva, quindi aveva intenzione di mostrarsi com’era. Gli avrebbe dato tutto. Superarono il letto ed entrarono invece nel bagno annesso: vi erano già stati e avevano condiviso docce e fatto sesso più di una volta. Ma non era quello il motivo per cui l’aveva portato lì.

Gli lasciò andare la mano quel che bastava ad aprire l’acqua della doccia e lasciarla scaldare. Quando si voltò, si accorse che l’altro lo stava osservando con occhi pieni di affetto e una certa curiosità.

Questa volta poteva dirgli tutta la verità. Non doveva censurarsi. C’era un senso di libertà che accompagnava quell’idea e che lo colpì dritto al cuore – gli venne in mente una pergamena che era stata arrotolata troppo stretta e che si stava finalmente allentando, allargandosi a spirale, rivelando i propri segreti e rilasciando la tensione a cui era stata sottoposta.

“Voglio…” iniziò. Strofinò il polsino della sua camicia tra pollice e indice. Era più difficile da dire di quanto non si fosse aspettato; aveva passato troppi anni a nasconderlo – a nasconder _si_. “Ci sono gli odori di altre persone su di te. I tuoi vestiti sanno di altri luoghi. Anche la tua pelle e i tuoi capelli.”

Quello spalancò gli occhi, ma la sua espressione era interessata e tranquilla. “Puoi sentirli?”

Lui annuì. Sentiva l’odore di stress e sudore e il miscuglio indefinibile dell’aeroporto. Una variazione più aspra dell’odore che associava unicamente a Stiles a che doveva appartenere a Isaac. Un lieve aroma stucchevole di una creatura vicina alla morte. E il sudore e le emozioni di Stiles che sopraffacevano il tutto.

“Cosa significa? Per te, intendo. Come ti fa sentire? O forse…” scosse la testa, ridendo e lasciando un sorriso incredulo a incurvargli le labbra mentre gli afferrava gli avambracci. “Dio, non so neanche che domande farti! Voglio sapere tutto. Voglio che tu mi spieghi tutto di te. Senza eccezioni.”

Derek sollevò una mano fino a incorniciargli una guancia, inclinando il capo mentre pensava a come formulare la sua richiesta. “Voglio che spariscano – voglio sentire solo te,” affermò, avvicinandosi per baciarlo di nuovo. Poteva farlo, ora. Perché Stiles era _qui_.

“Solo me,” ripeté quello, come se capisse – forse non completamente, ma stava comunque accettando la sua spiegazione. Lo stava incoraggiando. Voleva di più.

Derek si leccò il labbro inferiore ed emise una lieve risata. La sua voce era più bassa quando aggiunse: “Beh, per cominciare. E poi voglio sentire anche me stesso. Voglio mettere il mio odore su di te.”

“Ah sì?” mormorò l’altro, iniziando un bacio a sua volta per poi sollevare lo sguardo incuriosito. “E come si fa?”

Lui socchiuse le palpebre e gli rivolse un sorriso sensuale. Si portò uno dei suoi polsi davanti alla bocca e passò la lingua sulla pelle sensibile di quel punto. Con voce roca, spiegò: “Te lo dipingo sopra.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Mi…” si schiarì la gola, arrossendo improvvisamente. “Mi, ehm, piace questo piano.”

“Lo so,” rispose lui, inspirando lentamente e a fondo, assaporando la nota speziata di eccitazione nell’aria. “Posso sentire anche quello.”

Stiles scoppiò a ridere, borbottando un’imprecazione. Poi lo baciò, aggressivamente e senza finezza, per poi allontanarsi da Derek con una spinta e sfilarsi la camicia, gettandosela alle spalle e allontanando gli aromi estranei da sé. Lui lo osservò liberarsi anche della cintura e dei pantaloni color cachi, chiedendosi se non si trovasse in una specie di sogno molto realistico.

Quando Stiles rimase in piedi di fronte a lui, nudo, speranzoso e un po’ intimidito, Derek si diede una mossa e si tolse la maglietta, intrisa dell’odore di libri, polvere e stress. Si spogliò velocemente e vide l’altro togliersi anche gli occhiali, ammiccando brevemente per abituare gli occhi. A quel punto sulla loro pelle era rimasta solo la luce calda proveniente dalla finestra e la nuvola serpeggiante di vapore che stava iniziando a diffondersi in bagno.

Non era lo stesso, ma Derek non poté fare a meno di notare la somiglianza con alcune delle tradizionali pratiche di accoppiamento cha aveva visto descritte nei libri di famiglia. Denudarsi l’uno di fronte all’altro, prepararsi a rimuovere gli odori altrui… Faceva freddo, nonostante il riscaldamento fosse acceso; starsene nudi in pieno inverno portava sempre qualche disagio, ma a loro non sembrava importare. Si osservarono a lungo, mandando a memoria dettagli che forse entrambi avevano pensato di non rivedere mai più.

Stiles gli prese silenziosamente la mano e lo guidò nella doccia, tremando al contrasto tra l’acqua calda e l’aria della stanza. Poi lo avvicinò a sé, avvolgendolo nel proprio abbraccio e a quel punto nessuno ebbe più neanche un brivido.

Si baciarono costantemente mentre con le mani insaponate si esploravano a vicenda e si lavavano prima un punto e poi l’altro, senza un ordine preciso, con l’unica eccezione dell’intento di Derek di rimuovere ogni odore che non fosse il suo. Si stavano eccitando, ma evitarono di andare a stimolarsi l’un l’altro, preferendo concentrarsi sul compito attuale.

Usciti dalla doccia, asciugò i loro corpi con un asciugamano che sapeva del suo detersivo, limitandosi ad assorbire la maggior parte dell’acqua per poi condurre Stiles di nuovo in camera. Lo fece indietreggiare fino a farlo stendere sul letto, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe e rimanendo a osservarlo per qualche secondo. Gli passò una mano lungo la coscia, facendo indugiare le dita sul ginocchio e portarle poi giù fino alla caviglia. Le avvolse attorno a uno dei suoi piedi e lo sollevò: le dita erano belle quanto quelle delle sue mani, spigolose e forti, e i suoi piedi erano ampi e snelli.

Abbassò la testa e posò la lingua sulla pelle sensibile di fianco all’alluce, leccando su fino alla caviglia. Sentì i muscoli di Stiles contrarsi nella sua presa, ma gli occhi ambra erano pieni di incoraggiamento e curiosità. Infilò la lingua tra l’alluce e il primo dito; l’altro emise uno sbuffo divertito e rabbrividì. “Non farmi il solletico!”

Lui gli sorrise e gli mordicchiò le dita più piccole, facendolo contorcere alla sensazione, per poi passare alla caviglia. Per quanto potessero fargli il solletico, era chiaro che le sue attenzioni stessero avendo un effetto su Stiles. La sua erezione si appoggiava al fianco, piena di desiderio. Premere la bocca su ogni centimetro della sua pelle era intimo… sensuale. Passò lentamente la lingua sul tendine di Achille, baciò il rilievo della rotula. Risalì il suo corpo lasciando dietro di sé il proprio odore in ogni modo, con piccoli morsi, tocchi leggeri della lingua e delle labbra, riversandosi completamente sulla pelle di Stiles, rendendola sua.

Era difficile impedirsi di afferrarlo con troppa forza, abbandonare quello che stava facendo e tuffarsi in attività che li avrebbero portati dritti all’orgasmo. Ma voleva riuscirci, voleva fondere le parole _compagni di vita_ fin nelle sue ossa. Stiles reagiva a ogni piccolo contatto, contraendo e stringendo le dita sulle lenzuola, mentre lui passava all’altro lato del suo corpo; quando finalmente raggiunse il suo collo, stavano entrambi ansimando per lo sforzo di resistere al piacere. Con la bocca aperta contro la sua gola, che vibrava mentre veniva attraversata dal nome di Derek, lui non riuscì a trattenersi: lo morse. L’altro gemette mentre lui iniziava a succhiare, lasciando il proprio marchio su di lui. Era incredibile che fosse arrivato fino a quel punto senza aver lasciato segni più visibili del proprio passaggio sulla sua pelle.

“Ti piace, vero? L’hai già fatto, prima,” mormorò Stiles, premendo la bocca contro i suoi capelli, trascinando le unghie sulla sua schiena e inclinando la testa all’indietro, dandogli maggiore accesso. “Ma piace anche al tuo lato lupino, vero? Ti da piacere… marchiarmi?”

Lui annuì, passando la lingua sulla parte arrossata.

“Come nei tuoi libri. Così tutti potranno vedere che sono il tuo- oh!” s’interruppe con un gemito quando Derek strofinò l’inguine contro il suo, portando le labbra più in alto, trovando un punto impossibile da coprire anche con maglioni a collo alto o sciarpe.

“Mio,” ringhiò, per poi riabbassare il capo, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di creare un altro succhiotto sulla pelle della sua gola.

Stiles gemette, stringendogli forte i tricipiti, tirandolo verso di sé. “Perché è così sexy? Voglio che… Oh Dio, fallo di nuovo! Fallo ovunque. Rendimi tuo.”

A quelle parole Derek gemette contro la sua pelle, mentre il sangue gli pulsava nell’inguine. Poi si spostò, portando la bocca sull’altro lato del suo collo e lasciandovi un altro marchio, quindi uno sulla clavicola, poi giusto al di sotto di un capezzolo e uno sull’orlo del suo bacino. Sul lato interno della coscia appose un morso che lasciò la forma evidente dei denti e Stiles imprecò abbondantemente, ma non per rabbia.

Muovendosi, la sua erezione sfiorava continuamente la pelle dell’altro, lasciandosi dietro scie luccicanti di liquidi pre-orgasmici e trasmettendogli solo gli accenni delle sensazioni che si stava negando per dedicarsi completamente a marchiare il suo compagno di vita con la bocca. Presto, però, l’attesa si rivelò insopportabile per entrambi e iniziarono a strofinarsi l’uno contro l’altro, infilando una gamba tra quelle del compagno mentre Stiles lo attirava sé, baciandolo con fervore. Passò le unghie lungo i fianchi di Derek, per poi infilare la mano tra di loro e afferrargli il pene, immobilizzandosi e guardandolo con le guance rosse e le pupille dilatate e piene di desiderio.

“Ti voglio dentro di me così tanto, ma…” disse, facendo guizzare lo sguardo su ogni angolo del suo viso, “tu non vuoi mettere solo la bocca su di me, vero?” continuò, mentre con le dita gli accarezzava in modo allusivo l’erezione. Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, mordicchiandone l’orlo e aggiungendo: “Vuoi venire su di me.”

Derek poté solo gemere, spingendo il bacino verso la sua presa, perché per quanto fossero arrivati fin qui discutendo di parole e definizioni, il modo in cui Stiles stava compiacendo ogni suo istinto lo stava rendendo incapace di articolare i suoi pensieri. Non importava; Stiles lo capiva comunque.

“Sì, facciamolo allora,” ansimò quello, per poi incoraggiarlo ad avvicinarsi, usando le mani per farlo inginocchiare con le gambe ai lati del suo torace. Era tutto quello che lui riuscisse a fare. Poggiò le mani sulla testiera per sporgersi in avanti senza posare il peso su di lui, mentre Stiles ricominciava a masturbarlo. Gli rivolse uno sguardo brillante e un ghigno compiaciuto per poi sollevare il capo e passare la lingua sul prepuzio, mentre la sua mano continuava a muoversi.

Derek si lasciò andare, abbandonandosi a Stiles senza fiato, incapace di formulare parole o pensieri di alcun tipo e lasciandosi annegare nell’odore dell’altro, nel suo desiderio. Ansimava sempre più forte mentre si permetteva di avvicinarsi sempre più veloce al picco del piacere, senza esitazioni né indugi. Ne aveva _bisogno_ : aveva bisogno di lasciare un marchio intimo su di lui e sarebbe stato assurdo se non fosse che l’intensità che lo stava facendo tremare era riflessa anche nelle iridi di Stiles.

Quest’ultimo sollevò la testa, muovendo velocemente la mano mentre lo osservava dal basso. Si leccò istintivamente le labbra prima di parlare, non interrompendo il contatto visivo. “Fallo, Derek, ti voglio su di me, ti voglio su tutta la pelle.” Le parole stesse erano irrorate di eccitazione, ma ciò che lo colpì ancora più a fondo fu che non le stesse dicendo per provare qualcosa o per assecondarlo.

“Ti voglio.” Lo disse con puro desiderio, con coinvolgimento, con convinzione.

Con amore.

Derek gemette e fu attraversato da uno spasmo, irrigidendosi mentre riversava lunghi schizzi di sperma caldo sul suo collo e sul viso. Quei perfetti occhi color ambra scomparvero protettivamente sotto le palpebre per un istante, per poi spalancarsi di nuovo quando lui gli si stese accanto; Stiles sollevò il busto facendo leva sui gomiti, con sul viso un’espressione di eccitazione selvaggia. Derek osservò senza parole le gocce biancastre che gli colavano sul collo e i marchi possessivi che aveva lasciato in quel punto.

Stiles sollevò una mano e la passò sui rivoli di seme, rimuovendoselo dal viso e ricoprendosi le dita, per poi passarsele sulla pelle, giù fino al ventre e andando infine ad avvolgerle attorno al suo pene teso. Lui lo guardò con occhi spalancati spalmarsi lo sperma direttamente sull’erezione. Lo fece in modo intenzionale, questa volta, ma gli fece venire in mente la loro prima notte insieme e quando sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell’altro, vide lo stesso ricordo nelle sue iridi.

Derek gli carezzò la guancia con il pollice, raccogliendo altro sperma e premendo il proprio amore sulla pelle. Poi sostituì la sua mano con la propria, avvolgendola attorno alla lunghezza e iniziando a massaggiarla, muovendola in alto e in basso ignorando la lieve frizione dello pseudo-lubrificante che stavano usando. Iniziò a masturbarlo con l’intenzione di portarlo all’orgasmo, osservandogli il viso e il modo in cui il suo corpo sembrò liquefarsi, abbandonarsi a una profonda tensione sensuale che gli appesantì le palpebre e gli fece schiudere le labbra. Lui abbassò la testa, iniziando a leccargli il pene per sigillare il proprio sperma su di lui.

Lo assaporò, tracciò ogni rilievo e ogni vena, ripercorrendo sentieri che pensava di non rivedere mai più. Inseguì ogni ansito, ogni tremito, ogni accenno di parola. Le dita di Stiles s’ingarbugliarono tra i suoi capelli perché era _quello_ il loro posto, tirandolo verso di lui. Il suo addome tremolò con un gemito quando Derek lo ingoiò più a fondo, inarcando la schiena come se stesse per spezzarsi in due sotto di lui.

Ma non si lasciò andare. Spinse via Derek e si mise seduto, tirando la sua testa verso di sé e baciandolo in modo possessivo, inseguendo il proprio sapore nella sua bocca. Il modo in cui si muoveva e l’intensa determinazione con cui intrecciò le gambe alle sue per tenerlo esattamente nel punto che voleva accesero un fuoco dentro Derek. Stiles gli prese la mano, che era rimasta nel suo grembo, applicando una pressione forte sui muscoli e le ossa. Guardandolo negli occhi, premette la bocca sul lato interno del polso, calda e umida e spalancata. Quindi lo _morse_.

Derek imprecò. Il suo pene sussultò, come se non avesse appena avuto un orgasmo, ma non successe altro. Il desiderio che quel gesto accese in lui, però, lo lasciò ammutolito. _‘Ho letto parecchio.’_ Eppure non c’era stato alcun artificio, era stata una mossa spontanea.

“Non durerà, vero?” chiese quello, tristemente, guardando i segni violacei che iniziavano già a svanire.

Li guardò anche lui, rispondendo: “Non questa volta.” Gli lanciò un’occhiata. “Ma ci sono modi per farli rimanere.”

Gli occhi di Stiles sembrarono illuminarsi a quelle parole; gli tirò forte il braccio, spingendolo all’indietro per farlo stendere supino e mettendoglisi cavalcioni sul bacino, poggiando il peso sulle mani.

“Tocca a me,” disse, con voce tesa e piena di urgenza, benché la mano che gli carezzava i capelli fosse gentile e affettuosa.

Si spostò a cavallo del suo costato, stringendogli i fianchi con le gambe mentre appoggiava i glutei al suo addome, agganciandosi alla sua spalla con un braccio e afferrandosi l’erezione con la mano libera. Ogni movimento era atto a raggiungere il suo obiettivo e privo di alcuna indecisione. Derek gli avvolse le cosce con le braccia, posando i palmi sui suoi fianchi, circondandolo. Così che Stiles fosse l’unica cosa che vedesse e toccasse.

Gli mancava poco, ormai; aveva iniziato a spingere irregolarmente i fianchi in avanti, continuando a masturbarsi, finendo quello che aveva iniziato Derek. Gli affondò le dita nella spalla con forza e in modo disperato, mentre Derek lo stringeva a sé, offrendosi a lui mentre inseguiva il suo piacere.

“Sei il mio compagno di vita. Mio!” ansimò, tendendo il corpo e raggiungendo l’orgasmo; i suoi occhi sembravano brillare di luce propria e non distolse mai lo sguardo dal suo quando venne.

Erano le parole più belle che avesse mai sentito.

Stiles passò le dita tra lo sperma, massaggiandolo sulla peluria che aveva sul petto e portando le dita tremolanti e appiccicose a incorniciare il viso di Derek. Le sue labbra tremavano e il respiro era affannato e caldo, ma era sufficiente. La parte selvatica di sé esultava al modo in cui i loro odori erano così profondamente mescolati, così forti nell’aria. Era meravigliato di tenere tra le braccia un’opportunità così impossibile… Non sarebbero mai riusciti a ricreare quello che avevano prima, ma non c’era problema: quello che avevano adesso era meglio.

“Rimani?” gli chiese mentre l’altro si stendeva languidamente e si rilassava contro il suo petto. Voleva che rimanesse stasera, che rimanesse domani. Che rimanesse per sempre.

“Sì.”

 

Dopo un po’ si diedero una ripulita e scesero a prepararsi un caffè. Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di dormire o di perdersi un attimo passato insieme. Decisero quindi di sedersi sullo stesso divano su cui avevano iniziato la conversazione più difficile della loro vita; non parlarono di niente, si limitarono ad accoccolarsi l’uno contro l’altro a leggere, aspettando che Scott si svegliasse dal suo sonnellino.

Quando suo figlio scese saltellando dalle scale, assunse un’espressione piacevolmente sorpresa ma anche incerta non appena vide Stiles di fianco a lui, come se avesse cercato di non sperarci troppo. Passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, osservando quanto fossero vicini.

“Ehi, Scott,” disse lui, allungando una mano per stringergli la piccola spalla.

“Ciao,” cinguettò.

Derek lo incoraggiò ad avvicinarsi e sedersi sul suo ginocchio, passandogli una mano sulla frangia per scostargliela dalla fronte e sperando con tutto se stesso di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Era già stata una giornata impegnativa e non sapeva quante informazioni fosse meglio rivelargli subito senza esagerare. Alcune cose però davvero non potevano aspettare.

“Stiles ed io abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso alcune cose.”

Scott lo guardò con occhi spalancati e preoccupati.

“Pensi che vada bene se non ci trasferissimo più?” gli chiese, perché quella era una decisione da prendere il prima possibile.

Suo figlio passò lo sguardo su Stiles per qualche secondo. Strinse le mani sui pantaloni del pigiama, su cui erano disegnati tutti gli animali del parco di Yellowstone, lupi inclusi ovviamente. Tornò a guardare Derek e rispose a bassa voce: “Non voglio andare via,” per poi tornare a guardare ansiosamente Stiles.

“Neanch’io voglio che ve ne andiate,” intervenne quest’ultimo, osservandoli entrambi con un dolce sorriso in volto.

“Allora rimarremo qui,” affermò Derek.

Suo figlio lo guardò con occhi sgranati, per poi rivolgergli il suo tipico sorrisone, con le iridi piene di gioia; dopo un secondo di esitazione, si arrampicò sul suo grembo per raggiungere quello di Stiles, raggomitolandosi nel suo abbraccio. Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, finché quello non gli chiese, con tono emozionato: “Ti va di aiutarmi a fare la pizza per cena, cucciolo?”

Scott gli sorrise con espressione meravigliata. “Tu sai _fare_ la pizza?”

Stiles scoccò a Derek un’occhiata offesa. “Vuoi dirmi che non avete _mai_ fatto la pizza?”

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e li guardò sdegnosamente. “La pizza fatta in casa è da plebei.”

Scott si mise a ridacchiare come ogni volta che sentiva quella parola, ma gli sembrò più deliziato del solito quando l’altro emise un suono indignato.

“Beh, allora da oggi sarò un plebeo, perché ho intenzione di mettermi a fare la pizza!” ribatté scherzosamente Stiles, arricciando il naso in un’espressione di sfida. Mise da parte il libro che aveva in mano e prese in braccio Scott mentre si alzava. “E questo qui mi farà da sous-chef!”

“Che cos’è uno sous-chef?” chiese Scott, continuando a ridere mentre lui superava piroettando l’estremità del divano.

Derek li osservò allontanarsi, poi andò alla ricerca del cellulare mentre Stiles iniziava a spiegare il termine. Aveva qualche telefonata da fare. Lo trovò sulla scrivania e lo portò con sé in cucina, osservando il suo compagno che apriva credenze e cassetti facendo un gran baccano, mentre Scott lo aiutava a preparare le ciotole, i taglieri e le padelle necessarie.

Aprì l’elenco delle chiamate più recenti per trovare il numero dell’agenzia di traslochi, quindi seguì le istruzioni per annullare il suo appuntamento per un preventivo. Nel frattempo, vide che in una ciotola venivano versati farina e lievito, accompagnati poi da una goccia di miele, un po’ di olio d’oliva e dell’acqua calda. Stiles unì gli ingredienti e mise da parte l’impasto per far attivare i vari agenti lievitanti.

“Allora, cosa vogliamo mettere sulla pizza?” chiese, aprendo il frigorifero e ficcandoci dentro la testa per valutare le opzioni disponibili.

“Funghi!” esclamò Scott, intrufolandosi tra le sue gambe e aprendo il cassetto delle verdure in basso.

“Seriamente?” chiese l’altro, girandosi a guardare Derek.

Lui si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, ghignando quando l’altro scosse la testa, incredulo. La maggior parte dei licantropi aveva una debolezza per i funghi, soprattutto dato che il loro olfatto permetteva loro di trovare quelli più difficili nei boschi. E se a Stiles non piacevano i funghi sulla pizza… beh, avevano molto tempo davanti a loro per adattarsi alle piccole manie reciproche. Laura gli avrebbe dato un buffetto sulla nuca se l’avesse beccato a farsi prendere da queste sentimentalità, ma lui non vedeva l’ora di scoprirle tutte.

Stiles guardò brevemente verso di lui quando lo sentì mettere giù e gli sorrise dolcemente, dirigendosi verso di lui anche se aveva le mani coperte di farina. Il bacio fu affettuoso e rapido, dato che si stava già girando per tornare da Scott – fu un gesto così spontaneo che gli fece venire voglia di ridere o piangere, tanto era perfetto.

Andò invece nel giardino sul retro, sorridendo come un ebete e godendosi la frescura notturna e la luce lunare che brillava da sopra le chiome degli alberi. C’era un’altra telefonata che doveva fare e questa volta portava buone notizie.

Chiamò il ranch e se anche avesse voluto, non sarebbe riuscito a smorzare l’enorme ghigno che aveva sulle labbra. Rispose sua madre e l’espressione che aveva in viso doveva essere evidente nel suo tono di voce, perché tutto quello che disse fu ‘Mamma’ e lei prese un respiro rumoroso e tremolante, dicendo: _“Oh, cucciolo! Sono così felice per te. Bene – mi sa che non ti trasferirai più, adesso!”_

Confermò che non avevano intenzione di lasciare Beacon Hills.

Volevano rimanere qui, con Stiles.

Quella rise e tirò su con il naso, rimproverandolo affettuosamente per averla fatta piangere, mentre lui si mise a ridere con lei, cercando di non imitare la sua reazione mentre guardava dalla finestra Stiles che insegnava a suo figlio a impastare, ricoprendo ogni superficie della stanza di farina.

Quando tornò in casa, Stiles gli sorrise. “Ehi, ti spiacerebbe recuperare il raccoglitore in camera di Scott? C’è un’altra storia che potremmo leggere mentre cuciniamo.”

Derek lo portò giù, sfogliandone le pagine. Trovò degli schizzi vari e immagini per altri racconti. Si soffermò un attimo a guardare quelle della favola che aveva raccontato prima a suo figlio, con il lupo mannaro e il tritone. Erano bellissime. Erano tutte magnifiche e, certo, lui non era imparziale, ma era ovvio.

Voltò la pagina e vide se stesso e Scott. Pagine e pagine di schizzi che non aveva mai visto prima di tutte le persone importanti per Stiles; ritratti di Erica, dello sceriffo e di Isaac apparivano piuttosto di frequente, ma la maggior parte ritraevano lui e suo figlio. Sembrava che molti fossero stati creati a memoria. Ce n’era uno che era stato realizzato il giorno in cui erano andati al parco: Scott era ritratto mentre dormiva su una coperta stropicciata, con il frisbee ancora stretto tra le mani. Aveva immortalato quel momento di perfetta felicità.

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro quando, avvicinandosi, si accorse di cosa stesse osservando; Derek si limitò a sporgersi verso di lui e baciargli una tempia, scuotendo la testa. “Sei incredibile,” mormorò.

L’altro arrossì e fece spallucce, ritornando accanto a Scott, il quale gli stava porgendo una ciotola con le braccia tese. Un giorno sarebbe riuscito a farsi credere.

“Vai avanti finché non arrivi a _L’uccello di fuoco_. Non può sfuggirti,” affermò, aprendo con attenzione il forno preriscaldato per mettere l’impasto a lievitare.

Lui obbedì, continuando a sfogliare mentre l’altro si allontanava.

“Un lupo mannaro che legge una favola…” Stiles scosse la testa mentre lui poggiava il raccoglitore sul tavolo, spalancato in modo da sfoggiare l’elaborato disegno di un magnifico uccello. “Ti rendi conto di quanto tempo ho passato ad analizzare fiabe per trovare le relazioni tra le loro metafore e la società in generale? E invece no, i licantropi _esistono_!” si lamentò, arruffando i capelli di Scott. “Si può gettare dalla finestra metà della mia tesi!”

Il bambino rise con lui, per poi inclinare il capo di lato e chiedere: “Cos’è una tesi?”

Stiles emise uno sbuffo divertito, imitando la sua postura e scegliendo con cura le proprie parole. “Un libro che ha preteso cinque anni di polvere, sudore e lacrime per farsi scrivere, ma che impone agli altri di chiamarmi ‘dottore’. Se ti va di leggerlo, un giorno, hai il mio permesso. Sono certo che per te sarà uno spasso,” disse con una risata ironica, sollevando Scott per le ascelle per fargli raggiungere il lavandino e lavarsi le mani, piene di rimasugli di impasto.

Derek girò la pagina e vi trovò un disegno incompiuto nella parte superiore, con di seguito delle parole scritte con cura.

“C’erano una volta uno zar, la sua amata moglie e i loro tre figli. Il loro palazzo era circondato da un magnifico frutteto e tra gli alberi c’era uno straordinario melo che produceva mele dorate. Queste mele non solo erano una meraviglia del creato, ambite da molti per la loro bellezza e dolcezza, ma il loro nettare incantato era l’unico rimedio contro una maledizione che era stata posta sulla zarina da una cortigiana che aveva bramato la sua posizione a corte. Benché la sua sofferenza fosse costante, lo zar si prendeva grande cura dell’albero, portandole il dolce succo in modo che rimanesse in vita.”

Il disegno della bella zarina era estremamente dettagliato e colorato con cura, tanto che Derek si chiese che aspetto avesse avuto la madre di Stiles e se le fosse assomigliata.

 

> Un giorno, lo zar scoprì che qualcuno si era intrufolato nel frutteto e aveva rubato alcune mele dorate! Andò su tutte le furie e si preoccupò della sorte di sua moglie: cosa sarebbe successo se il raccolto fosse diminuito troppo? I frutti erano così preziosi che lo zar poteva mettervi a fare la guardia solo qualcuno di cui si fidasse… ma lui non poteva certo rimanere sveglio giorno e notte, così chiese aiuto ai suoi figli.

 

Scott venne a sedersi al tavolo con lui, portando tra le braccia vari barattoli di spezie che Stiles gli aveva affidato. Quello li raggiunse poco dopo, portando un’insalatiera e barattoli di passata di pomodoro.

 

> I suoi figli tentarono di confortarlo e il maggiore gli disse: _‘Stanotte andrò io nel frutteto a fare la guardia, padre.’_ E così fece. Benché vi fosse arrivato di sera presto e avesse fatto vari giri di ronda, non vide nessuno. Il principe era un tipo pigro, però, così si stese sull’erba e ben presto si addormentò. Il mattino seguente si accorse che erano state rubate altre mele e suo padre gli chiese: _‘Ebbene, hai buone notizie da darmi? Hai visto il ladro?’_ Lui non aveva visto nulla perché aveva dormito, quindi rispose, _‘No, padre,’_ e temendo la delusione dello zar, mentì: _‘Non ho chiuso occhio tutta notte, ma non ho visto nessuno.’_ Suo padre sfortunatamente venne ingannato dalla sua disonestà.

 

Scott ridacchiò, scambiando un’occhiata con Derek.

Stiles passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro con un’espressione incuriosita, perché questa volta non dovevano tenere nascosto il loro particolare umorismo e Stiles non doveva far finta di non accorgersi che ci fosse una battuta segreta tra loro.

“Se il suo papà fosse stato un lupo mannaro, non avrebbe funzionato!” spiegò con entusiasmo suo figlio. “Perché noi ci accorgiamo quando qualcuno dice le bugie.”

L’altro sorrise. “Anche mio papà! Ma quello è perché fa lo sceriffo,” rispose ridendo.

 

> La notte seguente fu il secondo figlio ad andare a sorvegliare il frutteto. Benché non fosse pigro come il fratello maggiore, era molto avido. Invece di rimanere a fare da guardia all’albero, raccolse un po’ di mele dorate per se stesso e trascurò il suo compito per andare a nasconderle. Il mattino successivo disse al padre che neanche lui aveva visto traccia del ladro, benché non avesse chiuso occhio.
> 
> Era arrivato il turno del figlio minore. Era così ansioso di non farsi sfuggire il ladro che non osava neanche sedersi, né tantomeno sdraiarsi. Quando cominciava ad avere sonno, si sciacquava il viso con la rugiada e si sentiva subito più all’erta. Preoccupato di potersi addormentare per sbaglio, legò dei campanelli ai rami del melo, così da poterli sentire se un ladro dovesse superarlo e arrampicarvisi. Quando più o meno metà della notte fu passata, gli sembrò di vedere una luce nel frutteto: diventava sempre più brillante, finché non illuminò tutte le chiome degli alberi. Fu allora che vide che la luce proveniva da un uccello di fuoco, che si era posato su uno dei rami del melo e stava becchettando uno dei frutti! Il principe si avvicinò quatto quatto all’albero e gli afferrò la coda. L’uccello però spalancò le ali e volò via, lasciandogli in mano solo una piuma. Il mattino dopo, quando andò a fare rapporto a suo padre, lo zar gli chiese: _‘Ebbene, figliolo? Hai visto il ladro?’_

 

Stiles passò a Scott un barattolo di spezie; lui l’annusò e fece una smorfia, al che quello lo riprese e gli diede a sua volta un’annusata, fissando confuso l’etichetta, per poi scoppiare a ridere. “Era quello sbagliato,” sussurrò, facendo ridere suo figlio.

 

> _‘Caro padre,’_ rispose il principe più giovane, _‘non posso dire di averlo acciuffato, ma ho scoperto chi si sta mangiando le nostre mele. Ti ho portato una sua piuma come prova: è l’uccello di fuoco!’_ Lo zar la prese e la osservò, non sentendosi più triste. Le lacrime dell’uccello di fuoco potevano curare ogni male! Implorò i figli di andare alla ricerca di questa creatura leggendaria e riportarla a palazzo, in modo da poter guarire la zarina e non far più dipendere la sua sopravvivenza dai frutti incantati. Promise di nominare suo erede il principe che fosse riuscito in questa impresa. Diede tre mele dorate a ciascun figlio e disse loro di iniziare il viaggio per trovare l’uccello di fuoco e portarlo a casa.
> 
> I tre giovani s’inchinarono e si prepararono subito a partire. Tuttavia c’erano solo tre destrieri disponibili e i due figli maggiori erano irritati dal fatto che il minore avesse far fatto loro cattiva figura. Il maggiore, pigro com’era, esigette il cavallo più veloce; si diresse verso la città più vicina, benché non ci fosse nulla a indicare che l’uccello di fuoco fosse andato lì. Il secondo fratello, avido come sempre, prese per sé i due stalloni rimasti per viaggiare in carrozza in gran stile; la sua meta era una città lontana ma molto ricca, certo che qualcuno lì dovesse sapere qualcosa di una creatura preziosa come l’uccello e, se così non fosse, avrebbe potuto godersi lo splendore dei suoi palazzi e ville. Il principe più giovane e intelligente, scelse una terza direzione. Benché i suoi fratelli non gli avessero lasciato neanche un elegante destriero, lui non si diede per vinto: sellò con gioia un cavallo più lento e affidabile, perché aveva intenzione di cercare l’uccello di fuoco di notte e seguirlo fino al suo rifugio. Cavalcò in lungo e in largo, su colli e attraverso pianure, esplorando ogni viuzza e sentiero – e per quanto veloce scorra una storia, il tempo richiede il suo dazio! – finché non raggiunse un’ampia foresta ombrosa, nella quale si addentrava il percorso luminoso dell’uccello. Il principe però iniziò a preoccuparsi, perché non riusciva a vedere alcun segno di civilizzazione oltre a uno stretto sentiero e non era certo di poterla attraversare incolume.

 

Stiles mise la carne macinata a cuocere a fuoco lento sul fornello, affidando a Scott una mozzarella e la grattugia, dopo essersi accorto che il bambino lo stesse inseguendo come un cucciolo per la cucina, per poi indicargli di tornare a sedersi mentre lui avvicinava a sé il tagliere e i funghi.

 

> Infine decise di addentrarsi nella foresta e, se dopo mezza giornata non avesse trovato nulla, sarebbe tornato indietro alla ricerca di un’altra strada. Qualche ora dopo, incontrò un ragazzo che camminava da solo tra gli alberi. Benché fosse molto bello e fosse adornato con abiti di seta e decori esotici sulla pelle, sembrava fuori posto lì nella foresta, così il principe decise di proseguire, pensando che fosse un miraggio o una specie di incantesimo. Il ragazzo però lo chiamò, dicendo: _‘Caro principe, indugia un attimo e scoprirai che ho qualcosa che desideri!’_

 

Derek lanciò un’occhiata a Stiles, inarcando un sopracciglio; l’altro si limitò a muovere su e giù le sue.

 

> Il principe diffidava di offerte simili, ma il ragazzo insisté, avvicinandosi. _‘Se non vuoi barattare con me, allora fermati a fare colazione e parlami un po’. È da molto tempo che sono da solo in questa foresta e non ho nessuno con cui conversare.’_ Il principe non riuscì a pensare a un motivo per non essere amichevole, così spezzò il pane con l’estraneo. _‘Dimmi perché hai viaggiato fin qui e qual è la tua meta,’_ volle sapere il ragazzo. Gli descrisse la situazione difficile della sua famiglia e gli raccontò della missione che suo padre aveva affidato ai figli. Il ragazzo non sembrava sorpreso di sentire queste notizie. _‘Molti di coloro che entrano nella foresta cercano l’uccello di fuoco. Nessuno l’ha mai trovato. Io, però, so dove risiede e come entrarne in possesso. So anche che tu non lo troverai mai, senza il mio aiuto. Potresti cavalcare per cento giorni in questi boschi e non trovare mai la via giusta.’_

 

Quando vide Stiles scrutare con aria diffidente i deliziosi funghi freschi che ancora sapevano di terra, sfilò il coltello dalla sua presa e spinse il raccoglitore verso di lui, appropriandosi del tagliere a facendo gli onori di casa.

 

> Benché fosse entusiasta di questa scoperta, il principe non era uno sciocco. _‘Cosa devo fare per avere questa informazione?’_ chiese, _‘Ho questa mela dorata, un tesoro unico che potrei darti in cambio del tuo aiuto.’_ Il ragazzo sorrise, osservando ammirato la bellezza del frutto. Disse che gli avrebbe dato l’informazione che cercava, ma che l’unica cosa che poteva accettare in cambio era il suo cavallo. Il principe decise di non poter fare a meno del suo aiuto, ma non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a tornare indietro – così accettò alla condizione che il ragazzo lo accompagnasse al villaggio più vicino prima che le loro strade si separassero.
> 
> Raggiunsero un accordo, ma l’istinto del principe si rivelò corretto: c’era della magia in atto! Il ragazzo si trasformò in lupo, la sua vera forma, e azzannò il cavallo per mangiarlo. Il principe si spaventò e scappò. Pianse la perdita della sua cavalcatura e per la sfortuna che gli era capitata; versò lacrime amare, proseguendo a piedi con la speranza di imbattersi in un villaggio. Corse per un giorno intero, alla fine del quale era esausto; decise di sedersi e riposare per un po’, il che permise al grande lupo di raggiungerlo: lui era troppo stanco per fuggire di nuovo. Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, quello disse: _‘Mi dispiace per te, principe. Sei così stanco per aver camminato tanto! Manterrò la parola e ti porterò a un villaggio e ti aiuterò a trovare l’uccello di fuoco. Mi dispiace di aver mangiato il tuo fedele cavallo, ma sono stato maledetto: non posso uscire da questa foresta da molti anni, ormai, e il mio compito è proporre ai viandanti che passano di qui di barattare il loro mezzo di trasporto. Ma onorerò il nostro accordo e ti servirò fedelmente al posto del tuo cavallo. Salimi in groppa e tieniti stretto!’_

 

Il timer trillò e Stiles gli passò l’album, prendendo i funghi affettati e versandoli nella padella insieme al macinato sfrigolante, per poi estrarre l’impasto dal forno e alzare la temperatura.

 

> Il principe sapeva che questa fosse la sua unica speranza, quindi salì sul lupo grigio, che iniziò subito a correre tra i verdi boschi e oltre laghi azzurri. Giunsero infine a un’altissima montagna, nella quale si apriva un’estesa caverna. Lì, il lupo gli disse: _‘Ascoltami bene e ricorda le mie istruzioni. Arrampicati sulla montagna e calati nella canna fumaria – non temere, il drago è a caccia a quest’ora e rimarrà fuori a lungo. Nella sala del tesoro vedrai una piccola finestra, appesa lì ci sarà una gabbia d’oro e dentro di essa troverai l’uccello di fuoco. Prendilo e nascondilo sotto il mantello in modo che non si svegli.’_
> 
> Il principe si arrampicò sulla parete montuosa e trovò la canna fumaria. Si calò con attenzione nel varco fino ad atterrare nel camino spento, saltellando sulle ceneri ancora calde. Fu sorpreso di vedere che al centro delle braci ci fosse un enorme uovo, ma lui aveva un obiettivo più urgente. Proprio come aveva detto il lupo, appesa alla finestra della sala del tesoro c’era una gabbia d’oro e al suo interno, assopito nelle ore diurne, si trovava l’uccello di fuoco! Lo estrasse con attenzione e lo nascose sotto il mantello ma, prima che potesse iniziare a svignarsela, il drago tornò! Benché lui avesse agito con grande velocità, il drago era tornato prima per occuparsi del suo uovo e non appena entrò nella caverna, sentì l’odore del giovane.

 

Stiles non lanciò in aria l’impasto in modo acrobatico, né si mise a stenderlo con troppa precisione, lasciando il bordo irregolare e gonfio, per poi trasferirlo in una teglia e pizzicarlo ai lati, in modo da renderli rialzati.

 

> Non potendo fuggire da nessuna parte, il principe venne individuato subito e il drago lo afferrò con le zampe dagli artigli acuminati: era furioso che qualcuno avesse tentato di rubargli l’uccello di fuoco, quindi gettò il principe in una gabbia piena delle ossa degli aspiranti ladri precedenti. Il principe spiegò la sua situazione e che l’uccello di fuoco avesse mangiato le loro mele dorate, che erano l’unica cosa che teneva in vita sua madre. Ma il drago non si fece rabbonire. Il lupo, in attesa ai piedi della montagna, aveva visto il suo ritorno intempestivo e, sentendosi in colpa per aver dato al compagno di viaggio delle informazioni sbagliate, assunse nuovamente la forma di ragazzo per addentrarsi nella caverna e andare a soccorrere il principe. Si avvicinò coraggiosamente al drago e gli offrì un accordo in cambio della vita del principe: conoscendo la sua debolezza per l’oro, gli offrì una delle mele dorate. Il drago ne fu affascinato, ma disse che nessun tesoro l’avrebbe soddisfatto, perché c’era qualcosa che bramava e che non poteva recuperare di persona, ma che loro avrebbero potuto consegnargli.

 

La base venne messa in forno a cuocere per un po’, mentre Siles teneva d’occhio Scott, intento a grattugiare il formaggio.

 

> Molti anni prima, il drago era stato derubato: qualcuno si era appropriato del suo magico pony alato! Quando il principe gli chiese come avrebbe potuto trovarlo, quello rovistò tra i propri tesori e gli consegnò un medaglione che l’avrebbe condotto all’oggetto che più bramava. Promise che in cambio del pony dorato avrebbe consegnato loro l’uccello di fuoco. Il principe accettò con gioia questo patto e uscì dalla caverna con una nuova missione; il ragazzo si offrì di aiutarlo, dato che non aveva ancora completato la sua parte dell’accordo, e suggerì che forse con la guida del medaglione la maledizione che lo teneva intrappolato nella foresta si sarebbe infranta. Il principe pensò che la sua fosse una buona idea e così partirono di nuovo insieme, con il lupo che lo trasportava di giorno e lo riscaldava di notte. Parlarono molto e divennero presto amici. Benché il loro viaggio fosse durato molti giorni, giunsero infine al limitare della foresta. Il lupo era al settimo cielo per essersi liberato della maledizione e poter entrare in nuove terre: promise di servire il principe fino alla fine di questa grande avventura.
> 
> Continuarono a cercare il pony dorato, seguendo le indicazioni del medaglione, finché infine non raggiunsero il padiglione di un mercante molto ricco, nel cuore di un altopiano. Quando lo raggiunsero, furono meravigliati di vedere un tale assortimento di ricchezze: l’uomo era un collezionista e – eccolo! aveva anche il pony alato! Il principe domandò un’udienza presso il mercante e gli offrì una delle sue mele in cambio del cavallo; benché ne fosse tentato, c’era solo un oggetto che desiderasse davvero: una spada d’oro che un tempo aveva portato con orgoglio alla cinta e che era stata nascosta nel cuore di un labirinto da una strega, come punizione per non aver ricambiato il suo affetto. Non era mai stato sufficientemente coraggioso da tentare di recuperarla.
> 
> Il principe acconsentì ai termini dello scambio, fiducioso che lui e il ragazzo potessero trovarla con facilità grazie al medaglione del drago. Così si diressero verso la palude che era il dominio della strega. Lì trovarono un intricato labirinto e grazie alla loro guida magica ne raggiunsero il centro: la spada giaceva su un piedistallo. Il ragazzo, agile com’era, decise di andare a recuperarla, ma a prescindere da quanto fossero veloci i suoi passi, non poté far nulla contro la trappola della strega. Venne circondato da una barriera magica e la donna si materializzò al suo cospetto. La sua intenzione era stata catturare il proprietario precedente dell’arma, il ricco mercante, e tenerlo per sempre tra le proprie grinfie. Ma il ragazzo che era caduto nella trappola era troppo bello e lei troppo avida: decise di trattenere lui al posto dell’uomo di cui si era invaghita.

 

Scott versò con attenzione la salsa sulla base, spargendola con un cucchiaio, mentre Stiles lo aiutava a mandarla anche verso i bordi. Poi venne il turno dei funghi e della carne, aggiungendo solo alla fine il formaggio; a quel punto la pizza venne infilata di nuovo in forno per gli ultimi dieci minuti di cottura. In cucina si stava già diffondendo un profumo paradisiaco.

 

> Il principe estrasse la spada e la minacciò, ma la strega non aveva paura; gli disse che avrebbe potuto lanciare un incantesimo e far sparire la sua arma nel nulla, se avesse tentato di strapparle il ragazzo dalle mani. Vide però la sua determinazione e decise di offrirgli un baratto: gli avrebbe dato la spada d’oro se lui le avesse lasciato il ragazzo. Benché la spada gli servisse per la sua missione, il principe si accorse di qualcosa: il medaglione che aveva al collo non puntava verso l’arma d’oro, ma verso il suo amico! Era lui quello che più desiderava salvare. Non poteva sacrificarlo, anche a costo della sua ricerca: sua madre non avrebbe mai voluto che compisse un simile sacrificio per lei, ne era certo, e non gli importava granché l’idea di succedere a suo padre. Prima che potesse esprimere la sua scelta, però, il ragazzo insisté di poter scegliere da solo il proprio fato. Fece di nascosto l’occhiolino al principe e lui si affidò al suo piano, qualunque fosse.
> 
> Prese la spada e lasciò che la strega portasse via il ragazzo. Quando comparirono insieme nelle sue stanze, però, il ragazzo si ritrasformò in lupo e la uccise prima che potesse fargli del male. Scappò dalla sua dimora e raggiunse il principe, che stava usando il medaglione per cercarlo: avendo sopraffatto l’avida strega, si diressero insieme verso il padiglione con la spada d’oro.

 

Interruppero la narrazione per tirare fuori la pizza dal forno e metterne una fetta su un piatto per ciascuno, portandoli tutti in soggiorno per stare più comodi. Scott portò a tutti un bicchiere d’acqua, fiero di aver compiuto quel gesto tutto da solo. Non si accoccolarono l’uno all’altro questa volta: suo figlio si sedette sulla poltrona, dalla quale poteva raggiungere facilmente il tavolino; era da settimane che nella stanza non si diffondeva tutto quel calore, o forse anche da più tempo, considerando che ora non c’era più il costante velo di segretezza tra loro e Stiles. Fu quest’ultimo a riprendere la lettura, appoggiando precariamente il raccoglitore sul tavolino in modo da avere spazio sulle cosce per il piatto; le frasi gli erano così familiari che doveva controllare il testo molto meno spesso di Derek.

 

> Sebbene si fossero accordati per scambiare la spada con il pony, anche il mercante era avido: decise di non volersi privare del suo cavallo alato e che avrebbe usato la spada d’oro per uccidere il principe e il suo compagno. Ma non sapeva quale fosse la vera natura del ragazzo, così quando si lanciò all’attacco contro il principe, il lupo si avventò su di lui, ponendo fine alla sua vita. Insieme, lui e il principe fuggirono sul cavallo alato, tenendo la spada come compenso.
> 
> Condussero il cavallo alla caverna del drago per barattarlo con l’uccello di fuoco ma, una volta arrivati, scoprirono che l’uovo si era schiuso e che il cucciolo aveva paura del pony. Il drago però era onesto e accettò il loro ritorno come prova del loro pentimento: consegnò al principe l’uccello alla condizione che dopo aver aiutato la zarina lo liberasse di nuovo. Il principe decise di donare al drago e al suo cucciolo due mele e promise di liberare l’uccello di fuoco dopo aver salvato sua madre.
> 
> Ancora una volta guidò il lupo fuori dalla foresta e, poiché erano diventati intimi amici durante le loro avventure, rimasero insieme fino ai confini del territorio dello zar. Quando però arrivarono nelle vicinanze della grande città, il principe propose di separarsi: benché fosse certo di sentire la mancanza del suo amico, il lupo sarebbe stato più felice di girovagare libero, invece di essere bloccato tra mura e palazzi. Il lupo gli ricordò che aveva promesso di stargli accanto fino al completamento della missione, ma lui affermò che fosse libero da ogni obbligo e che l’avesse aiutato più di quanto non avesse creduto. Il lupo fu triste di separarsi dal principe, ma quello gli diede il medaglione magico, in modo da non rimanere più intrappolato nella grande foresta. Infine gli diede la mela dorata rimasta, dicendogli di piantare i semi in un luogo sicuro e vivere a lungo dei frutti della nuova pianta. Con i cuori pieni di malinconia, andarono in direzioni opposte.
> 
> Lungo il cammino, il principe si sentì risollevare dalla speranza di salvare la zarina ma, quando raggiunse l’incrocio che l’avrebbe portato all’entrata della città, incontrò i suoi fratelli, di ritorno dai loro viaggi. Il maggiore era tornato a mani vuote, senza lo stallone e senza vestiti lussuosi, avendo passato tutto il tempo a spendere soldi per piacere. Il secondo fratello aveva passato tutto il tempo a raccogliere ricchezze, ma non aveva dedicato neanche un attimo alla ricerca dell’uccello di fuoco.
> 
> Benché lui amasse i suoi fratelli, diffidava anche dei loro difetti, così decise di non rivelare di avere l’uccello di fuoco. Raccontò invece le sue fantastiche avventure, mostrò loro la spada d’oro e il pony, spiegando come ne fosse venuto in possesso senza rivelare troppo. S’incamminarono verso casa insieme, ma il secondo fratello non riuscì a trattenere la propria avidità e iniziò a bramare quella magnifica spada. Il maggiore invece, pigro come sempre, iniziò ad adocchiare il cavallo alato. I due decisero di impossessarsi con la violenza dei suoi tesori: ignari che l’uccello di fuoco fosse nascosto tra i suoi averi, quando lo attaccarono finirono per liberarlo! Amareggiati dalla perdita, picchiarono il fratello minore quasi fino alla morte e lo abbandonarono in un fossato.
> 
> Il lupo, che era andato alla ricerca di un luogo in cui piantare i semi, vide l’uccello di fuoco volare nella notte. Preoccupato, lanciò la mela verso l’alto, attirando la creatura magica e catturandola con attenzione, tenendola per il collo senza ferirla. Quindi si mise a correre a gran velocità verso il principe, seguendo la guida del medaglione. Quando lo trovò nel fossato, temette che fosse morto e ne fu estremamente angosciato. Ma quando si accucciò al suo fianco, l’uccello fece cadere le sue lacrime su di lui, poiché tutte le persone pure di cuore erano degne della sua benedizione.
> 
> Le ferite del principe guarirono al tocco delle lacrime e quando si svegliò fu grato di vedere che il lupo e l’uccello erano tornati da lui. Quando il suo amico gli chiese cosa fosse successo, il principe descrisse il tradimento dei fratelli. Il lupo, infuriato, voleva strappare le ricchezze dalle loro grinfie con le zanne e gli artigli, ma il suo amico disse di non volere più quei tesori, per quanto fossero meravigliosi. Per tre volte avevano visto a quali estremi le persone fossero spinte dall’avidità e tutto quello che lui desiderava fare era portare l’uccello di fuoco a sua madre affinché la guarisse. Così s’incamminò di nuovo verso le mura della città, accompagnato questa volta dal lupo, che si rifiutò di lasciarlo finché non l’avesse visto raggiungere sano e salvo il palazzo e portare la creatura al cospetto della zarina.
> 
> Il lupo si trasformò nel bel ragazzo vestito di seta e rimase al fianco del suo amico fino alla sala del trono. Lì trovarono i suoi due fratelli, intenti a litigare tra loro per decidere chi dovesse succedere allo zar, ma il principe li superò e si recò senza indugio nelle stanze dei genitori, portando l’uccello di fuoco a sua madre. La creatura pianse sul suo volto e la maledizione venne spezzata! Mantenendo la parola, il principe si avvicinò a una finestra e liberò l’uccello affinché tornasse dal drago con tutta la sua gratitudine.
> 
> Lo zar era fuori di sé dalla gioia: non solo il figlio che aveva creduto morto era tornato da lui, ma era anche riuscito nella sua impresa! Lui e la zarina lo nominarono erede al trono ed esiliarono i figli maggiori; insieme regnarono felicemente per molti anni, abdicando infine per cedere la corona al figlio minore, che divenne uno zar giusto e di buon cuore. Regnò sulle sue terre per molti anni con al fianco il suo consigliere, strano ma fedele, e benché in città si sussurrasse di un misterioso lupo che a volte girovagava per i giardini del palazzo, da quell’epoca in poi fu sempre considerato un buon segno.

 

Stiles chiuse l’album e lo posò sul tavolino, rivolgendo un sorriso a Derek e concludendo la storia: “Il principe e il lupo rimasero insieme per il resto delle loro vite.”

Lui allungò un braccio e intrecciò le dita alle sue, carezzandogli le nocche con il pollice, assaporando il suo calore, la morbidezza della sua pelle e la forza delle sue mani.

Scott aveva un’espressione pensierosa quando scese con un balzo dalla poltrona, prendendo in mano il raccoglitore. Lo osservò per un po’, per poi allontanarsi di qualche passo e sistemarlo su uno scaffale, lentamente e quasi con atteggiamento di sfida, come se volesse affermare che il suo posto fosse a casa loro. Accarezzò la copertina e sbadigliò.

“Sei stanco, cucciolo? È piuttosto tardi,” intervenne Derek.

Suo figlio si girò, osservandoli con la fronte corrugata e soffermandosi sulle loro mani unite. “Forse sì,” ammise. Ma non si voltò nella direzione delle scale per andare in camera sua, anzi: tornò da loro per posare le mani sul ginocchio di Derek, inspirando a fondo ed espirando lentamente, come se si stesse preparando per qualcosa. Sollevò lo sguardo sul padre con un’espressione indecifrabile, per poi guardare Stiles e avvicinarsi con fare esitante a lui.

Quello si sporse in avanti, mettendo da parte il piatto e concentrando tutta la sua attenzione su Scott.

Il bambino strinse la presa sui jeans di Derek e chiese: “Lo sapevi che una coppia di lupi rimane insieme tutta la vita?”

Stiles sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso, ma poi gli sorrise dolcemente e rispose: “Sì… Sì, lo so. Me l’ha detto il tuo papà.” Esitò un attimo, per poi aggiungere: “È un’altra delle cose di cui abbiamo parlato.”

Suo figlio scoccò un’occhiata verso di lui, ma non si soffermò abbastanza a lungo da notare il suo sorriso rassicurante. Il suo visetto era corrugato e pieno di determinazione: sapeva che Derek l’avrebbe sostenuto, ma era pronto ad affrontare da solo le proprie sfide.

“Te ne andrai di nuovo?” chiese a bassa voce.

“Oh.” Stiles si affrettò a inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, posando i palmi sulle sue spalle e guardandolo negli occhi. “No, cucciolo. Me ne starò qui con voi.”

“Per quanto tempo?” chiese Scott, passando nervosamente lo sguardo tra loro.

Stiles voltò la testa per scambiare un’occhiata con Derek, osservandolo per un attimo che non sembrò lungo ma che, allo stesso tempo, sembrava comunicare parole come ‘per sempre’. Come ‘amore’. Come ‘compagni di vita’. Sorrise, girandosi di nuovo verso il bambino e rispondendo con decisione: “Per tutta la vita.”

Scott gli gettò le braccia al collo, urtando i suoi occhiali tanto che non caddero per miracolo e facendolo ricadere sul divano per la forza del suo abbraccio. Scoppiarono a ridere e ci fu probabilmente qualche lacrima qua e là, a giudicare dal modo in cui tiravano su con il naso tra una risata e l’altra. Era perfetto – a quel punto Derek non ebbe altra scelta se non unirsi a loro e renderlo un vero e proprio abbraccio di gruppo.


	16. Epilogo

Era stata una giornata lunga… nel miglior modo possibile. Era stata piena di musica ad alto volume e ridicoli cori improvvisati nella Camaro. Piena di sole, giochi, rincorse e dozzine di abbracci. Il tramonto posava raggi rosa e arancioni sulla terra, facendo risplendere di vita le chiome degli alberi e rendendo ogni stelo d’erba un’opera d’arte. In casa, ogni viso era illuminato da una luce di diverso tipo: l’affetto della famiglia.

Derek passò un piatto a suo padre affinché lo asciugasse, ma senza spostare lo sguardo, troppo impegnato a guardare Stiles che osservava Scott. I due erano seduti al centro del grande tavolo, con suo figlio sul suo grembo. C’erano tutti, quasi il branco al completo, sparsi in vari punti della stanza e tutti intenti ad ascoltare Scott che leggeva con attenzione il libro nuovo di zecca che aveva in mano. Il libro _di Stiles_ , con tanto di nome sulla copertina.

Il pacco era arrivato ieri e avevano deciso di non aprirlo finché non fossero arrivati al ranch. Stiles era stato nervoso, benché sapessero dalle varie bozze che fosse perfetto. Continuava a guardare il volume come se non riuscisse a credere che fosse vero, come se vedere i propri disegni sulla copertina e sulle pagine fosse tutto un sogno. Assomigliava al modo in cui Derek guardava lui.

Già, a volte non riusciva a smettere.

Era comunque piaciuto a tutti. I membri del branco avevano apprezzato in particolare la prefazione sulla sua intenzione di cambiare completamente la prospettiva dei lettori sui lupi. Derek l’adorava perché gli ricordava la loro prima conversazione e la passione che aveva pervaso Stiles quando aveva difeso la storia e i lupi. Ripensandoci, era sorprendente che non si fosse innamorato di lui in quel preciso istante.

O forse era esattamente quello che era successo.

Osservò Lilly allungare la mano e cercare di sgraffignare uno dei biscotti dal piatto di Stiles, che era ancora quasi pieno, dato che lui e Scott avevano passato la maggior parte del pasto a leggere a turno le storie. Stiles le schiaffeggiò la mano e si riappropriò del biscotto, rivolgendo a sua sorella una smorfia con i denti scoperti – una risposta perfetta secondo le norme di comportamento tra lupi mannari che stava studiando. Poi però, com’era prevedibile, sorrise e spezzò il dolce in due, offrendole una metà mentre lui s’infilava l’altra in bocca in un sol colpo, facendo ridacchiare Scott.

Ora sembrava quasi ridicolo quanto fossero stati entrambi nervosi la sera prima. Portare qualcuno a incontrare i membri del branco per la prima volta era comunque un’azione importante; sebbene non ci fosse stata alcuna ragione logica per farli preoccupare, nessuno dei due era riuscito a dormire granché, a prescindere da quante volte si fossero rassicurati a vicenda che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

E così era successo. Era stato facile, a dire la verità, perché Stiles faceva già parte della sua famiglia – da parecchio. A Beacon Hills erano già scivolati in una piacevole routine. Le colazioni insieme si susseguivano l’una dopo l’altra, piene di caffè e discussioni assurde che Derek aveva smesso di tentare di seguire da tempo. C’era il sesso del risveglio e lunghi baci per salutarsi, sciocchi appunti sul modo corretto di fare il bucato e massaggi dopo lunghe giornate lavorative. Scott aveva lezioni di pittura due volte a settimana, adesso, e gli averi di Stiles si stavano trasferendo lentamente a casa loro, ma solo un po’ alla volta perché mancavano ancora due mesi alla scadenza del suo contratto di affitto. La camera da letto vuota era stata trasformata nello studio di Stiles e gli scaffali in soggiorno stavano cominciando a traboccare di libri. Tutte le volte che Erica veniva a trovarli si portava dietro un numero irritante di riviste di matrimoni con cui prenderli in giro… finché Stiles non le presentò Boyd e fu il loro turno di prenderla per i fondelli quando perse la testa per lui. Perfino la chaise-longue dalla fodera di quel colore allarmante si era insediata a casa loro, insieme al dipinto di Claudia – a quanto pareva separarli era un sacrilegio, benché lui non sapesse ancora tutta la storia a riguardo. Non si poteva negare che ora la casa fosse di tutti e tre e che loro costituissero una famiglia.

Ascoltarlo leggere una storia a suo figlio dopo cena, mentre lui puliva la cucina, era diventata un’abitudine così radicata in Derek che si era alzato automaticamente quando aveva finito di mangiare e aveva portato con sé tutti i piatti nelle vicinanze. Sua madre gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata saccente e affettuosa quando le era passato accanto, ma lui non ne aveva capito il motivo finché non si era trovato in quello che di solito era il regno incontrastato di suo padre. Quest’ultimo per fortuna non aveva fatto commenti quando gli si era sistemato di fianco, davanti al lavandino; si era limitato a sorridergli e mettersi davanti allo scolapiatti, lasciandogli il suo posto di addetto al lavaggio delle stoviglie, facendo i mestieri insieme in silenzio e ascoltando la narrazione e i suoni della loro famiglia di sottofondo.

Quando Scott finì la storia ci fu un applauso, seguito da altri rumori vari mentre qualcuno si alzava a prendere altri dolcetti durante la pausa e qualcun altro portava i propri piatti e li impilava sul bancone di fianco a Derek. Lui si dovette sorbire più di una pacca di congratulazioni sulla spalla e parecchi baci scherzosi sulla guancia, finché non cominciò a corrugare la fronte e minacciare i temerari di spruzzarli con l’acqua; Lilly si limitò a fuggire in modo teatrale e derisorio dalle sue ‘sopracciglia dell’apocalisse’.

Lui non riuscì ad arrabbiarsi – neanche per un attimo; stava sorridendo troppo.

Iniziarono tutti a tornare ai loro posti, la maggior parte con dei biscotti in mano. Scott ne portò una pigna considerevole fino al tavolo e lui non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando vide il modo in cui Stiles _non_ lo aiutò mentre si arrampicava impacciatamente sulla panca di fianco a lui, ma non esitò a dargli il cinque quando riuscì nella sua impresa. Cora accettò il biscotto che Scott le passò con cautela, arruffandogli capelli mentre si sporgeva sopra la spalla di Stiles; sua sorella iniziò a sfogliare le pagine del libro alla ricerca della prossima storia, mentre quello chiedeva a Stacy di portargli un altro bicchiere d’acqua, unendosi poi a Cora. C’era rumore e confusione ed era tutto _perfetto_.

Derek riempì il lavello con sapone e acqua pulita per iniziare un secondo round mentre gli altri sceglievano cosa leggere. Sua madre gli portò un biscotto e, nonostante il suo cipiglio, gli schioccò un bel bacio fiero e sdolcinato sulla guancia. Lui riuscì a schivare la mano che aveva portato a scompigliargli affettuosamente i capelli, facendola ridere. Quando lo superò per affiancarsi al suo compagno di vita, suo padre non mostrò neanche un briciolo di reticenza quando gliene schioccò uno altrettanto grande sulla _sua_ guancia. Derek si limitò a scuotere la testa, tornando a occuparsi dei piatti. Quando Stiles iniziò a leggere la storia, sorrise.

“C’erano una volta un re e una regina che avevano tre figlie.”

Sapeva senza guardare che la prima immagine ritraeva la famiglia reale, con le loro chiome ramate e gli accenni di vernice dorata, in un castello di pietra scura.

Suo padre andò a controllare il sidro sul fornello e lui si occupò di tirare giù la moltitudine di tazze nelle quali l’avrebbero versato, ascoltando la storia sulle ghirlande di fiori e sulla principessa più giovane e il suo lupo bianco.

“…Ma quella sera, come aveva promesso, tornò a prenderla e, aspettandola davanti ai cancelli, emise un lungo ululato. Nel bel mezzo delle sue danze, la principessa lo udì e andò subito da lui, perché aveva scoperto di amare il lupo e la sua nuova casa quanto lui amava lei. Così gli salì sulla schiena e cavalcò con lui fino al loro castello.”

“Hai scelto bene, figliolo,” disse suo padre, distraendolo da quello che succedeva nella sala da pranzo.

Derek gli rivolse un sorriso, notando quello dolce e fiero che si nascondeva tra la barba dell’altro. D’altronde, come diceva sempre Scott, Stiles era _il migliore_.

“Devo avvertirti,” aggiunse quello, avvicinandosi e sussurrando con fare cospiratorio, “tua madre è così compiaciuta che se non stai attento finirà per esigere un rituale di unione _tradizionale_ per voi due.”

Ci fu un forte rumore di ceramica quando Derek si fece scappare goffamente dalle mani la tazza che stava prendendo dal mobiletto, facendola cadere sui piatti nel lavello. Le sue orecchie erano in fiamme e scoccò a Cora un’occhiataccia quando la sentì ridacchiare, intenta a osservarli dall’arco che portava in sala e senza tentare neanche di far finta di non stare origliando.

Almeno Liam stava _cercando_ di trattenere le risate, mordendosi le labbra. Breccan si schiaffò una mano sulla bocca ma emise lo stesso uno sbuffo divertito dal naso e Derek li fulminò tutti con lo sguardo. Ma, quando finì per guardare Stiles, si accorse che lo stava osservando a sua volta con una luce curiosa negli occhi, raccontando la storia a memoria.

Quando studiò quella scintilla di curiosità insaziabile, si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa ne avrebbe pensato: vivere la propria favola con un matrimonio secondo tradizioni passate da licantropo a licantropo. Non era di certo una storia adatta ai bambini, ma…

“…Per ventotto giorni vagò nella foresta, dormendo sotto le chiome degli alberi e vivendo di bacche e radici, finché non raggiunse una piccola capanna. Aprì la porta ed entrò, e dentro vi trovò il vento, seduto tutto solo nell’unica stanza, quindi gli chiese: _‘Vento, hai visto il lupo bianco?’_ ”

Pensò che Stiles ne sarebbe stato entusiasta.

Quando quello fece una pausa per voltare la pagina, Derek si accorse che sua madre lo stesse osservando con un ghignetto pensoso e lui si affrettò a riportare l’attenzione alle stoviglie. Suo padre scoppiò a ridere con quella sua risata sincera e affettuosa che gli arruffava sempre i capelli sulla nuca.

“La vede sempre giusta, quella Talia…” mormorò, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso sulle labbra, asciugando il piatto successivo e voltandosi per mettere via una pila in un armadietto. “Ancora non so come fa.”

Derek si limitò a fare il muso, continuando ad arrossire e lavando la tazza traditrice, per poi dedicarsi ai piatti rimanenti mentre Stiles raccontava il viaggio della principessa, tessendo la sua storia e filando la pelliccia.

“…Quando aprì gli occhi, scoprì di essersi trasformata in una bellissima lupa bianca. Ce l’aveva fatta! Ma la porta era ancora chiusa, quindi pensò a cosa fare. Improvvisamente, in un momento d’ispirazione, si ricordò una parte della sua storia. Sollevò il mento ed emise un ululato pieno di solitudine verso il cielo, chiamando suo marito affinché tornasse da lei, come lei aveva fatto per lui.”

Affidando l’ultima ciotola a suo padre, si asciugò le mani con uno strofinaccio e si diresse verso la grande arcata, posando una spalla a uno stipite e osservando la sua famiglia; il suo compagno di vita e suo figlio.

“Quando il principe sentì il suo ululato, seppe che si trattava davvero di sua moglie, che l’aveva cercato e l’aveva trovato, anche dopo quei grandi pericoli e quelle difficoltà. Spalancò la porta, stringendosi al petto la ghirlanda di fiori. S’inginocchiò di fronte a lei, quasi incredulo quando posò gli occhi sulla sua forma di lupa e sulla seconda pelliccia ai suoi piedi. _‘Marito mio, mi sei mancato,’_ disse. Il principe posò una mano sul suo pelo. _‘Moglie, pensavo di averti persa. Ma avevo torto. Mi hai cercato ovunque e ti sei perfino avventurata nei cieli per tornare da me.’_ E lei rispose: _‘Sì, amore mio, ho cercato a lungo, ma nessun viaggio è troppo lungo, perché ti amo con tutto il cuore.’_ Il principe pianse dalla gioia e le posò la ghirlanda in capo, dove avrebbe sempre dovuto stare, poi disse: _‘E io amo te.’_ Quindi prese la seconda pelliccia e se la posò sulle spalle. Nella luce della luna, benedetto dal vento, dalle nuvole e dal sole e dall’amore di sua moglie, tornò a essere il lupo bianco.”

Stiles voltò attentamente la pagina, mostrando la magnifica immagine finale. Sollevò la testa, trovando senza indugio lo sguardo di Derek; gli sorrise con quel dolce sorriso perfetto che apparteneva soltanto a lui.

Derek lo ricambiò e disse le parole conclusive con lui.

Sapete quali sono, vero?


End file.
